


Casting Shadows: Paris

by Wakefan



Series: Shadows of Power [2]
Category: Earthdawn, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Earthdawn - Freeform, F/M, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 156,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakefan/pseuds/Wakefan
Summary: Post-Hogwarts Harry is a young Mage who is dedicated to finding and stopping Dark forces before they emerge. Along the way he deals with being a Young Adult. Relationship issues, Fame, Responsibilities, Family Drama, Wizarding Politics, Dangerous Enemies, and Being the Master of Death. Basically, a coming of age story.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Series: Shadows of Power [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552060
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the amazing world he lives in.
> 
> FASA owns Earthdawn

**JKRowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA owns Earthdawn**

**Autors Note:**

**Chapter one is an introductionto this AU with Bios of key individuals. It also covers information on where elements of the Ancient Magics in the story come from (Primarily Earthdawn.)** **This Intro chapter is Optional and can be skipped without negatively impacting the story.**

**If you do not care to have an intro with Biographies of key people in the story, and you do not care if you don't know anything about Earthdawn, where much of my ancient magic was influenced, then just skip to Chapter 2 and enjoy the story. You will pick it all up as you read.**

**If you do want to know more, here you go. The first part is the bio, it tells who is who and where the story is picking up. The second part tells a bit of the setting background and the Earthdawn world setting.**

**Note that I adjusted Earthdawn to fit into Harry Potter's world, so this is less of a cross over and more of an 'influenced by' Earthdawn story. Honestly, you could skip the bottom part altogether and be just fine as it will feel nearly the same as any other Harry Potter FanFiction. just with new spells and magic thrown in.**

**The Prequel for Casting Shadows is 'Harry Potter and the Dance of Death'.** **It is an optional read and in no way required for this story. It ** **has more conflict, angst, and has Harry growing up angry and not afraid to fight. Teen rebel. Casting Shadows is about him growing up.**

** Chapter One: Introduction **

**About Casting Shadows**

**My goal when writing this story was to create a Post-Hogwarts setting that I could launch Harry Potter adventures from. Casting Shadows is just the first post Hogwarts story, and the one with the most "backstory building". The adventures will be tied together but will have different goals and objectives. I tried to avoid or minimize most of the common themes in fan fiction, wanting this to be more focused on Harry and his personal growth. There is no evil, scheming, Dumbledore or love potion obsessed Molly. No Harems or slash. Just a very powerful young adult who is dealing with becoming a very influential person with a massive amount of raw power.**

**I'll give a few brief bios for the main players, but the story will focus on Harry. He is a powerful wizard who is dedicated to keeping dark forces contained. Think a cross between MacGyver and Indiana Jones. Essentially, he is what Albus Dumbledore might have been if he had been treated the way Harry was in his youth. Basically good, but somewhat jaded. Less cheerfully optimistic. Unlike Dumbledore, Harry talks to his friends and family, sharing his thoughts and plans. Especially with Bill. He is far less focused on the 'greater good' and more on the individuals that need protecting. If you buy into the whole Light/Dark viewpoint, Harry is 'light grey'. He takes the high road where he can, but he doesn't fool around with stunners.**

**Harry's early years at Hogwarts will be covered in the Prequel, 'Harry Potter and the Dance of Death', still in process. In that story, I show how this Harry Potter became so powerful. I make the Horcrux in his scar affect people around him. It tries to alienate Harry and make him vulnerable. His mother's protection shields HIM from the effects, but those around him are not so fortunate. Long term exposure really screwed up the Dursley family and frequently turned his friends against him. Imagine if everyone around him was occasionally wearing the Horcrux locket and not knowing they were being influenced. Those sleeping in the same room with him were most impacted (Ron, Neville, etc.). Honestly, it is the only way I can justify the horrible way so many people treated him in the books. Especially adults. The Dursleys were like cartoon villains and Ron deserted him at the drop of a hat. As stated in the above note y** **ou do not need to read the Prequel first as Casting Shadows is a stand alone.**

**Casting Shadows (this story) starts out three years after the war. It is the summer of 2001 and Harry has just turned 21. In the first few chapters, he deals with his fiancé having second thoughts about their relationship after four years together. I always thought it was odd that Harry married his first real girlfriend and neither of them ever had the chance to be single young adults. Maybe that is the wizarding world.**

**Harry basically drags around Britain for a couple of chapters, then dives into his next adventure in Paris. The relationship adjustment is covered in chapters 4-5. He mopes about with the 'blues' and more or less gets over it in chapters 6-7. Then he goes to Paris in Chapter 8. That's where the adventure begins. If you don't want to read about Ginny and their relationship, skip to chapters 4-5. If you don't want to read about Harry dealing with it and getting over it, skip 6-7 and the adventure begins in 8. Just keep in mind, Harry leans on his friends and family in chapters 4-7, so there is some character and relationship building in those chapters.**

**Once in France, Harry has to deal with an emerging Dark Lord who has taken up residence. The Paris Catacombs are a big part of the story. Definitely worth a look on the internet. But this is not just an action story, it is also a story about Harry's turning 21 and inheriting new responsibilities and assets as the official Lord Potter and Black. Coming of Age.**

**While I tried to keep the backstory close to Canon, I did deviate a bit. You will see a few differences here and there, but for the most part, it is close. Except that Harry is a lot more powerful. If you want to understand the key players in the story, read the Bios below. If you would rather just dive in, go ahead and skip ahead.**

**Harry Potter:** Harry is the premier Mage of Britain and one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Harry has replaced Dumbledore as the' leader of the light' and the protector of the wizarding world against dark forces. He sees it as his calling. When he is not fighting dark Lords and Ladies, he is working with Bill Weasley in their curse breaker business. He is considered a 'Mage' and magic works slightly different for mages. Their natural affinity means they can influence magic easier, whether they want to or not. He stopped playing quidditch partially because he could not really tell if the snitch was 'letting' him catch it or if he was 'summoning' or 'restraining' it unintentionally. As the head of multiple families, he is now having to live up to the expectations set by the wizarding society. He is struggling in this regard and Andromeda is looking for ways to help him. Harry just is not prepared to be the head of two families.

Harry has two distinct demeanors: One comes out when he feels threatened and the other is in Social interaction. Harry is socially introverted, but Holds nothing back in combat. When he feels threatened, his darker and more combat oriented demeanor comes out. This is where Harry spent most of his youth and he is very comfortable here. Harry is extremely confident and decisive where he is under adversity. Many will refer to him as frightening. Fight or flight is a basic reaction and he has adapted well in this regard. That said, his first instinct is NOT flight. While he does tend to exhibit more than a little paranoia, it is justified based on the life he has lived. Unfortunately, when he is in social settings, he is far less confident. To illustrate, Harry would rather fight Voldemort than debate him in front of the Wizengamot. Which is why Andromeda has been looking for ways to assist in his growth.

Harry is close to a very small number of people. He sees Bill as his big brother. Given the age difference, it is closer to being an uncle. Fleur is also very close to Harry and treats him as a little brother. Harry is the godfather of their daughter Victoire and he loves spending time with all of them. Andromeda Tonks is as close to Harry as a mother. For all intents and purposes, she is his adopted mother. There is trust and respect there that comes thru years of support. He helped her through the loss of her daughter and husband. She helped him through his losses and insecurities. Edward Tonks, aka Teddy, is his god son and Harry loves him and treats him like his own. Harry has named Teddy as the next Lord Black and is currently his only heir. He and Andromeda share custody and have made Teddy's welfare a top priority.

**Genevra (Ginny) Weasley:** Ginny is Harry's fiancé and they have been together for the last six years. After Voldemort fell, Ginny went back to Hogwarts to finish her education. After graduating, she was approached to join the Holyhead Harpies as a backup chaser. She loves being a Harpy and recently got promoted to starting Chaser and named Rookie of the Year. She would rather play quidditch than attend a Social event. Distressed Jeans and a black dragonhide jacket appeal to her far more than formal dress robes. She loves Harry, but she also loves playing professional quidditch and traveling. She has no real interest in being a part of the upper echelons of Wizarding Society. Maybe Lady Potter one day, but not Lady Black. She'd let Andromeda have that. She knows Harry wants to start a family, but she is nowhere near ready to give up her career and settle down. She was immensely disappointed when Harry declined Kingsley's offer to join the Aurors along with Ron. She was devastated when Harry told her he had a calling to chase dark forces around the globe. Yes, he does great work and saves lives, but she still has nightmares about the Voldemort years and feels that both she and Harry already did their part. She is considering breaking off the engagement.

**Bill Weasley** : Harry's closest friend and business partner is Bill Weasley. Bill is helping Harry complete his curse breaker training and Harry is teaching Bill the magic he learned (Nethermancy) when he became the Master of Death. They travel about exploring ancient sites and eliminating any evil that threatens to escape. Harry is close to Bill, his wife, and their daughter, Victoire. Bill feels very protective of Harry and has been there for him for years. There is real trust here. He knows the abuses Harry has endured and has been a constant in the young wizard's life. Bill is a Master Curse Breaker and a Journeyman Nethermancer. He is both very intelligent and very loyal. He is the one adult Harry has always been able to count on.

**Fleur Weasley** **:** Fleur is Bills wife and the mother of their child, Victoire. She is a very intense woman who is devoted to her family. She sees Harry as a little brother and is very protective of him. She does not like Ginny and the feeling is mutual. They both put on a good face for Harry and Bill. She is frequently annoyed by Bill's brothers. They do not have the power to resist her allure and it can be tiring for her. She does miss her family in France, especially Gabrielle. She also misses the French culture and hopes in the future that Bill and Harry will spend more time in France.

**Andromeda Tonks nee Black** : Andromeda is the currently designated 'Lady Black' and acts as Proxy for the Black family interests. She loves Harry like a son and recognizes the many hardships he has had. She sees the integrity of Dorea and the power of Arcturus. She wants to help Harry reach his full potential. She is fond of Ginny as a person, but has deep concerns about her becoming the future Lady Black. She also sensed that Ginny was having second thoughts on the marriage, so she intends to push her to commit one way or the other. She loves Teddy tremendously and is both proud and grateful that Harry has named him the designated Black heir and her the Lady Black with full Proxy powers. She sees Harry and Teddy as her family and she is very protective of them. She is glad to be reunited with her estranged sister, Narcissa, but she is also careful around her. Harry and Teddy are her main focus. She has recently been approached by Cyrus Greengrass about a possible alliance. She has begun correspondence with Daphne regarding a potential position toward building this alliance.

**Daphne Greengrass:** Daphne was a part of the Slytherin girls that associated with Pansy Parkinson. She flat out refused to cast the Cruciatus curse under the Carrow twins at Hogwarts during her seventh year. Only her family connections and blood status kept her from being punished for it. Her best friend, Tracy Davis, was not so lucky. When the final battle came, Daphne was one of the few seventh year Slytherins to stand with the defenders and fight. She still has nightmares about that battle. Like many 'neutral' families, the reputation of the Greengrass family was damaged by their lack of 'resistance'. Her actions in the final battle have helped, but not enough. She is now hoping to align the Greengrass family to the Potter and Black families to improve the Greengrass reputation. She also hopes the alliance can offer a potential assistance with the Greengrass Malediction her sister suffers from. Her interactions with Andromeda Tonks, the Lady Black, have only enhanced her desire for an alliance.

**Padma Patil** – Padma is Harry's primary contact within the Department of Mysteries. She works closely with him and directs him to areas where there are emerging Dark forces. She sees Harry as a friend and a strong ally. Being an introvert, she really does not have loads of friends, but she and Harry have always gotten along well. Her sister is the extrovert and Harry is the first wizard to seem to prefer being around Padma and appreciating her intelligence. She also recognizes that the DoM needs a powerhouse like Harry to assist on dangerous missions, given that most of them are middle aged researchers.

**Harry's Familiar** – Harry's familiar is a Runespoor, a large three headed snake. Harry sees her as three separate sisters, each of her three heads has a different personality. Harry named each head after a moon goddess from Greek mythology. They all truly love Harry, but it is different than with Hedwig, who mothered Harry. They are closer to being feisty teen agers and Harry takes care of them. Harry's magic ties them to him closely and they tend to be most aligned to his Nethermantic abilities as Master of Death.

Hecate is the right side sister. She is the smart one with the critical eye. She sees details the others miss. She frequently gives Harry intellectual advice. Hecate is the brainy critic and the other sisters seem to get annoyed with her the most **.**

Artemis is the left side sister and the strategist. She is always thinking three steps ahead and looks for motivations in others. She gives Harry a second opinion on dangerous situations and when something seems 'odd'.

Selene is the Dreamer and the middle sister. She is the fun one who always seems a bit happy-go-lucky. She loves human fashion and just joking around. Her sisters enjoy her zany antics and Harry gets a lot of emotional support from her. While she may seem to be the 'flightiest', she is also the most blood thirsty when angered. The other sisters love her company, but shy away when she is out for blood.

**Ronald Weasley** **:** Harry's old class mate is still around, but he rarely has time to meet up with Harry. Ron stays busy with the Aurors and has experienced significant success. He has really come into his own outside of Harry's shadow. Ron is known to be a relentless Auror and is considered an amazing field operative. He knows that he let Harry down more than once at Hogwarts, but he worked hard to regain Harry's trust. He is currently dating Hermione, but its frequently a challenge. She never really embraced the wizarding world and Ron has no interest in the muggle world. He loves Hermione, but he honestly does not feel as strongly about topics she is passionate about and it frequently caused strain. He does see Harry occasionally, but with Harry's travel and his hectic schedule, it is not frequent. Hard to maintain old friendships after school… but he misses his old friend.

**Hermione Granger** **:** Harry's best friend from school keeps in touch on a regular basis. While she rarely has time to meet up with Harry, she writes frequently. Hermione is working in the ministry of magic and is manically trying to change the wizarding world from within. Sadly, she has had very limited success. She is at a bit of a cross road in what to do next. She finds her administrative job boring and is quite lonely. She and Ron have been dating each other, but it is an on-and-off relationship filled with drama. The glue that keeps them together is made up of high morals and the fact that they make each other laugh. Hermione is beginning to wonder if that is enough. Ron is, for once, experiencing far more success than she is and that bothers her. Not because Ron is successful, but because she is realizing that intelligence alone is not enough. She never really left the muggle world and without embracing the culture of magical Britain, she just doesn't fit in anywhere.

**—CS—**

**Earthdawn World Setting – Owned by FASA Games**

**Note: If you do NOT want to read the below section, and have no interest in Earthdawn, skip ahead to chapter 2. if you don't like the below information or wish it was not included in the story, no worries. Just skip ahead to chapter 2 and assume any unusual powers come from Harry being Master of Death. If you want to know more about Harry's development, read the Prequel - Harry Potter and the Dance of Death.**

I am borrowing a lot of backstory and themes from the ' **Earthdawn** ' world setting owned by **FASA**. not really a cross over, more of a 'Harry Potter with influence from Earthdawn. I am having to modify Earthdawn mechanics and magic significantly to make it fit in the Harry Potter Universe, but there will be certain themes that carry thru.

The Earthdawn setting takes place thousands of years ago before recorded history. Think stone-age and early bronze-age. Basically, the earth goes thru magical cycles over thousands of years. Every seven to ten thousand years, the magic level is so high, malicious entities can enter our world and influence it. They are referred to generically as 'Horrors', but the most powerful of them have their own names and ambitions. They feed on pain and misery, making our world is like an enormous buffet. This period where they can break through is referred to as the Scourge. The ancients found ways to fight and resist the evil forces and recorded this in a set of books called ' **The Books of Harrow'**. Elianar Messias is an ancient ancestor of the Peverells.

Ten thousand years ago, Elianar Messias found evidence of a previous scourge (~20,000 years ago) from the last time the magic level 'peaked'. He took this knowledge and he began work on the first draft of the Books of Harrow. About two thousand years after the books were written, the magic level began to rise, and evil forces began surfacing. The knowledge gained from the Books of Harrow enabled the ancient peoples to survive. It taught them how to hide from the Horrors and, if their hiding place was breeched, how to **trap** the horror and protect other sites from these evil forces.

Flash forward to today, the magic level is nowhere near high enough for a scourge to occur, but there are still echoes of the last scourge. In fact it may NEVER reach the levels needed for a scourge again. Books of Harrow protected the people during the scourge, but it resulted in various Horrors being trapped in ancient and hidden locations. Voldemort found one of those locations (the Crystal Cave) as a child on a field trip and became corrupted by the trapped 'Horror'. Corrupted, trained, and mentored. This is what Harry is dedicated to preventing.

Harry was born with the potential to be enormously powerful, but it would take decades to learn how to use that power. However, Harry's parents found a way around that. There is an organization called the ' **Lightbearers** ' who are dedicated to preserving life and fighting Horrors. The Lightbearer organization is many thousands of years old and the Flamels are the current heads of the organization. They have the ritual called 'Greater Incarnation' that serves as a way to preserve the strength and knowledge of the organization but passing down knowledge. An incarnation is a form of soul magic. It is basically a transfer of a significant amount of knowledge and abilities from a deceased member to a new member. It is also a means of providing a 'spirit guide' to a recipient. His parents were members and had been given incarnations from other ancients. Upon their death, they passed this knowledge plus their own to their son, Harry. Think of it as a transfer of knowledge along with a permanent wizard portrait in your head to guide and train you. Most of his early training occurred in his sleep. Years of it. His parents prepared him as a child to receive the incarnations so they could guide him if they died. Unfortunately, the ritual of preparing him for their incarnations is what allows Voldemort's Horcrux to attach itself. A Horcrux is a twisted version of an incarnation.

Upon becoming the Master of Death, he inherited the Peverell knowledge and abilities as well, similar to an incarnation, but different. The Peverells descend from Elianar Messias himself and are the true authorities on soul magic. Or Nethermancer knowledge, as it was originally know.

The accumulated knowledge and skills of the Peverell line as well as his parent's abilities give him the skills and his own prodigious magical core provides the power. He is a master Elementalist, Illusionist, Nethermancer (Master of Death), He also has master level knowledge of charms and transfiguration from his parents. He is a gifted curse breaker and Bill is helping him achieve mastery. It is all detailed in 'Harry Potter and the Dance of Death'. You could say he has been in training since he was a small child where he was trained in his sleep.

In addition to his numerous ' **incarnations'** , Harry has used the resurrection stone to get training from other long dead spirits. He avoids calling on spirits of people he knows as that can lead to madness. He also wants them to be at peace and not think about his issues.

**The ancient magic is something Harry uses quite proficiently. Here is the rundown of the ancient spell casting disciplines:**

**Wizard:** The wizard discipline eventually evolved into what is taught today at Hogwarts. Think 'Book wizard'. Harry knows what his parents know. He is very good, but not like Dumbledore.

**Elementalist:** This discipline evolved into Druids and other nature oriented magical groups. They focus on nature and the natural world. Harry inherited this from his mother's incarnation, who inherited it from an ancient incarnation. Harry is a Master of the Elements.

**Illusionist** : This discipline is focused around the mind and the unseen. More than just glamours and sounds. This is the discipline that originally created the Fidelius charm, vanishing cabinets, and legillimancy. He inherited this from the incarnation his trickster of a father left him. James inherited it from an ancient incarnation. Harry is a Master of Illusion.

**Nethermancer:** This is the discipline that deals with spirits and the astral plane. They are dangerous and Nethermancers toe the line between life and death. They are the undisputed masters of soul magic and blood magic. The Peverells were the undisputed masters of this discipline and this goes back to Elianar Messias himself. Uniting the Hallows imparts the knowledge of a master Nethermancer. Hence the name, Master of Death. Only a Peverell could unite the Hallows. Harry is the Undisputed Master of Nethermancy. This never really evolved into a modern form and most of the spells could be viewed as illegal. Voodoo and various shamanistic sects May have been cousins of the Nethermancer, but there is no real parallel like with Elementalism to Druidism or Ancient Wizard to modern Wizard/Witch. Possibly the Aztecs came close...

To put the disciplines into perspective, imagine if the different courses taught at Hogwarts were only taught individually as unique magical fields of study. You would have Transfiguration Wizards, Charms Wizards, Potion Wizards (Alchemists?), Combat Wizards (DADA), Oracles (divination), etc. Without a school like Hogwarts, a student would have to become an apprentice to a master who would train them up to a high proficiency in their chosen discipline. These masters would only accept those students gifted in their discipline. Spells and discipline knowledge were guarded closely and not shared. Likely, this is where family magic originated from. Secret spells passed down and never shared.

Ancient magic is not More Powerful than modern magic, but it is different. How do you ward against a spell that has not been cast for over 8 thousand years? Part of Harry's impressive results come from his blending Modern and Ancient Magic together. In many ways, modern magic is more combat oriented and ancient magic is more ritual based as it was originally designed to be cast without a wand. The ancients used a means of storing spells in what they referred to as 'spell matrixes'. Harry has converted many of these wandless spells to where they can be cast with a wand (fast) or without (flexible). Some can only be cast in a ritualistic manor. He also has a number of spell matrixes for when he needs or wants to cast a spell wandlessly.

Ancient disciplines also use magical 'talents'. Magical talents are inward facing magic that is very specific. It is used wandlessly and usually only takes focus and strain to activate. He learned these from the incarnations bequeathed to him. Examples would be: Air Catching, Plant speaking, Fire Healing, Parseltongue, the Astral Face Harry uses to spike up his power levels, etc. Not as powerful or flashy as spells, but they add depth.

There are other magical disciplines from Earthdawn that do not cast spells, but focus on magical talents. Of these, Harry has had limited study with the Warrior Discipline as it works closely with the elements. He has developed numerous magical talents and talent knacks as well.

**OK, that's all I'm going to share here.**

**Feel free to ask if you have questions. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this story at another site and I am brining it over. Once they are in synch, the updates will slow to every two weeks or so.


	2. Nightmares

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**Chapter Two: Nightmares**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

**May 1, 1998**

**Late in the Evening**

The mood in the great hall of Hogwarts was grim. Harry Potter had just showed himself and had driven off Snape after dueling the Carrow siblings. Voldemort's voice was heard telling the school to give up Harry Potter or die. There was fear in the room so thick you could taste it. She could not see above the masses around her, but she knew it was pandemonium. The Slytherins were being sent to the dungeons and all seventh years were given the choice of escaping with the other students or staying and fighting. As adults, they were allowed to choose.

Daphne looked over at her best friend, Tracey Davis. Tracey was attractive, athletic, smart, and fun. Unfortunately, she had one horrific flaw that continued to hold her back. She was a half blood. Because of this small but limiting failure, she was passed over for the quidditch team, forced to give up her seat whenever a pureblood asked for it, and the boys in Slytherin acted like they had a right to treat her as an object. It had not always been like this in Slytherin house, but all the children of death eaters in recent years had made things far worse than in previous generations.

Daphne had seen her friend undergo constant torment from their housemates over the years. Hexes and put downs were common. She was able to shield Tracy from most of the harassment, but not all. The worst was personal. In her third year, she failed to make the quidditch team for the second time. That was when the team captain, Marcus Flint, had convinced her he could help. He made her feel special. Initially, he said he could get her on the quidditch team and said he would train with her until she was ready. But he was only after one thing.

Once he didn't get what he wanted, he spread vicious rumors and made sure she knew that she was nothing special. Tracey was utterly crushed. Daphne had consoled her, but the ridicule had been awful. In the end, they had to turn to the biggest bully in their year to make it stop. Only Pansy Parkinson had to clout and the viciousness to end the whispers. Boys still harassed her, but at least the girls dorms was be peaceful. However, there was a price. Both Daphne and Tracey were required to be become part of Pansy's entourage. Well, that ended five minutes ago.

Five minutes ago, Pansy Parkinson loudly exclaimed that the school should hand Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord. It was the safe bet. The sure bet for survival. The coward's way out. The way that would lead to Tracey being treated like garbage for the rest of her life. The way that would doom an innocent teenage boy to a horrific death. Daphne's father was playing a long con game. He was staying neutral and avoiding controversial Wizengamot votes by claiming health issues. They were essentially banking on Potter winning, but not throwing themselves into battle. Another cowardly way out.

Daphne locked eyes with Tracey. They would not go to the dungeon. They would not be led through the tunnels to Hogsmeade. She was tired of being neutral. Tired of taking the coward's path. She would stay and fight. She might die, but she would die doing something she believed in. The two young women firmed their resolve and approached McGonagall. "Professor, we want to stay and fight."

Professor McGonagall looked intently at them both, then assigned them to help defend a quadrant of the castle. They were with three other wizards they did not recognize. She set up themselves into their position and waited. Time seemed to creep along until the wards suddenly fell and all hell broke loose. Tracey looked over at her and said, "Stay close to me, Daph. Stick to Hexes you know, but show no mercy."

Daphne knew what Tracey was saying. She was not as good at combat as Tracey was. Not even close. Tracey had made a point to learn a number of nasty spells to protect herself. Tracey was a naturally athletic girl who could duel with the best of them. Tracey had been one of Professor Snape's favorites when he was the DADA teacher. Daphne, on the other hand, excelled at non-combat magic. Ancient runes, Arithmancy, and Potions. As well as the non-magical electives she had taken. Estate management and Political Science were subjects she found fascinating. She was good at Charms and Transfiguration, but not in any way that was combat oriented. In the last year, under the Carrow siblings, she had refused to use the cruciatus curse on any of the other students and that had earned her detentions and even less training. Only her blood status and the fact that her father had been approached for a marriage contract with an influential Deatheater had spared her a brutal punishment. She only knew what Professors Lupin and Snape had taught her. It wasn't really very much. Still, it could make a difference. She could manage a Protego, a Stupefy, an Expelliarmus, a Diffindo, and a Piercing Hex. That was all she could reliably cast under pressure. In combat.

They waited as the sounds of combat grew closer. Daphne started to tremble. Where had her bravery gone? 'Why didn't she leave when she had the chance? Why… NO! Be strong!' She looked over and saw Tracy was set in a dueling stance. She mirrored her friend's stance and set her resolve.

"Tracey, I want you to know you are the best friend I have ever had."

Tracey looked over at her and smiled. No smirk present. "Ditto, Ice Queen! Let's give them hell!"

Daphne smiled and waited… Suddenly, the far wall exploded and five Deatheaters stormed through. They were not bothering to wear masks, they were now the law. Two of the defending wizards fell to spells she did not recognize. The third defending wizard got up a Protego, as did Tracey and Daphne. Five against three were not ideal odds. Of the three defenders, Tracey was the only real combatant.

Daphne fired off a few 'Stupefy' stunners, but spent most of her time behind a 'Protego' shield. Daphne lacked the athleticism to dodge curses, so Protego was her only defense. Unfortunately, the spell was exhausting to maintain. She fired a few more stunners, but they were all blocked. Easily. Daphne realized the Deatheaters were playing with her. She recognized three of them as old schoolmates.

Tracey had the speed to dodge, so she did not have to maintain a Protego the way Daphne did. That meant she was more effective offensively. Tracey managed to catch one Deatheater with a 'Confringo' Blasting curse that ended the man. That got her more attention. The lead Deatheater, Thorfinn Rowle, hit the remaining defending wizard with the 'Avada Kedavra' killing curse and turned to Tracey. At the same time, Daphne was too busy watching one Deatheater and the other disarmed her. She was abruptly struck with an incarcerous spell, stringing her up in conjured ropes. She was immobilized near the exterior wall, beside a window, and suspended a foot off the floor. One Deatheater went the extra mile and affixed a gag on her. She could only watch as Rowle dueled Tracey.

The other Deatheaters stood and watched as well. This was one of the most powerful and influential Deatheaters dueling her friend. He was toying with her. Tracey put up a good fight, but she was tiring quickly. Good as she was, this was not something she was really trained for. Rowle frequently snuck in stinging hexes around her shields to motivate her. When he grew tired of stinging hexes, he turned to 'Diffindo' Cutting Curses. Each drawing blood, but never in a critical way. He was toying with her like a cat does a mouse. Daphne was crying now, watching it all unfold. Tracey then did something unexpected. She pointed her wand at Rowle and yelled out 'Crucio!' just like the Carrows had taught her. Rowle pivoted out of the way and hit her with a stunner. She dropped unconscious.

Rowle collected Tracey's wand and walked over to Daphne. "Well, hello there. Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Thorfinn Rowle. I am in discussion with your father for your hand. I see I'll have to add a few extra stipulations in the contract to keep you in line… but all will be well." Pausing and thinking a moment, he added, "I don't really hold this against you. You were obviously influenced by that filthy half blood." Daphne's blood turned to ice. NO! NO! She tried to scream, but the gag absorbed all sound. Her tears were flowing down her cheeks now. Rowle just looked at her. He gave her a small smile. "It's all right Daphne. I have to punish her, but I won't let anyone hurt YOU." His eyes were so mild. Like he was comforting a child. My god, is this the face of evil? Did he actually think he was being… kind?

Rowle walked over to Tracey with the three death eaters behind him. He woke her up with 'Crucio!'. Tracey screamed and screamed. She twisted and turned painfully on the stone floor. Rowle was ever so calm as he applied and reapplied the curse. Again and again. Only pausing to give Tracy time to slightly recover. Finally, he grew bored. "String her up" he commanded. The Deatheaters used incarcerous and did the same to Tracey as they had done to Daphne. But without a gag. They wanted to hear her scream.

"You filthy half-blood. Don't you dare look at me like that!" Pausing a moment, he added, "Well, if you're going to roll your eyes…" Rowle held his wand up to the side of her face, right in front of her left eye. He whispered a spell Daphne could not quite make out… and a black mass leaped from his wand to Tracey's face. Then the screaming began again. As much as she wanted to look away, Daphne had to keep watching. She owed that much to Tracey. Over the sound of the screams, a different sound was rising. It sounded like a bomb whistle. Then a dark haired wizard flew in through the window to Daphne's left, shattering the glass.

The dark haired wizard had his back to Daphne, but she could see he was slight of build, but moved like a professional duelist. His hair was dark, but matted down with what she could only assume was blood. In fact, he was covered in blood. Based on the fluid way he was moving, it could not have been his own. The new wizard had two wands. The one in his left hand was straight and looked like a normal wand. It sung with power. Pure and primal. The one in his right hand looked anything but normal. It resembled the Gregorovitch designs so common in Eastern Europe, jagged and curved like a living tree limb, nothing straight about it. It was black and covered in barbed thorns. There was something malicious about that wand. Powerful and aggressive. She could tell it was angry and only desired to cause pain.

The dark haired wizard cut down two of the Deatheaters so fast Daphne was barely able to make out what had happened. By the immense thunderclap and flash of light, it must have been a massive lightning bolt. Her ears were ringing and she had spots in her eyes. Rowle and the other Deatheater began throwing spells at him. Powerful spells. His wands blurred as he just volleyed and parried each one back at them while closing the distance. Meanwhile, Tracey was still screaming. Rowle sent a killing curse, but the attacking wizard easily and effortlessly pivoted his upper body out of the way, while catching Rowle's companion with a Confringo. The Deatheater exploded into a cloud of gore. Rowle launched another killing curse at the wizard only to have that one also dodged. The wizard was saying something. Daphne could not make it out the entire sentence over the ringing in her ears from the lightning strike, but she definitely heard 'Sirius Black'. Rowle became desperate and fired curses as fast as possible. Daphne could see his face, and it was alight with fear. Rowle then tried to assume the 'smoke form' Deatheaters used to fly around. He was making a break for it.

The wizard extended his arm and aimed his straight wand at the smoke and actually pulled Rowle back to earth in human form. He landed painfully. The wizard then flicked his barbed wand and cast a spell causing Rowles screams to mix with Tracey's. Rowle's wand exploded while the Deatheater screamed in agony. Daphne noticed Rowle's skin was peeling away. He was being flayed alive. The wizard casually flicked his wand and Rowle's screams were silenced. He was still screaming, but no sound was heard.

The wizard then quickly approached to Tracey, Daphne could make out a bit of his side now, but that was all. He held up the straight wand, right in front of Tracey's face, just as Rowle had. The wand glowed with power. Unlike the barbed wand, it gave a feeling of warmth and protection. Immense power. The dark mass Rowle had cursed her with was slowly pulled from Tracey's face. Daphne could see her friends face and it was horrible. Her eye was… oh my god.

Once the curse was completely extracted, Tracey's head slumped down and she passed out with a whimper. The dark mass was floating between the wizard and Tracey, but with a flick of the barbed wand, it burst into flames and was consumed. Rowle was still thrashing about, silently screaming while his skin was being peeled off. The wizard flicked his wand once more at Rowle and a powerful piercing hex leapt from the barbed wand and straight through the Deatheater's head. It was a mercy killing for a man who did not deserve it. Daphne could only watch helplessly while bound, gagged, and suspended from the ceiling.

The wizard turned back to Tracey and held his barbed wand in between his thumb and his forefinger. Turning his hand palm up, he raised her head with the tips of his other three fingers. With his left hand, he passed the straight wand slowly in front of Tracey's face. The bleeding stopped and much of the damage appeared to be gently healing… Then, once he had done as much as he could, the wizard slowly turned toward Daphne. For the first time, she could see his face.

His eyes were faintly glowing a bright green and he had a lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead….

**Greengrass Manor**

**July 26, 2001 - The Present**

**Very Early in the Morning**

AAAHHHHH!

Daphne woke up with a gasp, her heart was beating at full speed. She was shaking and drenched in sweat. She had not had that dream in months. It was August 2001, not 1998. There was no going back to sleep now, too much adrenaline. Best to get up and have a good breakfast. She did not need to wonder what had brought that specific nightmare back, she knew the trigger. She had a meeting scheduled with Lady Black. And if you work with Lady Black, you also work with Lord Black.

Aka **, Harry Potter.**

— **CS—**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Level 4**

**Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**

**July 27, 2001**

**1:15 PM**

Hermione Granger looked over her proposals. They were flawless. This would change the way Garden Gnomes are treated in wizarding Britain. Yes it would be expensive and would require extensive amount of land to relocate them, but they would live a life free of abuse. It was the forty third attempt at improving the lot of Garden Gnomes, and she was getting discouraged. No one seemed to care.

When she first joined the department, she was hailed as a hero. All of her proposals were reviewed enthusiastically. She actually made great strides in preventing House Elf abuse. But the more she tried to build on those changes, the less they were taken seriously. To make matters worse, she had become a bit of a pariah. She tried to help her coworkers, but they just seemed to resent her. When she played 'devils advocate', they thought she was just arguing with them. When she checked their work and offered improvements, they took it the wrong way. She was just trying to help…

At first, they all wanted to be friends with one of the Heroes of the war. She was Harry Potter's BEST FRIEND! But, that slowly changed. It was gradual, starting with fewer and fewer invitations to lunch, after work drinks, Christmas Parties, etc. Lately she found it easier and less painful to just skip lunch. No one wanted to sit at her table and hear her thoughts on the abuses of magical beings. It was 1:15 and the rest of the department was not back yet. They had obviously gone out to eat somewhere. Together as a team. Without her.

She had not felt this way in years. Harry and Ron were her first real friends and she never realized how much that meant to her. Ron had finished training, but he was rarely in the office. Something about a big case. Ron had really blossomed since the end of the war. Sure, she helped him study during the classroom portion of his Auror training, but he was doing so well. He had found his calling. She was proud of him, but a little envious, too.

Her mother says she tries too hard. ' _Just relax and make friends',_ she had said. But Hermione could **not** just relax. She was going to change the Wizarding World and she had no time for frivolous activities or distractions. She had to get her ideas out there. Make a difference. She knew she was brilliant, why couldn't anyone see how good her ideas were? She was beginning to suspect it was because she was a Muggleborn.

There are so few Muggleborns in the ministry. Hermione was beginning to realize that she may have only been hired because she was famous. She was also discovering that no one really wants her to change anything. If it isn't broke… why fix it…? Maintain the status quo... Keep the cogs turning... It was enough to make her scream. She thought she would change the world, but lately, all she is changing is the coffee filters.

Her coworkers returned. They came in as a group, confirming that they had gone out together. None of them made eye contact as they settled back in. That's fine, she had better things to focus on. Like Garden Gnomes. Her meeting with the department head was in fifteen minutes, 1:30 PM Sharp. She reviewed her proposal for the ninth time and knew it was good. She honestly could not come up with a counter argument for any of her points. This was tight.

Hermione got up to get a glass of water and use the loo before the meeting. When she came back to get her notes, she noticed a few of her coworkers looked up briefly at her and stopped talking. Happens frequently enough. They were either talking about her or they were planning something they did not want her to know about. Focus past it. She smiled at the few who looked her way, picked up her notes, and proceeded to the office of her Department Head.

— **CS—**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Amos Diggory's Office**

**Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**

Hermione presented her proposal to Amos Diggory, the Department Head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She hit every bullet. She broke the proposal down to understandable elements. She then presented counter arguments and proceeded to overcome each of them. She expanded her proposal to draw parallels across multiple species and how protections were in place for the other species, but not gnomes. She was on fire. Her passion was showing through and her intelligence was carrying her forward. She closed her presentation an hour and fifteen minutes after she began. As she took a breath, she looked at Mr. Diggory and noted something was… off. He seemed almost sad… Had her impassioned speech really affected him so?

"Ms. Granger," he had said with true compassion, "No one really cares about Garden Gnomes." There was a long moment of silence. She slowly realized he was right. At that moment, her eyes watered up and she had to hold back her emotions. He was right. No one cared….

He continued, "You have done an amazing job with this proposal, but it's about 'Garden Gnomes'." He was trying so hard to be kind. "They are a pest to most magical families and your proposal would result in land appropriations and taxation to essentially help… 'Pests'. How on earth would I tell land owners that we were going to take large areas of land from them and give it to Garden Gnomes? The very same pests that steal their food and torment their pets. Even if we could manage this, Garden Gnomes would never stay on the preservations. They would leave to find human settlements. They **enjoy** stealing food and tormenting cats."

Amos was speaking in the kindest voice he could. "Please, Ms. Granger, sit down and let's talk." He rose and pulled out a chair for her at a small conference table in the corner of his office. "Did you read about the Gnome re-location act of 1873?"

"Yes sir. Garden Gnomes were captured, herded up and sent to a remote location. Against their will and with no means of helping themselves. My proposal is not like that at all…" Mr. Diggory held up his hand to quiet her.

"Right. Well, it is more like it than you know. The remote area they were relocated to was very fertile. It was capable of supporting the entire colony. In theory. But, how do you train a Garden Gnome to farm the land? To support themselves? Attempts were made, but they all failed. So, they steal. In 1873, the wizarding society realized this, so they would hand over food and supplies to keep the Gnomes in their preserve. The prevailing thought was: 'If you keep them well fed and safe, they will be happy and stay on the preserve.' Problem solved."

Mr. Diggory continued, "But it did not work. The Gnomes would eat, but they slowly found ways off the preserve, regardless of the food. They wanted to leave. They **enjoyed** taking food, not having it just given to them. They **liked** tormenting pets. They were not **happy** on the preserve. They're not being evil or mean, they were just following their **nature"**

Hermione had read the Relocation act of 1873 multiple times, but she never saw it from this perspective. She had put hundreds of hours into her proposal. Evenings and weekends sacrificed, but no good came from it because no one cared. Because, the last time it was attempted, it failed. And because… they really are pests.

"Ms. Granger, as impressed as I am with this proposal, I have to admit that I am a bit disappointed. You have so much passion and intelligence, but you are focusing on the wrong things. It's not a matter of intelligence or ability, it's a matter of perspective. You stood up to the most feared wizard of our age, saving many lives and preserving our freedom. But you now have decided to save… Garden Gnomes." Seeing her devastated was not something Amos wanted. "I tell you what, I'll clear my schedule and let's review the proposal together in detail. Let's discuss different perspectives and how the elements of your work can be fine-tuned and applied to other magical creatures. You see, we're not here to **save** magical creatures, we're here to **regulate** and **control**. Some creatures, like Gnomes, just need to be managed. Controlled. Other creatures, like House Elves, needed protections from abuse…Regulated. Do you see the difference, Ms. Granger?" He was trying so hard, but Hermione was still reeling from the sting of his rejection. Amos hoped it would sink in.

Mr. Diggory was very kind about the rejection. He had spent the next hour and a half reviewing the proposal and mentoring her. He agreed her work was brilliant and hoped she would apply the same passion to other proposals. Ones that mattered. The man was kind and intelligent, he made her feel like she could accomplish great things. He even offered to help her find proposals that would have a more reliable impact on magical Britain. This was very much appreciated.

— **CS—**

By four o'clock, Hermione was back at her desk. She was coming to terms with the fact that, after many hours of hard work, her proposal had been rejected. Her Department Head was very nice about it, but it still hurt. The primary counter he gave was one that she had not anticipated. 'No one cares'. As hard as that was to hear, she had to admit it was true. Unlike house elves who most families actually loved and cared for, Garden Gnomes were viewed as pests. Vermin. Thieves that torment the family pets. She appreciated the extra time he spent helping her and showing her ways to approach similar proposals in the future. She liked the man in spite of his rejection.

Looking at her desk, she saw a memo had been delivered. Apparently Parvati Patil had just been promoted. She was now a 'team lead' in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Hermione was happy for her, but a bit stunned. Parvati had always been more concerned with her hair and shoes than with studying. Hermione could run circles around her in nearly any class. Yet, she was promoted and Hermione was struggling…

Suddenly, she noticed she was alone in the department. Her coworkers had all packed up and left early while she was with Mr. Diggory. On a Friday. Hermione recalled the way the team was avoiding her before her meeting. How they stopped talking when she came close.

They had all gone out for a fun evening. Without her. Again. She put her face in her hands and quietly cried. She missed Hogwarts. She missed being appreciated. She missed having a best friend who cared about her. She missed Harry. She missed having a worthwhile cause to fight for… She missed being **relevant**. Now, she is a bureaucrat. Trying to save Garden Gnomes. She was neither liked nor respected. A pariah within her own department. How on earth did this happen? More importantly, what could she do to rekindle her inner fires?

Drying her eyes, Hermione finally admitted to herself that she hated her job. The monotony of it all. It just seemed so pointless. Her job was supposed to enable her dreams, but instead it had become her own personal hell.

It had become a **Nightmare** … It was time for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this re-write of Chapter two. I think it will give better transition into the future chapters and it moves us beyond Ginny. Daphne is haunted by nightmares and Hermione is working in a job that is like a nightmare. They both will be a part of the story. Daphne sooner and Hermione a bit later. Special thanks to KrisB-71854 for the collaborative discussion that helped define the Hermione portion of this chapter.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts - Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling**

**Earthdawn is owned by FASA**

**Chapter 3: Fearless**

**A Remote Region in Scotland**

**Early August, 2001**

Fearless is the only word for Ginny. Raised with six older brothers, Ginny learned to be aggressive and to fight for everything she wanted. She learned the importance of never letting anyone else define her, and how nice it felt to put those who tried in their places. This attitude carried her through the last Wizarding War where she was recognized for her fearless nature. It defined her flying style when she played quidditch. Play for keeps, and go for the kill when the opportunity presents itself. This was also her fighting style in the war.

In the present, Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley is having an amazing day. Like much of her first season, she has been a standout chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Rapidly moving from back-up Chaser to starting position, Ginny has been catapulted to stardom. Today, at the exhibition match against Puddlemere United, she is on fire. Hitting all the plays and leaving most of her team mates and competitors in her wake as she once again shows her fearless approach to the game she loves.

Being an exhibition match, the Harpies are rotating in A few of the back-up squads – letting Fay Dunbar play. Ginny has always been i pressed with how well Fay can crack the bludger. Ginny was on the backup squad for the first third of the season until a starting chaser was injured and she was rotated in. That was her break out game. The rest is Harpy History.

Today, the Harpies win soundly and Ginny is the high scorer. The match raised impressive dollars for the orphans and widows fund. Much needed even a few years after the last wizard war. In addition to the funds, it entertained all spectators and sponsors. Oliver Wood made a special effort to congratulate Ginny as he was friends with all her quidditch playing brothers as well as her fiancé, Harry. "Great game Ginny – you really are an amazing player!" Oliver said enthusiastically. "Say hi to your brothers and Harry for me."

Ginny beamed at the compliment. She remembered well watching Oliver play with Harry, Charlie, Fred, and George. "You take care, Ollie – see you around."

On her way to the locker room her idol and team captain, Gwenog Jones, stoped her. "Well, well, well… looks like the _**Rookie of the Year**_ is kicking quaffle and taking names! Keep it up **Spitfire** and we could take the league. Wear this with pride" Gwenog said as she handed Ginny the MVP dragon hide jacket. Ginny turned bright red and could not hold back her smile. What a day! Her team mates continued to congratulate her on the way to the locker room.

As Ginny entered the locker room, she looked around at her friends and realized she was truly having the time of her life! She quickly showered and changed – putting on the amazing MVP jacket. It was enchanted to be a perfect fit. It was made of top grade dragon hide with the Harpies logo on the back and a stylistic 'MVP' written on the left sleeve. As she put it on, her name appeared on the left upper chest Ginevra "Spitfire" Weasley. In muggle terms this is a bad-ass jacket that carries its own 'cool factor'. She would be proudly wearing it every day until the next game. Now it was time to mix with the crowds – after all, this is a charity event.

Ginny made the rounds and talked to her sponsors and fans – unlike muggle sports, wizarding athletes don't have inflated salaries. They make enough to get by, but they aren't getting wealthy. That's where sponsors and licensing agreements come in. First you get the fans, then you get the Sponsors. Licensing comes after that. She was well on her way. Her looks and her talent make her extremely marketable.

She noted with equal parts pride and embarrassment that there was now a Ginny Weasley fan club, complete with shirts, hats, and pins. Signing autographs was still a new thing to her and she relished it.

The Holyhead Harpies were the only all female professional quidditch team in Europe. They're made up of an amazing group of women with a positive message to girls everywhere. Being a role model was nothing new though – she had a bit of a following among the younger years at Hogwarts, too. So, autographs – she signed calendars, posters, a broom, and even a 'hot off the press' new Quidditch card!

'Wow', she thought – 'I did not know it had printed! And the label was 'Rookie of the Year'. All these girls looking up to me. And some of the boys too, although most tended to be shy and have hearts in their innocent little eyes. The younger boys anyway. No comment on the older boys.

Ginny reflected that hormones and hero worship go with being a star. At this thought, her mind turned elsewhere. 'Harry always hated the fame and the attention, but I am soaking it up! Strong, independent, talented, and quite the striking image if I do say so myself!'

Then it all comes to a pause as one little girl, decked out in a Ginevra Weasley jersey, hat, and pin proudly walks up and asks – "Will Harry Potter be at your next game?" Forcing a smile, Ginny proudly said, "Of Course, Harry **LOVES** the Harpies". Strange how that question bothered her a little. Another little girl explodes with a high pitched little voice " **No** Ginny, He Loves **YOU**!" and the giggles start… She just smiled. Looks like we have the same fan base...

The questions shifted a bit, but she adjusted. A few hours later, the crowds began to thin and the group of players slowly broke up. Ginny leaned against a column, looking tough as nails and pretty cool in her MVP jacket, she sipped her hot cup of tea and relaxed. She returned to her earlier thoughts considering Harrys hatred of attention and fandom – 'I guess I **kind of** get it', she thought as fatigue began setting in from all the mingling.

'Harry was known for being the 'Boy Who Lived' for so much of his life. Then as the 'Boy Who Won', the 'Boy Who Saved', the 'Boy Who Fought', etc. Not as _**Harry Potter**_ , sweet and quiet little boy who just wanted to make friends. No, he had been the mythical child hero who ate dark wizards for breakfast and had books written about him'.

Harry always seemed to take his dislike of attention to an extreme though. 'Knowing what I now know about his developmental years… living in that damn cupboard, maybe even positive attention was just too much for the skinny little fellow that just wanted peace and quiet', she decided. 'Hard to believe that shy little boy never backed down from a fight. No matter how much it hurt'.

It has been a while since she last thought about Harry's childhood or the sad details he finally shared with her. As she considered this, she realized that it was strange how everyone still referEd to him as a " **Boy** ". The BOY who lived, the BOY who fought, the BOY who WON, etc. Of course "The Next Merlin" is starting to gain steam… as is "The Greatest Wizard of the Age", "The New Dumbledore" and others of a similar note. It was really no wonder Harry rarely read the Daily Prophet anymore, he keeps saying he'll renew his subscription as soon as the fame and attention blow over... But three years later, and it's still going strong'.

He's not completely disconnected, she knows. Harry still reads and even writes for the Quibbler and a few foreign publications. He seemed to enjoy writing those unusual articles for The Quibbler. The Lovegoods definitely profit from it as the subscriptions are easily 10 times what they were before. Sadly, that's still not saying too much.

Ginny recalled being shocked when he told her the articles are theoretical and on the fringe of magic theory, but not fiction. Parvati once even let it slip that, according to her sister, the Department of Mysteries, aka the 'D-O-M', scrutinized his articles and had actually requested he submit certain types of articles for review before posting – declared some of them too sensitive for publication. Since getting access to Peverell family magic and grimoires, Harry had really grown in knowledge. The family magic and his natural curiosity frequently took him into uncharted magical territory as he strived to understand what he haD access to. Ginny remembered reading a few of the 'questionable' articles before they were redacted and noted that they ranged from wondrous and thought-provoking to truly terrifying.'

'Hermione may have been the **brains** of the golden trio, but Harry was the dreamer, the artist, and the one most willing to explore beyond what was known and accepted. Occasionally', she reflected, 'that took him to some dark and obscure arcana.'

"OK – enough of those thoughts", exclaimed Ginny out loud, "time to focus on **ME** now! Nothing is going to get me down today!" Smiling, she focused on her latest event. Her last interview made the cover of Witch Weekly! Two months ago she met with one of their 'celebrity' reporters and had an amazing interview. They discussed many topics including quidditch, fashion, growing up with 6 older brothers, the importance of instilling self-confidence in girls, and how she want to be a role model for all girls who just need a little encouragement to achieve their goals. They talked about the need to set positive examples and how it felt to achieve an Order of Merlin Second Class, and being _in the running_ for 'Quidditch Rookie of the Year'.

Harry came up briefly, but that was to be expected when he's featured so frequently – 'Honestly', she thought, 'he has no idea how frequently.' The advanced copy came with a request to have a short follow-up interview updating the article with her thoughts on actually being named 'Rookie of the Year'. The original interview took place when she was still a candidate. The article only needed a paragraph or two. The Harpies had just started a two week break, so she would work it in next week as the publisher was eager to go to print as fast as possible.

Walking on air and surrounded by positive and happy thoughts, she arrived at the apparition point near her flat. She still can't quite believe she was named the 'Quidditch Rookie of the Year'. She had her own Quidditch collectable card that was quickly gaining in demand and the endorsement requests have significantly picked up. With a little luck, she could be the "Face of the new Firebolt Mk2!" Her team jersey was selling out in shops and, for the first time in her life, she had extra galleons. Quidditch Today has dubbed her "The Spitfire" while the Prophet calls her the "Red Fury". Someone even started calling her the "Crimson Hurricane". She doesn't have to wonder which one will stick – **Spitfire** is written on her Jacket.

Walking up to her front door, she noted how well she was settling in to her new place – she just recently signed the lease with two fun and amazing ladies. Both were Gryffindors she knew well from school. The first is the backup 'rookie beater', Fay Dunbar, who was a year ahead of her and had a solid performance in the exhibition match today. Fay originally wanted to become an Auror, but she saw enough violence in the war and decided not to go that route. The other is Katie Bell who had graduated two years ahead and is now the team healer. Katie recently finished her training at St Mungo's and decided to combine her healing skills and her love of quidditch. All in all, the girls became their own awesome support group and as well as close friends and confidants.

The flat was in a nice magical district that had plenty of other quidditch players and enthusiasts all around it. The area had a fun night life with great restaurants, bars, and it even had a small garden for district members only. Not really a family setting, but definitely a Young Upwardly Mobile Magical Individual (often referred to as a YUMMI) friendly district. There were enough Aurors and Hit Wizards living nearby by to make it safe to walk the streets at night. While the flat came with good security and strong wards, Harry and Bill really beefed it up. Sometimes she wonders where all that raw power Harry throws around comes from. But, then again, he was casting a mega powered Patronus capable of driving off over a hundred dementors at thirteen years old. And once that 'parasite' was removed from his scar, his magic really came into his own. Of course thats a National secret, not open for discussion.

Back to her home: The main room of the flat was warm and cozy with a large fireplace, making for easy floo travel. It also had and an amazingly comfy pair of love seats. The optimal word here is _plush_. The walls were a bit bare, but the three ladies had plans to go with an antique quidditch deco look. Their home was a place where up to a dozen witches could meet and just hang out. Lots of rookies gravitated to this flat on their days off. The kitchen was kind of large, but Harry and her mum loved to come over and cook, so all good there. There was a smallish table in the kitchen – but with their busy schedules, it was mostly unused. Normally, they just stood around the counter when they are. Unless Harry or her mum are cooking, that is.

Fay and Katie seemed to hang around more on 'cooking days' as there was always extra. The pantry was stocked, but the girls were not really handy in the kitchen and prefer ramen noodles and energy bars (muggle food is fast and easy). Honestly, if it wasn't for the occasional visit from Harry and her mum, they would never eat a home-cooked meal.

The stairs to the upper level were narrow, but well maintained. They led up to the three bed rooms. Katie took the master suite as she put down the first payment. Fay and Ginny each have their own rooms, but share a connecting bathroom. The attic is pretty nasty, they never go up there. Ginny suspects there are doxies, but who wants to find out. All in all, this is a fun place in a great area.

She sat at the kitchen table and began going through the mail, Horace Slughorn sends his congratulations. 'I need to send him a few tickets' Ginny reflected. She always thought it was kind of weird how much Harry seemed to like him even though he was a bit of a fan-boy. But then, Horace was close to his mother and he was not there during that horrible 'Goblet of Fire Year' where Harry was treated so badly. 'Still,' Ginny reflected, 'I find him a bit annoying'.

Ginny continued sifting through the mail.' Hmmm a few meeting requests from potential sponsors… not just sports either. Apparently a few designers want to get her to wear their brands'. Ginny can't help but think back to her childhood when she wore mostly second hand clothes. back then, she desperately wanted to be seen in fashionable clothing. Now designers send her their latest trends just so their 'new look' can be seen on 'the Spitfire'. She frequently shared some of the accessories with her mum.

Next, Ginny read the Witch Weekly letter discussing the best time to meet for their follow up interview. Included in the letter was a shrunken poster of the planned cover. Apparently, they send these to all of the featured witches to hang on their wall or put in a scrapbook. She tapped it with her wand and watched it expand, eager to see which photo they chose. It was the close-up that featured her eyes and the mischievous smirk that looked so good on her. She picked that smirk up from Harry, but she did it better.

Then she read the caption at the bottom – "Harry Potter's Girl!'

"What the...?" she just stared at it quietly. Her flat mates looked up to see what was up.

Well, technically it was true. She was his fiancé... But was that all she was known as? She spent so many years chasing Harry, but now that she had him... did she really want to settle down when her life was just getting interesting?

No, she was not letting some stupid caption get her down after such an amazing day. Maybe... it was time for a girls night!

Looking at her friends, Ginny said, "Ladies, we really pulled out all stops today. Tonight, lets go out and celebrate!" An hour later, they were out the door and hitting their regular locales.

— **CS—**

**Back at the Flat**

**Later That Night**

Hours later, the ladies returned from their night out. They showered and changed into their night clothes. Coming downstairs, they move to the main room. Katie pours three large glasses of water to rehydrate from their fun night on the town. Fay brought out crisps and dip, she had a metabolism to die for.

Katie looked at Ginny for a moment and asked, "Hey, what's up Ginny? You were distracted all night."

"Just thinking about my upcoming wedding." Both Fay and Katie noted the lack of excitement.

Katie played the positive angle with, "You got a good man there, Ginny. Have you set a date?"

At this point Fay breaks in, "No kidding! Famous, rich, influential, nice looking, need I go on…" Katie can't help but feel like Fay is focusing on the wrong thing here. But Fay persists by saying "Really, Ginny, I hear he is actually considered to be a true-blue 'Mage' or something. How does that happen at our age? With that much power and influence, you must feel like you're marrying into royalty. Heads of state and Ministers of Magic competing for the opportunity to kiss his cute bottom." She was a little 'buzzed'. Maybe more than a little.

Fay's comments got a good laugh from the bunch, but it was not completely untrue. Ginny knew first-hand that Harry gets a lot of powerful and famous people vying for his approval. There was not a ball or gala he couldn't attend anywhere in Europe. No restaurant would turn him away – he even walked up to the _Red Wyvern_ at 7pm without a reservation and got one of the best tables in the restaurant. It was during a date where Ginny admitted to being 'a bit peckish'.

Once he found out that wasn't something normal people could do, he was embarrassed, but the meal was exquisite. The owner even threw in one of his 'finest bottles of Ogden's' and had his picture taken with them. About the only place that doesn't fawn over him is Gringotts – and even there he has enough money to get some degree of preferential treatment. Loads of preferential treatment, now that she thinks about it. Maybe they do fawn over him... Do Goblins Fawn?

"No date yet, Katie, but Harry is pushing a bit. He really wants a family." Realizing she had not addressed Fay's question, "And yes, Fay, there are perks, but there are also some significant drawbacks."

At this Ginny paused and took another sip of water. "Have you ever been around a really powerful Wizard when they're just going about their day?" Noticing the looks on her friend's faces, Ginny realized that they didn't know what she is talking about. "I don't mean Dumbledore at Hogwarts either, we never really spent THAT much time around him. And he was never really relaxed around us. It's when a", here she puts down her glass and holds up the first two fingers of each hand, making 'quotation mark' gesture, "' _Mage level_ ' wizard drops his guard… It's just plain weird at times."

After a brief pause, she elaborated "Magic seems to _crave_ his attention. Brooms fly faster when he rides them, magical mirrors _swoon_ when he's near, heaters put out more heat, lights are brighter, floos and port keys push harder (Frequently resulting in Harry landing on his bum), he even has a bit of subconscious wandless magic." She remembers when he decided not to continue playing quidditch. He really liked quidditch, but he was always wondering if it was _fair_ for him to play. How could he be 100% sure he hadn't summoned the snitch or slowed it down? "And then there's the really weird stuff" she added, "Apparently, there are the spirits and _other worldly beings_ that reach out for attention…" At this Ginny can't help but shudder.

Deep in thought, Ginny remembered one such ' _thing_ ' that followed them around Madame Malkin's on a casual shopping weekend. It made itself known by looking out at them from every mirror they crossed. Super-creepy. It wasn't even remotely human. Harry told her to ignore it until it just went away. But how do you ignore a tentacled monstrosity with a dozen eyes?

Fay noted her sudden silence and blank stare. "Oi – Earth to Ginny – you still with us?" Seeing Ginny shake off whatever she had been thinking, Fay asked, "Seriously, what's it like to be with the great Harry Potter?" In a bold playful voice she continued "Man of mystery! Defeater of You-Know-Who! Youngest seeker at Hogwarts in a century! How does he make you feel when he holds you close? Spill it Spitfire!" Taking a big sip of her water, Fay went on to say "It's not like any of us **really** got to know him, what with your git of a brother and 'the _Great_ Hermione Granger' always standing guard". Then in a low and sultry voice she added "Come on Red, What's he like? Witches want to know!"

Listening to Fay talk, Katie realized two things – First, Fay is a little too interested in Ginny's private life with Harry Potter. Second, they have ALL had a little too much to drink. 'Tonight will either get fun, ugly, or both' she thought. 'No matter the outcome, it'll be a memorable night.' Katie always had been the kind and thoughtful one of the bunch. She really thought she should change the subject, but the subject was just too much fun. And if she is honest with herself – she was curious too.

Katie remembered that little fellow in the baggy clothes that dominated the quidditch pitch, but was clueless about the wizarding world. He was so eager to prove himself, but always had his heart on his shoulder. She felt an acute need to protect him in his first year and eventually took him under her wing like a long lost little brother. That all changed in his second year with all that 'Heir of Slytherin' garbage. The next year was great, but the year of the tri-wizard tournament was beyond awful. As much as Katie wished she could erase that year, it just can't be done.

Ginny didn't want to open up too much just yet. At least not in the way Fay wanted her to… And she still needed to vent. "Do you know that he has to wear glasses when we go out because his eyes glow slightly? The glasses are charmed to cover it up, but it's freaky at times. You normally only see the glow at night or in the dark, but it can be unnerving. When he's pushing his magic around, the glow is much more noticeable. Don't get the wrong idea, Harry has never **scared** me, but I get a little creeped out at night when I see them. I wonder if Dumbledore's eyes glowed and if those little half-moon glasses somehow covered it up too. Who knows, maybe thats why they were always 'twinkling'."

Fay seemed to consider those words. Then she asked a question that had to be alcohol-induced, "Do the glowing eyes kind of turn you on? Seriously 'Red', it sounds pretty cool."

After thinking about it and taking another sip of water, Ginny blushed and sheepishly stated "It's kind of hot at times."

Then she turned a bit sour and shared one of the reasons why the glowing eyes bother her. "That Familiar he picked up also has glowing green eyes. Imagine **that** in the middle of the night." How in the hell did he bond with a runespoor? "He is so attached to that snake! No, not snake, SNAKES! It's got three damn heads. Six glowing green eyes. Well, eight if you count Harry's. And I do because they always seem to be together. Makes it tough to fall asleep some times. Those eyes… Watching you. Judging you. And it's definitely a girl snake. Or should I say _they_ are definitely girls. That's what he calls them 'The Girls'. Of course he calls the middle one 'BEE-AY-YOU-TEE-FUL'!"

Katie braced herself. She never forgets how jealous and somewhat possessive Ginny gets over Harry. And she had heard her rant about ' _That Snake_ ' so many times. 'Here it comes' she thought pensively.

"Imagine having to share your future spouse with three other girls that are vain, judgmental, jealous, and _despise_ you! But they **adore** your fiancé! They hang on his every word. Not me, though. One snake openly glares at me, one ignores me, and the one in the middle – Selene - smirks whenever she thinks I'm being foolish… Which is almost all of the time."

Ginny continued her rant, "Who would imagine a snake can SMIRK! And they talk to Harry all the time in that ' _hissy little language_ '. I just know they're talking about me…" Katie and Fay exchange a look. Katie is ready for the snake rant to end, nothing good ever comes from this. Fay, on the other hand, was enjoying it. She loves winding Ginny up and watching her go off like a force of nature.

"Sometimes, I know they insult me because Harry gets irritated with them. And they get this look, like ' _What? Is that offensive to you humans? I'm just trying to help her. Bless her sweet little heart…'_ When Harry's not around, the fangs come out and they get downright catty."

Ginny still remembered the one day she and Harry had a not-so-minor row over the fact that Harry gave the middle snake, Selene, a copy of Witch Weekly. A copy she had intended to read. Ginny painfully remembered accidentally referring to her as an 'ugly snake'. The look on Selene's face was almost human in its, no ' _ **her'**_ , shock and dismay. If she were a human, Ginny was certain Selene would have broken down in tears. Harry got mad and told her to leave. Things with 'The Girls" were never the same after that. 'Would Selene act differently around me now if I had only let her have the damn magazine with a smile?' Ginny sadly wondered.

Fay could not resist asking "Ummm Ginny, not to disagree, but how can they be 'catty' when they can't even talk? You know - in English..."

Ginny just shook her head "They look at me and whisper to each other. They laugh too. In that hissy-little-way that can only be laughter. No…" she said, thinking about how to describe it, "It's not laughter in a _nice_ way, it is more of a snicker." She took a sip of water.

Ginny continued, "Did I mention the middle one smirking?" To this both Katie and Fay nod their heads. Even Fay had heard enough, now. "Ok, Imagine Pansy Parkinson, Romilda Vane and the Ice Queen... all living with you and resenting you for breathing their air. Also, not happy that you're spending time with 'Their' wizard."

Continuing her venting session "But the magic and the snake are only part of the equation, the fame is another issue. Don't get me wrong, I like a little fame to. But with Harry, it's different. We can't just go out without being mobbed. Think of the times you just like to go shopping in Diagon Alley… Now imagine everyone is watching you, whispering, pointing and trying to figure out what you're buying".

Katie nodded and agreed "That's gotta be annoying".

Ginny cuts her eyes and tells them about the last outing they had. "We thought we would be somewhat anonymous in the French magical district. Then, out of the blue, a group of Beauxbaton girls saw him and swarmed us." Katie flinched as she knew where this was going.

Fay, on the other hand, laughed and dove right in. "A hormonal mob of teenaged girls swarming a boy that I _distinctly_ remember to be awkward in the spotlight. What did he do?"

Ginny actually chuckled a little remembering the way he flinched when he saw them coming. "Well, fight or flight kicked in and he wasn't about to fight a bunch of school girls. But with me being there, he was stuck. No way out! He signed a few autographs, then recognized 'Phlegm's' sister, 'Grabby-Gabby', and lit up like a yule tree. He apparently kept in touch with her after the tournament. He even hugged her goodbye. There are so few people he's relaxed around, why does one of them have to be her? A Perfect. Little. Veela?" She enunciated each of the last three words slowly and deliberately.

"Come on Ginny, that girl has got to be what, thirteen? Fourteen?" Katie didn't think it fair to be so critical of a young girl. She remembered herself at that age - going through puberty and insecure about her body and boys… She definitely remembered Harry pulling Gabrielle from the lake and it was a heart-warming scene.

Ginny nearly chokes on her water. "Hah! She was 10 or 11 during the tournament – a first year I think. Didn't you see her in that Beauxbaton uniform? So doing the math, and that makes her now 16..17? I don't know, but she looks like her sister did during the tournament" Ginny let out a little laugh as she said this. "I don't worry about Harry, it's just not in him to cheat. But I don't like having someone 'waiting in the wings', either.

The topic switched to quidditch as Fay added that she's hoping to get a chance to play in the next game. "I just want to have that breakout game like you did against the Hornets! I'd love to be paired with Gwenog. She is such an amazing player!" Katie listens and knows that Fay has at least another year or so on the backup team before she is ready, but decides to politely nod along.

Katie notes that Ginny was still lost in thought. Not listening to Fay ramble on about quidditch. Ginny really had a lot of unresolved issues with Harry's fame and his Familiar. Add in having a 16 or 17 year old Veela batting her eyes isn't helping. Katie wondered how much was really just her imagination.

Out of the blue, Ginny interrupted with, "Did I mention that she climbs into Harry's bed to keep warm?" Katie actually spits up her water at that.

Fay actually stutter a minute and said, "What, the teenage Veela!?" Both ladies are staring at Ginny with shocked expressions.

"No," Ginny corrects rolling her eyes, "I'm talking about the **snake**." With a smirky laugh, she said, "But thanks for bringing that up." She still had her sense of humor.

Fay answered first, "Oh, the snake… are we back to that again?" Leave it to Fay to be so blunt. In her defense, Ginny did interrupt her.

Katie actually liked Harry's familiar. Selene, Artemis and Hecate. She especially liked Selene - the fun one in the middle. But she knew NEVER tell Ginny that. Nope, never-ever.

"Yes, Fay - the snake. She has her own heated sleeping-stone, done up like a four poster bed. But she still slithers into bed on really cold nights. Harry made her stop when I'm over, but I know for a fact that she does it when I am not there." further considering, Ginny adds, "Was it a 'she'? Or was it a 'them'? It's enough to drive you nuts just thinking about it."

Seeing a chance to tease her friend, Fay leapt at this, "Geez, Ginny, you almost sound jealous of a Familiar. I know snakes can be creepy, but it is his Familiar. You know, bound by Magic and all that"

"Fay – it has **three heads**!" Ginny said with an exaggerated shudder.

Ever the joker, Katie took the opportunity to chime in "Waking up in bed with a snake is not something I would want to do – no offense Fay." To this, they all laugh. Katie is good for cutting the tension. And it serves Fay right for dating Blaise that summer.

Pausing, Ginny stared off for a minute. "God I miss Hedwig… She was like a loving mother. She used to stay with me sometimes and look after me. You can tell when a Familiar loves you, and she definitely did. She loved me almost as much as she loved Harry. Losing Hedwig broke Harry's heart. It's one of those things that nothing can ever make right."

Shaking her head, Ginny continued sharing, but the humor is not there. "It's not just the snake. Or the crazy magic. He never stopped chasing Dark Wizards. He still goes looking for the next 'You-Know-Who' to fight. Why couldn't he just get a normal job? Kingsley really wanted him. Then he would be around more..."

Fay looked at Katie, the asked the question they were both thinking, "Ginny, you travel all the time... If Harry took the Auror job, wouldn't he be complaining about **you** always being away?"

Ginny just got a sad look on her face and responded, "Yeah, I guess he would. I'm not ready to stop either. Settling down and having children... I just don't see the rush. Not when things are going so well."

On that note, the evening wound down awkwardly. Ginny knew she could trust her roomies not to talk or gossip, but she also knew she had shared more than she should have. It had been building up. She loved Harry, but did she really want to be anyone's 'girl'? To give up on her quidditch career when it was just getting started? To settle down? No. No she did not.

She wanted to be her own person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that shows where Ginny and Harry have a few problems. Quite simply, Harry is operating at a power level that sets him apart from even wizarding society. Ginny is struggling to see how they fit together and needs her friends to lend a little support. She is realizing that, at 19, she doesn't want to settle down. She is young and not ready to give up her life on the quidditch tour.


	4. Malta

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and Support Characters**

**FASA games owns Earthdawn**

**Note: Parcel Tongue is designated as §"** _**Italicized words"§** _

**Malta**

**Bill and Harry's Campsite**

**The Island of Malta**

**Wilderness**

Harry and Bill were out camping in the wilderness of Malta, just north of Masta. There were no ruins or stone structures, but there was a significant amount of corruption seeping up from deep underground. Harry could feel it and Bill had learned to trust Harry's ability to detect dark magic and entities.

Harry's familiar was out hunting, she loved this region. Runespoors did very well in the Mediterranean islands. This had been a real vacation for her. Them. Harry always felt weird calling his three headed familiar a 'her' or a 'them'. Easier to just call them 'the girls'. There had been a few encounters with Lethifolds and a few other 'minor critters' early on, but it had been rather quiet since then. No real progress, just a region with massive corruption.

Harry was frustrated. After three weeks, they had made minimal progress. "I know there is something 'foul' deep under the earth, but I can't pinpoint it. We have combed over all this location as well as the ruins on the island and we've come up empty handed."

Bill was a calming influence on Harry. He understood the frustration, but knew better how to deal with it. "We need to go about this differently. Do you think there could be any ruins muggles built on or paved over?" Bill knew these kinds of exploratory digs took time. Harry was still learning patience.

"I don't know, Bill. But the only place I feel a deep corruption is out here. In the middle of nowhere. The earth elementals I have summoned don't want to dig at this location. That alone makes me feel certain that _something_ is down there. We just need to know where the damn door is."

"Agreed. We should go back to the 'Hal Saflieni Hypogeum' ruins. The ochre scripts on the walls of the lower level may tell us something. I think that's our next step. Our LAST step for now... Whether it pays off or not, we need some time off. Step away and prep for the return." Changing the topic, Bill added, "And Ginny's birthday surprise is coming up. Cutting it a little close aren't you, Harry?"

Smiling, Harry welcomed the topic change, "Very tight. But it'll be great. Fleur out did herself in helping me plan the Paris trip, Ginny will love it. She's a real keeper, Bill." Harry liked having Bill and Fleur as role models. Marriage, adventure, and a beautiful, healthy baby. Maybe he and Ginny would have that soon.

Harry reflected on going home. He and Ginny had celebrated his birthday a few weeks early and he was looking forward returning the favor. The dragon hide boots she gave him were amazing. The fact that it had built-in dagger and wand sheaths made them incredibly handy. She would be coming off an intense few weeks as a newly promoted starting chaser for the Harpies. Harry knew she could use the relaxing trip to France as much as him.

Tomorrow, they would make one last check of the 'Hal Saflieni Hypogeum' ruins, then they'd step away for a few weeks. Harry had one last trick up his sleeve.

Both men were looking forward to spending time with their significant others.

- **CS** -

**The next day**

**The dining room of Andromeda Tonks**

**London**

Sitting in Andromeda Tonks' dining room, Ginny admired how elegant Andi is. She always 'dressed' for tea. Andi was about her mothers' age, but she looked like she stepped out of a magazine. Dressed impeccably and always the picture of a genteel British witch. Or more accurately, a genteel British witch from the turn of the century.

Andi's last name may be Tonks, but she is Lady Black to the wizarding world as Harry made sure she would keep the title. Being brought back into the family and having Harry name her the 'Black Proxy' so suited her. Ginny always looked up to Andi and wished her mother had been a bit more like her. Strong and regal, even Madame Longbottom doesn't push Lady Black around!

Ginny always felt under dressed around Andi, but Andi never made her feel less than perfect. She was so used to it, that she now found it amusing. Sitting there in distressed blue jeans, a faded T-shirt that said "Harpies Rule" and her Dragon-hide MVP jacket, they looked worlds apart. Other than the fact that they were both beautiful witches, that is.

They laughed as Teddy raced around the room, pretending to be chasing a snitch. They discussed the different endorsements Ginny was considering. Having a Good insight in both business trends and wizarding Britain, Andromeda shared her thoughts. Leave it to Andi to have both a keen business sense as well as a good take on how society would view certain endorsements. Ginny listened with rapt attention to the business feedback and politely laughed at the social feedback. Surely Andi knew she would never really care about her social standing. Well, maybe when she is thirty or so.

With a knowing and intelligent look, Andromeda raised her eye brow and inquired, "Ginevra, You didn't really come here to talk about endorsements, did you?"

"No, Andi, not really. First of all, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I hope this is not inconvenient." Ginny knew that manners matter with Andi and her casual Griffindor ways would not help her in this discussion.

At this Andromeda just smiled and said, "I always make time for you and Harry. Now, tell me dear, what is on your mind?" Andromeda tilted her head and leaned into the question – all with perfect posture.

At this point Ginny realized how much she was 'relaxing' in the chair. No one owns a room the way Andi does. "Well, I am having second thoughts about settling down. I still deeply love Harry, but I know that I don't fit into his crazy world. Honestly, he is so DAMN powerful!" Ginny was amused to see a slight flinch at her cursing over tea. Andi really is funny that way. "I know what he does is important, but I just want no part of it. It terrifies me. On top of that, my career is taking off. I am having more fun than I ever dreamed I would."

"I don't see the problem dear. You are both doing so well. Do you feel like Harry is holding you back? Is he pressuring you to settle down and end your career? I did not think the two of you had set a date."

"No Andi, nothing like that. Harry supports me no matter what. Maybe I am just being foolish." Ginny now felt a bit silly. A great guy and a great job, and she was looking for problems that may not really exist.

"Ginevra, you have never struck me as the 'foolish' type. You remind me so much of my Nymphadora. Did you know she was one of a very few number of female Aurors? Let me tell you, **she** never backed down. Never."

That was a huge compliment, Ginny had always looked up to 'Tonks'. Strong willed, fun, witty, and tough as nails. Ginny frequently thought Tonks was the perfect role model. If only she played quidditch! With a hint of pride, Andromeda noticed Ginny's positive reaction to this comparison.

Taking a sip of tea, Andromeda continued, "Tell me about **your** dreams, Ginevra. I'd like to focus on **you** first. Here and in the present. Then we can talk about where you want to be in 10 years."

Ginny then shared. She discussed her goals. Helping young girls be confident and strong. Raising awareness for the different social issues that she believed in, supporting noble causes… She also shared he more 'selfish' wants. Enjoying a her emerging fame as a quidditch star, having money of her own, being single and living with her flatmates, the thrill of playing quidditch as a career, the travel, of living in the moment, of getting endorsements and wearing fashionable clothes.

At this Andromeda smiled. "Well, first of all, there is nothing selfish about knowing what you want and enjoying it. Never let others define your needs, Ginevra."

Considering further, Andromeda continued, "You are a strong and passionate young woman who is blazing new pathways in the wizarding world. You are a role model for young witches everywhere. It is not foolish to want to embrace the present, where you can accomplish so much. Where you can be a role model for so many. I have heard it said that 'the present' is exactly what it sounds like, a gift."

Andromeda shared with Ginny how hard it was for her to go against her family and reject the marriage contract made up for her. to be with the man she loved. At how she watched both of her sisters follow trails set by others and how it ruined them. At how Ted was willing to wait for her to get her mastery in healing before formally getting married. They even separated for a few years during that 'waiting' period. Ted was working on his legal mastery and they decided to just stay very close friends until their lives settled down. And it all worked out in the end.

"Now look at me, Ginevra. I married the man I love. I am the Lady Black and the designated Proxy of House Black. The very house that cast me out! My grand child is the designated heir and will one day be Lord Black. I am a respected Lady who loves her job and is considered to be one of the best healers in Britain. Like you, I am a bit of a role model for women - those who wish to blaze their own trails. My path was NOT an easy one, and I have lost SO many loved ones along the way…" at this Andromeda pauses and her grief is palpable. Continuing, "But I am where I was fated to be."

They continue talking while Andromeda occasionally stops to care for Teddy. Ginny learns a lot about Andi's sisters as well. Apparently Narcissa wanted to be a healer, like Andromeda. Unfortunately, being a 'Malfoy' made that impossible. Andromeda shared that she suspects her sister never stopped regretting this. She even went so far as to share her thoughts on the sister she hated, "Bellatrix was approached to become a professional duelist, but the Lestrange family believed that career to be far too 'bourgeois'. Imagine how much different her life would have been if she had thrown herself into dueling rather than into servitude to a Dark Lord. If only she had walked away from her contract with Rodolphus." To Ginny, that was a shocking revelation.

Andromeda shared how Nymphadora had been belittled in cadet training by some of the men. Many times she thought about quitting, but never did. She also shared how some men only wanted to be with her due to her 'metamorph' abilities. At that both women scowled. In the end, Nymphadora 'Tonks' never compromised her values or her vision.

Ginny also shared her fears about losing Harry. About disappointing her family and friends. About causing the person she loved the most, even more heartache and pain. She really was bearing all. She eventually covered how much she hates Harry's calling. How the idea of chasing Dark Lords flat out terrified her. How she wished he would just get a normal job. Andromeda seemed to take all of it in.

Noting that Teddy had fallen asleep, Andromeda shared her final thoughts, "Do you think Harry would want you to feel held back by him? What would he say? Do you think you and Harry are meant to be together – fated even? Will a few years really matter?"

Sipping her tea and watching her young guest struggle with these questions, Andromeda added, "Ultimately, you have to make the choice. But, Ginevra, whichever choice you make - see it through. You will only hurt Harry if you keep him hanging on and you will only hurt yourself if you try to be a part time icon for young women. Please, don't make any rash decisions - sleep on it."

Seeing Ginny in turmoil, Andromeda added one last thing: "No matter the choice, know that what is meant to be, will be. Always live life to the fullest! Carpe diem, Ginevra. Carpe Diem!"

As Ginny left, she realized they never really talked about her 10 year goals. Marriage and Family. Andi had focused on the here and now. Ginny really appreciated how Andi did not judge her for having personal goals and needs. She knew how much Andi loved Harry – it was scary how protective she could be. With all the loss she had suffered, she really pulled Harry and Teddy in. Despite that, she didn't judge Ginny or hold it against her that she was having thoughts about breaking off the engagement. Ginny had a **tough** decision to make. She would take Andi's advice and sleep on it.

- **CS** -

**Island of Malta**

**'Hal Saflieni Hypogeum' Site**

Meanwhile, on the island of Malta, Harry and Bill were preparing for their last night of scouting. So far, their success was poor. They knew there was 'something' out in wilderness, but had no idea how to get to it. They had been to multiple sites, looking for clues. One of the ruins had more potential – 'Hal Saflieni Hypogeum'.

They had toured all the ruins across Malta a dozen times by now. Open to the public, they had a good look at what had been discovered. This site was estimated to have been built as far back as 4000BC. Harry suspected it was far older. On the tours, he and Bill had a good look around. Using a few illusion charms, they had full access.

The underground burial site was impressive, this is where they were focusing. The 'Hal Saflieni Hypogeum' must have been impressive when it was first built. It led down to a lower level that was known as the 'Holy of Holies'. Harry was impressed with the bronze age structure, but he felt sure this was not the real story of Malta. Harry was sure the clues to the lost kaer was in one of the ruins they had toured. hopefully, this one.

Checking astral space, the area was pretty clean. Sterile even. Not what he would have expected of an ancient site from before recorded history. And far from the area with the corruption he felt was rising from the ground. They just needed to find a way to get there. Clues. At 1AM, Harry and Bill apparated back into the lower level and cloaked one corner of the room. Harry set up a summoning circle to see what would turn up. His real focus was to get an interpreter for the red ochre paintings. They were faded or even gone completely after all these years. He wanted clues.

Meditating for an hour, Harry set out a small coin and called out 'Arantier the Scribe'. Harry knew this was a spirit that was unbelievably old and had worked with one of his ancient relatives on the Peverell side. Slowly, the image of a tiny man began to form. He had impossibly long fingers and bulbous eyes. Obviously the immense passage of time had taken him further from his human roots.

Bill was in his own circle, watching. Harry was training Bill on ancient Nethermancy while Bill was completing Harry on modern curse breaking. This was promising to be an educational night. Language did not matter much to spirits, 'intent' was how they communicated. Sill, Harry decided to speak in ancient Theran just to speed things along.

"Ancient scribe, I am the last of the Peverells – a descendant of Elianar Messias and the keeper of the books of Harrow. I have need to review the writings in this structure that have been lost. Can you help me?"

The ancient spirit just looked at Harry. After a long period of time, the spirit held out its hand. Harry slowly reached out with the coin and placed it in the spirits hand. As it settled in, the spirit became more substantial. More human appearing. He walked through the room touching the walls. Running his fingers around every nook and cranny. Where ever he touched, lines and patterns formed. New symbols, hieroglyphs, and writing appeared. Or in this case, **reappeared** after thousands of years. The Ochre script was enhanced and expanded to its original form. Other painted lines - symbols and scripts - in a myriad of new colors, soon joined the ochre to show how the walls originally looked.

Once completed, the scribe walked right through the end of one wall and disappeared. Harry knew this meant there was more here. Bill began frantically documenting the current paintings on the wall. Harry knew it would fade in about an hour or so. Thank goodness for cameras and pensieves.

Harry cast a ancient spell called 'Step through' that his dad's spirit incarnation had taught him. It was an ancient illusionist spell that warped space and allowed a caster to step through walls. Pumping extra energy into the spell, he squirmed through solid stone. A simple lumos showed a stairwell that led down to a passageway. The writing was continuing.

Knowing the ancients likely set traps, Harry very slowly descended. Not trusting the steps, Harry decided to transfigure a rock into a very large dog to walk ahead of him. A short distance in, the dog fell through a false step and landed on spikes. Harry, transfigured a small bridge from the stoney remains. Once crossed, he again formed the stone dog to lead the way. Transfiguration was a 'newer' discipline of magic and was a huge aid in old tombs and kaers. The ancients had no specific preparations for it.

After descending thirty feet or so, and walking along a corridor for another hundred feet, he came to a large chamber. The entire chamber was covered in runes and ancient writing the scribe sprit had brought out. On the far wall, was a map of a large island. Harry suspected the water level had since risen and created 3 islands, Malta, Comino and Gozo. At different points, there were two stars and a circle designating something.

The ancient spirit was waiting for him. Harry made eye contact and the spirit pointed to the ground. The writing here was not ancient, it was minutes old. It was a message from the scribe. In ancient Theran, there was a script saying, "Two kaers and a citadel existed on the island. The walls will provide clues to their hidden locations. It has been a pleasure, child of Messias. Call again, and I will aid you. You have your ancestor's eyes." And he was gone.

Harry quickly memorized the room for pensieve analysis. He also took a few photos with a polaroid camera. Once he had finished documenting the walls, he collected a few pieces of pottery scattered around the room and inspected an intricately carved orichalcum chest. The box held a strong enchantment, but it appeared to be focused on protection and preservation.

The orichalcum alone was worth a fortune. After confirming that there were no curses on the container, he stepped back and levitated the box open. Within the chest was a large set of stone tablets, a crystal knife, a perfectly preserved set of ancient books and a human skull. No curses or astral corruption that he could see. Harry levitated the chest and slowly began retracing his steps. They could research the contents later. He had been gone for about an hour and Bill would likely start to get concerned.

Tomorrow they would pack up and head back to Great Britain. It had been a long three weeks and Harry was looking forward to seeing Ginny. He had planned a nice birthday for her. An evening with friends, then a romantic trip to France.

Malta had waited thousands of years, it could wait a little longer.

- **CS** -


	5. Chapter 5

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and Support Characters**

**FASA games owns Earthdawn, Kaers, Horrors, Books or Harrow**

**Note: Parcel Tongue is designated as §"** _**Italicized words"§** _

**Casting Shadows – Chapter 5**

**12 Grimmauld Place, the next day**

Harry got up late the next morning and came down stairs around 11AM. Kreacher had let him sleep in as it had been a rough few weeks. Harry and Bill spent the last three weeks on the island of Malta, trying to determine if there was an ancient kaer at the site. There were a few unpleasant animals skulking about at night that had to be deal with. Even a couple lethifolds. But the nightmares were the worst challenge.

The ruins of Malta were very old, definitely going back to the last 'Scourge'. The Astral plane was showing proximity to a large amount of corruption out in the wilderness, but Harry and Bill believed the ruins held the key to finding it. The filth that was seeping out of the ground was putrid and vile. Something _**foul**_ was on the island, but it was hidden deep under the ground. They had managed to locate a few ancient kaers in recent months, but this one had the markings of one that was still magically viable but 'breached'. More research was needed, and they would pick up again in a few weeks and try to find the entrance.

Harry always felt the need to just detox and relax after being around corruption like this. It reminded him too much of Azkaban. Too much like Riddle House in Little Hangleton. Too much like a **Horcrux**. After carrying one around in his scar for so many years, he was far more sensitive to that type of corruption than most people. He could almost _**taste**_ the foulness coming out of the earth. From the feel of it, it was VERY deep and VERY powerful.

A strong serving of Earl Grey seemed to help rinse the corruption from his senses. That and a hearty English breakfast. Well, at this hour it was really brunch. Ginny would be over later and he wanted to be out of his 'work mode'.

Ginny hated hearing about Horrors and the Dark Lords (and Ladies) they frequently corrupted and worked through. Not that he blamed her, he would give a lot to be able to forget the pain and horror of the last war. But, he was Harry Potter – Lord Peverell, Champion of the Light-Bearers, Master of Death, bearer of Oak Heart, Guardian of Secrets, and the Keeper of the 'Books of Harrow'. He held the line in preventing another Voldemort. Another Grindelwald. Another Herpo the Foul. And, most importantly, another Scourge.

He was also a young man who was looking forward to spending time with his gorgeous girlfriend and enjoying some desperately needed R&R. He was planning to take Ginny to a fun dinner at Bell's and celebrate her birthday a little early. Harry loved that restaurant. Not too formal and it had the best shepherd's pie he had ever tasted. He reserved a private room in the back and invited a few of their closest friends and family. It was a casual affair - just a few friends to get together and enjoy a little down time. And it was a surprise for Ginny.

Harry mentally went over the guest list while he ate. Hermione and Ron would be there. As would Bill and Fleur, since they were in town. George said he would try to swing by. Molly and Arthur couldn't make it - but they had something else planned for her birthday. Luna was out and about looking for new and undiscovered creatures. But Neville and Hannah would be there. And not to forget Ginny's two flatmates. Katie had helped plan the surprise, and Fay was a part of that trio. Harry was in the same house and year as Fay, but really did not know her very well. She always seemed nice enough. Ginny had two weeks off before training started up, so this dinner celebration would be one she could really relax into and have a happy early birthday.

For her gift, Harry had planned to spend the following two weeks in France for a romantic birthday getaway. They would take time to enjoy just walking around and seeing the sites. He reserved an amazing room in Paris with an excellent view of the Eiffel tower. Fleur had helped pick it out. Harry really cared about Fleur, she was like that big sister that was super glamorous, but pretty cool too. She and Bill seemed to be made for each other. Harry never really understood why Ginny seemed to dislike Fleur so much. Girls are funny, they probably really love each other. He knew how much Ginny loved Bill, so this was probably just a little 'sibling' rivalry.

As Harry finished up, Kreacher collected his plate. "Thanks, Kreacher, breakfast was excellent. How have things been while I was away?"

"Kreacher is glad Master enjoys his meal." Kreacher croaked. Then, pausing to consider the question he was asked, "Kreacher keeps the house in good order. Kreacher also helps Lady Black with Master Edward. Mistress has been teaching Master Edward table manners. Master Edward has... boundless energy."

Harry knew Kreacher cared for Teddy, and not just because he was the next Lord Black. Apparently, Teddy had a few traits similar to Regulus. When Kreacher prepared the nursery, he put Teddy in Regulus' old room.

"Very good, Kreacher. Miss Genevra will be coming by in a few hours. Would you be kind enough to prepare tea around 4pm? Later, we'll be going out for dinner."

"Very well, shall Kreacher prepare clothes for Master?"

Harry had given up trying to get Kreacher to call him Harry or Mr. Potter even. Sometimes, you just had to go with it. At the end of the day, calling Harry 'Master' made Kreacher feel happy. "That will be fine, Kreacher. Something casual and comfortable. It's a gathering of just a few friends."

Kreacher nodded and walked away. Harry heard him muttering under his breath, "Kreacher will pick out clothes that will not embarrass the mudbloods and paupers master associates with."

Oh, boy. Andromeda tells Harry to just let it go. Kreacher can only change so much. 'Hey,' Harry reflected, 'at least Kreacher doesn't want to embarrass anyone'. Chuckling to himself, Harry made his way into the parlor to check on the 'girls'.

Harry's familiar, a three headed snake, aka a Runespoor, was stretched out on the chaise with a copy of the latest witch weekly in front of her. The middle snake, 'Selene', was reading the magazine. Hecate, on the right, was reading a legal periodical. Artemis, on the left, was re-reviewing her next chess move against 'the GIT', aka Ronald Weasley. She seemed to be obsessed with beating Ron.

Harry had the chaise they were on custom made especially for the 'girls' so they could all enjoy their individual hobbies. He also tired of refereeing their arguments, the enchantments helped tremendously. The chaise was intentionally too narrow for an adult human so it was definitely theirs. They did share with 'little Teddy', but that's it. Harry had it enchanted to allow for 3 hovering books or magazines, one for each of them. He also had a chess board on the side for Artemis – although Hecate sometimes played too. Given the way they bicker, he delegated key design decisions that played to their strengths and gave them all an equal footing. Selene picked out the fabrics, Artemis chose the wood designs, and Hecate chose the level and type of padding.

The 'girls' were excited about tonight, even though it was Ginny's celebration. Selene had picked out a new hat for the occasion. It was a stylish little wool beret-type hat with a bow-knot on the side. Too structured to be a real beret, but definitely inspired by a beret. Harry had to call in a favor to get it for her, but she was so excited and he had no will power where his 'girls' were concerned. Harry would use a light sticking charm to set it in place. Hats weren't really made for runespoors.

Hecate was planning to pull Hermione aside to review the latest laws she disagreed with. She was such a mix of conformist and revolutionary. Sometimes the other two girls would snipe at her, but Harry knew they were a tight knit sister-hood.

Finally, Artemis was going to surprise Ron with what she thought would get her Checkmate in their current game. She even had a little victory dance planned – the other girls agreed to go with it. They liked rubbing Ron's nose in it when Artemis beat him – which was about half of the time. And that dance was super cute as well.

The 'girls' seemed to be getting along, thank goodness. They looked up when he came in and all started talking at the same time.

Hecate looked up at Harry and happily said, _§"Morning Harry."§._

This prompted Selene _: §"Hi sweetie. Did you sleep well?"§_

Before Harry could respond, Artemis joined in, § _"Come over here Harry – Look at how I have 'the GIT' backed into a corner! I'm gonna nail him to the wall."§_

Harry looked over at his familiar and was immediately uplifted. § _"Good morning ladies. I slept great and had a wonderful breakfast. Are you gals ready for tonight?"§_ He knew they understood English, but speaking in parseltongue was, kind of their thing.

Selene answered his question about tonight, §" _You know I'm ready, Harry! I love a party! Can you put my hat on a little early, I want to get used to it. If only I could find a way to wear shoes…"§_

Hecate took a jab at her sister with an imperious: § _"You will never wear shoes, please stop talking about it."§_

Selene fired back §" _What do you know, you're the one nobody likes. Always criticizing. You're just lucky to be invited to a party!"§_

 _§"Harry! Make her stop!"§_ They both said in unison.

'Here we go' Harry thought. § _No fighting and no biting. Please just try to get along. Ginny will be here soon and I'd like us all to be one big happy family."§_ Walking over to the chess board, Harry added, _§"OK Artemis – let's take a look."§_

At the mention of Ginny's name, Selene just looked back at her magazine and Hecate actually rubbed against her head in a comforting way. _§"Don't worry Seleney, if she's mean to you, I'll bite her myself."§_

To this, Harry looked up, § _"No biting! Please give her another chance girls. She means a lot to me." Looking back at the chess board, "Now, Artemis – walk me through the 'coup de grace' you have planned."§_

Harry knew the 'girls' did not like Ginny – and Ginny _had_ brought it on herself. Why did she have to call them ugly? The one bright spot from that horrible day is the way they ban together when she's mentioned. It was kind of sweet really. If only poor Selene hadn't had her feelings hurt so badly. The girls are so beautiful, how could anyone, let alone his fiancé, call them ugly?

Later, after spending quality time with the girls, Harry went upstairs and showered, shaved, and generally got ready for the day. He reviewed the clothes Kreacher set out for him. "Nice… very nice" he said to himself.

Slim fit Grey trousers, a fitted acromantula silk shirt, and a dark navy blazer. The shirt was luxurious in a deep emerald green. It had been monogramed with his initials on the cuff. The breast pocket featured the Potter, Black, and Peverell coat of arms in a very small triangle pattern. The blazer was single breasted dark with a single vent. Single vents were perfect for those who love to ride brooms. Looking closer, he noticed that the pewter buttons were all functional and had his initials embossed on each. This was a new blazer. Kreacher usually pushed for double breasted blazers, looks like he is 'branching out'. He may not look it, but Kreacher had good taste.

Harry went ahead and dressed before coming down stairs. To his surprise, Ginny was there already. She was sitting in the parlor, looking rather uncomfortable. The girls were all whispering to each other. Harry was relieved not be able to hear them. It didn't look charitable.

"Hi, Ginny! You're here early… not that I'm complaining. You're a sight for sore eyes!" She was just smiling at him. Something was off, but he wasn't sure what.

"Kreacher?"

At this, Kreacher showed up with a silver serving of tea and scones. "Kreacher brings tea and scones earlier than expected for masters betrothed. Perhaps, Miss Ginevra would like to move into the dining room? Where no crumbs will fall on Masters antique carpet?"

Harry knew Kreacher did not like crumbs in the parlor, but he never balked at serving Aunt Andromeda there. In all fairness, Ginny is a bit of a fast (messy) eater. Comes with being raised in a house full of boys. "Here is fine, Kreacher. So, Ginny, I picked up a few of your quidditch cards. Do you think I can get an autograph or three?" At this, he pulled 3 cards out of his coat pocket and gently removed them from the protective clear case.

Looking at the three cards, Ginny realized he had her rookie card, her revised rookie card from when she was promoted to starter, and the Rookie of the Year card. Wow, that took some searching. Considering the protective case he carried them in, she knew they meant a lot to him. Feeling both happy and guilty, she replied "Sure", she said. "What would you like me to write?"

"Hmmm. How about – 'to my biggest fan and the love of my life'" Harry said with a happy grin on his face. The girls started hissing to each other again in the background. Harry couldn't quite make it out, but he knew there was nothing polite being said.

"I'm so proud of you getting the Rookie of the Year award. By the way, you look stunning in that dragon-hide jacket." Harry turns to the girls "Selene, what do you think of the jacket? Pretty cool – right?" Harry knew Selene was a fashionista extraordinaire, and this jacket was amazing.

At that Selene hissed §" _It's OK. She is about a month too early for dragon-hide._ _I bet it looked better on the Dragon.§_

"She likes it", Harry said after a short pause.

Looking at Harry doubtfully, Ginny could only respond "You, Harry Potter, are a terrible liar."

Looking back at Selene, Ginny notices the beret-hat Harry put on Selene before he went upstairs. "Is that the new Appoline design? I've seen it, but it's not supposed to be available yet… Wait a minute, why is she wearing a hat?" Damn, she had planned to get that hat as soon as it hit stores! One-upped by a snake!

At this Selene just stared at Ginny and Hecate hissed something in her ear. Artemis glared at Ginny.

Harry could see where this was going. "She wears it because it brings out her patterns. And she has impeccable style." Looking for a way to diffuse the situation, "You know, she picked out the belt you are wearing now. And you look amazing in it."

Changing the subject, Harry poured her a cup of tea, "So, I have a small surprise for you. With your Birthday being next week, I thought you might want to have dinner at Bell's. Sort of a fun dinner to kick off our two week break."

Not really hearing him, Ginny knew it was now or never. "Harry, we need to talk". She just sat there staring off.

'Oh boy', thought Harry, 'she looks… this can't be good'.

"Ginny, is everything alright?"

"Harry, let me say this before I lose my nerve. I think we need to take a break. A break from being us. From being a couple. It's not you, it's me…" Oh my god, such a cliché, Ginny wondered, 'did I actually just say that?' Continuing, "I just think we need to go our separate ways for a while." Seeing him, seeing the look on his face, she knew she had to do something fast. "I **LOVE** you Harry Potter! There is no other Wizard either, I just think we need to stop and take a _**pause**_."

"Ginny, what are you saying? Is it something I've done? I can fix this, just give me a chance…"

"Harry, please, listen to me." Collecting her thoughts and considering what she rehearsed all morning, "When I'm with you, I'm happy. But I am also in the background. I have a chance to be a role model for young girls everywhere. To be someone that they can aspire to be and draw encouragement from. But to do this, I need to try being on my own for a while. And... I need a break from the whole 'chasing Dark Lords'. I lived it and I hate it. I want a taste of a normal life."

"No, no… this isn't happening." Harry's eyes darted around in a panic. "Hold still, let me check you for charms or curses." He waved his wand, found nothing. Shaking his head he tried again. Same result. She just sat there looking at him sadly. "Potions. Have you been wearing the ring?" Harry knew the ring he gave her would have reacted to any malicious potion. "OK, hold still. I can read your pattern well enough to know if it is being influenced." His eyes were actually glowing a little.

'This was starting to get a little sad. And slightly creepy. Can he really see my _pattern_?' Ginny thought to herself.

Then abruptly he stopped, swayed a bit, and sat down. Ginny didn't need to be a healer to know his heart just broke. Gently taking her hands in his he implored her, "Let's talk about this Ginny. You say you love me and I love you. We can make this work."

"Harry… please. Just trust me on this. It's for the best." Putting her hand on his cheek, "Look, it doesn't have to be permanent. Think of it as a waiting period to get our lives together. We each go 100% focused on our own lives, live it to the fullest, then, we'll see if we were meant to be."

At this point they were both softly crying. Harry took in what she had said and asked, "Are you saying we are just taking a little time off, then we get back together? Not really broken up, just having a distant relationship?"

She started to say 'YES!', but then she remembered Andromeda's words about hurting him and leaving him hanging on… "No, Harry. We stay very close friends. We break up and pursue our dreams."

"But **YOU** are my dreams! Marriage, building a life together, children, **family**!"

'There it is' Ginny realized. Harry was ready to settle down and start a family. Then she would have to settle down and have kids while Harry travels and fights Dark Lords. Hoping not to put a target on his family.

She really hated having to say this, "That's not really **my** dream Harry. At least, not at this point in my life. I want to see the world. I want to be the next quidditch superstar, I want to inspire the next generation of girls to reach their true potential, I want to live life to the fullest. I want to be renowned. To do that, I need to be on my own. You cast too big a shadow. I need to cast shadows of my own, Harry. Away from Dark Lords and evil forces. Away from death and horrors. I'm sorry... I just need time to live away from all that."

By now, they were both crying. This was awful. Both of their hearts were breaking.

"I can't believe this. I don't want to lose you! I don't want to… hold you back…either" Harry painfully realized she might just be better off without him. _Casting Shadows_. He wished he could just be a spotlight. A spotlight just for her. But he was not a spotlight. He was a light-BEARER, not a light-GIVER. The Champion of the Light-Bearers, Master of Death, Guardian of Secrets, and the Keeper of the 'Books of Harrow'.

He knew he had to let her go.

He couldn't look away. If he broke eye contact, she'd be gone. Just a little longer… please…

"Listen Harry, let's both go out and rule the world. We'll make our mark and cast the biggest shadows on earth. Then, in a few years, let's try it again." Ginny was crying softly, she could barely say this out loud. "This doesn't have to be forever. Think of it as a pause."

She took off her engagement ring and tried to give it back. It was the engagement ring he had custom made for her. It was beautiful, a gorgeous ruby between a pair of blue emeralds. The stones were recessed to fit her active lifestyle. She knew it was heavily enchanted with protections. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever owned.

Harry took the ring, Held it in his hands and did 'something'. His eyes glowed and Ginny could feel the power emanating from him. When he opened his palm, a latin inscription ran around the ring, right up to the stones.

It read in very tiny script "Ab Amando Ductum est Amicitiae Nomen" – which translates to " _From Loving Derives the Word Friendship"_

The shape had altered _slightly_. It no longer looked like it could ONLY be an engagement ring. It now looked like it could be any kind of ring. If anything, it was even more beautiful. And the inscription left her stunned.

Wiping his eyes, Harry place it on her _Right_ ring finger. "Keep this forever and know that even though we may just be 'very close friends', you are always loved."

Ginny was moved beyond words. She loved him so much. "Our Story isn't over yet Harry, please know that I will always love you. We are just having... an intermission…"

They slowly stopped crying. And it was becoming a little awkward. Harry broke the silence "Hey, you should go to Bell's tonight. It's a surprise birthday party. Katie and Fay will be there. As will most of your family. It doesn't start until around 7, so you have a little time…"

Groaning, Ginny nodded. She really wasn't up to this. A Party? Damn. Just like Harry to throw her a party on the day she shatters his heart. "Will you come too?" She really didn't want to face the crowd alone. And there was no way either of them could pretend nothing was wrong.

Harry flinched and suddenly realized he had to go. "I guess I should. Might as well get it out of the way and tell everyone together." Seeing Ginny suddenly start to panic he added, "Your parents won't be there, thank goodness. Your mom is planning something else for you. A dinner, I think. This is just Katie, Fay and some friends from school. And Bill of course." No need to mention Fleur. She's Bill's wife, so its natural for her to be there.

They agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron apparition point at 7PM sharp and go into Diagon Alley together. Ginny then went back to her flat to lay down and cry. She needed time to pull herself together. She might pull Katie and Fay aside and talk. She really needed her friends now.

-CS-

**Fallout**

The party went as well as could be expected. Harry and Ginny put on a brave face and sadly told everyone the engagement was off. Katie and Fay obviously knew as they stayed by Ginny the whole time. Giving support. The story was 'Ginny and Harry were going to put all their energy into their careers and remain very close friends'. Naturally, Ginny did most of the talking and Harry just nodded along. They both knew if Harry tried to talk, he would probably fall apart.

It was obvious to everyone there that Harry looked broken-hearted and was barely keeping it together. Anyone with eyes could tell he was not the one who broke off the engagement. Hecate, Selene and Artemis stayed coiled around Harry with a head on each shoulder and Selene draped over his head. They were whispering words of comfort and encouragement in his ear all night – just like Fay and Katie were for Ginny.

There was only one time that was really bad – Ginny went to give Harry a hug and the girls all maliciously hissed at her with fangs bared. It was easy to forget just how dangerous a Runespoor is – until they look like they want to kill you. Harry took them out of the room and when they came back, the hissing had stopped, but they were still glaring at Ginny when Harry couldn't see them – which was most of the time.

Artemis passed along, through Harry, her checkmate move and Ron made an excuse to leave early. He had to check the board. Harry knew how much Ron hated losing at wizard chess. There was no happy dance though, not tonight. Selene had more than a few sincere compliments on her hat – Fleur especially loved it. Selene loved and respected Fleur, so all was good with the hat. Ginny's off-hand comment had shaken her confidence enough that she almost didn't wear it.

While eating, Hermione came over to check on Harry, but this gave Hecate an opportunity to distract her with political opinions. Hermione and Hecate had a lively discussion – but it was hard on Harry as he had to translate everything his familiar said. His heart just wasn't in it and he frequently miss-quoted Hecate. She just looked at him with sympathy. He knew Hecate was trying to fly cover so he didn't have to talk about his feelings to Hermione.

Fleur cornered him and told him how sorry she was. When she asked if he had told Ginny about the Paris trip, he admitted that, in the pain and confusion of the moment, he completely forgot. Fleur worked to convince him to keep the trip for himself,

"Paris is not just for lovers Harry, it's also for Poets, Artists, and those with a broken heart." She hugged him and said "Keep the trip, I'll arrange for an adjustment to the itinerary. You **_will_** have a holiday to remember – I promise mon petite frere."

He reluctantly agreed. Fleur could tell he was shattered and would agree to pretty much anything right now, but she was holding him to it. For his own good.

Holding him in a tight embrace, she internally considered her options 'If Ginny is this stupid, she doesn't deserve him. Something good may come of this after all! Perhaps I will just smile the next time she calls me Phlegm…'

She then told the girls "Look after Harry, _Belles Femmes_. I'm so glad you are here for him". It was a sincere statement and the girls ate that up. Artemis stretched out and nuzzled her.

Bill came over and put his arm around Fleur. "Look, come to shell cottage for a few days. Don't be alone. You know we love you, Harry." At this Harry actually broke down for a minute, but he pulled himself together quickly.

Hermione stepped out and across the street, turning on her phone to call her mother. She had to keep he phone off around so many magical people or it would get fried. Actually, Harry alone would fry almost any electronic device in his vicinity.

Harry and Ginny's breakup was a shock for Hermione – to say the least. She always regretted not connecting with Harry. Too many distractions and mistakes. The opportunities were there and she blew it. Insecurity would do that, but she is a mature and confident witch now. Would Harry be worth making life changes? Even if it hurt people close to her? She needed time to consider her options. Time to get her act together.

"Hello mum, do you mind if I come over for a few days, I need to get away for a while… No mum, nothing is wrong, I just have an 'opportunity' I need to think about… yes, one I have been thinking about for a while now, but didn't think was possible…. Yes, mum – Harry. Am I that transparent? ... well, it is not without complications... Look, I have to go, but we'll talk more this weekend… ok, bye… Love you." Hanging up the phone and turning it off, she went back into the party. Hermione decided to stop thinking with her head and let her heart lead for a change. Maybe.

Neville was as supportive as always, being close to both Harry and Ginny. He was just such a nice guy. But Hannah just faded back. She was not really _that_ close to either of them and she seemed to be 'the odd witch out'. Like many others, she had screwed up Royally in their 4th year when Harry's name came out of the cup. Unlike the others, they had made amends. There were reasons, but that would wait. Putting that aside, she never dreamed Ginny would leave Harry. After all those years... Obviously, Ginny decided to put all her attention on her career. Hannah shook her head and wondered – 'She broke up with HARRY POTTER! What was she thinking?'

-CS-

**The next day, at Andromeda Tonk's House**

Andromeda met her young guest and proceeded to lead her into the parlor. "Hello Ms. Greengrass, so good to see you again. Please, sit down."

Daphne Greengrass entered the Parlor looking very well put-together. Her outfit was modern, but impeccable. She obviously was wearing tailored clothing of the highest quality. Sitting in the nearest chair, she looked like a perfect genteel young witch. Her posture was as perfect as her outfit. Her hair was done up with only a small strand stylishly out of place. Her nails were perfectly and professionally manicured.

"I was so pleased to hear from you Lady Black. The opportunity to work for you sounds intriguing. I must ask, however, how do you prefer to be addressed? Is it Mrs. Tonks or Lady Black?"

"Thank you for asking. Informally you may call me either. When in a professional or social setting, I would prefer Lady Black." Andromeda responded. Pausing briefly, she added, "I only ask that you not refer to me as ' **Andi'**. I have always despised that nick-name." It was what Bella used to call her...

"Social standings and professional image is very important. Lady Black it is, then." Daphne responded.

As Andromeda looked at Ms. Greengrass, she proceeded to size the young witch up, 'Impeccable young witch. Seems very intelligent. I appreciate a witch who dresses for afternoon tea. She will do very nicely. Very nicely indeed.'

"Tell me Ms. Greengrass, do you like children?"

This would be a very interesting discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belles Femmes = 'Beautiful ladies' in French
> 
> Mon Petit Frere = 'My little brother' in French
> 
> Note on Ginny: She is 19 years old and about to turn 20. She does not want to be married and starting a family. At least not yet. She was enjoying a life she really did not expect to have. She sees Harry as a great guy and, yes, a hero. She knows he hunts emerging dark lords and she needs a break from that. It is hard to break up a young couple where there is no one at fault, but I tried. Based on the reviews, I missed a bit. But hey, if anyone had to be a little selfish/at fault, it's not going to be the hero. I need Harry to be single so he can go out and live an adventurous life that I can write about.
> 
> In the long run, I like a happy ending and I don't see any of these characters as bad people. Even Andromeda was actually trying to help Ginny as she clearly did not want to be married. She just went about it in a slytherin way. And let's face it, Ginny would not be a very good Lady Black. At least not until she matures a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the amazing world he lives in.**

**FASA owns Earthdawn**

**12 Grimald Place**

**Two days after the Breakup**

**Rolling with the Punches**

Harry lay in bed, trying not to think. Or in this case, over-think. Ginny broke off their engagement and he was still stunned. After that painful discussion, they had to attend, _**together**_ , the birthday party he threw for her. Awkward barely covers it. At least their breakup was out there and he doesn't have to deal with telling anyone.

She actually made a lot of sense, but it still hurt. Maybe twenty and twenty one, in his case, is too young for marriage. But, after all they had been through, he didn't want to waste any more time. Unfortunately, she wasn't ready. Too soon or too fast or too much... whatever.

She sent him a note, but he hadn't read it yet. It was a thick note. It was the kind you write when you have a lot to say. Probably a lot that Harry really did not want to hear. Or in this case, read. Was he being mature? Not really. He'd deal with it later.

Today, he woke up and decided to just stay in bed. Exactly like he had done yesterday.

His Runespoor familiar was coiled around his arm and had her heads on the pillow beside him. He was very thankful to have 'the girls' in his life. They were comforting and loving. He knew they didn't like Ginny, but **now** they absolutely hated her. He thought Selene was going to bite her at the party. That would have been horrible.

Kreacher popped in right as he rolled onto his side to snuggle up to his runespoor familiar.

"Master has visitors waiting" Kreacher croaked out. After a moment Kreacher added, "Shall Kreacher tell them Master will be down soon?"

Groaning, Harry sat up, "Who is it Kreacher? It's too early..."

"It is Masters curse breaker friend and his wife. Would master like lunch?"

Offering lunch was Kreacher's way of telling Harry that it was NOT too early. Harry had things he needed to do. "Wait a minute, what day is it?"

"Today is Monday", Kreacher croaked. "Master has important things to do. Master's friends are waiting downstairs."

Normally Kreacher would call them 'Blood traitors' or 'Paupers' or some other insulting name. The fact that he was being civil, showed Harry that he was worried about him. Ok, time to get up, Harry realized.

"Kreacher, can you serve them tea and offer them lunch? I'll be down in a few minutes, after I shower. Would you mind making that grilled ham and cheese you do so well? You know how much I love your... what do you call it again?"

"Very well, Kreacher will make Monte Christo sandwiches. And chips."

Harry kissed each of the 'girls' and went to take his shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was showered and shaved. His mirror told him how handsome he looked. Someone must have told the mirror about Ginny, because it's parting words were, "She's a fool, one look at you and she'll hate herself!" Talking mirrors were just a part of the magical world. They all seemed to like him.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he saw that Kreacher had laid out tan dress trousers and a white dress shirt. The emerald green tie featured the Black family crest. The shoes were burgundy wing tips that matched the belt. A sporty black robe was hanging with the shirt. He thought about just throwing on his faded jeans and a tee shirt, but he had a busy day ahead, and Kreacher made Monte Christos... why rock the boat. Sometimes Harry wondered who was really the master of the house. He quickly dressed, then looked over at his beloved familiar.

Hecate and Selene were pressing Artemis to get her lazy tail out of bed. Artemis was always a sleepy head in the morning, no change there. He lifted them up, draped them around his neck like a scarf, and went down stairs to face his friends. She was heavy.

Seeing Fleur and Bill, he flinched a bit at the awkwardness of having just broken off his engagement with Bill's sister. Not his fault, but still weird. "Hey guys. Sorry to make you wait. I slept in a bit later than planned."

Fleur came over and hugged him. With a light French accent, she launched right into the trip. "I have taken care of everything. You leave in three days for a fun filled trip to Paris." Pulling a very nice leather itinerary folder from her bag, she handed it to him with a smile. "Let's discuss over lunch".

Bill put his arm around Harry and with one of his easy grins, said "You'll have a blast Harry. Trust me, Fleur knows how to plan a vacation. Let's go eat."

The covered the itinerary and Fleur shared her insight on the Paris night life. She had arranged for him to have a few guides and companions who knew the city well. He was actually beginning to look forward to the trip.

Fleur excused herself to freshen up and Bill took advantage of the private time to ask Harry how he was doing. "How are you Harry? Really."

"Honestly, I'm still stunned. Sad, embarrassed, hurt even? But not angry". Taking a minute to think, he added, "I just never saw it coming, you know. I still love her and I don't want to trap her. She wants her freedom..."

"Yeah, none of us expected it, but its clear she still loves you. Just give it time. You both are still very young." Taking a sip of water, he added, "I hope you're still planning to come over and stay at shell cottage before you leave. We have your room made up."

"Thanks, Bill. I need to take care of a few things today, can I come over tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds like a plan." Looking back at him one more time Bill added, "I'm here if you want to talk. About, you know, how you're doing…"

At this point, Harry was tired of talking about how he was doing. Done. So, he shifted the conversation and they talked about Malta. What could be under the earth and did they really want to disturb it? What defenses were they likely to encounter? What supplies would be needed? Support team? Given that this site was older than the pyramids, they really needed to be prepared if they even decided to go forward.

Once Bill's debt to Gringotts was paid up, he and Harry went into business for themselves. As freelance curse breakers and explorers, they had enjoyed their share of success. Plenty of danger too. Malta looked to be both the biggest score and the greatest risk yet. Part of Harry's fear was that someone like Tom Riddle would manage to find a way in and come out as another Voldemort. Twisted and corrupt. They had to at least find the entrance before they decide whether or not to break the seals and enter the Kaer.

Fleur eventually came back into the dining room, and they made plans for dinner tomorrow. The 'girls' came in with her and had apparently been showing Fleur a pair of boots Selene thought would look amazing on her. Considering Fleur was not a parselmouth, it was amazing how well they communicate. Likely a lot or pointing and tail gestures. Maybe fashion was its own language.

Kissing Harry on both cheeks, Fleur said her good byes, "See you tomorrow, Harry! We're looking forward to having you." She smelled amazing. Bill was a lucky man. She then looked over at Harry's familiar, "I'll see you too, girls. Perhaps we can update my wardrobe and get you ladies some chic new hats."

Selene practically did a dance at that. Even Artemis and Hecate seemed interested. Harry knew Artemis and Hecate were a little jealous of the attention Selene, and her hat, got at the party last night. They really liked Fleur. Harry wished they had liked Ginny half as much.

As Bill and Fleur left, Harry found himself thinking about Ginny and the breakup again. He decided to stay busy and avoid thinking about that. He went into his office and got his briefcase. He then went to the apparition point for his appointment with Aunt Andromeda, his pseudo mother and the Proxy for the house of Black. He was early, but he didn't want to be alone right now.

**Andromeda Tonk's House**

Harry arrived at the front door almost an hour early. Andromeda was a strong personality and he hoped she wouldn't be upset with his unexpected arrival. Checking his appearance, he was suddenly glad he put on the clothes Kreachers chose for him.

'That should be his new style name – 'Kreacher's Choice' – nice ring to it'. He thought. Never hurt to smile a little.

He knocked gently on the door and heard Teddy running toward it. That boy could raise the dead with his volume. Uncle Harrrryyyy! The door slowly opened and Harry saw Teddy and two women standing behind him. The taller dark haired woman was Andromeda, the woman who practically adopted him at fourteen. Beside her was another familiar face. Platinum blonde and beautiful. After a moment, he recognized her "Hello Ms. Greengrass. It's been a while."

Andromeda looked at him and noticed his eyes – definitely not sleeping well. He seemed 'off'. Thanks to Kreacher, she knew Ginny had broken things off Saturday. "Harry, please come in. I'm glad you remember Ms. Greengrass." As Harry stepped in, he had a moment of discomfort.

Harry knew he was supposed to kiss her hand, but all he could see was the beautiful witch, laughing at him, while wearing one of those damn tri-wizard buttons. Weird that he had forgiven Draco for making them, but not most of the people that wore the damn things. Which was almost everyone. Fortunately, Artemis created a distraction by stretching out toward Teddy. Selena whispered something in his ear, and Hecate just stared at Andromeda and Daphne. 'Nothing is as good at creating a distraction as a Runespoor playing with a Toddler,' Harry observed.

Harry lifted his familiar off his shoulders and gently set her down. Selene hissed something at him and moved her head toward Daphne – waiting. "Selene wants me to say she likes your shoes. She saw it in the Witch Weekly Fall Style catalogue, but didn't know they came in periwinkle." He hissed something back at Selene, who just gave an angry look, he shrugged and continued "handbag too. You must have changed out the fittings to a brushed nickel. She prefers that over the brass." more hissing back and forth, "who did you take it to for the hardware?" apologetically he added, "Sorry."

Raising an eyebrow, Daphne responded with "It's good to see you again Mr. Potter. Or is it Lord Black. Or Lord Peverell? I find that I'm not sure how to address you."

"Just 'Harry' is fine". It seemed easier, but it was more casual than he wanted it to be. Maybe he should have just gone with Potter…

"Then please, call me Daphne. And I get my fittings done at a boutique in France called Bridgette's Bridal. They do all kinds of fittings and adjustments. Your Familiar has a good eye. I believe Harry called you "Selene'. It's nice to meet you. What are your sister's names?"

The 'girls' noted that she talked directly to them instead of through Harry. They approved. Artemis was still playing with Teddy, but Hecate hissed something to Daphne.

"The one playing with Teddy is 'Artemis' and this is 'Hecate'. She thanks you for your good manners. Most people address them through me, not speaking directly to them. Of course, most people are terrified of them." Harry replied. Weirdest conversation of the day. "Hold on", he slowly lowered the girls so they could play with Teddy. When did she get so BIG? Play was mock striking and attacking. A little hard to watch, if you didn't know how much they loved Teddy. Daphne winced more than once. They soon took off up to Teddy's room.

"I'm sorry Aunt Andromeda, I know I'm early, I just didn't want to wait…"

"Nonsense. You're always welcome. Kreacher said you'd likely be early. He made a treakle tart and There's Earl Grey is brewing." Kreacher had told Andromeda that he expected Harry to come by as soon as William left. He also mentioned that Harry was hurting. Or in his words "Master is sad that ill-bred pauper is no longer his betrothed. Kreacher thinks Master can find better for the house of Black."

"Harry, I wanted you to meet Miss Greengrass. I have selected her to manage your image and work to re-establish the influence of the three houses you head." She saw Harry stiffen up. Maybe the timing is bad, but she really needed Daphne to step in and help. Harry has been riding on the positive results of the last war for two years now and he needed to capitalize on it before it ended. The wizarding world is fickle. "I realize this is a shock, but trust me, it is needed. Badly."

Harry straightened up, this was unexpected. "Daphne, I'm sure you are very good at what you do, but I'm not sure this is a good fit. I'm just not comfortable in the settings you and Andromeda revolve in." There. He said it, and said it _**politely**_.

She had probably laughed at him when Draco threw his insults. Maybe she laughed when the Dementors affected him. She definitely wore that damn tri-wizard button. **Why** did that button still bother him so much?

Daphne just smiled politely, "Harry, I can assure you that I am needed. Did you know that the Daily Prophet has already printed two articles this week alone that undermine your family's political position subtly? Do you know how many social gatherings have occurred where you could have made an impact last month? Seven. You have a very unique opportunity to market your name, your _brand._ " Seeing that Harry was sitting quietly, watching her, she continued, "Your godson, Edward, is the son of two war heroes. The godson of Harry Potter, and the future Lord Black. I'll be establishing and setting up social protections for him as well."

Harry still had not said anything. This was getting awkward. Maybe a slight demonstration will help, she thought. "Tell me about what you do and I'll demonstrate how I can spin it for establishing your image."

"What do I do…" Harry paused and thought about what he would say. He could stick with the whole 'Traveler and Explorer' descriptive. Andromeda knew he traveled and collected ancient artefacts, but she had no idea what he really did. Maybe this would be a good time to tell her. He was a bit pissed that she sprung Daphne on him. Was he pissed enough to be fully honest? Hell, yes. And if it scared off Greengrass, then so be it.

"I am a hunter of Dark wizards and cursed artefacts. I go to the most dangerous areas on the planet, and fight the most horrific beings imaginable, to prevent another Voldemort. I find evil before it has a chance to get established, and I eliminate it. My ex-fiancé was so horrified, the one time I told her about a 'rough day at work', that she had nightmares for a week." The temperature started to drop and he could now see his own breath while he talked. "I am the person that the ICW calls when something evil takes root in their community. When mutilated bodies are found in ritualistic murders. I walk alone through the shadow of death, because I am more comfortable in that environment than anyone else. I am the wizard that the creatures who cause pain and fear are **terrified** of. I am the master of the elements and the unseen. I'm the Master of Death."

Silence.

He had lost control of his emotions. This was 'Hogwarts Harry', coming back out with all that juvenile angst. It felt good in the moment, but now he was starting to get embarrassed. He may have exaggerated a little, but not much. Lack of sleep and the emotional trauma of Ginny leaving had finally caused a minor emotional meltdown. He knew his eyes were probably glowing right through his glasses. The windows had iced over in the corners and he knew his hair was probably shifting around.

Damn.

He saw his familiar come down the stairs to check on him. Hecate could always sense when he started to lose it. Andromeda was staring at him. Daphne actually took a step backward. Running his hand through his hair, he asked himself a question he had asked many times before, 'Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut?'

"I'm sorry. It's been a rough few days. I should leave." once more he said, "Again, I'm sorry."

Snapping out of her stare, Daphne dove right in. "Well, hold up a moment. Let's see, you are a young lord who is dedicated to the recovery of lost knowledge and items of historical significance. You support charitable causes and are sworn to defend magical Britain if you are called to do so. You are recently single and using your free time to assist families in need and help raise your godson – the future Lord Black." Shivering in her summer robes, she added "I don't suppose I could get a cup of warm tea?"

Harry just stared at her. He knew she had felt the magic rolling off him. His Nethermancer side slipped out and impacted the first floor of the house. The temperature drop, the windows fogging up, the shadows seemed deeper, pictures moved and the wizard paintings all stared. She _seemed_ to take it in stride. Was that good or bad?

Andromeda now stepped in. "Harry, you mentioned your 'EX' fiancé. I assume you meant Ginevra. I am very sorry to hear about that and I hope you know I'm here for you if you need family. Maybe today is not the best day. Ms. Greengrass, can you give me a moment alone with Harry?"

"Certainly, I'll... go start a pot of tea." She paused before leaving, "Harry, I do hope we can work together. I know we did not run in the same social circles at school, but I'd like to get to know you better now." And with that Daphne excused herself to the kitchen.

"Harry, what the hell was that?" For Andromeda to curse, she must be quite shaken. "Is that really what you do? Chase dark wizards? Battle demons and monsters? You need balance, Harry. Badly." She would not admit it, but she was actually frightened. She felt as much or more power rolling off him than any wizard she had ever met. Right up there with old Dumbledore. "I thought the glasses prevented the glowing eyes…"

"They usually do, but I let it get away from me. It would have looked a lot worse without the glasses. I'm a mess Andromeda. I didn't see it coming at all. Then, after she broke off the engagement, I had to take her to the surprise party I had planned." continuing after a short pause, "I stayed in bed the whole day yesterday. I only got up today because Bill and Fleur came to check on me. Now I'm going to France **alone** in three days. On a trip I had planned to surprise Ginny with, for her birthday. Fleur re-worked the itinerary, took out all the romantic stops, but it'll still hurt."

"I know, Harry. I know about pain and loss…" she came over to him and held his face. He looked so much like his father. With those magical eyes of his mother. "You helped me through losing Ted. And my daughter. I'll always be here for you. Stay the night. We'll have a nice casual dinner and you can show Edward how to catch a snitch. Then, we can conclude our business with Ms. Greengrass over breakfast."

She could tell Harry liked the idea. He could never resist time with his godson. She had come to see both Harry and Edward (Teddy) as 'her boys'. Having them together would be nice. She also needed to press the Greengrass discussion. Not only would she be excellent for his image, but it could result in a good alliance. With Harry now single, maybe even more than a political alliance. Eventually. But not now, he's hurting too much.

"Aunt Andromeda, do you really think we need Daphne? She wasn't very nice to me in school. None of the Slytherins were. I still have anxiety about those years."

"Harry, **no one** was nice to you. And you **know** why. You can't blame her for those years any more than you can the others. Give her a chance, she's perfect for this role. Trust me on this, you need her." Moving in for the score, she added "You need her and so does Teddy."

She pulled him into her arms and held him a moment. Andromeda did not regret helping Ginny find the courage to break things off. She was sure it was going to happen, and the break will be best for them both in the long run. Temporary or permanent, they both need to stretch their wings a bit. But, she hated seeing how much he's hurting. Onward and upward is such a cliche.

**Andromeda's Kitchen**

Daphne was in the kitchen, checking on the pot of tea that had been prepared. She could have gotten Kreacher to do it, but she needed to get out of that room. The shivering went beyond just being cold. So much for being the 'ice queen'. Pansy would have wet herself if she had been there. Had he gotten even more powerful? And did she **really** want to be around a Wizard that prone to emotional outbursts? Strike that, a **Mage** that powerful and emotional. The room temperature dropped to near freezing! She had seen him in action years ago, she assumed being around him now wouldn't phase her. She was wrong.

She needed this job. Her _family_ needed her to have this job. Her _sister_ needed her to have this job. She had to toughen up and see this through. Andromeda was just the warm up, Harry was the tougher hurdle. Earlier, she saw a picture of him, in his first year, in Andromeda's office. He was a sad little fellow. Dressed in oversized rags. He always looked so lonely, even in a crowd. If she is honest with herself, she still feels guilt over how she and her friends treated Harry at Hogwarts. Children can be cruel. He was obviously an abused or neglected child, and they all just ground him down at every opportunity. House rivalry seems so unimportant now… what had driven them to be so heartless. Why only toward him?

Her older brother, Michael, had been a vocal supporter of the changes the Dark lord brought. She knew he did it to shield the family, Michael was in no way a bigot. But the damage was done. On top of that, her Uncle had published anti-muggle and muggle-born propaganda for the ministry. Yes, it was under duress, but he still did it. And was promoted for it. Unlike her brother, Her uncle really was a bit of a pureblood bigot. Daphne, like her father and sister, had stayed as neutral as possible. Her Father, Lord Greengrass, had a poor voting record in the Wizengamot. He was known to avoid voting on controversial issues and show support of only non-divisive proposals. Basically, he strategically played it safe.

Her brother is now enjoying low level 'accommodation' in Azkaban. He was not marked as a death eater, so his stay is not permanent, but the stain on the family is. Add in her uncles publications, and no one wanted to deal with them. No alliances would accept them. The Greengrass house was noble, but not ancient. certainly not ancient and most noble like the Black or Longbottom family. While the Greengrass family was very affluent, their wealth would not last multiple generations without steady income. The Greengrass house was two short hops away from being like the Weasley family was before the war. Respected pure bloods with no influence or control. In a few generations, if they couldn't turn things around, house Greengrass would start selling off their assets.

The Greengrass family had been a cadet line for the Selwyn family, but was now looking to align with a less 'tainted' ancient family. She was hoping for Black or possibly Potter. The same person was at the head of both. To do this, she needed to show support and alignment. She needed this job. Her sister's need was even more pressing. She was not sure if it could even be helped, but that would rely on Harry directly.

**Andromeda's Dining Room**

When Daphne came out, she saw Andromeda sitting with Harry. They looked _**comfortable**_ together. There was real trust there. Reflecting on Harry, and what she knew about him, this is a deeply scarred young man. She also knew her friends had caused many of the scars. Harry Potter may be one of the most powerful mages in Europe. Definitely one of the top 5 mages in the world. But he is just as fragile as the rest of them. And he just got dumped by the girl who chased him for years. Human. Daphne could deal with Human.

"Ahem, I have earl grey and the treacle tart. Perhaps we can pick up again, tomorrow. Harry, I'll leave my contract for your perusal. Also, you will find my privacy agreement – magically binding, and my Image plans for you and your heir. I do hope we can work together."

Harry stood up and accepted the contract. Then quietly said, "That would be nice, Daphne. I'm sorry I behaved so poorly."

Andromeda was on top of it. "Tomorrow will be fine, Daphne. Why don't we meet again at 9AM over a light breakfast?"

Andromeda walked Daphne out and Harry could tell they were already getting along. Andromeda was always very polite to Ginny, but there never seemed to be any… closeness? She seemed closer to Daphne after what had to have been just a few days. Odd. Harry noted that they were still talking. Maybe Andromeda needs a daughter figure. Like Harry needed Teddy and Andromeda. He'd give her a chance. For his family. His small family.

The night went nicely. They played with Teddy. Harry had purchased Teddy a toy snitch that never rose above 3 feet and moved at a pace a toddler could manage. It gave him something to do instead of chasing Andromeda's cat. He taught Teddy how to spot and catch the snitch. The use of different strategies to sneak up and corner it, and just have a fun time. Harry's Familiar decided to curl up and nap a bit. She liked Andromeda's house.

**Grimmauld Place**

**9PM**

After Dinner, and a little relaxing with Teddy and Andromeda, Harry went to Grimmauld place to begin prepping his travel gear. He wanted his passport, driver's license, apparition license, Spare wands, his cloak, Various healing potions, 2 Bezoars, a Sig P226, a more portable P239, a Benelli M4 shorty, Kukri knife, iklwa short spear, his Gringotts Banishing box, a curse breaker (swiss army type) knife, miscellaneous travel 'essentials', and a tin of Herrods no42 Earl Grey. Never forget the Earl Grey! Plus a few other odds and ends. Always the boy scout… He carefully placed these items in his more civilized travel trunk.

While prepping his assorted toys, he felt the wards flex ever so slightly. This was a way of knocking when Wizards or Witches were showing up uninvited. Given the Fidelius, it had to be someone he knew well enough to have shared the location with, but had not trusted enough to be keyed into the wards. Someone in the Ministry, perhaps?

Harry went to the front door and looked outside. Ah, One of the Patil twins. It must be Padma, the smarter sister, who works in the DoM. Padma had always been nice to Harry. Even in the 4th year, she never directly antagonized him or wore one of those buttons. _Those damn buttons_. Likely, it was from distance and lack of interest, but it was still something.

Opening the door and the wards, Harry turned on the charm and greeted her as a long lost friend. "Well, Padma Patil, as I live and breathe. What brings you to my little home?"

Padma lit up with a radiant smile "Harry James Potter, the Master of Death and Lord Peverell. It has been a very long time. May I come in?"

"Enter freely and of your own will." Harry and Padma had a friendly banter that went back to Hogwarts. His Familiar liked to Patil twins. Hecate preferred Padma, Selene preferred Parvati, Artemis thought they were both OK, but Hermione was the better fighter. Barely.

"Are you wondering if I'm a vampire now Harry?" She smirked as she walked in. "I could go for a vodka-tonic, with a twist of lime." She said as she walked right past Harry and proceeded to the sitting room. She had been at Grimmauld place a few times in the past. Always on business. She was Harry's contact at the DoM. The DoM had tried to monitor him two years ago, and it blew up in their faces. Harry had found the attempts almost immediately, and it almost destroyed any chance of a good relationship.

That was when he said he would only work with the DoM if Padma was his primary contact. It had really helped her career. Within the DoM, she was known as death's handler. Her code name: 'Charon'. She liked the nickname, it was one of the best. Harry was informally referred to as the 'Reaper'. She knew not to risk his trust, her wagon was hitched to him. And she cared about him as a person, not just an asset.

Sitting in the corner chair, she waited while Harry had Kreacher mix her drink. As Harry came in to join her, she put on her business face. "So, I understand you're heading to Paris in a few days. We may need a bit of your expertise while you're there."

Harry was waiting for that shoe to drop. "Padma, I am on vacation. Honestly, I need it badly. Not really running at one hundred percent. Can this wait? Is anyone else available?" Without the banter and bravado that they both seemed to enjoy as old friends, she could see the circles under his eyes and noticed that he was a bit 'off balance'.

"What happened, Harry?"

With a deep sigh, Harry filled her in on his break up. Padma knew Ginny well and respected her as a person and as a combatant. Honestly, she couldn't believe Ginny would break off the engagement after pursuing Harry so doggedly for years. On a personal level, Harry was a friend and she wanted the best for him. On a professional level, this could be good or bad. The premier Mage of Britain is suddenly single.

The DoM would have to tighten up his 'social defense'. They couldn't have him suddenly moving to Spain or the United States just to be with someone he'd met on holiday. Or worse, letting another government get their hooks in him.

She had always liked Harry, but he was such a magnet for trouble. Then the terrible fourth year… She never participated in the attacks on him or wore that rude button, but she didn't stand up for him either. She had always regretted being so weak. Her sister had been worse, though. Being in closer proximity to the Horcrux while it was flaring **definitely** impacted Parvati. Padma could see the changes and it was terrifying. Thank god she made her sister promise not to wear Malfoy's button.

"Harry, we have a situation in Paris and a possible beginning of an Astral bridge. Possible level three or three point five threat. We just need you to look into it and deal with any 'complications' that may be present." She paused at that. They both knew what 'complications' stood for. "The French Ministry has requested you as the person they most trust to look into it. Perhaps I can arrange for someone to meet you there and watch your back."

"No, if this is a ' **Scout and Scythe'** mission, I work best alone or with people I trust. No strangers." Seeing her pensive face, Harry added "What? You look like you have concerns?"

"Only for you Harry." He was off his game and she could see it. "Are you up to this?"

"Death doesn't get a vacation." Then with a smirk, "I think I might pack a few extra essentials."

"Alright Harry. Let me get a copy of your itinerary and I'll arrange for your mission packet to be delivered. Do you need any potions or devices?" He just gave her a knowing look and raised one eyebrow. She already knew the answer. He was almost as paranoid as Mad Eye Moody was. No one would make a potion for him unless he knew them VERY well. She'd make sure he had good support.

"Actually, Padma, there is something you guys can do for me. Andromeda is hiring a social and image manager or something. Not sure about the title, can you check her out? We are likely signing the forms tomorrow."

"We can do that. Tomorrow is a fast turn-around… I wish you had given us more notice. What is her name?" And it begins. Padma suspected the DoM would need to add a new department of "Harry Watchers" to keep him safe and firmly in Britain.

"Daphne Greengrass." Seeing Padma do a double-take, he added, "Yep, one in the same. Andromeda likely vetted her, but I'd like a second opinion. We have an appointment at Gringotts tomorrow at 11 for the document signing. Can you help me out?"

"Sure thing Harry… I need to run and get the ball moving on this. Don't sign **anything** until I get back to you." Rising, they walked to the door. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful and drop the melodramatics. Its not your thing." Then she walked off into the night. Harry didn't remember her ever doing that before.

Maybe they really were friends. She did seem genuinely concerned for him. He could always use a few friends. Was this how Luna used to feel when he was nice to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to Paris, but having to wrap up a few loose strings. And it looks like there will be a little moonlighting once there. I hope you readers like the term 'Scout and Scythe'. Seemed better than hunt and kill.
> 
> This chapter and some of the next will have Harry adjusting to being recently single without a lot of down time to process it. For the short term, he will stay single. Long term, we will see.
> 
> Next chapter, Harry loses his temper and goes full on Master of Death. Ginny makes an appearance before Harry goes to France.
> 
> The action starts soon, just a little more relationship wrap up work to do…


	7. Chapter 7

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the amazing world he lives in.**

**FASA owns Earthdawn**

**Note: Parcel Tongue is designated as §"** _**Italicized words"§** _

** ch 7: Onward and Upward **

**This is a long chapter. I was going to split it in half, but I really wanted to move past the Breakup section of the story. It was getting a little tough to write. Onward and Upward is the chapter where Harry accepts that he is single and gets on with his life. I have no plans to pair him up anytime soon.**

**—CS—**

**The next morning at Andromeda's house**

Harry checked his Banishing Box and saw a message from Padma. Daphne had passed the background and security checks the DoM had made. That said, Padma insisted on being at Gringotts and reviewing the documents before anything was signed. She would also be bringing her superior, Unspeakable Croaker. Harry did not like that one bit. He helped the DoM, they did not own him. They did not employ him. Moving on…

At around 8:45, Daphne came by and they had a surprisingly pleasant breakfast. Thankfully, there was no talk about Harry's outburst yesterday. Breakfast was nice. Kreacher made Teddy chocolate chip pancakes. The rest had fruit and omelets. Harry was wearing a slightly more traditional version of 'Kreacher's choice' again, but that was expected at Andromeda's.

Harry was pleased to find that Daphne actually knew a bit about quidditch. Definitely **not** a Chudley Cannons fan. All in all, it was a nice breakfast. They all seemed to get along well. At some point, Andromeda started calling Daphne by her first name, but she was still Lady Black.

Retiring to the sitting room, Daphne discussed opportunities for Harry. He gave her a copy of his itinerary and she said she would find any social opportunities in Paris if it fit in with his schedule. Andromeda perked up at that and the two began discussing Harry's 'opportunities' while in France. Harry wondered if Fleur would get mad at the idea of someone else interfering with his vacation. Too late for that. Last night's meeting with Padma took care of that. Still, he needed to keep as much of the vacation for himself as possible.

"Most of my itinerary was set by Fleur Weasley. You may remember her from the tri-wizard tournament as the Beauxbaton champion. If you need to make any significant changes, we should probably talk to her. She put a lot of time into it." Harry informed the two witches at the table. That would take care of anyone 'bogarting' his vacation. Fleur was not easily walked over.

Daphne's new role would technically start when Harry got back from Paris's, but she would be working all next week in preparation. Any social advice she would give for the trip was just the warm up. Harry had to admit, she was sharp. Now he had the pleasure of informing his frightening aunt and future employee that the Gringotts signing would involve the DoM.

"One small thing I need to mention. I do the occasional 'odd job' for the Department of Mysteries in addition to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Due to the sensitive nature of my work, they want to have representatives at the signing." Harry waited quietly while that sunk in.

Andromeda stared at him for a minute. "You tell me this now? How long have you known about this, Harry?" Oh boy, she was slightly annoyed.

"I just found out this morning. I didn't think it was a big enough deal to ruin breakfast. And you always say, 'no unpleasant business at the dinner table'." Harry held his breath, but he knew he was not out of the woods yet.

Not letting up, Andromeda asked the question he dreaded, "How did they even know about the signing, Harry"

Yep, Andromeda was not happy. She valued loyalty and now she wanted to know what happened. Daphne looked like her ice queen persona. No emotion. Definitely Occlumency involved here.

Harry decided to just tell the truth, it's easier this way. "I was approached last night for a simple 'Scout and Scythe' mission while in France. I took the liberty of asking for a simple background check on Daphne as I really don't know anything about her. Sorry, Daphne. Believe me, given my line of work, they would have done it anyway. This way, we get it all out in the open. Nothing nefarious, Aunt Andromeda, just staying ahead of the game."

Daphne seemed to consider and accept his explanation. It was a Slytherin move. The kind of move she would be doing **_for_** Harry in the future.

Andromeda looked intensely at Harry. "Harry, you know I had Ms. Greengrass checked out already. By the Black family lawyers." Harry knew that they were a scary bunch of old men. "Still, I'm proud of you for thinking ahead. I guess you **have** been paying attention." She actually smiled at him. Then, frowning, she asked, "What is a 'Scout and Scythe' mission?"

Damn. "Sorry Aunt Andromeda, that's classified." He knew, she knew, they both knew, but it would be best to pretend. Harry started to say 'Danger is my middle name', but thought better of it. Why antagonize the bear? Or in this case, the Lady Black. Much scarier than a bear.

Andromeda actually laughed at that. "Very well my young Lord Black, let's proceed to Gringotts."

—CS—

**Gringotts, Diagon Alley.**

**11:05AM**

Harry, the two witches, Teddy and Harry's familiar made their way down Diagon Alley. Harry was in typical battle mode. Scanning the streets, holly and phoenix wand ready at the flick of a wrist. He had his Familiar watching all directions as well. He knew he looked a bit like a nutter, but he had been attacked too many times not to be a little paranoid. Teddy was holding both Daphne and Andromeda's hands. Harry did note that Andromeda kept her wand hand free at all times. Good.

Aside from a little begging from Teddy as they passed Florean Fontescue's Ice Cream Parlour, there were no issues. Entering Gingotts, they proceeded to the VIP line. They were quickly received and taken back into the bank. Going into the signing room, they found two wizards and a witch waiting for them as well as a goblin notary. Harry recognized Saul Croaker and Padme, but not the other, much larger, Wizard.

Harry spoke up, "Padma Patil, you remember Daphne Greengrass, I'm sure. This is my godson Edward and my Aunt, the Lady Black." Looking over at the very large middle aged man beside her and the smaller older wizard, he added "You must be Padma's co-workers. Unspeakable Croaker, it has been a while." Harry shook his hand. Then, looking at the very large wizard beside Croaker, he added "I don't believe we have met." Extending a hand, "…Harry Potter". The unspeakable just looked at him. Social etiquette had the most influential or powerful wizard extending a hand first. It was only a momentary pause, but Harry caught it. If he wanted to play that way… Harry quickly added, "Lord Peverell, Black, and Potter." Pure power play. The large man took his hand.

"Gareth Greengrass, Senior Unspeakable. It is good to finally meet you, Lord Peverell. Your activities are becoming the talk of the department. I see you are about to employ my niece." He flatly added, "You have impeccable taste."

Everything seemed nice on the outside, but Harry got the opinion that he did not approve. Something about the name… where had he seen it before? Realization slowly dawned on him and he was glad he packed a few extra essentials. Thinking to himself, 'Got it. File it away, I might need it.'

Pleasantries were exchanged all around.

Director Ragnok joined the party as Harry was a key and premier customer. Since Sirius' will reading, Ragnok always found a way to attend Harry's business. Harry supposed he found him entertaining. Wands were collected and placed in a locked box. Harry had only brought his Holly and Phoenix feather wand, he expected this. They also collected his assorted daggers as well as his Sig P239. The weapons had surprised all, but not the goblins. They seemed to appreciate the knives especially.

Andromeda set Teddy down to play with Harry's Familiar. "So, all the documents are in order, along with a privacy agreement and compensation expectations. Both the Greengrass lawyers and the Black Lawyers have approved them, so this is really more of a formality."

Unspeakable Greengrass chimed in, "With respect, we'll be the judge of that, Lady Black." He then began reviewing the documents. Unspeakable Croaker and Padma also began looking them over. Harry expected this. They wanted to make sure there would be no leaks about Harry's jobs in the future.

Unspeakable Greengrass recommended a few changes that did not concern the DoM, to which Harry firmly said "No." It was not the changes that bothered Harry, it was the audacity of the man.

He appeared to be here more as a Greengrass and less as an Unspeakable. "Daphne chimed in with "Father and our lawyers reviewed all these documents, Uncle Gareth, and revisions have been made." She seemed a little embarrassed. The large man just stared at Harry. Not threatening, but not blinking either.

Unspeakable Croaker chimed in at this point, "Gareth, let's focus on what we are here for. We utilize Lord Peverell on occasion and it is important that all parties be protected."

In a move that seemed to surprise his coworkers as much as everyone else, Gareth pulled out a set of new documents. "Here are non-disclosure and acceptable behavior documents drawn up by the Department of Mysteries. We will require all of you to sign these before proceeding."

Harry thought Daphne might get some kind of a non-disclosure agreement, but not him. And certainly not Andromeda. **Acceptable behavior**? Oh, hell no. He had heard that catchy phrase two years before. If they wanted to talk about acceptable behavior, he would nail them to the wall. "Well, this is a surprise. Whose idea was it to give me this?" While he held it, he concentrated slightly and it burst into flames. He wandlessly summoned Andromeda's and repeated the process. "Really, who had this _brilliant_ idea?"

Gareth spoke up, making it now clear that he was the instigator, "Lord Peverell, if you wish to continue with any future operations with us, you will sign."

"Fuck you, Gareth, I'm not signing anything. And, if you want to act this way, I'll tell you where you can stick your _future operations_."

Undeterred, Gareth calmly asked, "And where, _precisely_ , would that be?"

Unspeakable Croaker then spoke up "Harry, Gareth, let's not get carried away…" Harry actually knew Saul pretty well. He stepped in the last time the DoM pissed him off. Saul knew exactly where this was heading.

Ignoring Saul, Harry smiled and said, "Bend over, Gareth, and I'll show you." dropping his smile, Harry added, "You should be used to that. I seem to remember a few DoM books about three and a half years ago, documenting how Muggles steal magic. Weren't you the author of those books?"

Whenever Harry dealt with the DoM, he came prepared. Harry carried around shrunken copies of the DoM published and approved books from the Voldemort period. He pulled out one, resized it wandlessly, and threw it on the table. The author was printed across the bottom of the book. _Sr. Unspeakable, Gareth Greengrass_.

The Goblins were loving this. They still talked about Sirius Black's will reading. Harry is, in many ways, an even bigger celebrity among the goblins than he is in the wizarding world. They, apparently, appreciate a hell raiser. Director Ragnok just grinned. He was hoping for entertainment. A few guards showed up as well, not so much to guard, they just wanted to watch.

At this, the Unspeakable lost his calm. He knew those books would always follow him. "You little shite! You WILL sign those documents!" Gareth Green Grass rose up and walked toward Harry. He must have been easily over six and a half feet tall and very solid for a man of about 45-50.

They were both now standing, but Gareth towered over Harry by almost a foot. Harry started him in the eye, never blinking.

Gareth Greengrass then hissed out "Lord Peverell, your wand is in the box, along with your other... muggle toys. Maybe we should see what you are capable of man to man. Or is it, man to _**boy**_."

Harry's skin slowly shifted to a glossy black. His hair became a glossy silver, and his eyes were now glowing a bright green. The lightning bolt scar he is so famous for looked like it was burning with a silver flame. Each tooth was now flat white and had a small rune on it. **

His Familiar quickly slithered around his torso, up his back, and over his head. She now had the inverse of his new coloring. Silver skin with glossy black patterns. And glowing green eyes. All three heads rose up until Selene was a half a head over Gareth. Artemis and Hecate were each at his eye level, but a foot on either side. Stiletto sharp Fangs displayed, they also had a tiny rune on each tooth. They let out a slow, but menacing, Hissss.

The temperature began dropping *** and Harry's breath came out in icy clouds as he calmly said, "Get the hell out of this room, Unspeakable Greengrass. This discussion no longer concerns you." Pausing for effect, he added, "Please inform your superiors, Harry Potter is no longer available to do their dirty work." Harry's magic was rolling off him in waves. Dumbledore's magic felt warm and comforting. Voldemort's was blistering hot and vile – putrid like a rotting carcass. Harry's magic seemed more cool and clean – like a piney forest in winter. Hermione used to call it 'Winter Fresh'. Everyone could feel it. There was a hint of oak and roses.

No one said a word. Selene suddenly shot forward and hissed, snapping her mouth as if to strike. Gareth Greengrass jumped back so fast he tumbled onto his back. Harry and his familiar slowly reverted to his normal look, but their eyes continued to glow. Harry calmly said, "I won't ask again. Leave. _Now_." Harry was considering his response when he realized that it likely did not meet ' **acceptable behavior** '. This brought a terse smile to his otherwise stoic face.

As Unspeakable Greengrass left the room, Harry's eyes slowly dimmed until they eventually returned to normal. It was all over in about 90 seconds.

Teddy came running up and leapt into his arms. "Uncle Harry, Do your face! Do it again…" Well, at least Harry knew Teddy would not be traumatized.

"Maybe later. That was pretty cool, wasn't it?" Harry responded with a grin.

"Yeah! But too **cold**. Don't do _that_ again." Teddy innocently responded.

"Yes Harry, please do not do _**that**_ again." Andromeda quietly added. Daphne just sat in her chair.

Ragnok then stepped forward, grinning ear to ear, "Mr. Potter, you make the mundane so much more enjoyable. Please make sure I am available for your future business and legal needs." The head of Gringotts, London was practically bursting with excitement. Straightening his tie, he added, "Perhaps we can take a thirty minute recess for hot coffee or tea. It seems to have become rather chill in here." With mirth he added, "And to return Unspeakable Greengrass' wand."

Unspeakable Croaker took his co-worker his wand, escorted by two goblin guards. He was gone for at least fifteen minutes. In that time, Padma approached Harry.

"Harry, we had no idea he would do that. Those contracts were completely unapproved." Padma was clearly shaken. Like most people, she had never seen Harry put on his 'game face'.

"Padma, was that the same contract the DoM tried to get me to sign two years ago? Maybe even the same that was presented to Dumbledore decades ago? Hard to tell, as mine turned to ash, but it seemed similar at a glance. I'm sorry, but I am going to have to re-consider our working relationship."

The threat was clear. Quite frankly, the DoM is made up of a bunch of researchers. While some are able to hold their own, most could not fight their way out of a wet paper bag. Their strength lay in research and rituals. They needed him far more than he needed them. Especially with the Auror department so badly depleted.

Padma knew magical Britain was at a critical point. Harry Potter was a national hero and enormously respected across Europe. Internationally respected, and slightly **feared**. As weak as magical Britain was right now, Harry's presence was enough to keep the scavengers and opportunists in the ICW away. To alienate him now…

Damn that Gareth, he was a tag along. He used Daphne as leverage to attend, for 'Family' reasons. Those publications he put out were indirectly responsible for _so much pain_. How that man kept his job, let alone his title, was beyond Padma. He must have dirt on someone. Saul was likely handing him his balls right now. "Give me 24 hours Harry. I'll make it right." Reaching out and taking his hand, she added, "Please, Harry."

Harry was still a soft touch for anyone he considered a friend. Taking his hand made this more than professional. "Twenty four hours. I'll be at Bill and Fleur Weasley's house."

He tended to weaken with physical contact. Likely because he had so little of it most of his life. Did Padma know this? Harry gently squeezed her hand and released it to speak with Andromeda and Daphne.

"Sorry about that, but I know from years of personal experience that you can't back down from a bully." Looking at Daphne, Harry added, "Daphne, I'm sorry it was your uncle." Pausing and considering, "Did you ask him to be here?"

Daphne responded quickly, "Don't be sorry, Harry. I'm not happy this happened." Sighing, Daphne continued, "I did **not** know he would be here. Uncle Gareth had no right to involve himself like this." Pausing, she held up her documents, the only ones Harry didn't burn. "These new contracts are pretty restrictive. I honestly think he was trying to 'gremlin' the deal. I don't think I can sign these new documents."

Asserting control of the interaction, Andromeda added, "Let's see what we can work out." Harry had expected Andromeda to be unhappy with his display, but if anything, she seemed impressed. Proud even. You can take the woman out of the Black household, but you can't take House Black out of the woman.

By this point, Saul Croaker had re-entered the room and was conversing with Padma. Harry, Andromeda, and Daphne approached them as they were wrapping up their discussion.

Saul Croaker took a deep breath and started talking before anyone else could get a word in. "OK. The confidentiality agreements your aunt had drawn up cover any business dealings you do with the ministry. Specifically, it calls out the DMLE. That includes the Auror department, but not the DoM. I would like to add The Department of Mysteries and any ICW interactions. Plus any foreign government work." Padma had suggested the changes and Croaker had agreed. "If you decide you are no longer going to work with us, then there will be nothing for you to be concerned about. It's basically the same document with extra departments called out.

Harry considered. He looked at Hecate, and she shook her head _._ In Parseltongue, she added, "§ _The addition of the DoM makes good sense, but not the rest. No foreign governments or ICW activities should be covered. Too many differences in law and it would require them to work around the British DoM and DMLE. Sets up too much potential for problems.§"_

Harry relayed the message and looked to Andromeda and Daphne. They apparently agreed. Adding the DoM was a tiny change. Harry considered adding a little extra money to the contract, but Andromeda had assured him the contract was already very generous.

Saul and Padma considered it, then agreed, with Saul Croaker adding one stipulation, "We want you to keep us informed if a foreign government agency reaches out to you. You are, after all, a British citizen."

Andromeda saw Harry ready to agree, so she hastily added, "If Harry continues working with you, fine. But it will not be in the contract. He is still a **private** British citizen. You will need to advise the ICW and foreign governments that they will have to work thru your department." Seeing the professional agreement, she added, "OK, let's see about getting the contract amended."

Selene and Artemis were watching Daphne and noted her nervousness. She had seen Harry flex his magical muscles and it had shaken her a bit. Artemis had whispered something to Selene like "§ _How can we fix this?§_ "

In Parseltongue, Selene called out,"§ _Harry, she may look controlled and confident, but our little display frightened Daphne. Why not throw in a clothing allowance. Plus time off during Fashion week in Paris.§"_

Harry knew Selene was an expert on reading girls like Daphne. And Artemis, ever the strategist, must have caught something as well. Andromeda went to fashion week each year, maybe having a travel companion would be good. With a sideways glance, he added "Let's add a clothing allowance and a trip to Paris with Lady Black for fashion week. I'll let Lady Black determine the amount and travel arrangements."

Everyone liked that idea. Daphne even gave Selene a small grin.

Two hours later, documents were signed. Wands were returned. Apologies were offered, with a promise by Parma to synch up in 24 hours to discuss making things right. Daphne left to prepare for her new job. Harry, Andromeda, Teddy and Harry's familiar went back to Andromeda's house to pack.

After a brief stop at Florean Fontescue's.

**—CS—**

**Andromeda's house.**

**4pm**

Harry closed the latches on his trunk. Teddy was playing with his familiar downstairs and Andromea was with him. "Well, I'm all packed. I'll spend tonight and tomorrow at Bill's, then, off to Paris! I still can't believe I'm going. Now the DoM wants me to look into something. Something dark and evil no doubt."

"You need this vacation. And Daphne is pulling together a few social opportunities for you in Paris. Make it work for you." Pausing, she asked "Why don't you quit doing the DoM's dirty work, Harry. After what happened today, I thought you were done."

Sitting on the bed, Harry turned to her. "I need them to be my eyes and ears. But, if they pull any more crap like that, I **will** find another way to get reliable intel." Running his hand thru his hair, he added, "I can't let another dark lord rise. I owe it to all those who lost their life in the last war. I owe it you and your family. To Teddy. Sirius and Remus. And my parents."

"You owe yourself a little 'Happiness' too, Harry." Pausing, she added, "Promise me you will enjoy all Paris has to offer. Don't mope around and let this opportunity pass you by. Be young and influential and _single_ … what is the new term I hear?"

At that, Harry grimaced "You mean a 'YUMMI'? Young Upwardly Mobile Magical Individual." Laughing, he added, "I **hate** that term. I swear someone thought of the acronym before the name." Then, becoming more serious, "Also, Ginny uses it for herself and her friends. I don't think it is a very masculine description."

"I see. Well, do try to have fun. Take Pipsey with you. She misses her little Harry!"

Pipsey was the Potter elf. She stayed at Potter properties while Kreacher looked after the Black Properties. She was very mothering, but had no high end fashion sense. She favored plaids and flannel. comfort clothes. Fortunately, Kreacher had already arranged most of the clothes in his trunk.

"Pipsey", Harry stated with authority. A 'pop' was heard as Pipsey appeared in the room.

"Pipsey is here, Master Harry! What can I be doing for you?" The only way to describe the look she gave Harry was pure love and adoration. So much so it made him a little uncomfortable. Harry was certain he was a toddler in her eyes.

"Would you like to go to Paris with me?" Seeing her nodding frantically, he added, "Excellent. Meet me at shell Cottage tomorrow evening. I am already _mostly_ packed up, but I may have you do a little extra prep work, if that's OK."

"Pipsey will take excellent care of young Master Potter!" at that, she disapparited.

"Time to say goodbye to Teddy. I'll make sure to bring a souvenir."

—CS—

**Shell Cottage.**

**5PM**

Harry arrived at shell cottage just as Victoire was being put down for a nap. She was a gorgeous baby. Of course, considering the parents, that was a given.

Hi guys, thanks for having me. I am so looking forward to this trip.

Fleur hugged him and ruffled his messy hair. "We are glad you are here. One of Bill's old co-workers told us about the fun you had at Gringotts." She was looking at him with a half-smile. "Will you ever stop looking for trouble, Harry?"

At that, Bill and Harry both just laughed.

"Never back down from a Bully, Fleur! It gives them too much satisfaction." Harry knew this so very well.

"Tonight, we are having Beef Wellington. For dessert, we will have crème brûlée and ice cream. You will love it, Harry. I guarantee it!" Fleur loved cooking fancy dishes. Harry loved eating them. Molly often got jealous…

"Nice!" Was all Harry could say. The look on his face said the rest – pure bliss. "Tomorrow I cook for YOU guys, though." Bill grinned at Harry. He seemed to be doing well. This would be a fun couple of days.

Dinner was amazing. Harry helped with Victoire and listened to Fleur share the joys of Paris. Around 8:30, two owls arrived within 15 minutes of each other. One was a gorgeous Barn Owl, the other was obviously a ministry owl. The ministry owl's message was addressed to Harry, the other owl had two letters, one to Harry and one to Fleur.

Harry read his ministry message first. It was from Padma, she was requesting to come over around 11 the next day. It was not very detailed, but Harry knew it was the 'fix-it' discussion he was promised. Likely, it would involve the 'dirty job' the DoM needed him for as well.

Fleur had just finished her message. It was from Daphne, requesting time with Fleur to insert a few events into Harry's itinerary. It must have been very smooth, he never would have expected Fleur to take it so well. Harry's letter from Daphne essentially said the same, she wanted to keep him in the loop. The requested time was 2pm. Selene was reading over his shoulder. Looking over at Fleur's letter, it was in French. Harry mentally congratulated Daphne on her diplomacy.

"Hmmm. Well, Harry, it seems you have a new image and social director looking to send you to a few society activities. This should be fun. We may have to find you a date for a few of these…" with a disturbing twinkle in her eye, she closed with "that should be easy enough."

"The DoM also wants a little of my time. Maybe we can combine the itinerary reviews. I really don't want to ruin this trip, so I need you to help me keep any additions in line, Fleur."

Before Fleur could respond, Bill jumped in, "Harry, if you're charging into combat, that's not much of a holiday. I want in on the discussion." considering that his wife needed to get out of the house, he added, "Maybe Fleur and I can even double up with you at a few social events."

That got Fleur interested. She loved a good party and her parents could keep Victoire… It had been a long time since they had gone out dancing.

Bill was also worried that Harry might be too distracted for a mission. Harry kind of liked the idea of doubling up with Bill and Fleur. It could be fun!

Harry sent the Ministry owl back with a revised time of 2:30pm. That would give Daphne the first slot and prevent her from being surprised.

As Harry went to bed, he had the nagging feeling that he had forgotten something. Then he remembered Ginny's thick letter. With a groan, he decided to read it in the morning. All would be well. For the first time in three days, he went to sleep looking forward to the next day. What could go wrong?

**—CS—**

**Shell Cottage, The Next Morning**

Harry woke happy. He tucked his familiar in and kissed each head gently. Artemis hissed at him a little, but that was normal in the morning. Going down stairs, he cast a silencing charm over the kitchen so as not to wake anyone up. He then proceeded to prepare for breakfast. Victoire was too young for solid food, so he focused on the adults.

He had just finished preparing his quiche when he heard Victoire cry – the best alarm clock on earth. As soon as he heard Bill and Fleur moving around, he put the quiche in the oven. He proceeded to make a little bacon and washed up enough strawberries and blueberries for three.

Knowing Bill liked Coffee and Fleur likely did too, he proceeded to start a pot. He set the table and placed the bacon in a plate with a heating charm. Bacon is always best warm. The fruit was placed in a bowl with a light cooling charm. Coffee cups set, cream on the table. The quiche would be ready in a few minutes… He really wanted to do it up for them.

At this point, the post came. He picked up the post to move it to Bill's place at the table. That's when he saw the latest copy of Witch Weekly. He moved that to Fleur's spot… and saw the cover.

The Spitfire!

Rookie of the Year!

Most Eligible Witch in Britain!

And there was her photo. With that smirk he loved. So beautiful! And according to the title, very much a single witch.

When Bill and Fleur came down, he was still staring at the magazine. Bill looked at the table and exclaimed, "Something smells great! Harry, you really didn't have to do this." Harry just looked up and smiled. The smile did not reach his eyes, though.

Fluer immediately picked up on the fact that something was wrong. Watching him set the magazine down and get the quiche from the oven, Bill also picked up on the mood. While Harry was prepping the quiche, Fleur picked up the magazine and cursed. " **Zat Damn Beetch! Look at zees, Bill! Now tell me again how zees is no one's fault!"** Her accent always got horrible when she was angry. Victoire was staring at her mum. Eyes wide.

Bill read the title and said "What the hell? **"**

Harry jumped in and said, "Don't. This is fine. We're no longer an item and she… well, this is OK. I'm happy for her. Really. She wrote me a note. A big fat one. In all the confusion and turmoil of the last few days, I forgot about it. I guess this is what she was trying to warn me about." Pausing and looking up, he saw that look he hated. **Pity**. "Look, let's just have a good breakfast. Everything is better on a full stomach."

Harry volunteered to feed Victoire while Bill and Fleur ate. Fleur warmed the bottle and handed it to Harry so he could feed the baby. They both knew how much Harry loved babies. The breakfast was good, but the mood was tense. Fleur was trying to be her normal charming self, but her anger was coming out.

When all were finished, Harry kissed Victoire on the top of the head and handed her to Bill so he could clear the table. He insisted on finishing the job, as his gift. Dinner tonight would be his gift as well. Harry loves to cook for people he cares about, and by god he was going to cook for the two people that he considered his family.

Once the cleanup was done, Harry went upstairs. He wanted to read Ginny's note. The one he should have read two days ago. With a flick of his wand, Harry summoned Ginny's letter from his trunk.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well. Please know that I am thinking about you constantly and hoping we are still very close friends. I know that is such a cliché thing to say, but it is true. I still love you deeply and will always feel that way. I am hoping our time apart will allow us to grow and become even better versions of the people we are now._

_Breaking off our engagement was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but we really are too young to commit to a lifetime of marriage and family. I spent all of my youth dreaming about what might be and you spent all of yours preparing to battle 'V'. This gives us time to live in the present and follow the paths that are before us. I do believe that our paths will come back together one day – our full story is not yet written, Harry._

_I know how hard this has been for both of us and I really don't want to cause you any more pain. Unfortunately, I have news that is not what I would like to share. I was just informed by the editor of Witch Weekly that my article is going to print weeks ahead of schedule. I don't know why they are doing this and I begged them not to. But it had already gone to press. I am told they worked around the clock to make the changes._

_The article not only goes into my success in quidditch and how I want to be a role model for young witches across Europe, but it also describes me as newly single. They are calling me 'the most eligible witch in Britain. I think I now know how you have felt all these years._

_Please believe me, I only told the interviewer this after our split and to prevent them from listing me as "Harry's Girl", something that would have been painful for us both at this point. I hope you can look past the title and know that I did not want this. We both need time to recover from out split. I would never have done this on purpose._

_Please floo call me so we can talk,_

_Love Always,_

_Ginny_

Harry started to really feel it now. His thoughts went from bad to worse. 'Well, there it is. Done and out there, where everyone can read all about it. Now all the 'Poor Harry' talk can begin. Everywhere I go, people will look at me and say, 'It's all right, you'll be ok Harry'. Behind closed doors, they'll say 'Well, can you blame her? She is a gorgeous witch and he is just a slender little dude. Maybe I should give her a call.' Whatever.

He felt the bed shift slightly and realized Selene was reading the note he had set down. "OI! Don't read that!"

He startled himself with the desperation in his voice. Selene just looked up at him. The other girls were awake now. Selene said one word. **"§** _ **Bitch§"**_. Harry had never heard such malevolence in anything Selene had ever said before. Artemis and Hecate had both said Selene was the most frightening sister, but until now, Harry had never believed it.

"I need a hug" was all Harry could say. They coiled around him and held him tight. Harry subconsciously knew they could flex and break most of his ribs. But to him, this was like being held by his mum. Warm and safe. Protected and loved. When he needs it most. _"§I'm sorry I yelled, Selene. I love you. I love all of you guys §."_

Maybe he would visit his mum and dad's incarnation tonight. It had been a while. Harry spent about thirty minutes in his room. Just re-connecting with the 'girls' and talking about France. Afterward, he changed into workout gear and took his Iklwa and a pair of short swords to run through a few Katas on the beach.

He would never dream of charging into a magical battle with a sword or a spear, but it's great exercise, and he had been lounging about for a week. He needed to be in decent form if he was going to do any 'moonlighting' in Paris. It would also do him well to burn off out his frustrations.

**—CS—**

**Shell Cottage**

**Down Stairs after Harry went upstairs**

Fleur read the article intently, then handed it to Bill. He read the article, and decided it was actually pretty good. The only down side was the few paragraphs about the breakup. Even that was actually pretty nice – still very close friends…, …pursuing different dreams…, …love and respect…, …lucky to have had each other..., …Best first love a witch could have…, etc. and so on.

She said all the right things, but the timing was horrible! Just too soon.

Fleur was so angry, she knew she had to get out. She put Victoire down for a nap, kissed her husband goodbye, and left to Diagon Alley with an apparition crack. She had a contact at Witch Weekly, and she wanted to know why they had pushed the article through so fast.

After Harry went out to exercise, Bill had called Ginny through the Floo. He really was not sure what to say. This was her big article and he didn't want to take that away from her. But he had to somehow get her to touch base with Harry, or the damage would fester. He still thought they might end up together, but this needed to be fixed.

"Hi, Ginny. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure Bill, what's up?" It was obvious she had just woken up.

"We saw the Article this morning. It was really good." Now that he had her on the floo, Bill really wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Thanks! Can you save me a copy? I saw the pre-release version, but I want as many copies as I can get of the final print." Pausing and softening she added, "Have you heard from Harry? Do you think he's seen it?"

"Well, yeah. He saw it. He took it well" Why the hell did he say that? Bill knew he was sugar coating it, Harry did **not** take it well. But, this was still his little sister. She deserved her moment in the sun.

"You're a terrible liar, Bill." Now there was an awkward silence.

Ginny broke the silence with, "I never would have done this to him. The magazine moved the date WAY up for some god awful reason. I begged them to give it a couple of weeks, but they were already at the printer. I wrote a letter to warn Harry. He never floo'd me or responded to my note." Pausing briefly "I bet he didn't even read it. He put it off the way he and Ron used to put off Potions home work. Do you know where he is now?"

"Yeah, he is staying with us until tomorrow. Right now he's out exercising." Seeing his sister so down he added quickly, "The timing was bad Gin, but the article is **really** **good**. I liked what you said about being a role model and everything. You should be proud. Don't let the timing take that away." Full on big brother now.

"Yeah – you're right. Still, I need to fix things. Can I come by later? Is Phle…Fleur going to be there?" Ginny caught herself before saying Phlegm. This would be a bad time to alienate Bill.

"Yes and Yes. Give us a few hours and come by in the afternoon." Suddenly, he heard his daughter start to stir. "Look, Victoire's crying, I gotta go – But I love you and I am proud of you! Please don't let this get you down." As he heard Victoire crank up the volume, Bill wondered why Fleur had been gone so long.

"Thanks, Bill. I'll try not to. Keep that copy for me." Then, after the connection ended she let out a very heartfelt " **Shite! Shite, Shite, Shite!** " Why in the hell did Witch Weekly pull this shite?

**A few minutes later.**

Fleur returned and immediately went to find Victoire and Bill. Bill was holding Victoire and Fleur held out her arms. While Bill handed the child over she said, "How's my little angel? Hmmm."

Looking at her husband, she added, "They rushed the article to print. Actually had to stop the press and toss a few hundred copies of this week's _original_ planned issue."

Bill did a quick double take and asked the obvious question, "Why would they do that? What aren't you telling me?"

Fleur took a deep breath and spilled the beans. "They apparently are planning a Most Eligible Wizard of the Century edition. You know, since it's the year 2001. Full issue dedicated to the most desirable and eligible Wizard of the new century. Originally, it was going to be a composite of the top 50 Wizards from 1900 to 2000, but they decided to go another way now that our Harry is suddenly single. Three guesses who the lucky wizard will be…"

"Why the rush? Why move so fast?" Bill just could not believe Harry's luck. He hates the spotlight! This is going to drive him absolutely mental!

"Apparently, they're afraid he won't stay single very long. They even have a betting pool going. Look, we can get him in and out of Paris before all the hoopla. He can still have a good time." Pausing, she added, "You can't tell anyone! My contact would be fired if this leaks out."

Bill looked at her incredulously, "Shouldn't we warn Harry and Ginny?"

Fleur just shook her head, "No, Bill. It would **ruin** Harry's holiday and **spoil** your sister's big day. She was on the cover of Witch Weekly with a very nice article written about her." Pausing to shift Victoire, she continued with "We can warn them both after he gets back from his holiday. Honestly, the magazine would have already reached out to him if they weren't afraid he would engage legal options. They know how print-shy he is."

Bill nodded and agreed. "A whole issue. What on earth can they use to fill it up? He only just turned 21 years old and his first 11 years are not well known…"

Fleur raised an eyebrow at that. "They could fill it up with the war activities alone. Then there are the Hogwarts years. The Tri-Wizard tournament, youngest seeker in a century, killed a basilisk with a sword when he was 12… He's the head of three families, he's extremely wealthy and donates large sums of money to multiple charities… And don't count out the whole rebellious behavior. You and I know he is a sweetheart, but his temper has been well documented. Yet somehow, he always looks innocent afterward. Remember when he told off Fudge publicly, then was caught eating ice cream not fifteen minute later. It was all over his face, but it looked so cute." They both laughed at that. Molly had a framed picture of it somewhere. "Then there was the tragic side. Orphaned and raised away from the magical world. Dressed in rags – with the pictures to prove it. Mistreated by his classmates, loads of guilt ridden articles about that. But he still came back and saved the day. On, and on, and on... there have been so many articles about him already, that there will be no shortage of testimonials and images. Don't forget what Ginny said about him. Best first love ever…"

"Yeah, I guess there is enough material…" Bill knew how Harry would take it, but he suspected it would not go well with Ginny either. "Oh, hey – Ginny is coming over this afternoon to, you know, fix things. With Harry."

"What!? Why would you let that happen? You know we also have one of the Patil twins and his new image manager coming over also." Judging by the look on his face, Bill didn't remember. Fleur looked at her lovable husband and sighed. "Well, this should be fun. Make sure she is gone before dinner. Harry only bought enough for three."

Harry came in soon after – he had worked up a sweat. "Hey guys. What say I grab a quick shower and pop out for a little Chinese to go for lunch? I'm craving sweet and sour pork!" A good workout really perked him up. He cleaned up his swords and shrank his six foot spear back to its original Iklwa length of a little over three feet. "What do you say?"

Bill chimed in, "I'll get the food, and you take a shower. Lunch is on me!"

Thirty minutes later, they were all eating Chinese take-out! It was spontaneous and fun. It felt like family. Harry was getting past his earlier funk. Bill took the minute to tell him about Ginny.

"Hey, listen Harry. I hope you don't mind, but Ginny is going to come by later and just say hello." Harry just looked at Bill, quietly. Bill looked at Fleur, then proceeded, "She feels bad about the article. And wants to just… I don't know. See how you're doing?"

"Great. What time? Before or after Daphne and Padma get here?" Harry wasn't mad, just annoyed. Maybe getting a channel between Harry and Ginny would be good.

"She didn't say. Just sometime this afternoon. It'll be fine." Considering his next words, he carefully added, "Remember, she didn't want the article to go to print so fast. And this is a big deal for her. Something she may never get again." At this point, Fleur was just starring wide eyed at her husband. "Just keep in mind that she's hurting too and don't make her feel bad." He quickly added, "I know, it sucks."

"That it does, Bill. I just want a break." After an awkward pause, Harry added with a sheepish grin, "Good thing I'm going to Paris tomorrow, right?" No sense being a depressed GIT! He would have fun if it killed him.

—CS—

**Ginny's Flat**

Ginny had just tried on her 10th outfit. "Katie, what do you think of this? I want to look good, but not _too_ good. You know what I mean?"

This had been going on for over an hour. Katie had even gotten her a calming potion. "Ginny, Harry won't care what you're wearing. He'll appreciate that you came by to check on him." Katie said it, but she was less than sure about that. She actually thought Ginny should just wait a day or two.

"I know. But... You saw him at the party, I can't bear the thought of hurting him or leading him on. I need to look like I am solidly in the friend zone. But still really good. Because, you know…" Ginny said it, but even she did not know what she really meant. So confusing.

"No, Ginny, I don't know. If you still have these feelings, why did you break up? Do you really want to be single _that bad_?" There, she said it. She thought Ginny royally screwed up. But Harry partially caused it with all that marriage and family talk. Why couldn't he just be the cool boyfriend? Ginny was just staring at her.

Katie could see the tears forming. "Isn't there some middle ground you can take? Stay together, but call off the engagement? I really just want you guys to be happy."

"No, Katie. Keeping him hanging on while I live the carefree and fun life would **not** be fair. I don't want to date around, but I don't want to be tied down either. Listening to Harry talk about more Dark Lords rising and cursed artifacts. We'll try again in a few years." Ginny said the last part more to herself than to Katie.

'If he is still around,' Katie thought. 'Or if Ginny doesn't meet someone on tour…'

Putting on the 'best friend face', Katie chimed in, "OK Spitfire, make him drool, but not too much. Your distressed jeans, that red t-shirt, and your MVP jacket. On second thought, skip the jacket. Keep it casual."

Well, the red t-shirt is dirty, so are the jeans. I have time to wash a small load. Then a quick dry charm. I should be ready by three.

—CS—

**Back at Shell Cottage**

**2PM**

Harry jumped when the knock on the door sounded. It wasn't Ginny. He brought Daphne into the living room. She looked amazing in a custom tailored outfit. Where did these witches get all these clothes?

"Daphne Greengrass, I'd like you to meet Bill and Fleur Weasley." Looking at the baby lying in her bassinet, "And this is Victoire."

"I'm very pleased to meet you both. The itinerary was very well done." Sitting and getting to business, "I have a few social events that can be attended, if we can make space."

Fleur appreciated the compliment and seemed to take a liking to Daphne. "So, would there be any events that we could attend with Harry? My family, the Delacours, are fairly well connected in Paris.

"Hmmm", Daphne considered the options. The Delacour family was **very** well connected. Getting invitations would be no issue. "Well, there is a Formal event at Beauxbaton Gardens, a celebration of the rising seventh year witches of note with social sponsors. Harry and you could both sponsor a student…"

"Oui! Yes – Gabrielle is going to be there. Papa is looking for a sponsor with enough influence! There will be dining and dancing and the most fun a young witch could possibly have! Harry, you must go to this! I can't believe I didn't think of it. Say yes!" Harry nodded and Fleur hugged him. "I will let father know. He was considering a foreign diplomat, but you will be a much better fit."

"We also have a charity auction. You would auction yourself off to the highest bidding witch for a date." Harry actually stopped breathing for this one. Shock and horror. "It is for a good cause… ok... no."

There is a grand re-opening of L'Savoureux. It will have lots of coverage. The cover charge is going to support the restoration of magical sculptures. It's considered a very posh opening. On the down side, it is tomorrow night. I don't know if we can get you a date this quickly.

"That might be fun. I could take the girls." Harry loves good food.

Daphne shook her head "Well, I don't think the girls would fit in here. There is a no familiar or animal rule, not fair, but it is what it is."

Fleur chimed in again, "I know just the girl for this. Dominique Aris. You met her during the tri-wizard tournament. If you need a date, she could go with you. She loves to dress up. You can even give her career advice. She loves ancient magic, and you are an expert on it."

Harry had no idea who she was. All good, It should be fun. As much as his familiar likes going out, she hates restaurants. Watching other people eat food she can't.

"I guess that would work. I think I have dress robes for both events." Harry thought about it for a minute. "hold on" He summoned his trunk. Opening the trunk, it folded up into a large armoire and set of drawers.

Daphne inspected the clothes and agreed that Harry was covered. She recommended a second white tie – just in case. Opening a side cabinet, she had a bit of a start. That was the weapons cabinet. She closed it quickly.

"Finally, there is a play you can attend. It's the day after the Beauxbaton event."

"Maybe I can sit that out and watch Victoire for Bill and Fleur. It would be fun for me." Harry frequently got bored at plays, but never with babies.

At this point there was another knock on the door. "Not Ginny" Bill stated. He was attuned to the wards and would know. Harry went to let Padma in. She was in a very attractive set of semi-formal dress robes. Definitely tailored to present her in as beautiful a way as possible.

Harry next brought Padma into the event planning. "Padma Patil, this is Bill and Fleur Weasley, Victoire Weasley, and you remember Daphne Greengrass from yesterday morning."

"I think I know most of you already. Daphne, good to see you again. Bill and Fleur, it has been a few years, but always a pleasure. And your baby is beautiful!"

"Harry, can I borrow you for a minute?" Padma obviously did not want an audience.

Stepping out of the room, Harry just waited for her to say her piece.

"So, Gareth Greengrass was reprimanded and put on probation for his unprofessional behaviour and his unapproved submission of legal documents. He is no longer a Senior Unspeakable. Honestly, he was only promoted because he authored those publications, so this was well deserved. His publications really caused embarrassment for the department. His demotion was just a matter of time."

Harry listened, then asked Padma, "Do you think that's enough? Is he another Rookwood? I really don't want to have to watch my back when dealing with the DoM."

"Ouch. No Harry, he's not a Rookwood, but he is a bit of a bigot. You, a halfblood, employing his pureblood niece set him off. On the plus side, Croaker has shared his memory of the event and now he is a bit of a laughing stock. He always believed you were just lucky in the war and the power levels reported were just hype. Now he knows it was real. Truthfully, he probably fears you. Hell, Harry, I kind of fear you. That was impressive."

Harry just chuckled awkwardly at that. He didn't want Padma to fear him.

"So, can we keep working together?" Padma asked.

"Yeah – but no more surprises. Let's go review my itinerary and see where the moonlighting can fit in."

Returning to the room, Harry saw a few adjustments to the trip, but nothing major.

"We would like Harry to take part in an event that will free him up to go on a scouting mission with an operative. There is a charity auction he can participate in as a celebrity wizard. The winner will be a pre-determined French Auror and she will provide you with intel and a cover alibi."

At that, the room started laughing. It was the same charity auction Harry had shot down earlier. During the laughter, Ginny walked into the room.

Ginny looked at the Two witches walking Harry thru different paperwork piles. She knew both of them. Padma Patil and the Slytherin ice queen, Daphne Greengrass. Behind them was Harry's travel trunk, still open and in armoire shape. It was filled with some of his nicer clothes. Definitely planning something. Not **too** broken up it seems.

"Hello, Harry." And the laughter stopped.

"Ginny. You remember Daphne and Padma. Daphne is my new social and image manager and, well, you know what Padma does." Looking at Daphne he added, "Did I get the title right?" Daphne just nodded. He actually got it wrong, but close enough.

"Social and Image manager? What? Harry, when did you start caring about that crap?" Ginny was way off balance. In less than a week he had a social and image manager? And he chose Daphne 'the ice queen' Greengrass? What the hell?

"Andromeda actually hired Daphne. She's a huge help in my managing the duties and responsibilities of three families." Not that it was Ginny's business anyway. Changing the subject, "I saw your article. I guess congratulations are in order. It was a great picture of you."

Padma added, "Loved the article Ginny! The part about being a role model for young witches was perfect. I know you will really help a lot of witches out there. Oh, and congratulations on the Rookie of the Year award! Well deserved." She could tell Harry was off guard and hurting a bit. She took the pressure off him. "Parvati is so jealous!"

Ginny looked at Daphne and just stood and smiled. Daphne had perfect hair. Perfect posture. Perfect smile. Just like ice. And working with her Harry. Her **'** **EX'** -Harry.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and gave her trademark smirky smile. "Thanks, Padma. The interviewer did an excellent job. It really was an honor." Shifting her focus to her Ex, "Harry, can I see you for a minute? In the kitchen?"

Stepping out they looked at each other silently for a moment.

Harry started, "The article was really good. You should be proud." Then flinching a little, "I'm guessing Bill told you I got a bit down over the 'Most Eligible Witch' title. Right?"

"No, he actually said you took it well. But I knew better and wanted to check on you. Harry, I promise you I would not have agreed to that. Or the early release."

"I know Gin, but it was still tough to read. Still, its a great article. I need to get Pipsey to get me a few so you can autograph one. Seriously Gin, be proud. Don't let anything rain on this achievement." Getting an unfocused look for a minute, he added, "look at all the crap they used to print about me! They may have a line or two that is about selling copies, but the body of the article is what matters. And you killed it!"

Harry always knew how to make her smile. "So what's with all the travel and planning? Going somewhere?"

"Paris. Kind of an image and social trip along with a little DoM moonlighting. Hopefully a false alarm." Harry did not mention that it was originally supposed to be her birthday gift.

"Harry, have you ever had a false alarm?" Ginny started to remember why she needed a little space.

Pausing and concentrating, "Yep. About a year ago. Someone thought there were demons walking the streets. Turned out to be a really good muggle costume. Some teenager was going to a Halloween party." They both laughed at that one. Being used to Halloween disasters, Harry almost attacked the teenager on sight.

"Be safe Harry. Don't take any crazy chances." She moved in and kissed his cheek, then gave him a hug. She held him tight while saying, "I can't stand the idea of living in a world that does not have Harry Potter in it. Love you." She then let him go and stepped back. "Send me a postcard of the Eiffel Tower?"

"Absolutely." He noted that she still smelled like cinnamon.

"Well, I gotta go Harry, say goodbye to Bill and Fleur." Her voice was starting to crack and her eyes were wet. She took out her wand to Disapparate.

"Goodbye Ginny. And happy early birthday, if I don't see you anytime soon." As she Disapparated, Harry touched the cheek she kissed. He slowly turned and went back to the main room to review the travel plans. That was rough.

Gloomily he thought, 'Onward and Upward.'

Time to move on. Look out Paris, here I come.

**—CS—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few scenes that reference abilities in the Earthdawn role playing game. For these, I inserted asterisks (*):
> 
> ** This is called an 'Astral Face' in Earthdawn. It greatly strengthens a Nethermancer's magical abilities. I slightly modified it to give Harry the features of a Black and White negative. Something of a reverse image in high contrast monochrome. Still, it is close to the Earthdawn description.
> 
> *** The temperature drops because a powerful Nethermancer can draw power from the astral plane. In Earthdawn it is referred to as the 'Nethersoul' Talent. I am making that part of the reflex Harry has when he gets angry. It also counteracts any fear based influence.
> 
> A Nethermancer is a magician that has followed a path that involves spirits, otherworldly powers, and the Astral plane. They are quite dangerous. Earthdawn is an amazing game system. I thought it went well with being the Master of Death.
> 
> A Iklwa is a very short spear – Zulu's used them. They are about half a normal spear length. The blade that makes up the tip is very long and can be used for piercing or slashing. Harry can use his as a short spear, or he can extend the shaft (magically) to be a regular spear length. Why a spear? Spears are cool. Also, they are imo the most common weapon in ancient times. Don't expect too much from this, he still prefers his wand.
> 
> Note on Harry's future travel plans: He will get out and about. Searching for ancient evil and places of power. You will see Malta listed frequently – it is a site with Ancient ruins that fit into the 'ancient artifacts' and 'ancient evil waiting to be let loose' themes. If interested, Google 'ruins of Malta' and be amazed. If you like this, check out the ruins of Santorini/Thera, Donana, Sardinia and the underwater pyramid in the Azores. Then you have Petra, Anasazi, Derinkuyu, Toltec, Chimu, Olmec, Huastec, Chavin, Mayan, Aztec, and Inca civilizations. No doubt plenty more – If you have any favorites I should add to the list, please share.
> 
> Lots of places for Harry to explore. If you are into creepy places that are not thousands of years old, there are some catacombs under Paris with the remains of over 6 million people. I hear our hero is heading that way soon and something sinister is going on in Paris. Dark and troubling…
> 
> On another note, writing his familiar is exhausting. I originally read about the Runespoor and thought that sounds like Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Dreamer (Selene/Harry), the Strategist (Artemis/Ron), and the Pragmatic Realist/Critic (Hecate/Hermione). Hedwig was more of a mother figure. His runespoor is more of a teenage daughter or niece. Different relationship at a different point in his life. I see familiars as becoming what the witch or wizard they bond to needs them to be. 11 year old Harry needed a Mothering Familiar. Older Harry needed a familiar he could look after and take care of. It seemed fun to write about them bickering and getting into crazy antics while just being a part of Harry's life. Part of me now wishes I had written her with just one head. Exhausting. And make no mistake, Selene may seem harmless with her fashion tips, but she is absolutely ruthless. I patterned her somewhat on the character Amanda Plummer played in Pulp Fiction (Hunny Bunny) when she and her boyfriend robbed a diner. Watch it on you tube – 'pulp fiction opening scene' if you want to see my inspiration for Selene.
> 
> Well, thanks to all of you who are reading and enjoying this work. Special thanks to the reviews and the feedback. It is appreciated. Please feel free to continue as I do read and consider all reviews. I am going to start alternating between this and the Dance of Death story, as that is actually the prequel and I have let it flounder. There are events I have planned for Dance of Death that I am having to avoid discussing in Casting Shadows because I don't want to give anything away.
> 
> Coming Soon: Harry goes to France, Bill has a man to man discussion with Harry about Veelas, Hermione makes plans, Gareth Greengrass is dressed down, Draco Malfoy makes an appearance, and something rotten is happening in the catacombs under the city of lights.
> 
> Till next time


	8. Chapter 8

**Midnight in Paris**

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**ϡ - To prevent confusion, conversations in French will start and end with ϡ. Reminder: Harry learned French from his mother's incarnation as she wanted him to attend Beauxbatons. Frankly, not everyone speaks French, and there will be a few folks that struggle without translation charms.**

**§ - Parseltongue will start and end with § and be in** _**italics** _ **.**

**Shell Cottage**

**The Next Morning**

Harry enjoyed a nice breakfast, then he settled down on the sofa with Victoire. Bill and Fleur were going about preparing for their trip to France. Victoire was just looking up at Harry with huge blue eyes. Pipsey took a quick break from helping Bill and Fleur so she could get in some Victoire time. Harry was gently talking to the baby, discussing all kinds of esoteric theory. All in a very soothing voice.

"Pipsey, can you prepare a bottle? I think she's hungry." Harry asked, but never took his eyes off of Victoire. "Someone should warn Fleur that this baby _definitely_ has an allure!" Harry thought all babies had an allure…

Pipsey shook her head. "Master Harry has important work to do, Pipsey will hold tiny baby." Holding out her hands eagerly.

Harry was no fool. Pipsey loved babies. Victoire seemed to like Pipsey. It was hard to tell with an infant, but she definitely cried less when Pipsey held her. "Ok, Pipsey. You win." Harry said with an amused grin. "You know you don't have to call me Master, right?"

"Pipsey is sooo proud of her little Harry. He bees Master and Lord Potter." No point arguing. Like Aunt Andromeda says, 'just go with it.'

Handing over little Victiore, Harry went back to check his gear. He was ready for just about anything Paris could throw at him. As long as it did not involve romance or relationships, he would be just fine. Fleur had arranged for private tours and Daphne had made sure he would have opportunities for personal time as well as political time. Additionally, he was looking forward to the food.

He had a fully restored Leica iiif, loaded with magical film to capture a little life in his pictures. Colin had given this to him for his twentieth birthday and Harry like the look of it. Additionally, it was fully mechanical, no electronics – so it should work fine. The aperture and shutter speed dials were enchanted to optimize the images, he just had to focus, point and shoot. The dual eye-holes seemed a little odd, but he could manage. This would be fun.

He was taking his phoenix and holly wand as well as the blackthorn wand. These were his primary combo wands when he did not need the raw power of the elder wand. Both were very powerful and more than covered nearly any possible confrontation he could envision. That took care of his ranged attacks.

For non-magical solutions, he had his sig P226 and P239 pistols ready, but these were really just for when he was in non-magical areas of Paris. He also decided to bring his Benelli M4 'Shorty'. It was fitted with a pistol grip and enchantments to allow for one handed firing. He called it 'the big gun'. Just in case.

Most magical districts had wards that 'fouled out' the black powder and prevented the bullets from firing. Harry had found a few ways around this for short periods, but in time, all bullets would stop working under the standard ministry designed wards. And magic really was more dangerous. Still, he frequently went out of the magical districts and any little advantage would help.

Checking his ammo, Harry preferred 149 grain JHP with runic casings to resist transfiguration spells and wards. He would get about 7-8 minutes before the runes broke down and the black powder was fouled. Most of the similar protections he had seen, lasted about 30-45 seconds. Of course, most protections don't use 4000 year old runic formulas. Similarly, he preferred to alternate 12 gauge slugs with 00 Buck Shot is his M4 shorty. Similar runic patterns, but due to the size of the shell, he could squeeze more on. He got about 10-12 minutes out of **that** runic sequence under standard wards. All Were quite illegal.

For close up work, he had two daggers and his kurkuri knife. The kukuri was really more of a jungle machete, so he doubted he would take it out of the trunk. Then there was his Iklwa and short swords. Good for exercise, but limited in normal applications. The likelihood of close combat was small, but you never know.

Reviewing his small arsenal, Harry couldn't help but laugh. Thank goodness for astral pockets, these would really look odd strapped to him while he walks around Paris. People would run for cover. With the astral pockets, the bulges would be minimal.

When did he turn into a combat mage? Was he a combat mage? Charlus Potter was a combat Wizard. Maybe even a borderline mage. His parents were combat oriented (His mum was equally a researcher and elementalist, but that's quibbling). He wasn't so sure about himself. He didn't fight clean… He ignored local laws and worked best when alone or in a very small group. He was what was needed to protect innocents, like Teddy and Victoire. He was a night stalker, a hunter of horrors. A killer. An assassin. When he had to be.

'No wonder Ginny needed a break,' He thought calmly, shaking his head. 'Those thoughts sounded melodramatic even to me!' At that, he began laughing and started putting away his 'tools of the trade'. His swiss army knife he kept out though. No putting that away!

Downstairs, he heard Teddy calling out his name. 'Looks like the send-off committee has arrived', he thought happily. He loved his family! Levitating his trunk down stairs he went to see them all off before heading to the international portkey departure site.

The send-off was nice. He promised Teddy that he would pick up souvenirs while away. Andromeda seemed to be in a very good mood. He suspected that she enjoyed watching Harry scare the DoM employees more than she would admit. She was, after all, a Black at heart. Knowing Andromeda, she had played that scene over and over in her head and the Black family pensieve. Likely, she learned something about everyone in that room.

Handling a sealed folder to Harry, Andromeda made a request, "Harry, when you have a moment, I want you to go to this address. It's a Potter property in France you should look at. It's been in stasis for over two decades, so it may be a bit gloomy. As the last Potter, you're the only one the wards will recognize."

That got everyone's attention. Harry took the envelope and noted the Gringotts seal. "When did this come through, Aunt Andromeda?" Harry forgot he would gain access to the Potter properties on his 21st birthday. He had limited access to his parent's house in Godric's Hollow, but that was kind of depressing. And he wasn't allowed to take up residence until he turned 21. There were probably a few others that were out there besides the one in France.

"This came through while you were out exploring Malta. As your Proxy, I was alerted on your actual birthday. In the confusion of the last few days, I neglected to give it to you. Apologies, dear." She was very happy about this. Harry wondered about this property, it must be nice if Andromeda was this excited about it. "There are a few more, but they can wait for now."

"Well, OK. I think I'll have time on Sunday to sneak out. Maybe there'll be wizard paintings and a library I can investigate." Hearing himself say this, he realized how much he sounded like Hermione.

Fleur chimed in at this point, "Where is it, Harry? I may know the area."

"Some place called…", pausing to read the name again, "…Yvoire. It's on lake Geneva." Harry noted that Fleur lit up at this. "Have you heard of the place?"

Fleur had that dreamy look she sometimes gets, "Oh, Harry. I know it well. I will definitely be adjusting your itinerary. Small, beautiful, and very restful. You will _love_ it."

"Excellent. It should be fun." With that, he stood up, gathered his things, kissed the kids goodbye and nodded to Pipsey.

Pipsey apparated with the trunk and then Harry left right after. His apparition was barely audible.

After he left, Fleur smiled and looked at her husband. She really wanted Harry to have fun. With a little luck, he may even come to love France as much as she did. Finding out he owned property in France was amazing! And the location was incredible.

Fleur knew if she could get a few of Bills 'inner circle' to France, Beauxbatons could easily become Victoire's school. At the very least, they would spend more time in France, near her family. Nothing against Britain, but she missed her native culture.

**—CS—**

**International Portkey launch Site**

**London**

Arriving at the international portkey site, Harry had to show his ID and deal with the fans. He took it in stride and had his photo taken with a dozen or so workers. When his scheduled portkey time was about to be missed, he excused himself and went to the processing point.

The DMLE customs officer was a friendly little man, Looking up from Harry's paperwork and Passport he smiled and shook Harry's Hand. "Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you. The highlight of my day in fact. I see your paperwork is in order. You have a DoM and DMLE waiver for inspections." Considering this, he added, "You do know this will not apply in France, right? They still retain the right for inspection."

"Yes, sir. I have an 'understanding' with the French."

The kindly man just looked at him. Not knowing what to say, Harry offered, "You can look if you like, but I gotta inform you that looking will result in your accepting a DoM and DMLE confidentiality agreement." He then added with a conspiratorial smirk, "Can't let the dark wizards know I'm coming for them…"

That got a little chuckle and he was waved through.

The launch site was a platform approximately ten feet by ten feet. Harry and Pipsey stepped up with the trunk between them.

5…4…3…2…1… Whooooosh.

**-CS-**

**International Portkey Landing Site**

**Paris**

Pipsey and the trunk landed perfectly while Harry rolled 5 feet off the mat. Dumbledore always said magic liked him and that's why portkeys and floos seemed to propel him with extra force. Like a firm handshake or a pat on the back. Harry wished they liked him less. "I will never get used to this."

The arrival point had a few wizards and witches busily going about their travel preparations. Harry kicked up a glamour before anyone recognized him. Brown hair, brown eyes and a goatee. Yep – glamoured facial hair. When you **don't** 'got it', just ' **glam it** '! That was good for a chuckle!

He and Pipsey went through the customs line. There were random inspections, but Harry had placed a very subtle entropy charm on his trunk to greatly reduce the chance of an inspection. He knew he had waivers, but the shielded bullets would likely cause issues. Especially in France. For once, nothing went wrong.

Harry led Pipsey out the side door to the lobby. "OK Pipsey, we have about four hours before dinner. Let's go find our apartment."

Approaching a professionally dressed lady at the front desk, Harry inquired on how to get around. His French was rusty, but serviceable. He really needed the practice. **ϡ** "Bonjour, Can you tell me how to get to my apartment? This is my first time here." **ϡ**

The lady just smiled politely and responded, **ϡ** "Oui, simply step out in the cobblestone pathway and hold out your wand. A carriage will pick you up. If you need faster service, simply hold out your wand on the paved pathway, and a bus will collect you." Pausing, she added with a smile,"I recommend the carriage. Your first time in Paris should be memorable." **ϡ**

The carriage was pleasant and the sights were nice. He took a few photos with his camera, but mostly he just sat back and enjoyed the ride. The driver further instructed him on how to summon the carriages, apparently there were numerous cobblestone areas where he could summon one. His apartment building had one such area he could use right out front, under a covered roof.

The driver pulled up to the rented apartment. It was on the third floor in the 7th Arrondissement with a fantastic view of the Eiffel Tower. He paid the driver and added a very generous tip. Never hurts…

Making their way up to the third floor, Harry entered the apartment. He immediately began scanning and looking for anything out of the ordinary. It was clean. He opened his trunk and set up a few portable ward stones. Without a ley line, he would have to power them up each day. He would summon an ally spirit to watch over the property at night and an air elemental for the day time.

It was a single level historic apartment that looked like it was from a bygone age. In other words, pretty normal for a wizard's apartment. It had a large bedroom with a huge window looking straight at the Eiffel tower. The bathroom was gorgeous and featured a huge tub, big enough for two. The kitchen was small and lacked any electronics. Obviously. The sitting area was cozy and charming with a gorgeous fire place. A quick check confirmed that it was not tied into the French floo network. Good.

Harry opened his trunk and went through his primary belongings. Some he would carry in an astral pocket, others would have to be kept in the trunk until needed. He charmed the windows to be opaque and put a sticking charm on them as well.

He and Pipsey checked the dishes, glasses, and pots for any poisons or harmful coatings. The water and pipes were checked as well. A simple spirit was summoned to check out the adjoining apartments. Harry didn't feel any wards or auras, but it was worth checking. His checks all came back negative. An hour well spent in Harry's opinion. Pipsey felt otherwise.

"Hey Pipsey, can you go and get a bouquet of flowers for my date? Oh, I also need 4 living rose bushes. They don't need to be flowering, but they need to be healthy and very thorny." Pipsey grinned and with a 'pop' went out collecting flowers. Where house elves get their goods, he had no idea. Harry wanted to make a good impression. Kreacher knew clothes and Pipsey knew flowers. The date was certainly a friendly date and primarily for show, but there were social expectations and protocols to follow.

While Pipsey was out, Harry pulled back the area rug of the sitting area and drew a summoning triangle inside a circle. He gathered his summoning bowl and a bag of treated soil. Soaking the small amount of soil in his ritual bowl, he summoned a minor wood elemental. Exerting a bit of will force, he had it watch the apartment for possible intruders. The rose bushes would give it form. It would be his first line of defense and also serve as an alarm. He also expected it to keep the air fresh and clean. So, security and air freshening. Wood elementals were excellent for this all year long.

After this was done, Harry went into the bathroom, closed the door and created a runic summoning circle. After blocking out all light, he meditated for a few minutes and called out to an ally spirit named Fashad. Fashad knew security as he claimed to have been an assassin or thief in his original life. He varied his telling enough that Harry wasn't sure which, but his knowledge was good enough to have been either. Likely, he was both. Maybe neither. Fashad agreed to watch the apartment at night. In exchange, Harry would have to steal something from a street vendor each day for the next 3 days and leave it for Fashad each night.

Harry really didn't like stealing, but he could always go back and leave generous tips to cover the loss. One theft per night, for three nights, that was a steeper than the normal price. Fashad must either like Paris, or hate it. Maybe both, spirits were impossible to completely understand.

OK – Security set. Coming out of the bathroom, Harry noted there were now plenty of fresh flowers. The rose bushes were gorgeous and quite 'thorny', as requested. Maybe he should have summoned two wood elementals. "Pipsey, how was shopping?" Harry noted Pipsey was scrubbing the kitchen down magically.

"Pipsey LOVES Paris, Master Harry! We have so many flower choices. Pipsey picked out a bouquet and a corsage for Master Harry's lucky lady. Pipsey also makes master a matching boutonniere." then added, "Does Master Harry like the rose plants?

"The roses are amazing. You know how much I like Damask Roses. They smell so nice." Harry placed the plants around the apartment. Well, that was that. "Thanks again Pipsey, the flowers for my date also look Amazing."

Washing his hands he looked at his little friend. "I'm going to take a quick walk around the area. I need to pick something up for Fashad." Harry noticed that Pipsey shivered a little at that. Unlike Kreacher, she really did not like Fashad.

Harry put on his favorite jeans and a white oxford cloth shirt. A simple spell camouflaged his familiar to look like a scarf. Thinking twice, he grabbed a light jacket and enchanted an astral pocket. Now he was ready to steal some poor guys stuff.

The 'girls' loved the sights and sounds. Being under a scarf illusion, they had to stay tight around Harry's neck. They had comments about everything. Paris seemed to agree with them. Harry used up an entire roll of film just walking around and seeing the sights. It was fun! Then, it was time to get down to business.

It took him a while before he found the right place. It was a small souvenir kiosk with mini Eiffel towers. He used a simple disillusionment on himself and a glamour of a crazy chihuahua as a distraction. He subtly pocketed a tower replica. The illusionist in him was thrilled. He felt a tinge of guilt over how much he enjoyed it. Breaking the rules was always something he struggled to resist. He'd come back tomorrow and buy a few towers and post cards.

Returning to the apartment, he set the tower in the pre-determined spot for Fashad. The spirit would most likely claim it while he was on his 'date'. Time to get ready. First, he dropped the Glamour. Time to show his own face. He showered and shaved the little bit of fuzz on his chin and His upper lip. Deodorant applied, teeth brushed, and he was good to go.

Looking in the mirror, Harry realized that he may be 21, but he still looked like a teen ager. Maybe seventeen or a young eighteen. He had filled out a bit since Hogwarts, but was still slender, he just had more wirey muscle. Barely an ounce of fat. Quite a few scars on the torso… but that goes with the territory. He could almost pass for a seventh year student. Maybe. The eyes looked older. They had seen too much... He wished he was six feet tall, but five foot nine inches would have to do. His dragon hide boots of choice added nearly an inch, but that really didn't count. At least he was taller than most girls now. Back in his Hogwarts days, that used to bug him.

For this gathering, it would be in the magical sector of Paris. He'd wear dress robes. No hat! A light Basilisk skin vest under the robes (he was thin enough to pull it off. Dragon hide boots. A dagger in left boot and his Blackthorne wand on the outside of the right boot. It needed a larger sheath due to the thorns. Not expecting trouble, he left the other 'goodies' in his trunk.

The runespoor settled down on a heated mat Harry always brought for them. The girls were still a little sluggish from the piglet they had before the trip started. Harry had Pipsey style his hair. Apparently, she used to style his dad's hair – she called it the 'broom struck' look. Something about replicating the look of riding his broom. Stupid name, but it looked good.

So, Pipsey knows flowers, cleaning, comfort cooking, babies, and hair. Fun in a **comfortable** way. Kreacher knows fashion, gourmet cooking, Etiquette, maintaining weapons, and how to deeply insult people. Fun in a _**different**_ way.

Harry double checked the wards, pumped them up slightly, then he headed out. He hailed a carriage and set off for Ms. Domonique Aris' apartment.

- **CS** -

**Dominique's Apartment**

**6th Arrondissement**

It was in the 6th Arrondissement, aka Saint-Germain-des-Pres. Her apartment was stylish and well groomed. Judging from the power lines and the electromagnetic 'humming', Harry could feel, there were lots of electronics in the building. Harry couldn't stay too long or they would start to fail. Good escape strategy if he needed it. 'I'd love to stay, but all your electronics might start failing…' That would be a weird line. He kept reminding himself to call her Dominique, not Monique. He kept getting that confused. Was he… Nervous? This wasn't a real date… deep breaths. Occlumency. But not the sociopath occlumency...

Calming himself, he knocked on the door. While he waited, Harry opened up his astral sight and senses. No real wards on the building or apartment. Just a feeble locking ward on the door. Probably windows too. He could sense a generic apparition ward, but any powerful practitioner could punch through it. Well, maybe not _anyone_. He could, with ease. The apartment reflected minimal thought or concern for danger… was France really this safe? Maybe he should be asking whether Great Britain was really so dangerous?

A very pretty young lady, a few years older than Harry, opened the door. She did look vaguely familiar.

 **ϡ** "Bonjour, Dominique? You may not remember me, I'm Harry Potter." **ϡ**

She had brown hair and warm hazel eyes. Her smile was sincere and it went all the way up to her eyes. She was about five foot five inches, a little shorter than him when in heels. He called her Dominique, not Ms. Aris. It was a date after all. Sort of.

He took her hand and did the 'kiss on the knuckles' that etiquette demanded. Being muggle raised, it felt weird, but it was expected. He always checked his ring to make sure there was no poison – it warmed when toxins were close. Paranoid much? He knew for a fact that one of his ghost instructors had coated her hand with a slow acting contact poison to remove political rivals. Madame Pompadour was one of his best instructors. The resurrection stone had really been educational.

 **ϡ** "Of course I remember you, Harry. Please come in. I am almost ready and I'll only be a moment. Can I get you anything?" **ϡ**

She had on a gorgeous outfit. Selene would have pestered him to ask her questions, he just appreciated it for what it was – attractive.

 **ϡ** "No thanks, I'm good." **ϡ** Harry decided not to bring up her lack of security. Still, it bothered him. Damn, the flowers were in his astral pocket. Pulling them out, along with the corsage, he fluffed them slightly. Pipsey had very good taste.

 **ϡ** "Are those for me? Where did they come from? Are they conjured?" **ϡ** She asked with an arched eye brow.

Conjuring flowers was kind of a cheap thing to do. it wasn't horrible, but not great either. He could tell she was teasing him, but he still squirmed a little.

 **ϡ** "No, I just forgot to take them out of their pocket. My pocket, I mean. They're fresh." **ϡ** Handing her the flowers, he fumbled around and held up the corsage. It was very elegant and it complimented his boutonniere, just as Pipsey said it would. **ϡ"** This is for you as well." **ϡ** He held the corsage out.

Dominique just smiled, she had been told that he was rather inexperienced, having only dated one person. And Fleur was very clear that Ginny was not into social graces. Something of an athletic girl. What was the term? Tom-Boy? Still, watching him fumble around was cute.

 **ϡ** "Thank you, Harry. Here, hold my flowers while I pin the corsage on." **ϡ** She had noted his boutonniere. Looking Harry in the eye and smiling, she then said, **ϡ** "Now we match!" **ϡ**

Putting the flowers in a vase, they headed out. Harry held the doors for her and helped her into the carriage. This would be fun!

Harry found Dominique easy to talk to. She was working on her mastery in history of magic. Her specialty was in rituals and hieroglyphs. Fleur had said Dominique loved ancient magic, so the mastery wasn't really a shock. She seemed to come alive when discussing the differences between Egyptian, Sumerian, and Hittite runic formulas. Harry was very knowledgeable in this area and she hung on his every word. She had some unique insight into the Canaanite methods and rituals. She was smart and stylish. This seemed to be the Beauxbaton way.

He decided again not to bring up her lack of decent wards. How could you know so much about magic and have so little protection? Maybe later.

- **CS** -

**L'Savoureux Restaurant**

**Paris**

Getting to the restaurant, Harry escorted her in and noted a few photographers. He was, after all, there on business. What did Daphne call it? Ah, yes – 'Building the Brand'. He saw Colin was there taking pictures. Oh, boy.

"Harry! Harry, over here!" Colin was waving frantically. Dominique just looked on curiously. This was all new to her.

Harry waved back to Colin, "Hi Colin, good to see you. Hey, any chance we can get copies?" Harry let Collin take pictures as he knew Colin would never make him look bad. Colin always shared.

"Sure thing Harry! Turn just a little to the right... That's good. Look up slightly Miss…" Click/Flash. "Perfect."

"Thanks Colin. Hey, if you are in town, send me a note. Maybe we can synch up." Harry always felt protective of Collin. He would have to talk to Daphne about using Collins photography.

Looking at Domonique, he asked, **ϡ** "Do you want a few copies? Colin is really good." **ϡ** She just smiled and nodded her head. Thankfully, she seemed amused. **ϡ** "We went to school together, you know. You might remember him, small guy with a lot of blond hair and a huge camera." **ϡ** Harry realized that was still a good description of Colin. She just shrugged and smiled.

Harry led Dominique into the restaurant. There were a lot of affluent people there. Harry had gotten to know exactly how to behave in these scenarios, but he still clenched up a little. The owner made a direct path as soon as he saw them enter.

 **ϡ** "Mr. Potter, I'm so glad you could attend my little opening. My name is Jean Chopin. I am the proprietor and happy host for the party tonight." **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "Please, call me 'Harry', Mr. Chopin. And this is my date, Ms. Dominique Aris." **ϡ** Harry preferred to be on a first name basis.

And the night went on like this. Harry made a point of promoting his date at every opportunity. A mastery in ancient magical history would take her far in academia. These were good people for her to know. Harry and Dominique openly discussed more of the ancient cultures when they were not pulled into other conversations. A few people overheard and asked if Dominique was a researcher.

Harry had a glass of champagne. He always checked both his and Dominique's glass before drinking anything. Better to be safe, than sorry. He stopped at one drink, while she had three over the course of the night. The food was magnificent and the dessert was to die for. There was no doubt, this was an amazing event. He actually gave out Daphne's contact information to a few people that wanted to discuss business with him. He had a good feeling about this.

As the night began winding down, Harry made a point to thank the owner. Harry asked if he could have Colin come in and take a few personal photos. Jean Chopin allowed it, as long as it was personal only and permission was requested before every shot. Harry had Colin take a few more of him with Dominique, then with Jean. A few other couples did the same. Jean took Colin's card at the end and Colin eventually wrapped up and joined the press outside.

As Harry began to relax, he had a sudden feeling of being watched. Intently. Not a dangerous feeling, just a feeling of being monitored. Looking around subtly, he could not tell who it might be. Harry wandlessly created an orbiting spy to watch for any dangerous individuals. Doing it with a wand was faster and easier, but it wasn't like he was in combat. He hid the creation behind a simple glamour of sparkling lights that spelled out 'L'Savoureux' before they fizzed up and away. That got a small applause.

Jean Chopin was loving the impact of having Harry Potter in his restaurant. The glamour the young man created was perfect. Did he even use his wand? Jean had heard that Harry was sullen and reclusive, a bit of a shadow-dwelling introvert. But **this** Harry was a showman. Now, if he could just bring him back in on a regular basis… Tomorrow he would reach out to Ms. Greengrass and see what could be done.

Harry summoned back the spy and it told him that he was being watched astrally by a woman in the far right corner. That had to be it. Rising to leave, Harry shook Jean's hand and led Dominique out. Right at the door, he turned and looked in the far right corner. The woman was beautiful. Insanely beautiful. He felt like he had seen her before, but couldn't place it. Looking astrally, he saw that she was also powerful. Certainly playing in the major league, a mage level power. Her eyes were slightly glowing and... she had an orbital spy of her own. Watching him. Now he was on high alert.

He helped Dominique into the carriage and had it proceed down a busy street. The witches orbital spy was still following them. He tried to converse with Dominique, but was too distracted. Did he want to destroy the spy? He couldn't risk Dominique's safety.

Seeing a coffee shop that looked open, he saw his chance. **ϡ** "Dominique, would you like a cup of coffee?" **ϡ** She nodded, so he had the carriage pull over.

He paid and took Dominique's hand. As the carriage pulled away, He silently apparated them both back to her apartment. Dominique looked stunned and just stared at him.

 **ϡ** "I'm sorry Dominique, but we were being watched. Astrally. By someone who was powerful enough to have an orbiting spirit. Trust me when I say, that was not normal. She must have been a powerful witch, probably mage Level." **ϡ** Dominique was still staring uncomfortably at him. **ϡ** "Will you say something?" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "I don't know what to say. Are we… safe?" **ϡ** She seemed to be in a state of shock. Harry knew he should have told her in the carriage, but he didn't know if anyone was listening. Damn, a privacy charm would have worked! Simple and easy. He had been working solo too long.

 **ϡ** "Yes, absolutely. I got us out unnoticed. I really am sorry. Sometimes I attract attention that I don't want. In hindsight, I should have put up a privacy charm and explained in the carriage. Sorry. You know I'm a curse breaker and a bit of an explorer. I know a lot of unusual arcane lore. Sometimes I encounter people that want my services, whether I want to give them or not." **ϡ** Minimize the danger and maybe the night can be salvaged. Should he minimize it?

 **ϡ** "Harry, you just apparated straight into my living room. I thought I had wards to prevent that…" **ϡ** At a loss for words, but no longer afraid of him, she asked, **ϡ** "How?" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "Well, your wards are pretty basic. I can upgrade them. Free of charge. You're actually close enough to a ley line for it to be self-supporting." **ϡ** Trying to re-kindle a little bit of the connection they had earlier, he added, **ϡ** "We could use one of the Sumerian runic designs as the base. Like we talked about in the carriage. Your electronics might be impacted, but your security would be greatly increased." **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "I'll... think about it." **ϡ** She said, the silence was awkward. She then added, **ϡ** "Well, I should probably call it a night…". **ϡ**

Harry now knew the date was _officially_ over. **ϡ** "Oh, right." **ϡ** Trying to salvage a little dignity and pride, he implored, **ϡ** "Please, try to focus on the fun we had, not the way I screwed it up at the end. You know my background, sometimes I get a little…" **ϡ**

More awkwardness. He didn't want to say paranoid. Really, he didn't. Sadly accepting his mistake, he decided to just get this night over with.

Very quietly, he wrapped up with, **ϡ** "Well, have a good night Dominique. I definitely had a lovely evening." **ϡ** Harry stepped backward and was getting ready to turn around.

Dominique's shock at being suddenly apparated into her apartment had mostly passed. Part of the shock was the ease with which he did it. She could feel his power, and she realized how vulnerable she was. Alone, suddenly – in her apartment. With a powerful young mage that she barely knew. Yeah, it made her nervous.

Now that the shock had mostly worn off, she saw him as the kind young man she had spent the evening with. He actually looked a bit crushed. Taking pity on him, she stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

 **ϡ** "Thank you, Harry. It was a wonderful evening, with an... _unusual_ ending. But still, a great night. I had fun and I'm sure I will never forget it." **ϡ** And she smiled sincerely while she said it.

Harry was somewhat relieved. He gave her a quick hug and left. Not a total disaster. Once outside her apartment, he apparated to his own place. He quickly pulled on his combat gear. Full basilisk armor, the heavier one. Heavy, but still lighter than dragon hide. He grabbed his Iklwa, sheathed it, and strapped it to his back. He took his invisibility cloak and apparated to an dark alleyway across from the restaurant. He settled in, outside, across the street and under his invisibility cloak.

Summoning his orbital spy, he had it run recon looking for the woman that had been watching him. She was nowhere to be found. Tomorrow, he would pay Jean Chopin a visit and get the guest list. He would find out who his mystery admirer was.

Harry realized it was now about midnight. Standing alone, in the shadows, looking for trouble. A magnet for danger.

Sarcastically, he thought to himself, 'Midnight in Paris, no romance in sight.'

He felt... oddly at home.

— **CS** —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> And now we launch into the Paris adventure.
> 
> A nice and friendly date ruined. This is why Mad Eye Moody never dates.
> 
> A mysterious witch with impressive levels of power. One who is interested in Harry.
> 
> And we still don't know what the French ministry wants him to look into.
> 
> Read and review, constructive feedback appreciated.
> 
> Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**Note: All conversations in France are in French unless specified. I may start with Bonjour or oui, but that is the true limit of my knowledge of the most beautiful language on earth. Sorry.**

**-CS-**

**Harry's Rented Apartment**

**Same Night**

**Paris**

Harry returned to his apartment around 1AM. He noted the 'tower offering' to Fashad had been taken. His Familiar was asleep, but Pipsey greeted him. "Did Master Harry catch dark wizard?"

Looking into Pipsey's huge and trusting eyes, Harry just smiled and shook his head. "Not a Wizard this time Pipsey, it was a Witch. She may not be evil, but she sure was powerful! Anyway, I lost her. Spoiled my date, too."

Harry began removing his weapons and putting them away. Trying not to wake the 'girls'. Athena was kind of mean when it came to sleep. "So, I need to make up for the crappy ending of my date. Maybe tomorrow you can give me a few ideas on how to fix it."

"Uh-oh, what did Master do…" Shaking her head and 'tisking' away, Pipsey looked a bit comical. Sweet, but comical. Harry realized she had looked after his dad, too. That probably explained a lot. Harry knew his dad was a bit of a scoundrel.

Nothing too bad Pipsey. When I saw that we were being watched, I apparated her to her apartment. In my haste to protect her, I neglected to tell her what I was doing." There, nice and rehearsed. "It kind of scared her, or something." He said all this while removing his basilisk hide armor. It fits tight and peels off with great effort. Being an August night kind of makes it a lot worse. Maybe he should put baby powder or something on under it next time.

Not hearing anything, Harry turned and looked down at Pipsey. She was covering up her mouth in shocked surprise. After a moment, she dropped her hand and exclaimed, " **Young Wizards do NOT go into a young witches home UNINVITED!** Pipsey has failed to train tiny Harry better." She started crying at this.

'Tiny Harry?' He wondered what that was about. 'I'm way bigger than Pipsey', Harry just shuffled around. Harry suspected she was intentionally overreacting. Guilt Trip? Is this what she used to do with his dad?

He recalled that Pipsey was his nursemaid. Just as she was his dad's nursemaid. "I just got scared, Pipsey. Dominique said she had fun, until the mistake." She did not look convinced. "I **did** apologize and she said it was OK… but I need to fix things. Will you think about what I should do and tell me in the morning?"

"Pipsey will fix things." Continuing with a deep sigh, "Master Harry said sorry and his new witch forgave him. Pipsey will help fix" Then smiling and shaking her head, "Pipsey helped fix lots of James' mistakes." Stopping and thinking back, she just said, "Poor miss Lily."

Harry didn't ask. He took a shower, got a glass of water and went bed. As he drifted off he wondered, 'Did Pipsey say **MY** new witch? I hope she doesn't do anything crazy.'

The next morning, Harry woke up saw his familiar coiled around his left arm. He was so used to this, it was comforting. She was really getting too big and there was a lot of thick snake body left over. Her heads were on the pillow beside him. He just grinned.

He slowly pulled his arm through her coils so as not to wake her and went to get a cup of Earl Grey. Pipsey knew the drill. Earl Grey, Sunny side up eggs, bacon or sausage, and toast. Sometimes she made hash browns and kidney beans.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw a small quiche and bacon with a croissant. Looks like Pipsey is enjoying a little French cooking! "Good morning Pipsey!" Harry kissed her on the top of the head. "This looks amazing! I love you Pipsey." He knew how badly Pipsey needed to be appreciated. She never really recovered from losing Harry's parents and grandparents.

Pipsey was beaming with happiness. "Pipsey is glad master Harry loves her breakfast. Here is earl grey with lemon." She took a minute, then added, "Pipsey fixed Master Harry's problem. Miss Aris will be **most** glad to see you now."

Oh, no. no. no. no. no. Time suddenly stood still. "Pipsey… what did you do?"

"Pipsey sent a dozen, dozen and invitation to Master Harry's walkabout at the dusty place." She was beaming with happiness.

"Walkabout? What? And what is a dozen, dozen?" Harry had to talk very quietly to keep Pipsey from overreacting, but he was crawling out of his skin right now.

"A dozen dozen assorted Flowers. Pipsey chose Daisies. And Tulips, Peach Roses, and …"

"Pipsey, are you saying you ordered her 144 fresh flowers?" Oh good lord. "And, what is this 'walkabout' you invited her to?

"YES, Pipsey fixed it with Flowers!" She clapped her hands now. "The walkabout is the tour Miss Fleur gave you. Musee Carnavalet." Pipsey was so excited. Harry had to wonder if she ever got involved with his mum and dad. Hey, at least she didn't go and clean Dominique's apartment while she slept… Sometimes, you have to look on the bright side.

Harry just nodded and smiled. And had more Earl Grey. Harrods no 42. Finishing breakfast, he opened his Banishing Box to go through his mail. Pretty basic stuff. He had intended to go by the restaurant from last night and check the guest list. Now that he had an afternoon date planned with Dominique, he would have to get Daphne to do the scouting for him. Was it another date? Would Dominique just laugh in his face? Which, given the 144 flowers, she just might.

OK – Harry pulled out a pen and wrote a note to Dominique. He like to write while he enjoyed his second cup of tea...

**Dear Dominique,**

**Thank you for last night, I had fun. Sorry again for the unusual excitement at the end. I hope you like flowers. Funny story - I'll fill you in this afternoon, if you are interested in a friendly tour. The Musee Carnavalet is giving me a private 'back room tour' of their Egyptian objects from 'The Old Kingdom of Egypt'. Magical and mundane historical items; you might like it. The artifacts are not available to the public. I am going to help them translate a tricky message combining hieroglyphs and a bit of 'Wadi el-Hol'. I am one of the very few who can speak and read Wadi el-Hol, so they are rewarding me with the tour of their unusual artifacts. I plan to go there at 3PM and stay a couple of hours. Should be fun, hope you can make it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry**

Ok, that should do it. Placing it in the banishing box for a moment, he knew it went out. Hopefully, Gringotts, Paris branch was as efficient as the London branch. Now, a quick letter to Daphne, and he will be ready to go out and steal something for Fashad. Hopefully Daphne was 'wily' enough to get the guest list.

Sending Daphne a quick letter, he got ready to go out. Picking up the 'girls' from the bed he draped them over his shoulders. He had to apply the 'scarf galmour' but that was no big deal. But, if she gets any bigger, he will need a feather lite charm. Do all familiars grow this fast? It seemed like just yesterday she could fit in his lapel pocket!

An hour later, Harry had a pilfered snow globe for Fashad. He also purchased from yesterday's 'mark' 6 Eiffel towers and a dozen post cards. He had mentioned to Hecate that Dominique was a researcher, which might have been a mistake. He had to disillusion himself and cast notice me not charms to keep people from staring at the strange Brit hissing to his fluttering scarf. Hecate could really talk fast when she wanted to.

Hecate was eager to see the artifacts and Artemis seemed to be more interested in the mysterious witch from last night. The one watching him. Yep, his girls were a fun bunch. It was at this point that he realized he would have to surprise Dominique with his gals. Assuming she was even willing to be seen with him.

Checking his banishing box, he had a letter from Dominique. That was fast, what was it, an hour or so? Too fast? We'll see. Opening the letter, he smiled. She would meet him at the B.D.J. cafe at 1PM. She offered to buy lunch. Nice, and meeting him takes the pressure off. Pulling out his map, it is an easy walk to the museum. Fun.

His next letter was from Colin. He's covering the Beauxbaton garden even freelance. 'Maybe I can help him out,' thought Harry. Writing him back, Harry asked Colin to come and visit Eiffel tower with him on Tuesday. He liked Colin. Tons of energy. Always positive. Made Harry feel tall! LOL. He needed some fun time.

Last letter was from Daphne. She said she was on it. Apparently Jean had already reached out to her. She was taking the 'business contact' approach to get the invitee list. Harry thought he chances were 50-50. On a whim, he invited her to his Yvoire home on Monday. Added that he was going to invite Andromeda as well. Harry really didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Hopefully it would be clean enough.

He next sent Teddy a post card and a snow globe he had personally enchanted to have the snow spell out a 'yes', 'no', 'maybe', or 'ask later' at random after being shaken. Harry remembered Dudley spending hours with his magic 8 ball. Until he broke it anyway. It should make Teddy happy.

Sent a postcard and a letter to Andromeda. Invited her to his home in Yvoire on Monday with Daphne. He filled her in on his trip and how well everything was going. He left out the strange witch that he encountered last night. No sense making waves in a still lake. Hopefully she could make it.

He sent a post card to Ginny, too. A quick note about seeing the sights and thinking of her. Said he saw Colin. Nothing too personal. He signed it with, take care. He also sent a mini Eiffel Tower.

Last, he sent a note to Bill offering to keep Victoire on Thursday night with the Delacours. He offered up his home in Yvoire with the condition that if it was a mess, he would give them his apartment. Bill and Fleur were like his brother and sister, this is the least he could do.

OK – mail is done. Time to secure the apartment again.

Sitting in his summoning triangle in the main room, he watered the roses and performed a soil cleansing and enriching ritual to appease the wood elemental. He didn't **have** to do it, but it kept the elemental happy. He then charged up the wards. Next time he travels, he would have to get a ley line map. Charging up the wards was time consuming. Considering his itinerary, he would have to see about scaling it back. It may be a little full, and he liked just walking around.

Wards fully empowered. Elemental appeased. Fashad's gift out of the way… Time to get ready. He wanted a little time to explore with the girls, so he planned to leave early and kill a little time. It would also allow him to scout out the area around the museum and the café.. No one would recognize him under the glamour he had cast. After last night, he would have his orbiting spy circulating and watching. Just in case…

Showered and changed, he transfigured his Iklwa into a small umbrella. Seeing how it is overcast, no one would look twice. Black jeans, a simple green crew neck tee shirt, and a royal blue light weight linen sport coat, he was out the door. He felt a little overdressed. The sport coat did let him keep his pistol in a hidden astral pocket easily enough.

Harry had to wonder, 'Why did Kreacher always put him in a sport coat of some kind? And why the green? Kreacher always said it matched his eyes, but sometimes it seems like Kreacher is trying to convert me to Slytherin.'

Other than the Ilkwa, The sig P226, a simple dagger and his primary wand, he was pretty light from a combat point of view. No armor. No second wand. No Benelli M4 Shorty. He felt like a civilian! Considering what he just thought, he had to laugh a little.

**—-CS—-**

**B.D.J. Café**

**5 rue de Jarente**

**Paris**

The carriage actually got him there a little early. Walking around, he got a nice feel for the area. His orbiting spy made the rounds and all was clean. He decided to go in and get a seat. He as 10 minutes early. Dropping his glamour, he walked in.

Approaching the hostess, Harry smiled and asked for a table, "Bonjour, I'd like to get a table for two please."

She smiled back, "Bonjour, do you have a reservation?"

Harry suddenly remembered that he was not in the magical district. He had no pull here… "No… sorry. How long is the wait?" Looking around, the café was full and there were people waiting. Maybe Dominique set up a reservation? Before the hostess could reply, he quickly asked, "Or is there a reservation under Dominique Aris?"

"Ah, Oui. She has already been seated." Harry followed her to the back of the restaurant. To his shock, Dominique was already seated and Harry would have to have his back to the entire restaurant. In parsel tongue he whispered, "watch my back, girls. He silently cast a 'sound muffler' around the table. It would not silence everything, but it would distort and muffle sound enough that no one could make out what they were saying. He'd have to expand it when the waiter came by.

"Hi Dominique. Thank you for meeting with me again! Oh, they're charmed to look like a scarf, but this is my familiar, Hecate, Selene, and Artemis. I named them after three moon goddesses."

Dominique looked intrigued and simply said, "Good to see you Harry. And pleased to meet you... three."

The scarf fluttered around a bit. Prompting Harry to add, "Yes, I have a glamour and a mild 'confundus' up to prevent anyone from noticing. Although you could ask, 'why is that crazy Brit wearing a scarf in August'?" To that they both laughed. Harry gently placed his 'scarf' on the chair beside him.

Harry jumped in first, "Hey, thanks again. Sorry about last night. I am officially off the clock now. No sudden apparitions."

Smiling she just said with a playful smirk, "I'll hold you to that, Harry." Thinking a bit, "You have three familiars?"

"Yes, but it's complicated. The girls are a runespoor." At this, Dominique jumped a little and did a double take at the scarf. "It's OK, she is my constant friend and confidant. Artemis is my strategist, Selene is my fashion and social advisor, and Hecate keeps me from doing anything **too** stupid." Harry said all that with a grin.

"Well, I look forward to meeting them outside of a glamour."

"Hecate has been eager to meet you as well. I may have mentioned our conversation last night around ancient rituals."

The topic turned to old magic. With Hecate sending questions to Dominique through Harry. Then it slowly morphed to school. Harry did not talk as much as listen. His school experience was exceptionally horrible. The tri-wizard tournament was never brought up. At one point they were served and the food was excellent. Harry especially liked the lamb.

"I have a very eager house elf who loves flowers. I mentioned that I," Struggling for the right words… "Acted rashly last night and asked her for advice. I had no idea she would flower bomb you." Perfect. Acted rashly. Fortunately, Dominique seemed to think it was funny.

Finally, the conversation turned to relationships.

Harry started, "I only really dated one person. We were together for a few years, but we broke up last week. I guess I wanted a family too much. Too fast. Too young. Throw in that there was always something dangerous around every other corner and… she needed a 'Break' from 'Us'. She's doing great and we are still friends. I guess. Who knows, maybe we'll find our way back to each other. Maybe we won't. But we both intend to do amazing things in the meantime. I'm taking a break from romance for a while, so I can figure out what I really want." There. Now it is done. He could relax.

Dominique already knew about Ginny. The French version of Witch Weekly circulates about two days after the English version. She could see that the scars were still healing and he was OK. She did as one crazy question, "Do you still love her?"

He answered immediately, "Yes." Then considering, "But I also know she needed time apart. Maybe I did, too. To stretch our wings, so to speak." Harry was shocked to realize that he actually meant it. Taking a deep breath, Harry took the plunge and asked about her status, "What about you? A beautiful witch like you must have wizards knocking on her door…"

"Similar to you, my last relationship ended about a month ago. Phillippe was more serious than I was. He wanted to settle down, but I am not ready to give up my career. Our split was NOT as nice as yours. He took it poorly." Looking into the distance, she added, "I still care about him. I don't know if I love him or not, but I did once. We were good together. He wanted me to give up my dreams and follow his. He is an up and comer in the French ministry. Being married to a 'Ministry Man' does not leave a spouse time for a career."

Shrugging her shoulders, "We are not so much on a 'Break' as we are on a permanent hiatus. I am, like you, taking stock in my life and avoiding romance."

Appreciating her honesty, Harry reached out and squeezed her hand. He always appreciated it when Fleur did it to him. Comforting. Next, he held up his glass and said, "To New Friends and Avoiding Romance."

"Cheers" she said as she touched his glass with her own. Harry realized he may have made a friend.

- **CS** -

**Musee** **Carnavalet**

**16 Rue des Francs Bourgeois**

**Paris**

Arriving a little late, Harry and Dominique met the Magical Curator, Madame Bellamy. She was a strong looking woman who appeared to be in her early fifties. In the magical world, appearances and age could be deceiving. Powerful Wizards and Witches frequently enjoyed an extended youth and overall lifespan.

Madame Bellamy introduced herself and held out her hand to Harry. He kissed her hand, as Andromeda trained him, and introduced Dominique and himself. Harry still found the kiss on the hand awkward.

"Well, Mister Potter, It is nice to meet you. I did not expect you to bring a friend, but as far as dates go, you will find the Musee Carnavalet to be a very amazing place to bring one." This is a witch who obviously loves and takes pride in her museum.

As they walked through the private and undocumented part of the library, she pointed out the most interesting pieces. Harry was fully immersed in the history of the place; and so, it appeared, was Dominique. Finally, they were led to an ancient stone obelisk.

"We found this on a dig in Egypt. Most of the hieroglyphs are clear, and easily translated, but the Wadi el-Hol script is a mystery. We feel certain that it is meant to give further descriptions to the hieroglyphs, but we have no way to prove this."

"OK, lets take a look. Please tell me before I begin, what is it **you** think the hieroglyphs say?" Harry wanted to start on the same foot.

The curator looked at him intensely for a moment then said, "It speaks of a hidden place of power and reverence. A place of life and safety."

Harry considered this. "Close. The sequence of these symbols means it is a place you go to hide and preserve life. This is dating back to at least 4500 BCE. Maybe older. The 'power' hieroglyph is missing the lower third. I suspect it actually looked… like… this… Harry focused and created an unrealistically-vivid glamour over the obelisk. Muggles would refer to this as an over saturated and sharpened image. The many centuries just dropped away and the details of the obelisk really 'popped'. Harry even provided highly saturated colors he thought would add contrast. It was Harry's version of what the ancient scribe spirit did in Malta. Not able to recover completely lost markings, as the spirit had done, it definitely brought back the barely visible carvings and colorings.

The curator and her staff were enthralled.

"See here, if I am correct, the bottom of that symbol on the obelisk is jagged, like a crocodile's mouth. That implies not just power, but **dangerous** power. The stone carver is noting that they went into hiding. Great fear. Great power. This is a work of desperation. But there is reverence for life here as well. And of sacrifice."

"Now, the rest of the script. The Wadi el-Hol portion. Hold up a moment." Harry then lifted his scarf. To the curator and her staff, it seemed too stiff and heavy. "This is my familiar. **Please don't panic**." And he removed the glamour.

Hecate took a bit of pleasure in watching people jump. Artemis was figuring out who reacted fastest. Selene was evaluating their outfits. She believed you could tell a lot about people by how they dress.

"OK," Harry said, "Now that we have gotten that out of the way…" He began hissing and speaking in parsel tongue to his familiar, mostly Hecate. They focused on the carvings, noting that many of the Wadi el-Hol symbols were worn almost smooth. As Harry touched them, he extended the glamour to make them more visible, as he had done with the hieroglyphs.

"OK. They are cursing the Therans for taking so many of their children, but rejoicing in what the sacrifice brought them". More hissing and agreement. "This is the obelisk of Kaer… Cresus. Maybe. Names translate poorly in parsel script. It marks the time spent inside a… citadel? Or a kaer. Hard to tell the difference between a kaer and a citadel as many parts of the script are worn completely away."

Walking around the obelisk, he went to a flat side covered in hundreds of symmetrical small lines. They were slightly grouped in collections of 10 lines. Perfectly sized and spaced. Harry addressed the curator, "What do you make of these, Madame Bellamy?

The curator stepped forward, "They appear to be markings of some kind. Perhaps a place where they were counting. The round carvings contradict that theory, though." The curator really was not sure what they were. But she knew they were not a script or language.

"This is the notation of years. That were spent inside the kaer or citadel. See the circle inside a circle? The inner circle is the sun. The outer circle is the earth's orbit. Usually there is a marking for the earth, but this is pretty smooth… wait. Here it is. Almost missed it. Together, the two circles represent solar cycles. Years." Pointing to where the small lines change into round figures, "These markings are when the wards or defenses began to fail." At this Harry touched the roundish marks. Using his glamour, he makes them stand out clearly. They are stylistic skulls. Crude. "Terror. Death. I don't know where you found this obelisk, but it is not a safe site."

Harry and Hecate locked eyes and nodded. Artemis then hissed something. "Oh, I missed this. Artemis noticed the changes in the markings. See how clean and precise the lines are. All the way until you get here… Something happened to the carver or the tools used to carve. These markings are less precise. Amateurish. Crude." Noting the slight darkening at one of the lower edges of the obelisk, Harry reached out and faked a little off. Rubbing it between his fingers, he knew exactly what this was.

Looking at the curator very closely he added, "Check the markings for microscopic bone fragments. In the end, they were carved with organic tools. But you knew that already, didn't you Madame Bellamy? I'm going to ask you a question that you may not want to answer…" The temperature was slowly dropping. It smelled suddenly like winter in a forest. Winter fresh. Clean. A faint hint of Oak and Roses.

"Where did you **really** find this obelisk, Madame Bellamy and why have you been lying to me?" Harry's eyes were now faintly glowing .The electric lights in the room were flickering. His wand slid slowly into his palm.

His familiar curled around him. Her eyes scanned the room in all directions.

Her eyes were glowing just like Harry's.

All six of them.

To be continued

**—-CS—-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Old Egypt is refers to what was called the "Old Kingdom" from about 2700-2200 BCE.
> 
> *** Wadi el-Hol is the name of the 'Gulch of Terror' where a very old writing style was discovered in 1999. It is not fully translated, very little is known about it. It may have been the first/earliest known phonetic alphabet. Most people just refer to the script by the location it was found. I have decided to hijack it and make it Parsel Script. Even if translated, it would only be a bunch of hisses and snake sounds…
> 
> What's up with the Obelisk?
> 
> BTW - I added to chapters 2 and 3 now that the story is no longer Ginny centric.
> 
> Read and review - thanks


	10. Chapter 10

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**Note: All conversations in France are in French unless specified. I may start with Bonjour or oui, but that is the true limit of my knowledge of the most beautiful language on earth. Sorry.**

**I am identifying anything in parcel tongue with §** _**"Italic script"§** _

**—-CS—-**

**Musee Carnavalet**

**Département des** **Mystères** **des Arcanes**

**Director Bellamy's Office**

**Paris**

Madame Bellamy poured herself a tall glass of wine, finishing the bottle. How did everything turn to 'merde' so fast? Reflecting on this afternoon's meeting with Mr. Potter, she realized she needed more bottles of wine. Especially if she was going to be working with young Mr. Potter in any capacity in the near future.

The plan had been so simple. First, validate that Mr. Potter is what everyone in Britain seems to think he is. Then, determine if he is just a combat wizard, or if he actually knows what he is talking about. Life would be a lot easier if he had just been a combat wizard, that's for sure. Point him at a target and fire. Croaker warned her against playing games with the young man, now she understood why.

When she first met the young mage, she had her doubts. This young man was supposed to be one of the top mages in Europe? By the time a rare wizard actually achieves that level, they are so old they need help walking across a room. Yet, here was a young man who looked like a student, moved like a gymnast, dressed like a YUMMI, and even brought a date to a museum.

The minute he walked in, the wards noticed him. It was similar to how they acted when Dumbledore would visit. Like they were compelled to just stand up at attention. All the magical artifacts reacted _ever so slightly_ when he made his tour about the museum. She could tell he recognized a few of the artefacts. But How? Some of those were so ancient that even her department were struggling with identifying them. Overall, the tour was simple and basic. He seemed to enjoy just looking and taking it all in. Until the final stop, that is. Then he got down to business. He pulled out all stops while interpreting the obelisk.

He found elements and details on the obelisk that no one should be able to find. That trick he did to 'pull out the details', was pure brilliance. Using magic to clearly show known details was not difficult and was commonly used. However, she had never seen anyone do that in a way that exposed **new** information. His knowledge is unnatural… How could anyone have so much knowledge about pre-recorded history? Someone had trained him intensely. Someone who possessed an obscene amount of knowledge on ancient history. The entire staff had been in awe within 5 minutes. Then it almost went to hell.

At some point, he noticed the dried blood around the bottom, and as the yanks say, 'the gig was up'. There had to have been other clues, but he wasn't talking at that point. Threatening, maybe. Talking, nope.

Once the drama passed, the meeting had been terse, but passable. Unfortunately, Miss Aris' cover was blown, but that was more a testament to his familiar. Madame Bellamy made a note to research runespoors to see if they were all this intelligent. Likely, his magic was enhancing the mental acuity – but something had to have been there already. To his credit, he did not lose his temper and start throwing a tantrum. To hear the stories from his school days, he used to be quite the 'hot head'.

Mr. Potter had agreed to scout out the possibility of an emerging Dark Lord and take actions as appropriate. The French 'Département des Mystères des Arcanes', aka the DMA, would give him the full briefing and case file Tuesday evening. The fact that Dominique Aris would be his primary contact did not seem to be well received, his acceptance of the rising agent had been icy. He had been firm that she would have to work with his British DOM contact – a Ms. Padma Patil as they had first option on his time.

In return for his services, the DMA would cover his care and expenses while on assignment. They would also protect his interests and privacy while in France. It was apparently very important for him to have complete privacy while in Paris and at his home in Yvoire. It was news to her that he owned property in Yvoire. It has been very simple to confirm after the meeting. She also found that his parents had planned to move there twenty years ago and his mother had applied for dual citizenship. The application was valid and covered her son as well. Perhaps they could be 'approved' posthumously...

She would have to take steps to make his stay pleasant enough that Yvoire would become a regular nesting place. His services would likely be in demand on a regular basis now that she knew how unusual his knowledge was. It would also annoy Saul Croaker to no end, and **that** definitely amused her. Something else to research. Perhaps she could call Perenelle to assist, she lives in Yvoire.

At this point in her mental review, she took another large gulp of wine. They say you can tell a lot about a Mage from the 'feel' of their magic. When his magic flared, Mr. Potter's magic felt icy clean. It seemed like a wintery forest. Oak and fir were prominent, but there was slight scent of… roses? Maybe a little analysis is in order. After all, research and analysis is what Madame Bellamy knows best. Settling into her comfort zone, she pulled out a piece of paper and began making notes.

OK. The chill and iciness was indicative of a loner. Someone who is closed off and guarded. Certainly not someone who trusts or confides easily. Possibly a bit of personal trauma or abuse. Given his past, that made sense. No corruption, hence, the unbelievably clean and fresh feel of his magic. The forest flavor was odd, but he was rumored to be trained in the elements. She had heard that some old masters of magical theory consider wood and nature to be a part of the elemental structure. But that is a very old interpretation that has fallen out of favor. An ancient arboreal forest could be a quiet and somewhat lonely place. Could it be that simple? Oak and fir were there. But the faint scent of roses was really odd. It might play back to the icy nature of his magic – what with the thorns and all. Hard to get close to a thorny rose bush. She wondered if anyone in Britain ever got him therapy after dealing with their Dark lord.

Breaking out her venn diagrams and psychological profiling books, Madame Bellamy had a new project. Who is Harry Potter and how can we keep you around?

**—-CS—-**

**Musee Carnavalet**

**Département des** **Mystères** **des Arcanes**

**Dominique Aris' Office**

**Paris**

Dominique is one of the most promising and successful young members of the DMA, but right now, she did not feel like a success. She somehow tipped off the familiar that she was involved in the DMA duplicity. She really hadn't intended to lie to Harry, she just wanted to get to know him. He was a gifted mage and she enjoyed his company. They could talk for hours on end… If Madame Bellamy had been more honest and forthcoming, this never would have turned sour.

Her report to the DMA had been a confirmation of Harry's power level and the fact that his knowledge was vast. She also reported a heightened level of paranoia consistent with people who had been through trauma. She had urged a gentle introduction in a calming environment. Dominique had also requested to be allowed to share her affiliation. Both requests were ignored.

Madame Bellamy was the Director of the DMA and her boss, once removed. The Director had struggled with the belief that Harry Potter was more than a gifted combat wizard who had enjoyed a large measure of luck against the Dark Lord Voldemort. Mme Bellamy wanted to test his knowledge and ability before employing his skills at the DMA. Given his reflexes, she may have been right in his abilities with combat, but he is so much more. The old lady really bungled things up with her 'test'.

At this point, Dominique just sat back and shut her eyes. Now everyone knows Harry Potter is potentially a vast source of knowledge and 'problem prevention', but he no longer trusts them. He no longer trusts HER. And she had liked him. Not romantically, that was never on the table. For either of them. But as a potential friend, she really wanted that. Speaking of friends, what would she tell Fleur? 'Hi Fleur, yes I manipulated you into sending your 'petit frère' into the DMA offices with my recommendation of a museum for him to tour – Musee Carnavalet. I also neglected to tell either of you that I am a member of the DMA, but we're still friends – right?'

With a sad grimace, Dominique decided she would have to make time to practice her flame resistance charms. This could get ugly. Maybe she could fix things… a little crow in a humble pie?

—-CS—-

**Greengrass Manner**

**The Same Day**

**England**

Cyrus Greengrass was not a happy man. His younger brother, Gareth, had gone too far and would be put in his place. The scene he made at Gringotts was inexcusable. It was the last in a long string of bad decisions. His blood purity ideas had gone far enough! Looking about his study, he made sure all fragile materials were moved. This might get a bit messy. Sitting back and taking a deep breath, he summoned his house elf, "Tolly!"

Tolly popped in directly, "Yes Master Greengrass? You called?"

"Yes, Tolly. Has Lady Greengrass left yet?" He really didn't want Roxanne stumbling into **this** conversation.

"Yes, Master. Tolly helped her prepare and saw her off with Miss Daphne and Miss Astoria."

"Good. Will you tell Gareth that I would like to see him immediately? We have much to discuss."

Tolly has known Cyrus Greengrass his entire life. He was always an extremely focused wizard. He rarely became angry, but when he was – it was frightening. Tolly did not envy Lord Greenrass' brother. "Yes My Lord."

With a slight smile, Cyrus thanked Tolly. He always cared for the small creature. Tolly had helped with him as a child as well as his children. He would always take care of the silly little fellow. His brother, Gareth, on the other hand constantly irritated him. He was finally going to let him have it. It was time for Gareth to understand how little he really mattered. It was time for an attitude adjustment and a re-defining of their relationship.

Thirty minutes and two tumblers of fire whiskey later, Gareth Greengrass shows up.

Gareth was irritated at the summoning. He had better things to do on a Saturday afternoon than meet with his brother. Gareth was a large man, very broad and very strong. He was also very used to getting his way. He always looked at Cyrus as an indecisive and overly cautious man. Truthfully, not worthy to be the Lord of such a prestigious house as Greengrass. One of the sacred 28 families. Oh, he was affable enough, and a strong business mind… but not strong in the ways that matter. More of a social climber and cunning business man. To make matters worse, he married Roxanne Greengrass née Fawley. The same witch Gareth had his eye on. Well, time to get this over with, "Cyrus, how can I be of service?"

"Gareth, do come in. We have much to discuss. Help yourself to some fire whiskey." He watched his younger brother with a calm face that gave away none of his anger. The ice king. Obviously, Gareth did not want to be here. He took a generous glass of Cyrus' best whiskey.

Walking to the family tree mural that all the sacred 28 had, Cyrus beckoned his brother over. "Come over here, Gareth. Let's take a look at our tree. We need to discuss where our family is going."

Gareth was now interested. His brother was FINALLY coming to him for advice. Now it was time to turn the ship. "Cyrus, I am glad you're coming to me for family advice. It is long overdue if I do say so myself."

Cyrus politely smiled, "Yes, yes, Gareth. Look here. Look at how few of us are left. Over half of our family were lost when Grindlewald rose up. On both sides, I may add. Then Voldemort rose up and so many of our cousins perished. Most on his side, unfortunately. **Against** fathers express instructions to remain neutral. Dad paid for that instruction with his life. When the dust settled, only the core family was left. Michael, Daphne, Astoria, You, Me and Roxanne. By marriage."

"Cyrus, this is common knowledge... " Gareth stopped when his brother held up his hand. Gareth realized that Cyrus was invoking 'Paterfamilias Auctoritatis' to ensure he had full control. What was he playing at?

Cyrus smiled calmly. "We'll come back to this. Now, let's review the sacred twenty eight." He walked to another tapestry. One Gareth had not seen in the study before. "You are a genealogy expert, fill in the blanks for me. Let's start with the Abbott family." Seeing his brother begin to stare off, he added, "Gareth, stay focused please – let's start at the top. The Abbotts. Who are they, how many are there, have they grown or shrunk, and what are their financial position?"

"The Abbotts are a predominantly light family. There are currently about forty five Abbotts in magical Britain. About half were killed in You-Know-Who's first rise. The family is wealthy, but the next generation is small. Only about twelve Abbotts are of an age where they can continue the line. Including cousins."

Cyrus then pointed to the next family on the tapestry.

Gareth hesitantly gave his review. "The Avery family was nearly wiped out in the last two wars. There are perhaps a dozen left with only a half dozen or so cousins able to carry on the line. Some are half-bloods" He added this last piece with no disguise for his contempt. "Their fortunes are gone, consumed in the war and they are without wealth."

Gareth continued to the next family on the tapestry, "The Black family was all but wiped out. The main line is made up of half-bloods, and very few of them. Of the pure Blacks, only Andromeda Tonks is left, and she is not having any more children. Her sister is a Malfoy and part of that line. Andromeda's grandchild is the heir. He is a half-blood and werewolf mix." More contempt. "Their Fortune is extremely high and they are currently the wealthiest family in Magical Britain. Politically, their head of house is extremely influential."

Gareth started to move on, but Cyrus stopped him. "Tell me what you know about Lord Black."

Now Cyrus had another clue where this was going. "Harry Potter is the defeater of You-Know-Who. He is the heir of the Black, Potter, and Peverell families. Peverell is actually not a Sacred 28 family as it pre-dates magical Britain. It is the progenitor family of Potter, Gryffindor, Gaunt, and possibly more. He is also a half-blood and ill trained for his position."

Cyrus just looked at him and added, "You forgot Slytherin. He is the heir of Slytherin. Through his mother. She was likely a Gaunt decedent and he is, to the best of our knowledge, the last heir of Slytherin."

Gareth had heard enough, "She was an uppity Mudblood whore who…SMACK!" His brother had backhanded him full force. Since Cyrus had enacted 'Paterfamilias Auctoritatis', he had to just take it. If he resisted or retaliated, the wards would kick in and he would be a memory.

Cyrus calmly added, "She is a national hero and the mother of the wizard known as 'the savior of magical Britain'. A hero we, house Greengrass, are trying to align ourselves with. Now, let's continue."

They walked the families one by one. Most were in dire straits. A few were either extinct or near extinct. The wars had decimated the families of Britain, especially the sacred 28 families. They still held a great deal of power, but it was fading fast. When they were finished, Cyrus had him repeat the process, but with the analysis focused on Squibs. It was horrific how many squibs there were in the sacred 28. It seemed to get worse in each generation. Cyrus next made him count the children that 'disappear' around eleven. The ones who, perhaps, never got a Hogwarts letter. It was depressing. The truth was sinking in. Purebloods were becoming sterile or interbred to the point of becoming squibs.

Birthrates, Gareth, tell me about them.

"Birthrates and fertility have been dropping among the pure bloods. Too many branches have been eliminated. Too many deaths." Gareth knew what was coming, but it still hurt.

"Gareth, forgive me, but why don't **you** have children?"

"I'm infertile and you damn well know it!" Cyrus let the disrespect go. This time. Making Gareth say it out loud was enough of a blow. Cyrus knew Gareth treated Daphne and Astoria as his own children.

"Now Gareth, let's talk magic affinity levels. We'll use the Merlin scale. A ten is a mythical number that we suspect Merlin may have been. I already know the DOM randomly monitors magic affinity, but I'm really only interested in a few numbers. Specifically, the average wizard, the average muggleborn, the average half blood, and the average pureblood. Add to that, the level of Grindlewald, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Harry Potter."

Gareth had no choice but to proceed. "The average pure blood witch or wizard is between 3.5 and 4.2 on the Merlin scale. The average half blood is between 3.8 and 4.3 on the scale. The average muggleborn is between 3.2 and 4.1. There are plenty of exceptions, but these are the ranges within two standard deviations. We classify anything over 8.0 as a true mage. Magic works differently for them. It's subtle, but different. We do not know the level of Grindlewald, but Dumbledore was higher and had approximately 9.1. You-know-who had 9.3." Taking a deep breath, he added what he knew Cyrus really wanted, "Harry Potter is not really known. His level is guessed to be at 9.8, but anything over 9.5 is too high to accurately measure so we just call him a 10."

"I see. So there is not much difference 'magically' between wizards of different blood statuses. If the DOM is saying Mr. Potter is a '10', the mythical 10 is no longer mythical. What do they call it?"

"They call it the Peverell point. You **obviously** know that Cyrus, why…BAMM!" That was a fist. Gareth's nose was now bleeding. Gareth was beginning to see his brother in a new light.

"So, tell me, Gareth, what is the reason you went out of your way to antagonize the most powerful wizard in Britain? The head of the wealthiest magical family? And a very influential man at that. Why were you trying to sabotage a plan to align our families and strengthen the Greengrass family's financial and political position?"

"What the Hell Cyrus, that little shite got exa…CRACK!" Gareth's eye would likely swell shut over that comment. More blood, now from his eyebrow. Calmly and with a hint of tremor in his voice, "I did not want Daphne to serve an inferior family." He flinched, but no blow came.

Cyrus was still outwardly very calm. Gareth was seeing something that terrified him. His brother could be vicious while maintaining a calm facade. "Daphne, is not SERVING the house of Black. Read the contract… right here." He passed a copy of the document to Gareth. The area Cyrus wanted read was underlined. "Read it, please."

And Gareth read, "As a show of friendship and alliance, Daphne Greengrass, of house Greengrass, will assist the houses of Black, Potter, and Peverell in assimilating into wizarding society." He had not noticed that sentence in his first reading. It set the tone for the relationship.

Doubling down, he implored his brother, "Cyrus, we don't need them! We have been affiliated with the Selwyn fa… SMACK!" His lip was now split open and bleeding.

"Gareth, you just read the fortunes of the Selwyn family. Were you even listening to yourself? They are struggling to maintain their status and are near bankrupt. Voldemort drained them dry to fund his little war. Like so many of his supporters. And after the war, the reparations finished the job. So, who will they turn to when they move to shore up their resources?" Cyrus could see the lumos coming on. "Don't be shy Gareth, answer the question."

"They will draw from their cadet lines." Gareth said as the picture was growing clearer.

Cyrus calmly responded, "And which of their cadet lines is not yet in a dire financial position?"

"Greengrass." Pausing to think of how to frame the words and avoid being struck, "Can we not afford to assist them? I'm not challenging Cyrus, just asking…"

Cyrus calmly nodded, recognizing that Gareth was beginning to understand their relationship. "No. Not without selling off assets." Pausing and considering a moment, Cyrus adds, "You see Gareth, our competitors are holding up **your** publications as a definition of our family. Most of our customers are half-bloods to some degree or at least related to half-bloods and muggleborns. Hard to read those publications about a relation or loved one. The impact to our bottom line has been brutal. Politically, no one will ally with us. We are losing our footing and our fortune. Slowly."

"I did it to protect the family, Cyrus. Your voting record was in question with the new regime. They were talking about marrying off Daphne and Astoria!"

No punishment for this, even if it was self-serving. "I know Gareth. But you have said so many things over the last few decades… No one would believe it if you claimed it was under duress. And you did it without informing me." Pausing and pouring another whiskey. One for him, and a refill for Gareth, Cyrus continued. "Did you know I was feigning terminal illness to buy Michael time? He was playing the same game you were, only better."

"Michael is in Azkaban, Cyrus. WHOOSH!" The blow came right to his stomach. Gareth fell to his knees gasping for air. His Whiskey all over the carpet. Mixing with his blood.

"Michael is where he needs to be to stay safe. Once the last pureblood holdouts are rounded up, he will be released as an undercover sympathizer who helped half-bloods and muggleborns escape to the continent. For now, he has to stay under guard to ensure his own safety."

"And why would anyone believe that?" Gareth croaked out while lying on the floor. "CRACK!" Gareth felt a few ribs break.

"Because it is true. He assisted many of his half-blood and muggleborn friends and their families. Plus a few others. Enough to show he was no blood purist. And no one who knows him can say he has always been a bigot. No, they'll say he played the game, toed the line, and saved lives at his own risk."

Considering his words, Cyrus added, "They will believe it, because it will come from Harry Potter. Harry Potter, who already knows Michael saved lives and provided information on snatchers and death eater cells. As does Ronald Weasley, the most aggressive and relentless Auror on the force."

Cyrus was a little worried at this point. Gareth's re-education was taking longer than he expected. His hand was aching. It might be broken. He'd have to use his left hand and the steel toe shoes he bought specifically for this conversation. The girls would be devastated if anything happened to Uncle Gareth, but Cyrus was sorely tempted to just arrange for an accident. Hopefully it would not come to that.

"Now, Gareth, let's talk about Astoria…"

—- **CS** —-

**Harry's Rented Apartment**

**Same Night**

**Paris**

Harry came in and sat his stolen 'tour guide magazine' down in the designated spot for Fashad. This completes the three nights of stolen materials. No thrill this time, he was too annoyed. Dominique had lied to him. And after he had declared them friends! Add in that she took advantage of his 'grande soeur' and he was in no mood to play. He really hated being deceived, and the fact that Dominique did this triggered all his trust issues.

Oh well, one less 'so-called-friend' to keep up with. Say what you will about the DOM, Padma had never pulled this crap with him. At least, not in a way his 'girls' ever picked up on.

Artemis knew immediately that she was feeling guilty about something. The girls had originally decided it was because Harry is such a handsome man and she was having scandalous thoughts about him so soon after her breakup. Harry did his best not to roll his eyes at that. Sometimes the girls sounded like either a romance novel or a soap opera.

In the ministry, while Harry and Hecate were working on the obelisk, Artemis and Selene both picked up on her being very familiar with everyone present and the return of the guilty behavior. One knowing look was shared between Dominique and Mme Bellamy, and the truth was out. Selene had offered to bite her, but Hecate told her not to. Something about seeing everything play out.

Harry heard all this while he was examining the not-so-ancient dried blood and the lack of sand residue. He had already formed an excellent idea of who he was dealing with, but sending in Dominique brought the whole scenario down a few levels in respectability. If they wanted to play like this, he decided to put them in the hot seat. If he wasn't a bit hurt and offended, he would have enjoyed watching them scramble around. To Mme Bellamy's credit, she did not call security. That would have worked out horrifically for all involved parties.

The tour had been nice up until that point. Harry had noted that there were quite a few ancient artefacts in the DMA area of the museum, but they did not seem to know what to do with them. One was quite impressive and begged to be used. Instead it was on display in a glass case. Sad really. He may have to 'liberate' it at some point. No less than they deserved.

Sitting down and relaxing, Harry checked his banishing box for correspondence. It was not empty… Well, time to dig in. "Pipsey, can you help me out?"

Pipsey appeared suddenly with a 'pop', "How was Master Harry's date? Did master's witch like the flowers?" Pipsey was so excited. The girls just looked at each other embarrassed. This would be an awkward conversation.

"Well, yes, she liked the flowers very much. Unfortunately, we decided to not continue seeing each other. We just don't have enough in common." Like honesty and integrity, he glumly thought. At that, Pipsey just patted his hand sadly. "Hey, you know what would make this all better? Some of your famous grilled cheese and tomato soup for dinner?" At that, Pipsey beamed with pride and started in the kitchen. Pipsey really does make the best comfort food on earth. Her grilled cheese and tomato soup is amazing. Sitting back, he started on the letters. Thinnest ones first!

Ah, this is from Colin! I can always count on a fun letter from my little buddy! Harry wrote up a brief response. They would be getting together Tuesday. He had a tour scheduled at the Eiffel tower and they could just hang out. Harry had a midnight tour of the catacombs tonight – maybe Colin could come along to that as well! He'd send a different message for that.

Focusing his thoughts, he conjured a midnight black owl, whispered the invite – and away it went. Harry knew Colin would go crazy over that! It's a combination spell he came up with that combines an ancient spell called Dark Messenger with a simple conjuring of an owl. It only worked at night, but it was after nine so…

Next thinnest letter, oh. Ginny. He shuffled that to the bottom. Maybe tomorrow. Nexxxxt…

Padma Patil. Padma wrote him a nice note describing a few of her experiments. She was always very bright… In most ways, just as smart as Hermione, but not as inclined to 'over-do-it' to the point that people become frustrated. She was working on some kind of dark magic detector. He'd have to work with her on that. Very promising. Doing a double take, he exclaimed, "What the hell?" Harry got the part where Padma asked how he liked the DMA. She must have seen the itinerary and assumed he knew… Damn. He filled in the girls and just shook his head. The he started to quietly laugh. "More in common with Hermione than he expected apparently!" Smart girls tend to assume everyone knows as much as they do. How on earth would he know the Département des Mystéres des Arcanes was in the Musee Carnavalet?

In the spirit of not procrastinating, he pulled out a piece of paper and began a letter, just then, his soup and sandwiches arrived. OK – that first. "Thanks, Pipsey!"

Hecate was reviewing the letter. She had a few thoughts on the experiment too. Harry would convey both of their ideas the next time they met up. He enjoyed reading to the girls, it was one of their morning rituals. Usually they had little to say, but liked being included. No way was he reading Ginny's letter to them!

Once Harry finished inhaling his meal, he thanked Pipsey again and went back to writing. He filled Padme in on the whole DMA fiasco and that his 'Date" over the last two days would be his contact for the DMA. He wasn't too happy about that, but at least he had a good read on Dominique. Padma would work out the way they would interact. On a whim, he thanked her for never pulling that kind of crap with him.

Next letter… Neville Longbottom!

 _§"Hmmm. Apparently his classes are expanding and Pamona is stepping back. He is moving into his own place with Hannah during winter break. Apparently his Gran is scandalized that he has been living over a pub. I don't now girls, I think his Gran is right. Neville needs to have less alcohol in his life. We've been invited to his holiday house warming party. We'll send a gift."§_ It was obvious to the girls that Harry had no intention of going.

Selene picked up on his mood change as soon as the letter mentioned Hannah. § _"Harry, why don't you like Hannah? She seems nice enough. Kind of quiet, but nice. Neville seems to like her, but you don't."§_

 _§"Well, it all goes back to that fourth year. You guys weren't around back then, but I REALLY needed you."_ These were painful memories and Harry didn't want to dwell on them too long. " _She was one of the people I remember most vividly antagonizing me. She felt I was stealing the thunder and fame from Cedric, her friend and house mate. She also had a bit of a house issue. Some of the Hufflepuffs had a real chip on their shoulder because they thought no one respected their house. The Horcrux was fueling this horrifically to the point where the Puffs were more likely to hex me in the back than the children of death eaters"§_

Selene continued to look at him, waiting for more information. Artemis and Hecate were also listening, but trying not to be obvious.

Harry decided to just wrap it up. § _"Well, one day I was trying to get out of the castle and she blocked me. Holding up that damn pin she used to wear. She was taller than me back then, or maybe she was just standing on a step higher. I don't know. She and Ernie blocked me and I had to squeeze through. Ten steps later, someone hexed me from behind. Right in the middle of the back. It was a nasty Hex and I had to just lay there until I was recovered enough to get up."§_ Harry took a sip of tea at this point.

Then, finishing the story _. §"People were laughing at me as I lay there, struggling to get up. Some people even threw garbage at me. Ernie looked a little embarrassed, but Hannah looked… proud. Happy even… Just laughing away. I never knew who cast that hex, but she seemed to take delight in my pain. For some reason,_ _ **that**_ _stuck with me. There were plenty of other hexes and ambushes that year, but that one was one of the ones that I can't shake. She was also a distributer for those damn buttons throughout Hufflepuff."§_

He then quietly added _, §_ _"Even Susan had one."§_ At one point, in his third year, he and Susan were friends. He'd forgotten how much that hurt. §" _Did you know Hannah is in training to be the new Medical Matron at Hogwarts once Mme Pomfrey retires?"§_ That seemed to really get to him. How could she be a healer when she took delight in his pain?

Artemis looked ready to kill, Selene looked sad, and Hecate just looked confused. Artemis was in combat mode, so she started, § _"Harry, how could anyone get the drop on you? You always sense attacks. It's impossible to catch you like that."§_

_§"Back then, the Horcrux was really blocking me on most things. Learning anything new was more difficult, my magic was being siphoned off by both the Horcrux and the protections against it. Developing my 'danger sense' and magical 'awareness' came later. Probably because of that horrible year. I was ambushed and hexed more times than I can remember. I was beaten down so low at that point…"§_

Selene timidly added in a very soft and caring voice, § _"Do you want us to kill her for you, Harry?"§_ Harry was touched. And more than a little horrified. It reminded him of Hedwig. And Andromeda. Crazy Protective. Loving. Predator. Frightening. The other girls were not correcting or contradicting Selene. The offer was serious.

 _§"No. Thank you, but no. The Horcrux affected everyone. Badly. I can't hold her responsible. In all honesty, she was a victim too. If I decided to hold people responsible for the fourth year, I'd be holding it against the ENTIRE school. This is just something I need to deal with. I don't even know if she was the one who cast the curse. It was a bad one, so it probably wasn't her. I never want to re-live that year, not even in conversation. But for what it is worth, Ginny_ _ **never**_ _turned on me."§_ He let that sink in.

Hecate gently asked, § _"You see Hannah often enough, has she ever apologized? Have you ever asked about it? I know you like Neville, but you avoid him when he is with Hannah – which is most of the time. Have you ever thought about talking to Hannah about this?"§_ The other girls were nodding along. Great. Harry's emotions must be showing on his face. How could he be such a strong occlumens and have no poker face?

Ignoring them, he picks up the next letter. Time to move on _. §"The next letter is from McGonagall. She wants me to teach a NEWT level course on one of a few select topics. Let's see, Elemental Magic, Illusion Magic, Combat, or Ancient Magical History."§_ Harry just shook his head. He had no intention of returning to Hogwarts as a teacher. Hell, he'd go to Beauxbaton's first. § _"I think I'll let Daphne field this one. Seriously, 'Combat Magic'? Is that how they get around the DADA curse? By just renaming the course?"§_ Harry shrugged his shoulders. He'd have Daphne offer a pro-bono curse breaking to the school. He would meet with McGonagall while on campus. Maybe discuss a potential apprentice or two.

 _§"Up Next. Gringotts! Well, it seems I have a few documents to sign now that I am 21. More properties and all. The Potter inheritance kicked in and this also completes the legal requirement for the Peverell inheritance. All in person."§_ Pausing and thinking, Harry decides he wants to do this sooner, rather than later. "§ _What do you say we go to Gringotts Paris next week? Maybe Tuesday morning. Before I hang with Colin. I'll arrange with Daphne and Director Ragnok.§"_

Harry wrote three brief letters, To Daphne, Andromeda, and Director Ragnok. Hopefully Tuesday at the Paris branch of Gringotts would work. He held off on sealing Andromeda and Daphne's letters until he had a chance to read the letters they had written him.

The letter from Daphne was up next. "§ _Ok, Daphne… She wants to know when we can get together and discuss plans and events. She apparently has been busy scouting the social events of the fall up through New Year's Eve. Hmmm. Thinking about a Black holiday party that does not interfere with any other big events. And… Apparently, Narcissa has invited us to the Malfoy Christmas party. The Longbottom New Year's Eve event is once again planned. What's this? The Greengrass Equinox party on Sept 22_ _nd_ _. Looking for direction around Samhain. Wanting to know if that would be a good time to kick off a charity in my parent's name. No pressure…§"_ Feels like Andromeda may have given gentle direction in this. _"§_ _We'll talk in person. Maybe she can come to Yvoire on Monday with Andromeda to review.§"_ God how he hated Halloween. Samhain. Whatever.

The girls looked a bit bored, Selene perked up a bit at the mention of a party, but then they just settled into whispering to each other. Harry suspected they were whispering about him.

 _"§OK – last letter. (Beside Ginny's) This one is from Andromeda. Teddy loves the snow globe, but he is driving Andromeda a little nutty with it. Using it to answer all sorts of questions. Hmm, maybe I can spell it in a way that matches what Andromea wants him to do. I don't know girls, I guess I am still a marauder at heart! Good prank and I can score a few points with the Lady Black… She has been meeting with Daphne and seems to really like her. She is urging me to not be hasty in dismissing Samhain's day. Yeah. I don't see her out celebrating on the fall of Voldemort day.§"_ Silently, he cursed himself for that. Losing Tonks and Remus was nothing to make light of. "§ _Oh, look here, Teddy sent us some pictures.§"_ They all enjoyed the pictures and it broke the tension. The girls kept a picture that featured them.

Glad he held out on sending Andromeda and Daphne's letters. He invited them both down Monday. With Teddy of course. They could talk business plans and social calendars. He had to be back in London on Tuesday to meet up with Bill and Fleur, but they could stay in Yvoire the week. Assuming it's not a dump. Or a mess. He was checking it out tomorrow. Hopefully it was not too bad.

Now, the best for last. He excused himself and went to sitting room to read Ginny's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well. I miss talking to you and hope things will be normal for us soon. The Harpies break ends a week from Wednesday and I am expecting the practices to be especially grueling. The following Saturday will be a good game. We are playing the Appleby Arrows. I am sending you a few tickets to the next few games. It should be enough for you to bring Andromeda and Teddy. I hope Paris is treating you well. Don't let the socialite life keep you from being who you are, take time to enjoy yourself. Maybe we can synch up soon and talk. I'd like that._

_Katie says hi. So do Mum and Dad._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

Well, that was… polite. Four tickets to the next game. That might be fun. Harry wasn't up to a response and didn't really know what to say. He was not sure if the letter made him feel better or worse. Ginny's Birthday is a week away, he needs to send something. Fleur could help, he'd talk about shopping on Tuesday night after spending the day with Colin.

Speaking of which, he was meeting Colin at 11:30 - in an hour and a half, for the midnight catacomb tour. Should be fun. He would take the elder wand and his original holly and phoenix wand. But that's all. Hey, I'm on vacation, time to act like it. No armor, pistols, potions, flights of paranoia… He'd relax and just be a tourist.

Seriously, it's not Halloween. What could possibly go wrong?

**-CS-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong? We'll see next time.
> 
> I'm ready to write a little action to be certain.
> 
> So, do you readers think I was too hard on Gareth?
> 
> Please read and review if you have any constructive feedback.
> 
> Trying to decide if I need to focus solely on Harry or keep a little side story for Ginny and some of the others. Let me know your thoughts if you feel strongly one way or the other.
> 
> Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**Note: All conversations in France are in French unless specified. I may start with Bonjour or oui, but that is the true limit of my knowledge of the most beautiful language on earth. Sorry.**

**I am identifying anything in parcel tongue with §** _**"Italic script"§** _

_**The Prequel for Casting Shadows is the Dance of Death, currently in process.** _

— **CS** —

**The Home of Dan and Emma Granger**

Emma Granger looked over at her daughter and realized how special she was. She was brilliant, caring, generous, and had turned into a beautiful young lady. The only area she just never figured out was how to deal with boys. Now that she was as beautiful on the outside as she has always been on the inside, that made things complicated.

Emma looked back at the TV in time to catch the famous line:

"…Louis, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship…"

Hermione loved 'Casablanca'. She could watch it every day and still love it. She knew all the lines and all the players. Hearing "As time goes by…" is frequently enough to make her tear up. Being home with her mum made this a very special week. She told Ron she needed to go over banking and accounting and all the muggle things that made him glaze over. she knew he was no longer listening thirty seconds in. As planned. She just wanted to get away for a week.

She needed to be near her mother this week. To talk things out. Her mother always helped her sort out her emotions. First, Ron hinted that he was going to propose. Then, Harry and Ginny split up. Hermione hated being confused, but when it came to matters of the heart, she could only turn to her mum.

Emma turned off the TV. "That was fun, dear. I have really missed spending time with you. More popcorn?"

Smiling, Hermione realized she had eaten two bowls of it already. "I'd rather have another glass of wine. Care for a refill Mum?" Hermione picked out a new bottle. Popping the top, she was now committed to staying up and talking.

"Absolutely dear." She caught herself staring at her daughter. "You are SO beautiful. I have 'Gone with the Wind' if you want to make this a double feature."

"No, I think I'd rather talk. We've talked about my dead end job, you and dad, selling the practice, becoming volunteers for dental services in third world countries, but not Harry." Taking a sip of wine for courage, "I just don't know what to do here. Things with Ron are good, but we are so different. We have so very little in common."

"Hermione, you have been with him a while now. What made you care about him in the first place, and dos it still hold true?" Ron was Hermione's first **real** boyfriend. Emma knew her daughter had carried a torch for Harry for years, but it never seemed to happen. It just seemed odd that Hermione ended up with Ron, who was a bit of a slacker.

"He makes me laugh. When we are just joking around, I feel care free. Like I don't have a problem in the world. But that only lasts until it's time to be serious. He hates reading, he procrastinates everything, he's a bit of a slob, and his Mum drives me crazy. She's sweet, but so loud and overbearing."

"Well, care free is not something I would expect from you, Hermie. That kind of sounds nice. I can tell you really care for him." Considering her daughter, she decided to go the introvert/extrovert route, "After you are together, do you feel charged up or run down? And how does Harry make you feel?"

"Harry makes me feel like the smartest person in the room. Like I am important and respected. Like he needs me more than anyone else alive. He makes a lot of people feel that way. I truly love him. But I love Ron, too." Another sip or wine, "I feel energized after being with Ron. Often quite Annoyed, but energized. And before you ask, I felt the same after being with Harry. But with Harry it is different."

"How so?"

"Harry's problems are HUGE. They tend to eclipse the world with their enormity. It's never something small, like finding your keys. Ron's problems involve reading an Auror manual without falling asleep. With Harry, it's always huge, like 'How do I save hundreds of lives in Spain from some horrible dark wizard on the rampage?' kind of a different perspective."

At this, Emma stared at her daughter in shock. "Good Lord! Are you telling me there is another Voldemort?" This scared Emma beyond what Hermione expected. Emma was now more favorably inclined toward Ron, that for was certain.

"Deep breaths Mum… It's ok. No, Voldemort was one of the worst. But yes, there are other evil wizards like him. Witches too, ever heard of Baba Yaga?" Once her mum calmed down, Hermione continued, "They rise up and people like Harry put them down. Usually the local law enforcement is enough, but in times of upheaval, these dark lords and ladies rise up and try to take over. Sometimes they even succeed. Especially in third world countries."

"So, Harry is part of some kind of magical international police force?" settling back on the sofa, "Would you really want to be married to someone who does that?" Seeing her daughter grit her teeth, " **NO** , do NOT look at me like that! I know it is important work, but my god… no wonder Ginny broke things off. Hermione, that was hell for you when it was here in Britain. Could you really be with someone who does that ALL the time?"

"I honestly don't know Mum. And you are right, Ginny struggled with it. Night and day. Worrying. Wondering how he got some new scar. Always having to struggle with the BIG picture." Wrinkling her brow, she made a connection. "Maybe that's the difference between Harry and Ron, scope. Harry is a big picture guy and Ron is a **day to day** guy." To keep things in line, Hermione added, "But keep in mind, Ron is doing the same thing as an Auror, just on a local level. Smaller scope."

"There is nothing wrong with day to day Hermione. Beats the hell out of chasing monsters for a living. And do you see Ron chasing Dark Lords, or just wizarding criminals. If I remember what you told me correctly, the Aurors did not know how to deal with Voldemort because they so rarely had anything like that."

Taking a different path, Emma added, "Ron laughs all the time. I'm sure he can be serious…. But when I see him with you, it's all laughs and fun. And Chess!" That got a chuckle. Ron LOVED chess. "I don't remember you ever being like that with Harry. At least, not the few times we saw you guys together."

"No, we have fun too, Mum. Harry can be a lot of fun, he just needs someone to remind him from time to time." Her mother had a point. Ron kept her in a fun mood, but she would have to do the same with Harry. It came naturally with Ginny, but Hermione had to make the effort.

"Hermione, are you attracted to Harry? I mean, I know you are mentally. He is brilliant in many ways. But what about Physically? That matters too."

"Arrrrggg. Not something I want to talk to my mum about." Pausing a moment. "Yeah. He is thin, but really fit. Like a track and field athlete. He works out all the time. I've had a few thoughts about him. Maybe more than a few…" She looks at her mum and laughs. "And he smells amazing. It's part of his magic. I call it 'winter fresh'. But there is also oak and juniper." Thinking about it a bit, "And a very subtle note of roses. I think it goes back to the accident he had years ago. That was _horrible_. But it sure smells good on him now."

Shaking her head, Hermione added, "Harry is like a male icon, women chase after him. Except the ones that like 'big hulky men'. But even they think he's adorable. The fact that he is rich, famous, and titled doesn't hurt. Add in that he has no idea…" Thinking about the fact that dating Harry meant dealing with 'groupies' Hermione added, "Ginny actually used to get into fights over him. She could be scary when she wanted to be."

"How would she take it knowing you were pining after her ex?" Emma teased her, but she was only half teasing.

"Well, Mum, I'm not a Gryffindor because I back down easy. And he **did** love me first."

"When was this Hermione? I'm sorry, but I always thought it was unrequited on his side…"

"No, he was just shy. He came clean in his fourth year, said he had loved me since our first year together. But I got cold feet. I was scared, so I turned him down. It was awful. Boys don't know what we go through when we crush someone we care about. And I regretted it so much… but Ginny moved in before I could fix things." Pausing for more wine, "Now, she is voluntarily out of the picture and I don't know what to do. It has been almost seven years, he may not even feel the same way."

"Seven years? All that time with Ginny? That's a long time to be together. Harry doesn't seem like the rebound kind of guy. At least, not from what you have told me. If you do go after him, give him a little time. He needs to come to terms with it all. Seven years… That's kind of a cliché, you know. The 'Seven Year itch' and all. Sounds like Ginny wants to be a little wild and independent. I hope she knows what she's doing…"

"Mum – worry about me, not Ginny. She made her bed, she can lie in it. Damn fool." Hermione suspected Ginny would regret her decision, but not before causing her true best friend anguish. And yes, she realized, Harry is her absolute true best friend. Always. "I guess I'm 'Rick' and I have to decide if Harry is 'Ilsa' or 'Louis'. See Mum, it all goes back to **Casablanca**!" At that they toasted their classes and had a hearty laugh.

Emma sighed. Only her daughter would see THAT parallel. She decided not to point out that Ilsa got on a plane with someone else. Her daughter would make the right choice. Emma felt guilty for hoping she would choose the safer boy. But she couldn't help but note how Harry loved her when she was awkward, Ron waited until she blossomed. Time would tell.

"I meant what I said, Hermie. Don't be the rebound girl. Give him time."

"I have to decide what to do about Ron, I think he wants to take the next step. I'm just not ready."

"Tell him before he takes that step. You are smart enough to let him know. If you are not ready… Well, Ginny had the same decision and did what she thought was right." Letting that sink in, she added, "At least she did not leave him hanging on."

- **CS** -

**Blue Sky Pub**

**11:25 PM**

**Paris**

Harry met up with Colin at the Blue Sky pub. It was basically a British themed pub in Paris. A little taste of home. The girls had no interest in exploring an underground cemetery, so Harry let them roam about in a nearby park. Hopefully no one would be missing their dogs or cats in the morning. He had charmed them to look like a water hose when they sat still, but he knew she would be hunting.

Colin perked up when he came in, "Harry! Over here!" True to Colin, he was waving both hands. Harry told him how he would be dressed, but he used a glamour to change his hair to light brown and his features ever so slightly. Apparently, a little too slightly. Colin recognized him immediately.

"Hey Colin, can I buy you a drink?" Harry pulled up a chair to the table and asked Colin to switch with him. He wanted his back to the wall and his eye on the door. Colin cheerfully switched seats. Harry liked this place. A bit 'touristy', but still nice. And he was a tourist…

"How about a whiskey sour?" Colin was growing up. Harry ordered a Whiskey sour for Colin and he had a double Glenlivet 18. He instinctively checked the drinks for potions or toxins. It was scary how good he was at being paranoid. Mad Eye was always so obvious with it, Harry had it down to an art. He had Mme. Pompadour to thank for that. He also put up a sound distorter so they could talk privately.

"So, Harry. I still can't believe we ran into each other in Paris. The hair threw me for a minute, but I knew it was you. You always scan the room with your eyes. You remind me of what those American gun fighters must have been like. What is new with you?" Colin still lit up like a Christmas tree whenever he was around friends. After the war, his enthusiasm dimmed slightly, but it appears that most had returned.

"I am out 'building my brand', Mr. Creevey. Love has been unkind, so I am out living the single life." At that they both laughed. "Hey, life hands you lemons, make lemonade. Paris is pretty cool and I needed to get away. What abut you?"

"I'm here on assignment. The editor at the Daily Prophet said I needed to bring back better pictures if I want a full time gig. I thought the opening of that restaurant would be nice. I hoped to get a press pass to a Beauxbaton event, but that fell through. I hear there is a charity auction as well, but no idea how to get a pass. So, I'm capturing France. Maybe a nice wizarding tour guide." Colin still talks a mile a minute. Always smiling.

"Not the Beauxbaton Garden event? I can help with that. The auction too. I think."

"Harry, are you actually attending those? It's pretty exclusive… What am I saying, you're Harry Potter! I would love to attend, but I don't want to abuse our friendship. I'd pay you, but I'm a bit behind on my rent… How about I also act as your personal photographer. You choose the photos you want me to submit of course, and keep any you like."

Always about the photography, Harry really missed Colin. After being photographed in unflattering or biased ways, he appreciated a photographer who only wanted people to look their best. Rare.

"Colin, we're old friends. I'd love the pictures. Maybe you can also take a few of the Delacour's. Actually, I'd love to pay you for some Baby pictures of Victoire and Teddy. Andromeda, Bill and Fleur, too. You can never have too many pictures of family. Sorry about the whole engagement thing."

"It's all right, Harry. If you do get engaged again, I'd love to do the engagement pictures. Not your fault it… Well, I guess… you know. Sorry about that." Harry had asked Colin to take engagement photos and had to cancel due to the breakup. Colin was apparently a little tight on cash these days, but Harry knew these photos at Beauxbaton Gardens would help tremendously. As would the private photos.

Looking over at his friend he was reminded a bit of Remus Lupin. Colin needed a new set of clothes. Harry suspected his appearance had something to do with not getting a press pass. His French was poor too.

"Hey, if you are going to be my private photographer, why not contact my social manager. She can set you up. Do you remember Daphne Greengrass?"

"Harry, she was in Slytherin house." Colin was visibly shocked now. "Are you really hanging out with snakes? She was scary. Did you know her nickname was 'the ice queen'?"

"She's OK. Her family was neutral, so I imagine it was hard to be a neutral Slytherin. Relax, she'll be in town next week and we can work it all out. Are you staying in Paris?"

"I'm at a muggle motel. Nothing fancy." Harry caught the little eye shift. Colin was likely in a cheap dive.

"Hey, if you don't mind my snake familiar, you can crash on my sofa. The place is pretty posh. You'll need clothes for the events and my house elf can help. She's amazing." Another eye shift, he has no money. "I'll gladly forward you the cash for the pictures. I really want them before the kids get any older."

"Deal, Harry." Collin reached out and shook Harry's hand. "You really are the best."

Harry looked at his watch, "Let's get going or we'll miss the tour."

They arrived with two minutes to spare.

- **CS** -

**Catacombs Tour**

**11:58 PM**

**Paris**

The tour group was small. Only seven people total. Two wizards, two witches, Colin and Harry plus a tour guide. There was some confusion about Colin, apparently the party was set at six people. Harry agreed to pay for Colin, but he had to drop his glamour and use his celebrity status to convince the others. Once they knew who he was, they could not be nicer.

The two couples were recent Beauxbaton graduates and they remembered hearing about him from the tournament. He had to go through all the normal questions. "Did you really kill a dragon at 14?" "Why did they make you compete?" "Did you know the Delacours when you saved their youngest daughter?" "They say you fought a sphinx" and so on. Nothing about the grave yard, thank goodness.

They settled down and walked through the tour. Apparently, the tours end at 8PM for muggles. There is too much latent magic in the catacombs. There are over 200 miles of catacombs and over six million human remains. Apparently, underground Paris is like swiss cheese with all the caverns and the catacombs are just one part of that. The largest part. Most of the catacombs have been hidden away from muggles, but this tour is magic only. They went past the touristy spots, but continued on until they were in areas muggles were repelled from.

In one large antechamber there was a sacrificial stone. Around the walls were skulls and bones all neatly arranged and stacked. Harry could sense the corruption of the room. Thankfully, it was old and faded. According to the guide, centuries ago, the nobility would apparently perform death magic to keep their power.

Harry immediately picked up on three things about this room.

There were spirits present. Angry spirits that were in no way friendly. They were bound to this room and had no way of leaving. Some were children. All were healthy when they were killed.

The Sacrificial stone was stained in the blood of the dead. It also was the tether that held them to this location. He could make out a few runic symbols, but nothing amazing. The Aristocrats that used this room were amateurs. Weak men pretending to be more than they were.

The dead were powering 'something' even in death. Corruption. Maybe not all were amateurs…

Harry shifted his vision and saw a multitude of spirits. All with gaping holes where their hearts should be. He summoned his Orbiting spy to warn him of any potential attacks. These were the spirits of victims, but they were angry. What was feeding off them? He made a mental note of the location and followed the rest of the tour.

There were a few other sights in the catacombs that seemed impressive, but Harry was still focused on the sacrifice room. He'd come back after the tour and take care of that. Two hours after the initial descent, they were back up in the land of the living. They all said their good byes and departed. Apparently, there was another tour in an hour. That did not give Harry much time.

"Hey Colin, I need you to do me a big favor. Can you go back to the Blue Sky Pub and wait for me? If anyone asks, I ran back to my room. Here's enough money to order us both fish and chips. I should be there in 30 minutes."

"Yeah, sure Harry. Everything OK?"

"No, but it will be. I just have a quick job to do. Remember, mums the word." And Harry pulled out his wand and disillusioned himself. Retracing his steps, he was back in the chamber.

Once there, he examined the stone carefully. It was about three by five feet and it looked like there were once anchors on the floor near the corners. Likely to tie people down. Brutal. He could sense the tether of the rock. There was a very powerful malignant spirit attached to it, but nothing he couldn't handle. The old spirits of the victims had come out to watch him. Harry drew up a circle and reached out mentally. He knew he would have to be fast.

"My name is Peverell, I want to release you from your prison so you can all move on." Harry waited for a response. Eventually, a small girl walked forward. she wore a simple dress. Pretty. Harry always struggled with ages. Ten, maybe? A gruesome hole where her heart should be.

"Why are we here? Why can't we move on? Did **you** do this to us?"

"I don't know why you are here or who did this, but I want to help." Then looking around he asked, "Can any of you tell me the specifics around the way you died?" He hated asking, but he needed to know.

A scene was played in his head. It was dark and the room was lit by lanterns. There were a number of men and women all in noble regalia. All wearing masks. Hmmm, common theme for wannabe dark wizards. A terrified woman was dragged out and strapped to the stone. The leader came over, he removed his mask and began slowly carving out her heart. Over the woman's screams, the other masked nobles were chanting 'Usurpateur'.

That is a name Harry thought he recognized, Usurper. Likely 'Bone Crown the Usurper'. Last seen in the French Aristocracy. One of the defining elements of the French Revolution was ending his atrocities. Of course, the atrocities that followed were even greater. Harry knew enough about the Reign of Terror to suspect it was diabolically inspired. Well, time to get down to business. First Harry cast a silencing sphere around the room. No noise would escape the antechamber but sound inside the room would still be audible, allowing him to hear enough to avoid being surprised. Harry then shifted his vision to more owl-like so he could see better in near darkness. It also helped him process what he was seeing faster. Useful in a fight. Very useful.

Raising the elder wand, Harry first raised a shield around himself, then he formed an _Astral Spear_ pumping it up with as much power as he could summon. An astral spear is an ancient spell that was perfect for these situations. It would affect both the physical and the Astral. It could be cast quickly, or it could be charged up if given enough time. Spell casting is like weaving, some spells required more power, so you would weave more astral threads to it. Wands made it fast and easy. He would normally need only one thread to power it. For this, he would go much more slowly and really charge it up. He tied nearly a dozen threads to the spear before completing the spell. He then used the Elder wand like an atlatl and hurled the glowing bolt at the sacrifice stone. What he launched from the elder wand was more like a ballista bolt than a spear. It impacted like a missile. The stone split open in the center both physically and astrally. The spirit tethers were released, freeing the victims from the stone and allowing them to move on.

Harry's shield deflected the shrapnel from the stone. He immediately began forming another overpowered ' _Astral Spear'_. He figured he could connect about five or six 'threads' before the guardian spirit showed up. Not quite as powerful as the one he destroyed the stone with, but two to three times more powerful than a standard 'quick cast' astral spear.

The spirits in the room began cheering and circling the room. Some were even chanting Harry's name 'Pe-ve-rell, Pe-ve-rell, Pe-ve-rell…' Then a dark form began to rise from the broken stone.

This is what Harry was waiting for. Just as the form gained physical form, Harry hit it with the charged up astral spear, followed by a steady stream of spirit darts. They were similar to piercing charms and the elder wand seemed very attuned to them. The spirit began to waver, but still finished forming. It looked like a nobleman, but the eyes were hollow and black. It vaguely resembled the leader in the sacrificial death ceremony images the other spirits had shared with Harry. When it opened its mouth, a long black tongue shot out toward Harry. It was barbed and wicked looking. It was headed straight for Harry's heart.

Harry quickly pivoted his left shoulder backward and leaned to the right, causing the tongue to narrowly miss. That was FAST. As his left shoulder went back, his right pivoted forward and instincts kicked in. a flick of the right hand and the elder wand sent a ' _Diffindo_ ' cutting charm at the tongue near the mouth, severing it completely. As the tongue fell, it dissolved into blackened mist. Undeterred, the creature charged forward, only to collide with Harry's hastily raised shield. Harry noted that it collided with the force of a small car, causing the shield to 'wobble', but it held. Harry's shields were pretty tough. Bouncing backward off of the shield, the monstrosity was slightly off balance just long enough for Harry to fire off a ' _Bombarda_ ' with the elder wand. It struck the foul creature at center mass and the spirit exploded into a foul mist.

He regretted using the ' _Diffindo_ ' and ' _Bombarda_ ', in case any scans were made of the room. For unsanctioned missions, Harry preferring spells that were harder to identify due to their age. Made it more difficult to track the spells to him. Unfortunately, the guardian spirit needed to be brought down fast. Modern spells were often quicker and very good at reflexive wand work. The element of surprise helped, but Harry suspected the spirit had not awakened in over a hundred years. It was sluggish when it formed and had allowed Harry to hit it with that overpowered astral spear. That was half the battle right there. If only it was always so easy.

Quickly checking the area, Harry confirmed that it was gone. Permanently. Using his phoenix wand, Harry repaired the stone physically, but not magically. It was now just a simple rock, but it would appear the same to the tours. His first spear made a real mess of the room. He had to repair lots of little damage points. The victim spirits were now free and circling. They were cheering for him. The little girl that approached him earlier stopped and smiled at him. She no longer had a hole in her chest. She whispered her name to him, 'Catherine', and disappeared. A half dozen or so followed her example and shared their names as well. Harry bowed his head to each and wished them happiness in their next life.

Harry then dropped the silencing ward and waited. He did not have time to leave and avoid the next tour, so he would just hide and wait them out. Soon he heard footsteps approaching. He found the darkest corner and cast a 'shadow meld' spell followed by a 'disillusionment' charm for good measure. He waited for the tour to pass. As they walked through, they all remarked on the chill. Not wishing to be cold, they hurried through.

Still disillusioned, Harry made his way back and to the Blue Sky Pub. He had his Orbiting spy circling to make sure he was not being followed. As much as he hated it, he would have to contact the DMA. But first, another round with Colin. Hopefully his fish and chips were still warm.

— **CS** —

**Harry's Rented Apartment**

**Paris**

**3:30 AM**

The Pub did not sell fish and chips, so they had a fancy salad. Harry noted that Colin looked ravenously hungry. First, they collected Harry's familiar. The girls seemed a bit annoyed with Colin's bubbling personality, but they politely ignored him. They had eaten and wanted to sleep. Harry didn't ask what they ate, but judging the lump in her torso, it was bigger than a rabbit. Checking the wards, Harry carefully entered with his familiar. A few quick spells and a check of the roses confirmed that all was safe.

"Pipsey? Are you awake?" Harry knew House Elves only sleep for a very few hours a week, but he thought it polite to ask.

Pipsey appeared and looked at Colin. "Master Harry brought a friend?"

"Yes, Pipsey. Colin is an old friend from school and needed a place to stay. I didn't want him to stay in an unsafe place, so I offered to let him stay here. I think the couch folds out. Would it be too much trouble…?"

"Poor little Colin. Pipsey will make up the sofa for you. Master Harry is the kindest wizard in Britain. Always looking out for his friends." And Pipsey went to work.

Harry imagined what Kreacher would have said. HA!

Before Harry went to bed, he sent a letter via his banishing box to Dominique. She could have brunch with them at noon while Harry was de-briefed. He provided the apartment information (he was sure she already knew it) and a very brief overview. Ideally she could help identify the spirit that he destroyed. It might have been the original Noble leading the ceremony. That would be about right for a Horror. Lock your willing servant up for all eternity just so you can feed on their pain.

One last thing Harry thought after he lay down, "Hey Colin, don't be alarmed, but I have a ghost in the apartment. He kind of runs security for me at night." No answer, well, not everyone is as light a sleeper as Harry.

— **CS** —

**Harry's Rented Apartment**

**11:30AM**

**Paris**

Colin ate early, then went to pick out new clothes with Harry's advance. Harry warned him not to cut corners, the venues he would be shooting at had discerning dress expectations. Colin nodded, thanked Harry, and went to the magical sector in Paris.

Dominique Aris arrived right on time. Along with her was Mme. Bellamy. They both seemed to be uncomfortable, but after their last meeting, that was understandable.

Harry invited them in, but did not kiss any hands. "Mme. Bellamy, Ms. Aris. 'Two for one' I see." Harry noted with some satisfaction that Dominique flinched a bit when he referred to her as 'Ms. Aris'. Leading them to the dining table, Harry introduced Pipsey and noted that his familiar was climbing into the chair beside him. He pulled the chairs out for both of his guests, then sat down. Whether they deserve it or not, manners matter.

"We have eggs or omelets any way you like them, bacon, toast, and fruit. We also have my favorite blend of Earl Grey or coffee if you prefer. If you would like something heavier, Pipsey will gladly accommodate." To this Pipsey eagerly nodded her head.

The Mme. Bellamy had toast and coffee. Dominique had Fruit and Earl Grey. Harry had a loaded omelet with a side of bacon, toast and fruit with his tea. Pipsey told Dominique she was too thin and scolded her for not eating enough. Still annoyed about yesterday, Harry let her scold the young woman without deflection.

Mme. Bellamy started, "I understand you had a busy night. I appreciate you taking time out of your weekend to brief us." Harry noted that she was making a very real effort. Likely she was annoyed Harry went on an unsanctioned mission.

"Yes. How to begin…" And he told the story. He left out no detail. He used his glamour in lieu of a pensieve, but the overall story was very complete. He did this frequently with Padma and Saul.

"What I am most interested in, is this man." And Harry showed the image of the leader in the rituals as well as the spirit he fought. Continuing his observations, "He was an aristocratic looking man. Clean shaven and powerful in appearance. Arrogant. Sadistic. The spirit I fought was a twisted mockery of life, warped and corrupt beyond what could be considered human. But, when you put the two side by side, the resemblance was undeniable." Looking with fresh eyes, it had to be the same individual. "The way the spirits had cheered was so enthusiastic… Vengeance. No, not that. Well, not entirely. More like, **Justice**. It must be the same person."

Mme. Bellamy considered the image. "He looks very similar to a Dark Wizard we had in France back in the 18th century. His excesses and extravagance was very well known. If he is who I believe him to be, he was one of the Dukes of the French Magical Aristocracy. If you think Britain is biased and prejudiced, let me tell you, France was many times worse. The wizards and witches not born of aristocratic families were very poorly treated."

Continuing, she added, "The French aristocracy and the Magical Aristocracy lived in parallel. The French Magical Aristocracy had slowly gained control over the French Muggle Aristocracy. They treated France like a playground. When stirrings of a revolution began, the Magical Aristocracy became quite nervous. They did not want the party to end. The aristocratic wizarding families made up about five to seven percent of the Wizarding population of France. They were greatly outnumbered. So, they took steps to keep power. Those steps involved Ritualistic Murder. Death Magic. "

"This man you are showing is similar in appearance to be one of the five wizards charged with solidifying the Aristocracy's power. Both Magical and Mundane. He likely contacted nether beings to reinforce the rule of the day. This, Usurper, was almost certainly one of those beings. But they all have a price. And it was all for naught." Mme. Bellamy paused for a moment and took a bit of her toast.

Continuing the education lesson, "Robespierre led the commoners in the revolutions that overran the aristocracy, magical and mundane. Then, it was discovered that he was also a Dark Wizard. These dark wizards and witches were having their little power struggles and the citizens of France were caught in the middle. The Nether-beings, whatever they are, were gaining power from the conflict. The bloodshed was unbelievable. Horrific. "

"Then our own 'Champions of the Light' rose up and ended Robespierre and the followers of the Horrors that were feeding off of the conflict. You probably know the leaders' of the light by their names, Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel."

Harry did a double take. He knew his parents were friends with the Flamels. He also remembered the fiasco with their stone in his first year. Recovering, he nodded for Mme Bellamy to continue.

We believe there is more going on in the catacombs once more. We want you to scout out three regions and see what is happening. Possibly more, given what you found last night."

Harry had been listening intently, but had to ask, "Why me? Why do you think you need **me** to do this?"

Dominique spoke up for the first time, "Harry, you sensed something in a part of the catacombs that has been traveled through hundreds of times. Something **no one else** picked up on. You have a gift for sniffing out corruption. Quite frankly, we need you and you may be the only person able to do this. Even the Flamels don't have the same grasp of death magic that you do. We fear there may be a new Grindlewald or Robespierre or Voldemort rising, but we don't know how to prevent it."

Harry respected the directness. "What tipped you off? How do you know something is happening?"

"We found a number of decapitated bodies. All from wizarding families that have some political sway. Entire families murdered with none spared. Nicholas seemed to think it resembled the early part of the Reign of Terror in 1793. He suggested we call you."

Bracing herself for the next part, Saul Croaker had warned her that Harry hated prophesies. "Also, his wife is a bit of a seer and had a vision." At this Harry just put his head in his hand. Not Again!

Mme Bellamy actually looked concerned for him. She continued. "We only know a part of it, she will have to tell you the rest. 'The Master of Death will End the killings' that's the part she shared. There is more to it, of course. Perenelle must have considered it too personal to share. She is good that way. She was very close to your mother. Your colleagues at the British Department of Mysteries clued us in that you are the actual Master of Death."

"I see. I want to hear the whole prophesy before I go scouting around. I'll write Mrs. Flamel today." Pausing and thinking a bit, Harry shared one concern, "There are over two hundred miles of catacombs, and this could take a while. We can start with the areas you have already identified, but Dark lords are very mobile. Handled poorly, this will become a game of cat and mouse until we catch the source. The longer it takes, the stronger the mouse will become." Harry noted that he could see his breath. Theirs too.

Pipsey came and refilled their cups with hot tea and coffee. She knew the drill when Harry's magic flared up. "Thank you, Pipsey. Here, let me help you…" Harry put a warming charm on Pipsey.

After considering all said, Harry asked on more thing, "Will I have immunity to do what must be done? Official Immunity, not a wish and a promise?" Dominique and Mme Bellamy looked at each other. Harry took that as an undecided answer, so he clarified, "This is where you say ' **YES** ' if you want me to do more than take a look around. Dumbledore played footsie with Voldemort when he should have stomped him out. When he **COULD** have stomped him out. Look where it got him."

Mme. Bellamy shook her head, "But what if a person of importance is involved? How would we explain this? You are asking us to authorize you to kill without jurisdiction or oversight of any kind."

"I don't just go around killing people Mme. Bellamy. Would you like me to tell you why Dumbledore didn't put down Voldemort when he had the chance? Because the families of the deatheaters were respected. He was afraid it would draw sympathy for the cause. That it would create political rivals." Sitting back and finishing his tea, Harry added, "Once a Horror marks a person, they are forever changed. If accepted willingly, they are lost. Forever. There really is only one release you can give them. It is a MERCY." Harry didn't mention that if you kill the Horror, the mark disappears. But the willing bearers all change.

Mme. Bellamy flinched at that. She understood what he was saying, but it was obvious she did not have the authority. "We will consider what you have said. I feel certain I can get you limited immunity, but not carte blanche to do as you see fit."

"Well, make up your mind fast. I'll be here another two weeks or so, then I leave." Staring at them both for a minute, he had a sudden thought, "Why haven't I read about this in any of your papers? The killings? Have you been hiding this?" The looks on their faces spoke volumes.

Shaking his head Harry could only say, "Do the right thing ladies. Your problems are just beginning. If you were able to **bury** and hide **mass murders** , you have likely been infiltrated. For every body you find, there are a dozen or more you will never find. Hell, they still find new grave sites in Britain from Voldemort's **first** rise. You likely are not stopping a Dark Lord before he rises, France very well may ALREADY HAVE ONE."

On that note, Harry noted they seemed to pale a bit, "Every day, he or she will grow in power. Both political and in followers. He will target your law enforcement and DMA. Look for newer recruits. Less than five years in. Ms. Aris may even know a few. Ones that seem too ingratiating. Too… odd. Funny hours. Unusual looks. A loss of artistic ability is quite common. Start spying on your own people. And for the love of GOD – get some decent wards on your homes. Gringotts is good. If you want, you can hire my firm. Bill Weasley is the best in the business. At least in Europe. Don't wait until your friends start disappearing."

That got their attention. "Now, I have property to see in Yvoire. Send an owl when you make up your mind. Be VERY careful who you trust." Harry opened all his perception and looked them both over. They were clean. As far as he could tell, anyway.

"Mr. Potter, did you know your eyes were glowing?" Clearly Mme Bellamy was disturbed at being scanned. Too bad.

"Well, as near as I can tell, neither of you have been marked. But that just means you are not in an inner circle." For the first time, Harry thought he understood why Albus formed the 'Order of the Phoenix'. You never know who you can trust.

Mme Bellamy ended the meeting with, "Give us till Thursday. We'll have an answer for you by then. We'll bring the mission file."

Harry saw them out. He took a minute to check for any magical or mundane listening devices, but found nothing. No duplicity here. He needed to get in fighting form fast. He'd find room at his new home to practice.

Sitting down at his desk, he wrote a short note to Padma – France may be 'compromised'. All signs point toward a Hidden Power. Next he wrote a letter to the Flamels asking if they could meet. He placed the letters in his Banishing Box and started to pack up for his trip.

He was ready to start reviewing the data from Malta, but it looks like that will have to wait. This holiday was not really what he expected. At least he was staying busy.

**Until Next time.**

**-CS-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, Yvoire.
> 
> Then Gringotts, Where Harry finds out something shocking
> 
> The Goblins love watching Harry get pissed, they are so rarely disappointed.
> 
> I originally planned for Robespierre to be a Horror stalker, fighting the dark forces. Rooting out the evil wizards of the French Aristocracy. Then I read about the Reign of Terror. There is no way that was the act of a good person. Horrific. I almost wish I could un-read about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**Note: All conversations in France are in French unless specified. I may start with Bonjour or oui, but that is the true limit of my knowledge of the most beautiful language on earth. Sorry.**

**I am designating anything in parcel tongue with §** _**"Italic script"§** _

- **CS** -

**Potter House**

**Yvoire, France**

After his meeting with Mme. Bellamy and Dominique, Harry finished packing for his trip to Yvoire. He told Colin that he could use the apartment for a few days while he was out. Harry absolutely did not want Colin going back to a crappy hotel when this apartment was empty. If the surrounding area of Yvoire was as pretty as he had heard, he would bring Colin in for pictures.

Once ready, Harry put his familiar in his back pack and apparated to the designated apparition point in Yvoire. After he got to the house, he'd summon Pipsey to bring his trunk. The area was picturesque. Lots of beautiful flowers and lovely small shops. The largest building was a medieval chateau overlooking lake Geneva. Harry just took it all in. Just a gorgeous place to relax and unwind. He should have been here on day one.

After walking around for an hour or so, the girls started to get restless. They could only take so much confinement in the back pack. Their heads were out, charmed to look like ear pods, but they were still cramped up. And complaining. His familiar was a bit heavy and Harry was starting to get tired of carrying them around. Gone were the days where his familiar could fit unnoticed inside a loose shirt. Where once they ate crickets and small mice, they now ate piglets. And probably other things.

Harry's home was in a wooded area off Route de Terroz. He could feel the 'notice me not' charms and 'muggle repelling' wards as he began walking through the woods. He knew his house would be moderately warded, that was standard for homes put in 'stasis' by Gringotts. Fortunately, he had a 'key' to get in. Once fixed up, he and Bill could upgrade the wards to his normal 'insane' level of security.

The house was a French farm house design. Very attractive from the outside. A small water wheel would provide a bit of 'power' for fans and moving equipment. Once it was engaged, of course. The stone walls looked weathered and showed a bit of distressed staining, but it was nice looking. It looked like a three story house, but there was definitely only one room above the second level. The external stairs went up to the second level for entry. Overall, it looked really nice in a rustic and charming way. It also appeared, thank goodness, to be in good condition. The roof was very tall and somewhat peaked. Looking from the front, the top floor had a small round window, the second level had two windows and the lower level had three. Harry didn't see any damage to the roof, he supposed the wards would have prevented that. The windows looked to be in good shape. Likely, also thanks to the stasis and wards.

Walking up to the stone stairs, he noted that they were in good shape, but could use a little scrubbing. The entry door on the second level was solid looking and he could feel the wards on it. Touching the key to the door caused the goblin wards to immediately relax. Applying a drop of his blood to the door knocker made him acceptable to the Potter Wards. He then opened the door and got his first look inside.

The second level was made up of a family room and a small but functional kitchen. Very rustic, but charming and comfortable looking. 'So, this is 'French Farm House' decor', thought Harry. The family room had wide slat wood floors. They looked to be in good condition. It had two windows looking out at the front of the house toward Yvoire. On one side, there was a small half bath. On the other side, it had a bricked in fireplace. It was very large, it had to have been designed for a wizarding home. The room had not been furnished, but there was a sturdy table separating it from the kitchen. Harry suspected that this is where he would spend the majority of his time.

The kitchen was definitely not modern, but it was 'cozy'. Not large or small, but just big enough, and it had a very usable island for food prep. The counter tops were actually made of extremely thick wood planks. Heavily treated. The sink was large and deep. There were two windows looking out behind the house. They were slightly smaller than the ones in front, but generous with the light. Harry suspected that he would need magical appliances and he doubted there were any gas or electric lines leading to the house. He could imagine his mum and dad hanging around the kitchen with Remus and Sirius.

He knew his parents stayed here when they were studying with the Famels. This would have been perfect for them. No furniture, though. Harry wondered about that. When Pipsey arrived, he'd ask her where the furniture ended up. Harry wondered if the Flammels had received his letter asking to meet.

There was a small winding staircase going up, and a narrow traditional set of stairs going down. Harry elected to go up. Before doing so, he extended his senses and made sure the house was safe. A few charms later, he was satisfied. The winding stair case looked like it could be enchanted easily to automatically rise up, but he was good to walk it. No wobble, it was solid. Upstairs was what he supposed was a master bedroom. It was not overly large, but it was nice. Same plank floors as downstairs, but the ceiling was gorgeous with mahogany beams. Two large windows to the back yard and a round one over where the headboard of a bed would go. Harry thought a queen size bed would fit perfectly. No closet, he would have to put in an armoire.

The bathroom in the corner was small. Basically, a sink, a toilet, and a large claw foot tub. The floors were heavily treated thank goodness. Wood floors in a bathroom made him a bit nervous. A small window was over the tub. The tub was gorgeous and absolutely enchanted. Checking it, he deduced that the enchantments were safe and focused on water temperature and distribution within the tub. The wall had some kind of an enchanted cabinet which slid open to reveal an expanded space for more 'stuff'. Likely put in by his mum wanting more space. The mirror was an antique shaving design with shelves for razors and soaps, and whatever else. Harry knew that would be all too easy to clutter up. It was also enchanted, but had not yet activated. Harry liked magic mirrors, they were usually fun. A small spark of power, and it came to life.

A pleasant sounding and masculine voice said, "Bonjour. How may I assist you, Monsieur?"

Harry smiled, he sounded like the candlestick from Sleeping Beauty. "I am just checking out my new home. My name is Harry. You can help me in the future by telling me if I miss a spot shaving. Also, I tend to have a lot of girl problems. I hope you don't mind."

"Ah, a gentleman with ladies chasing him. I look forward to the challenge, young Harry."

Harry returned to the family room on the second level and once more admired the look and feel of it. Proceeding to the narrow staircase to the first floor, he went down stairs. There was a small hallway on the first floor with a door to the back yard and door to a covered patio on the side of the house. The patio had an outdoor fireplace and flagstone floor. It seemed… nice.

Going back inside, he opened the three other doors. Two moderate sized bedrooms and a full bathroom. The bedrooms each had a window looking out the front. This bathroom was larger than the on the third floor with two sinks and a shower/bath combo. Harry imagined it would do for guests or children. Children… He really was looking forward to that. Of course, he had Teddy. And he sort of had Victoire, too. Hopefully they could come over when he was in France.

Harry had been a little nervous that the house would be like Grimmauld Place after it sat empty for a decade. Especially given how he had invited a few people to visit tomorrow. But, unlike Grimmauld place, this house had been put in 'stasis'. It actually looked pretty nice. A little dusty, but between Pipsey and Kreacher, it could be ready for visitors the next day. As planned.

Walking out into the back yard, he could see that it once was a very well planned area. It started with cobblestone patio that was about twelve feet by twenty feet. Then it had a small grassy area – in need of a cutting. A winding stone walkway blended in and went through the back yard beyond the grassy area. There was what looked like an overgrown garden in the back yard. Obviously in need of cultivation, it had an amazing area in the middle of it for quiet contemplation.

The elementalist in him was thrilled at what he could do with the rather large back yard. It looked like the garden had once been very nice, but not quite finished. Adding a large tree near the middle would be perfect. The rose bushes were horribly overgrown, but could be corrected. He imagined his Mum must have planted these years ago as they appeared to be the same strain as the house at Godric's Hollow.

He could feel the ley lines. Two prominent lines intersected right under the property. Old families like the Potters and the Blacks had picked up most of the properties on ley lines. It almost seemed unfair. Hermione would say it absolutely **was** unfair. Early Bird and the Worm…

Thinking back, Harry was still irritated at how the Ministry had tried to keep his parent's home at Godric's Hollow as a monument. He and Sirius had to fight them and threaten to go public to get it back. Dumbledore sold it to the ministry for a galleon, allowing the ministry access to the ley line juncture it was over. The old man had no right. He wasn't even in the will. Manipulative bastard. They were absolutely tapping into the energy without any thought of compensation or propriety. Well, that's been taken care of. And now that Harry was 21, he could legally take physical possession and pull it out of the stasis Andromeda had it put under.

Thankfully, the French Ministry never tried to move in on this property. He could see why his mother loved Yvoire. Great view, beautiful gardens, privacy, charming, you name it. The wards were good, but he and Bill could pump them up a few degrees. A few wood elementals could be summoned as well. First things first. Furnish the house. Ensure minor mendings get done. Then, once the house had been fully restored, he'd focus on the wards. Once that was in place, he could make it a nice little project. New paint, area rugs, restore the garden, etc.

After looking over the property for about an hour, he called Pipsey. She showed up immediately with a 'POP' and brought his chest. "Pipsey loves it!" she exclaimed.

"Me too, Pipsey. Do you think we can get it ready for guests before tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes Master Harry! Wees can do that." She was so excited.

"Pipsey, do you know where the furniture is?"

Thinking for a moment, Pipsey nodded slowly, "Master James sold most of it. Some of it is in storage. Pipsey knows where bed frames, kitchen hutch, Baking rack, and Ms. Lily's Armoire are."

"Pipsey, do we need Kreacher to help us?"

"NO, Master Harry! Not Kreacher. This is Pipsey's home!"

Harry had forgotten how territorial house elves were. Pipsey would allow Kreacher to visit a Potter property, but not 'help'. "Sorry, Pipsey. Well. I guess we need the furniture. Let's get started!"

They worked until midnight. Harry ended the night by attuning the wards to himself. They were from the time before Voldemort's first big rise to power. Which means, they could be improved. Still, not bad. The ley intersection had provided plenty of power. Harry knew he could get it to near Grimmauld levels. One more Ley line and he could match the old house… but two would do for nearly any threat.

Before turning in for the night, Harry decided to get an arial view. He assumed his animagus form and took to the skies. The 'greater' sooty owl was not indigenous to France, but it was near invisible at night. It was very dark. Clouds obscured most of the star light. The moon was thin crescent, but it was also obscured. There was a surprising amount of life in this small patch of woods. Including a mated pair of eagle owls. He'd deal with them later. Feeling like he knew his property much better, Harry returned to his home.

No furniture meant Harry slept on the floor. Tomorrow he would work on getting beds and cutting the grass in the back yard. Making the house look lived in.

While he was sleeping, Pipsey was active. She brought in a large Hutch that was a perfect match for the kitchen along with a cast iron baker's rack. Chairs for the table. Two full sized bed frames for the lower bedrooms and a queen four poster canopy bed for the master bedroom. Harry awake to the sounds of moving furniture, but rolled over and dozed a bit longer.

The smell of bacon, eggs, earl grey got him up. Pipsey had located and brought in a great deal of furniture. And a magic stove/oven. She got food from who-knows-where and started breakfast. They still needed an icebox.

Harry insisted Pipsey have breakfast with him. "Nice work Pipsey! Just what I needed."

Harry looked around and noted that one of the small nooks now had a desk in it. "Pipsey, where did you find that desk?"

"That is Master James' old desk. Master Charlus' before him. It was in a corner of the Potter vault at Gringotts. Collecting Dust. It folds up into a suitcase for taking with you. All Potter men have used it. It's very old Master Harry."

Harry inspected the desk. It was a roll top design with a number of compartments and drawers. The drawers were all lager on the inside. Harry had hoped to find old pictures or documents, but there were none. Still, it was a gorgeous oak desk. With a bit if experimenting, he could fold it down into roughly the size and shape of a slightly above average size attaché.

Nice.

Harry apparated to Paris and found three nice mattress sets – One queen and two full sized. He also bought three simple luggage racks. One for each bed room. Until he had more furniture, these would come in handy. Sheets and mattress protectors for all in a very high percale Egyptian cotton. All White. He also purchased for each bed a simple quilt to lay on top until Harry could decide on how he wanted to decorate things.

He had to slightly modify a few memories to get the mattress sets home without a delivery, but easy enough for a wizard.

He knew he was calling it close as Andromeda was bringing Teddy and Daphne by at 2PM. He elected to make dinner reservations at a local restaurant in Yvoire for dinner. Then he could set them up for the night and talk business.

Once back at the house, Pipsey had a sandwich waiting for him. Harry unpacked his trunk of all his clothes and put them in the Armoire Pipsey has brought in. He left his weapons in the trunk. It was more secure. On a whim, he went to the bottom of the stairs and pricked his finger. He placed a drop of blood on the stairs and twisted the knob. The staircase rose up and exposed a set of stairs leading down to a door. Just like at Godric's Hollow. He didn't have time to further explore, so he just closed up the passage way and prepared for his guests.

At Two o'clock, Harry was in Yvoire at the apparition point when Andromeda, Teddy, and Daphne arrive. Harry greeted them all and picked up Teddy. Pipsey collected their bags and took them on to the house.

Harry started with "I'm so glad you could make it. I hope the portkey wasn't too bumpy…"

Harry had arranged for a carriage to pick them up. They all enjoyed the carriage ride with Teddy pointing and squealing at all kinds of sights. The Yvoire gardens looked gorgeous and Harry knew he would make time to visit them.

Andromeda just smiled. She knew harry struggled with portkey and floo travel. "Not at all, Harry. Once you get used to travel via portkey, it's really not that bad. How are you settling in?"

"Well, I love the house and it is in great shape, all things considered. It needs a bit of finishing." Seeing Andromeda's questioning look, "You know, furniture, rugs, paintings, etc. I have beds, a few pieces of furniture, but nothing making it feel like a 'home', if that makes sense."

"It does Harry. Well, let's take a look, and if it's not ready, Teddy and I can stay in town. I hear they have wonderful hotels in Yvoire."

Suddenly registering what she said, Harry added, "It should be good. New beds, clean sheets, just enough furniture. But I'll let you decide." Harry then looked at Daphne and asked, "Daphne? Where would you stay? I thought you would all stay over."

Andromeda gave him an odd look. Daphne just smiled and politely said, "Harry, I am a single witch in your employ. If I stayed over, it would give the wrong impression." Based on the way she said it, and the way Andromeda looked at him, Harry realized he still had much to learn about wizarding etiquette.

He must have looked embarrassed, because Andromeda made a point to jokingly add, "Daphne, you have your work cut out for you." And they all laughed. Even Teddy, who had no idea what was going on, he just loved to laugh. It turns out Daphne's sister, Astoria, is spending the summer in the neighboring area of Nernier. It was only a few miles away from Yvoire. Daphne was planning to stay with her.

Harry had the carriage let them off on the edge of his property. Helping the ladies out he waited for the carriage to move out of sight, then took them to what looked like a large growth of poison ivy and briars.

Harry led them through an elaborate illusion he had created to reveal the walkway he had cleared that morning. They did not have to go far before the house was right in front of them.

Daphne was the first to comment. "Harry, it is so charming!" Obviously Andromeda agreed.

"Thanks. Come on up and get settled. Pipsey will have tea ready. Then I'll give you a tour of the house. After that, we have reservations in town for dinner.

Harry offered Andromeda the third floor master suite, but she declined. She liked the idea of being on the ground floor near the patio. Harry suspected she preferred the larger bathroom and wanted to be near Teddy.

Pipsey had been busy. She tracked down an ice box and all the necessary magical appliances for the kitchen. She also stocked it with pots and pans and plates and utensils and… everything that a kitchen needs. At least that was now fully functional. She also found bedside tables that worked well enough with the downstairs beds.

After the house tour, tea was served with biscuits and fruit. The large table seemed like such a natural place to just relax and unwind. Harry couldn't wait until he had pictures and paintings on the walls.

Remembering Colin, Harry shared his plans for the next day, "Aunt Andromeda, I invited a photographer to come by tomorrow and take pictures of you and Teddy in the Yvoire gardens. Do you mind? We can do it after breakfast, just before Gringotts. He was going to scout out the best photo locations yesterday. Bill and Fleur were also going to also come by with for photos in the afternoon." Looking over at Daphne, he added, "You should bring your sister and take a few also."

The idea was well received. The group wrapped up tea and set out to dinner in Yvoire. The food was excellent and so was the wine. Harry really like Yvoire, this could easily be a second home. Once finished, the group returned to the house and began discussions at the kitchen table.

Daphne started out, "Harry, before I forget, here are the guests from the restaurant opening. Mr. Chopin has asked if you intend to return soon. You apparently made a very good impression." Harry took the list. He like the restaurant and he liked Jean Chopin. He'd have to return at some point.

Andromeda then took him through what to expect tomorrow at Gringotts. They would go to the bank at 11AM. It should take no more than two hours, after which they would grab lunch and head back for pictures. Originally, Harry was going to hang out with Colin in Paris, but photo opportunities took priority. He had to help his little buddy out.

Next, they discussed a few Black family properties that were owned. Most were in Great Britain, but not all. There was a home in the swiss alps and a small island near Tortola. The British properties were extensive and were currently rented out. Of note were two spaces in Diagon Alley and three spaces in Knockturn Alley. One of the Diagon Alley spaces was currently being leased. Two of the Knockturn Alley spaces was also in use. This meant an open location in both Diagon and Knockturn Alleys. Harry would have to look into this. It was time he and Bill took out an office and started working a bit more professionally.

In reviewing the family expenses, Harry was surprised to learn that the Black family was making payments to a number of family members. Most were extended family in Australia or the United States. The amount was not high, but it surprised him. He had never heard of these individuals. They reviewed one payout that shocked him. Apparently, Ginny had been paid a monthly stipend of 200 galleons a week as the future Lady Black.

"Wait a minute, you mean we've been paying Ginny for being my fiancé? Remind me, what is the conversion of pounds to galleons? Is it five pounds to the galleon? That would be 1000 pounds per week. Right?" Harry was clearly getting flustered. He never really dealt with his break up. Now he was getting angry.

Before anyone could say anything, Harry continued, "Ginny never did **anything** as the 'Future Lady Black'. She hated the formal attire and the fancy balls. She never 'dressed for tea' or changed **her** public demeanor. She got to just be herself. And collected 1000 pounds a week for it." Shaking his head, Harry continued, "I used to have to beg her to go to those stuffy events I was obligated to attend. My god, I gave her a nice sum after that whole basilisk fiasco. Now _THIS_?"

Andromeda started to talk, "Harry, this is a standard…"

Harry rudely cut her off. He was really getting worked up. "No Mum, it's not OK! She broke up with ME! I didn't do ANYTHING wrong. She kicked me to the curb and walked away. I was always good to her. She wanted 'out of my shadow'. What the hell does that mean? My SHADOW? Well, _good for her_. She can make all the shadows she wants. With her own money. A thousand pounds a week…"

Andromeda gave Daphne a pained look. Daphne went to check on Teddy, who was down stairs playing with Harry's familiar. Andromeda recognized three things.

Harry was coming to terms with the breakup and was finally showing emotions other than sadness. This was good. Andromeda did not think Genevra was a 'suitable' Lady Black, but that was Harry's choice. He is now recognizing that she shirked her duties to the position. Also good. It would help him choose her replacement.

Harry had no idea how wealthy he was. The conversion rate was between 30-40 pounds to the Galleon. No wonder he was always so careful with money. Likely that would never change, but it would be one less worry for the young man.

Harry called her Mum. She had seen him as a son for a long time, but this was the first time he called her that. Knowing his hardships growing up, this meant a lot.

"Harry, you are not incorrect. She failed to perform her responsibilities as expected. It was embarrassing at times. I never stepped in because I knew you loved her and she loved you. She just wasn't ready. Honestly, you also have not stepped fully in the role, which is why Daphne is here. But at least you **made the effort**. Now, it's time to move on. You will meet someone else. When you are ready. We could pursue a return of the compensation, since **she** broke off the engagement, but that would be… chintzy. And petty. I also suspect you would regret that later."

Harry knew she was right. He was suddenly so angry! The temperature was dropping and he knew it was his fault. Why is it, the hotter he gets, the colder he makes it. You'd think it would be the opposite. Casting a quick warming charm, he continued.

"You're right. I just did **NOT** see it coming. She didn't even try to talk about it with me, she just cut me loose so she could have **fun**. Let me tell you, it is a lot easier to relax and enjoy life when you are **in** a shadow than it is when you are **casting** a shadow. To cast a shadow, you need to be **in the spotlight**. I know Ginny. A year from now, she will be hating the spotlight. It's only fun when it's new. Not all photographers are as nice as Colin, and don't even get me started on the reporters."

"I know, Harry. She came to me for advice. I told her to follow her heart, but not to lead you on. I knew she was looking for permission." Thinking a bit, she added, "I'm sorry she hurt you, but I can honestly say I doubt she realizes how badly she screwed up. As much as it hurts now, she did the right thing in not leading you on or drawing this out."

Harry knew Ginny had talked to her. Andromeda had discussed it with him while he stayed over, before coming to France. It bothered him that Ginny never had that talk with HIM. Ginny made her bed, now she had to lie in it.

Calming a bit, he added, "I think I called you 'mum'. I hope you don't mind. I just did it without thinking. You have been like a mum to me for years now, I guess I just see you that way. I'll stop if you like. I'm not trying to, you know, replace Tonks or anything…"

Placing her hand on his, Andromeda smiled and said, "I'm flattered, Harry. I have seen you as my son since before Teddy was born. You can call me that anytime." Andromeda actually teared up. To know that Harry felt the same way was touching. She added, "It's nice to be called 'mum' again."

Taking a minute and pouring more tea, they both seemed more relaxed. Happy even. This house had some very good 'Juju' to it. It was not big, but it was definitely a 'family' house. Andromeda knew Ted would have loved it.

"Harry, there is something I need to correct you on. Please remain calm." Gathering her resolve, "The pounds to galleons conversion fluctuates, but it is actually between 30 and 40 pounds to the galleon."

Harry just looked at her stunned. That means he is not just wealthy, he is SUPER wealthy. And Ginny was getting something like 7000 pounds per week! For NOTHING. Breathe… Breathe… Breathe… Control… ok. "I see. Wow. This changes my perspective a bit." Doing a little math, Harry also had a realization. "Hold up, that means _everything_ in Diagon Alley is **crazy** expensive."

"Harry, I am going to have Daphne discuss this with you further. You definitely need an education on Wizarding economics. The economy of Magical Britain is **different** than the Muggle economy. In many ways, this is the root of the schism between pure bloods and muggle born wizards and witches. Half-bloods can go either way. As the head of three families, four if you count Slytherin, and you should, it is necessary that you fall in the pure blood group." Seeing Harry begin to protest, "NO, not the **pure** _ **blood**_ bigotry group, but the pureblood **economic** group. I'll let Daphne explain it in more detail. It will take time."

Seeing Harry still staring and calculating, she added, "Without getting side tracked, everything in the wizarding world is custom made. When you buy your goods in diagon alley, you are supporting **Magical** Britain. When you buy them in muggle London, you are paying far less for cheap, mass produced goods. The funds leave magical Britain and the economy is impacted. If everyone did this, it would lead to a terrible 'death spiral' for our economy. Your friend Hermione buys most of her clothing in London. At muggle stores. Have you noticed how she is not given as much 'care' when in diagon alley? It's not because she's muggle born, but in truth, most muggle born witches and wizards do exactly as she does. It matters and it is noticed. You should ONLY shop in wizarding districts." Taking a breath, she ended with, "You are a very wealth wizard and you have a responsibility to the wizarding economy."

"OK. Well, I guess I need to sleep on this." Pausing a moment, Harry added, "Why didn't anyone tell me this earlier?"

"I suspect Sirius just didn't like talking about it. And, honestly, talking about money is considered very poor etiquette. I do recall discussing finance with you once, but that was when Voldemort was active, so I imagine it just didn't 'stick' with you."

That made sense. Harry had a very narrow tunnel vision in those days. He tended to forget the many distractions from his goal – staying alive. It drove Hermione crazy. "Well, I'm not going to let it change me. Still, that's a lot of money. I WILL support the magical economy. Wow, I have a lot to learn"

" **That** is why Daphne is now part of your staff. Enough for today, Harry. Let's call it a night."

Harry walked Daphne to the outside porch where she apparated to her sister's place. He'd look over the guest list she had provided in more detail tomorrow morning. At a quick glance, he did not see anyone of note on the list. Certainly no single witches. Later in the week, he'd delve back into the Malta documentation. He was thinking about that quite a bit lately.

Teddy and Andromeda settled in down stairs. Harry brought in his rose bushes from the apartment. He performed the rite to transfer the wood elemental to this house. His ally spirit, Fashad, could watch the rental apartment. For now. Eventually, Harry planned to really beef up the elemental presence at this location. So much potential! Over twelve acres of woodland to work with. One acre cleared for a garden… Right at the ley line intersection. At some point he would investigate the hidden area under the stairs.

Harry inspected his weapons and wands. he sharpened the blade on his Ilkwa and two swords. He then broke down his pistols and inspected the ammunition runes. All intact. Harry performed a bit of calisthenics before bed. Pushups, sit-ups, lunges and stretching. He wanted to sleep well tonight.

It had been a while, but Harry needed to go into his mindscape and speak with the 'incarnations' of his parents. He needed to know more about this house, the Flammels, France, and wizarding economics. He would delve in tonight while performing his occlumency exercises before drifting off to sleep.

That night, Harry focused on his mindscape. His center were four massive oak trees that were unnaturally large. There was a wooden mansion built into the trees, fully integrated where the tree was living in harmony with the dwelling. In fact, the dwelling appeared to be a natural part of the tree. The steps were naturally formed of tree limbs rising up between the trees and slowly winding around the massive trunks. Descending down to the ground took a good three to five minutes. Harry loved his mindscape, he had built it with the aid of an ancient Wood Elemental and it felt exactly like home to him. It was pure and clean and living. He needed to visit his mindscape more often. This was the first time since his break up with Ginny.

Once on the ground, Harry proceeded along a path through the forest to his childhood home in Godric's Hollow. Sitting peacefully, surrounded by a picket fence and a beautiful garden that his mum had planted. Walking through the fence and up to the front door, Harry felt a sense of calm come over him. It really had been too long. He knocked on the door and waited only a moment before it opened. His dad looked straight at him, broke a smile and pulled him into a hug. He could see his mum come out from the kitchen. Tonight, he would spend time with his parents. They would always be there for him. In the morning, he would be rested and happy.

- **CS** -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original write up was crazy long and it needed a lot more fine tuning. I cut what I had in half and focused on Harry just moving in.
> 
> Harry's mindscape is loosely based on architecture in the Earthdawn game book 'Bloodwood'. Seeing his parents is based on my other story 'the Dance of Death'. it is the prequel to Casting Shadows.
> 
> if you have been reading my other story, the prequel for Casting Shadows, 'Harry Potter and the Dance of Death', you know Harry has an owl animagus form which is why he is far sighted. More to come on that.
> 
> I see the relationship with Andromeda as very important to Both Harry and Andromeda. They need each other. Both have lost so much, but together they are stronger than apart. Throw in Teddy and you have a family. Something they both lost.
> 
> My vision for Harry's house is a french farm house and french country design. Lily and James Potter in my story were not into massive homes and estates, so I kept it simple. like a more organized version of the burrow. three well designed levels, slightly taller than it is wide. French farmhouse seems very 'Lily', and the woods give me a bit of flexibility.
> 
> The note about wizarding economics is important. Think of magical Britain as a small town. Shop outside of the small town, and the shops close. Muggleborns frequently shop in muggle stores where goods are cheaper, then wonder why they are not treated as well in magical districts. To most pure bloods, they are only partial citizens. Quick to take, slow to give back. But, this also makes it a self fulfilling prophesy. Before being too critical of muggleborns, imagine paying 500% for most things. Of course, most custom made goods are of a high quality and lasts a very long time... This is why the Weasleys and so many others buy second hand in Diagon Alley. The quality of custom goods is high enough that second hand is still very good and it is still part of the wizarding economy.
> 
> Next chapter will have Harry at Gringotts and an appearance from our favorite blonde wizard, Draco Malfoy.
> 
> Read and Review, thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**Note: All conversations in France are in French unless specified. I may start with Bonjour or oui, but that is the true limit of my knowledge of the most beautiful language on earth. Sorry.**

**I am starting anything in parcel tongue with §** _**"Italic script"§** _

- **CS** -

**Titles and Vaults**

**Potter House**

**Yvoire, France**

**The Next Morning**

Harry woke up early. It was about 4:30AM and he wanted to get a workout in. The girls wanted to hunt, so he took them outside with him. They had no interest in banking, so they were on their own until that was wrapped up. He expanded his Iklwa short spear to full spear size and went through an intense set of exercises at least a dozen times. These exercises were practiced in an ancient civilization called Landis. An allied warrior spirit taught them to him. The exercises were named after the four main elements. The Earth Defense, the Water Defense, the Air Attack, and the Fire Attack*. The emphasis was on low stances and explosive jumps, so his legs were burning when he was done. Then, he switched to short swords, and gave his shoulders and arms an intense work out.

Finally, he pulled his two primary wands – Holly and Elder, and fired water hexes at various trees and plants while simulating intense combat maneuvers. Harry combined the 4 different exercises all into what he called the Wood Kata. He replicated many of the moves with his wands and key spells. After the first six runs, he switched out the Elder wand for the Blackthorn wand. Six more exhausting runs and he was finished, he went upstairs to the third floor for a shower.

Harry realized, as he entered his bathroom, that he did not have a shower on the third floor, so he just relaxed in the bath. While enjoying the warm water, he thought about last night. He had spent his time asleep inside his mindscape talking to the incarnations of his parents**. They filled him in on France and the Flamels. Basically, the house was purchased while they were studying under Nicolas and Perenelle. They had planned to move back, but Voldemort found them first. The vault under the house might have a few books in it, but it is mostly empty. The only exception was an enchanted sculpture that Lily had acquired. It was enchanted to defend the grounds if under attack. Some kind of stone golem. She confessed to wishing she had brought it with her to Godric's Hollow. It might have bought them time…

They also talked about Ginny. Harry came to realize he was too young to start a family. The travel he has with his job and his work preventing future dark lords makes family near impossible until things settle down or he gets an apprentice or two. His mum was quick to point out, "Ginny should have talked to you about it before breaking up the way she did." Lily continued with, "She'll regret it. Mark my words." James nodded along before adding, "Don't wait for her to come around. You have options. Live your life to the fullest and give your heart a chance to heal. Don't be afraid to find someone new. Your soul mate is out there. Trust me." Harry felt there was a story there, but that would be another night.

His parent's incarnations seemed angrier than he was about the breakup, but that's to be expected. He hasn't written Ginny off and they may reconnect, but he took what his dad said to heart. Live life to the fullest, follow your heart, and take time to heal.

He talked about calling Andromeda 'mum'. He had felt guilty about it. Lilly's incarnation said she was happy he had a mother figure and was proud of him for having the courage to talk about it. She knew she would always be in Harry's heart and was glad he was open to someone like Andromeda, whom she deeply respected.

They talked about other residential Potter properties. To James' recollection, the only one still habitable, besides Yvoire, was Godric's Hollow. The manor had been destroyed with fiend fire, but the estate grounds were still there. The basement vault was likely still there, but getting to it would be a challenge. And the wards were lethal to non family members. Most of the valuables were transported to the Gringotts vault by the elves before they were slaughtered. Of the four Potter elves, only Pipsey survived.

It was worth a visit. The grounds were beautiful and rebuilding on them made a lot of sense. But that would be expensive. James once had a bachelor's pad on Diagon Alley, but he sold it when he got married. James did not know anything about the Peverell properties as Harry was the first to assume the title. He suggested summoning Charlus or looking in the vault for a portrait, if anyone would know...

The rest of their time together was spent playing scrabble, enjoying old stories and just relaxing. Harry vowed to enter his mindscape at least weekly. This was very therapeutic. Getting out of the tub, he felt better than he had in days. He toweled off, put on a nice set of Kreacher approved clothes, and headed down for breakfast. He had not heard from the DMA, but he knew it was just a matter of time. They said Thursday, two days from today, he would hold them to it. Hopefully they would not wait too long. Lives were at stake. The auction was three days away now.

Coming down to the second floor, Harry was overwhelmed with the heavenly scent of a hearty breakfast. Pipsey was preparing breakfast for the family. Harry knew better than to try and help, she would be offended. The girls were back and waiting for him. Clearly they had eaten. Hopefully just a rabbit. Harry settled in and decided to just talk to his little family while going through his mail from the banishing box. Since Pipsey was there, he would stick to English. No, strike that, French. He needed to sharpen that skill a bit now that he had a home here.

"Gareth Greengrass sent a letter of apology. That was unexpected. Apparently, he deeply regrets his behavior at Gringotts and hopes to make it up to me when I am back in London. He Says he has always been close to his nieces and let his protectiveness override his good nature and professionalism. He hopes I do not take it out on Daphne. Seriously? Like I'd do that. What do you guys make of this? I figured him for an arrogant and vindictive ass."

Pipsey chimed in with, "Maybe he was just having a bad day. Most people are good at heart, Master Harry." Pispsey always made him smile. She was a sweetheart. Harry felt like he needed Kreacher's input on this one. That would be amusing.

Artemis had a different opinion. §" _He is a sycophant. No doubt he is wanting to hitch his wagon to the biggest game in town. Watch your back with him. He'll switch on a dime."§_ The other girls were nodding along. Harry gave a short nod of agreement.

Opening the next letter, "Hermione asked if she could visit. She wants to check on me and make sure I am OK. Oh god. Something about my 'id' and 'Super Ego'. She really reads too many books. You have GOT to love Hermione." Harry read the letter again. No doubt about it, she is his best friend.

"She is a good friend Master Harry!" Pipsey nodded along so much her ears were shaking.

Harry took another sip of tea and pontificated, "If she were an elemental, it would be Air all the way. She needs a little 'fire' mixed in. I guess that's why she's with Ron. Only way I can make sense of _that_ crazy pairing."

Selene tilted her head mischievously. "§ _We all_ _ **like**_ _Hermione, Harry. The question is, do YOU like her, love her, lust after her, or want her to bear your progeny?§"_ The other girls were hissing in laughter. Hecate seemed to think it was less funny and appeared to be waiting on an answer. She had always liked Hermione best and deeply despised Ron. Selene just liked to keep Harry on edge. Silly flirt.

Harry laughed and smiled. He was **not** answering that question. He did care for her. He just wished she would get out from behind her books more. Harry wrote her a quick note including his Yvoire address. He asked her to come by next week before he left. Too much "interesting work" to do before then. 'Interesting work' was code for DOM work and Hermione would understand it. If she decided to come by before next week, it would mean she was helping. He doubted that would happen. She had had enough of that life. Yet, she is dating an Auror… Maybe there was a little fire there too.

Next letter, "Colin's press passes came through. Daphne must have pushed it to get this fast a turn around." He'd hand-deliver them when they meet up. One for the Beauxbaton Garden event and one for the Auction. He could use a friendly face there.

Last letter was from Arthur Weasley. "Arthur wrote us. He invites us over for Boxing Day with Teddy and Andromeda. He and Molly are not happy that Ginny and I split, but they want to make sure I know I am always welcome. Oh, boy. There is blame here, but not directed at me." Laughing, Harry looked at Pipsey and the girls and said, "I bet Molly had a _heifer_! How much you wanna bet Ginny got a howler over it all!" The girls 'hiss' away in delightful laughter. This laughter had a slightly malicious tone to it.

Harry put down the letter. "Arthur has always been there for me. So calm. That man is the calmest person I have ever met." He pulled out some paper and began writing a response. Thanking them both for their kindness and saying he respects Ginny's need to walk her own path. He added, they were still very close friends. Harry inquired about the ministry and how Molly was enjoying the beginning of autumn. He knew that was her favorite season. He'd wrap up the letter and send it when he spoke with Andromeda about Boxing Day.

Andromeda and Teddy came up as Harry was setting the passes aside. Pipsey had made chocolate chip pancakes for Teddy. Plenty of whipped cream. Andromeda preferred toast and black coffee. Harry enjoyed a loaded omelet and a second cup of Earl Grey. Teddy talked about everything he had seen in Yvoire and the back yard. He seemed to love the house. But he loved everything. His face was delightfully smeared with chocolate and whipped cream. Where is a camera when you need one?

Harry paused after finishing breakfast and asked Andromeda if he could call her mum when in private. He would still refer to her as Andromeda or Lady Black in social and Professional settings. She enthusiastically agreed. She was very much interested in attending Boxing Day with the Weasley family. She did occasionally enjoy a casual atmosphere. She asked if Harry would be OK around Ginny. After considering it, he said he would as long as she didn't bring a date. Harry completed the Weasley letter, accepting the invitation, and sent it through his banishing box. They then wrapped up breakfast so they could meet Colin at 7:30 in front of the Yvoire Five-Senses Garden. More and more, this was feeling like home.

- **CS** -

**The Five Senses Gardens**

**Yvoire, France**

**The Tour and the Gardens**

Harry accompanied Andromeda and Teddy to the photoshoot. Colin was so excited! He captured a number of photos in the gardens. Teddy alone, with Andromeda, with Harry, and all three together. Harry even got a sit with Colin while Andromeda took the picture. As they were wrapping up, a very poised gentleman approached them.

The man was tall and had very symmetric features. "Hello, I hope you are enjoying the gardens. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nicolas Flamel and these are my gardens. Well, my wife's gardens, actually." He then extended his hand.

Harry enthusiastically took his hand, "Mr. Flamel, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry Potter and I have been hoping to have a word with you. This is Andromeda Tonks, the Lady Black, my God son Edward Tonks, the heir to the Black family, and my long-time friend Colin Creevey."

"My name is **Teddy**!" The young boy exclaimed while shaking the hand of Mr. Flamel. His hair shifted to the same shade as Nicolas, much to his surprise. They all chuckled at the introduction to Teddy. Hands were kissed and social peasantries were exchanged.

Once the fancy talk was complete, Nicolas Flamel opened up with his desire to discuss the events that brought Harry to the DMA. "Firstly, I would like to welcome you to Yvoire. Your parents loved that charming house and Perenelle and I are both overjoyed that you have decided to keep it. We did discuss your letter and would like to invite you and your lovely family over for dinner to discuss the issues at hand. Perhaps next Friday, Mr. Potter?"

Harry winced at the date, "Please, call me Harry. Unfortunately, I have a social event that day. A Bachelor Wizard auction, if you can believe it. For a good cause, of course. Can we possibly meet soon after?"

"That would be fine, Harry. I will discuss with my wife and arrange a more suitable date. And please, call me Nicolas." Staring at Harry for a moment longer than expected, he added, "Your father was my apprentice and he was brilliant. You very much resemble him. Except, as I am sure you have heard, the eyes. I look forward to sharing stories with you."

Nicolas thanked them and departed, promising to arrange a dinner in the near future. They had just met the most influential mage in France.

Daphne and Astoria showed up at that point. Harry thought he recognized Astoria, but was having trouble remembering where. She was petite and pretty. Outwardly, she seemed very much like her sister. But she had a warmth to her similar to Andromeda. Her eyes seemed less guarded. Harry was introduced and kissed her hand. He felt something. Something… tainted. A curse maybe? He just stared at her.

Suddenly, voice from the past drawled out, "Don't even think it, Potter! Astoria is **my** fiancé, you can't have everyone." Standing to the side, was his old nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Malfoy. You seem to be punching above your belt." Colin chuckled. He was the only one that got it.

Draco, like the other pure bloods, looked confused. "Is that a muggle phrase? Really, Harry. I expected better. Why not insult me in Russian or Swahili?"

Harry just laughed. "It means you did well, Draco. Ms. Greengrass is a lovely young witch." Turning to Astoria added, "Sorry I stared, I felt… well. Probably nothing. Draco, do you remember Colin? I assume you are here for a photo?" Colin looked meek. He had been on the receiving end of Draco's vicious insults before and did not seem comfortable.

Nodding stiffly to Colin, Draco simply stated, "Mr. Creevey. No, Harry, I am only here to see the sights and to take Astoria shopping."

Colin took the sisters along and began the photo session. Andromeda excused herself and took Teddy to a nearby shop. Clearly, Draco had a question for Harry. Harry took Draco to a local bistro and ordered coffee and croissants.

Draco started talking before the coffee arrived. "Harry, I need to ask, why were you staring at Astoria? That was not a normal look. What do you see?"

Annoyed at the lack of security, Harry cast a sound disruption charm to prevent eavesdropping. He silently summoned an orbital spy and, once satisfied, began, "She has a curse on her. A very old one. But you know that, don't you." Looking up at Draco, he focused is gaze. "Did you come here just to see my reaction?"

Wincing, Draco responded, "Yes, Harry. The Greengrass women have a longstanding blood malediction. It skips a few generations here or there, but it resurfaces. I wondered if you could sense it." Harry could see how pained Draco was.

"It's old Draco. Very old, actually. I suspect it was once far more potent. Time waters curses down. I only just sensed it, but it's there. Currently buried. I suspect she suffers a bit now, but the full effects have yet to be triggered. Maybe." Harry knew Draco had suffered over the years. Between his Deatheater father and the Horcrux exposure in Harry's scar. It had particularly **loved** affecting Draco.

"We are here for treatment. The best healers in Europe can't seem to make any headway, they just treat the symptoms. Unfortunately, it's not a sickness or a normal curse. They don't know what to do with it and I don't know where to turn. I can't lose her, Harry. I just can't."

The coffee arrived and they quietly ate and sipped. After Harry checked it for toxins and potions. Draco watched him with amusement. Their friendship took years to build, but it was solid. They still loved the verbal sparring, it now just stayed witty and fun, rather than malicious.

"Have you talked to Andromeda? She is an excellent healer AND she knows her curses. She **is** the Lady Black, you know." Harry had seen her in action, both treating and delivering curses. She could be as frightening as Bellatrix. In her own way.

"Yes, Harry. She recommended I talk to you." Draco just waited. Harry could see the man looked tired. As he thought about the situation, he realized that he really was one of the leading authorities on ancient curses. And this one screamed Nethermantic curse.

"I only got a brief look at it. Come by the house tonight, and I'll take a closer look. Bill is coming by with his family, he is good with curses, too. Especially anything from Egypt." Finishing his coffee, Harry added, "In the meantime, just relax and enjoy Yvoire. The curse is mostly dormant and the area is lovely. I'll have Pipsey make something for dinner. Let's keep it casual, though. Nothing fancy." Harry didn't want Draco to dress up. "We will likely be spending time outside the house. Dress appropriately. And expect it to get very cold. Don't wear anything enchanted that can't be removed. Given how faint the signal is, it might throw me off."

"Thanks, Harry. Really." Pausing a moment, Draco added, "I am sorry to hear about your split with Ginevra. If I can help, let me know." Harry knew that he meant it. All of it. He just smiled and nodded.

They were soon joined by the rest of the family. 'The family'. Harry realized that they were all either related or would be once Draco married Astoria. So different than a decade ago. Removing the privacy charms and releasing his orbital spy, he stood and offered Astoria his seat. They made plans for dinner at Harry's house, and Harry's party broke off.

The ladies apparated back to Harry's house and prepared for the trip to Gringotts. Harry opted to walk with Colin and talk. He handed Colin the press passes and advised him to always buy from Wizarding stores. He gave Colin the basic run down that he had received from Andromeda. He could tell Colin had no idea how his purchases had affected his treatment. Harry really needed to get the word out.

Finally, he advised Colin to consider Draco a potential client. Seeing Colin's inner 'Griffindor' start to come out, Harry hastily added that Draco had grown up and changed for the better. Harry invited his friend up for tea and a little down time, then back for dinner. But Colin had to develop his photos and finish buying his clothes for the events.

Entering his house, Daphne and Andromeda looked like they were waiting on him. He knew they had an idea about the discussion with Draco. "I assume you both knew about Astoria's curse?"

Both women nodded. Andromeda asked the key question, "Can you help?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Maybe. I'll take a look tonight. Whatever the curse is, it's an old malediction. Daphne, can you pull together your thoughts on your family history. Think in terms of a millennia or more in the past. Whenever the first time the curse was mentioned in your family. If it only affects Greengrass women, it may have come through other family lines by marriage. The more we know, the better."

Realizing he was suddenly having a dinner party, Harry looked around. Slightly panicked, he exclaimed, "Oh, Merlin. We need furniture. I can't just sit them at the table all night. Mum, Daphne, do either of you know anyone who could get us a few pieces for the main room? Something in the right style for the house? Comfy and kid friendly? Kind of fast?" Harry suddenly looked insecure. "I didn't think this through. Maybe there's a shop in Yvoire…"

Daphne came over and hugged him. She never hugged. She was like Harry, not one for displays of affection. "Thank you, Harry. Don't worry about the furniture. I can't tell you what this means to us all." Then the waterworks started.

Harry awkwardly patted her on the back. "Hey, we're going to be family soon." He suddenly remembered Astoria. She was a Slytherin that never fit the stereotype. When Hannah or one of her friends had cursed him, Astoria and two others eventually came over and helped him up. He didn't know any of them, but they were wearing Slytherin colors. Astoria showed him more kindness than all of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff combined. With a few exceptions, of course. No way would he turn his back on her.

Bill and Fleur came over with Victoire. They would stay with Teddy while Harry and his crew went to Gringotts. His Familiar showed up and played with the kids. His familiar loved the kids and Fleur. Harry briefed Bill on Astoria and the need to get a better look at the curse. It would be a long night, but so worth it.

- **CS** -

**Gringotts**

**Paris Branch**

**11AM**

Harry, Andromeda, and Daphne arrive at Gringotts a few minutes early. The Paris branch is a little different than the London Branch. It was somewhat brighter and had more crystal chandeliers. They were met by Director Argus, Head of the Paris branch, as well as Director Ragnok, from the London Branch. Pleasantries were exchanged and they were led back into one of the conference rooms.

As they walked through the bank, the goblins stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Harry began to notice that they were all whispering. This was odd. He'd never seen goblins act like this before. Were French goblins different in behavior than British goblins?

Noticing all the stares and whispers, Harry asked the obvious question, "Director Argus, why are so many of your employees watching me? Is there something about today's meeting that I don't know?"

"There is nothing out of the ordinary, but you are well known to the Goblin Nation. They are excited to see their favorite wizard. You are quite the celebrity, Lord Potter. Or is it Lord Peverell?"

Harry knew his track record at Gringotts. He also knew they cut him a tremendous amount of slack. Most wizards would be horrifically punished for his outbursts. "Potter is fine, sir. I am afraid your employees are going to be very disappointed, this is just a simple visit."

With a sharp toothed smile and a wicked gleam in his eye, Director Ragnok chimed in, "There is never anything simple about you, Lord Potter."

Director Argus was so excited, he was practically jumping up and down. Harry wondered if he would be signing battle axes or something. He had every intention of disappointing them. No drama today.

This would be simple. In and out. No trouble. Where had he heard that before?

Entering the conference room, they were greeted by one of the Black family lawyers, a Mister Brun. A few notaries were present as well as a small number of guards. All waiting to see something fun. Harry was determined to disappoint them.

Mr. Brun approached and gave a small head bow. Harry extended his hand. "Mr. Brun, thank you for attending on short notice. I'm sure you remember Lady Black. I'd also like to present Ms. Greengrass." The lawyer kissed her hand and turned to Daphne. Repeating the process.

"I am glad to be of service. Now, on to business." Those Black family lawyers don't mince words. Vicious bastards. Harry frequently missed Ted.

Once they were all seated, the business review took place. Harry heard a repeat of all that Andromeda had walked him through. The changes Harry had discussed were reviewed and implemented. Then it got interesting.

Director Ragnok then got to family stipends. "Ms. Weasley has asked for a cessation of her stipend and has petitioned to return the unused portion of what has already been paid out. Lord Black, how would you like us to proceed?"

That surprised him. He was still considering how and when to end the stipend. Andromeda had convinced him to give Ginny notice and a period of time to adjust before ending it completely. He was still angry, so he decided not to do anything. When did his grief turn to anger?

"Director, how much of the payout is she returning?" Harry really wanted to know.

"Approximately 89% of the payout to date. She has not drawn from it significantly over the last year." He looked like he was waiting for Harry to blow up or wail in grief. Nope. Not today, at least – not here.

"Very well. Put it into a separate account. Maybe we can donate it to the Harpies or get her to endorse some of our businesses. Or something. Season tickets? I don't know." Harry looked over at Andromeda. She had an unusual look on her face. Surprise maybe. "Lady Black will let you know what we want to do with the funds."

Next, Director Ragnok discussed legal issues. Last time Harry was a part of these discussions, it involved suing the Ministry for the Godric's Hollow ownership. Now that he had defeated Voldemort once again and personally saved MANY lives, there would be no moderation. This should be interesting.

Apparently, there were a few lawsuits against the Black family. Many by Dark families that claimed the Black family turned on them without just cause. Basically, they claim the Black family led them to Voldemort, pressed them into service, and then switched sides. Harry was too stunned to be angry. Could it be true? He always thought the Malfoy family, Abraxas Malfoy specifically, had been the one recruiting and applying pressure. Maybe the LeStrange family, too.

Andromeda took control. "Director Ragnok, it appears we were not informed of this in advance of our meeting. Mr. Brun is our attorney and he can review the documentation and begin counter actions. Let's proceed with the inheritance that came with Harry's twenty first birthday. Mr. Brun, I trust you have this in hand?" Mr. Brun looked over and simply nodded.

Looking like someone had stolen his favorite battle axe, Ragnok proceeded with the Potter holdings and condition of the primary vault. The vault held a number of family artefacts and magical tomes. It also held nearly two hundred orichalcum coins and a dozen orichalcum bars. Dumbledore admitted to using a few dozen of the coins to learn more about horcruxes in his attempt to help Harry. Harry just let it go. About three quarters of the original quantity was left. The tomes were primarily large discs written in Theran, aka, Linear A ***. Few could interpret them, as Dumbledore learned. Harry, was one of those few, Albus was not.

The galleons were nowhere near as high as Harry had expected. It was actually less than what was left of his trust vault. Harry knew his liquid assets in the Black family were enormous and he had no need to ever fear being out of galleons, but he wanted to shore up the Potter funds too. He still saw the Black fortune as belonging more to Andromeda and Teddy. In the near future, he planned to partition the funds between the branches and it would not do for the Potter funds to be dry.

The Potter estate is still wealthy on paper. They were massively invested in various wizarding businesses across Great Britain and in Europe as a whole. There were also plenty of investments outside of Europe. The account strategy was focused on rebuilding the wizarding economy with prodigious investments. Apparently, Dumbledore expanded on what the Potters originally invested in and diversified into South America, parts of Africa, Australia, Canada and the US. He moved most of the liquid assets to this 'investment only' strategy after getting control of the vaults when Harry was placed with the Dursley's. The Potter vault now had much less **liquid** funds than it did twenty years ago, but far more assets and influence.

Obviously, Dumbledore used his connections in the ICW to invest strategically, and it had paid off. The return was high. Unfortunately, the vault was nowhere near as liquid as it should be due to the re-investing strategies left in place. However, the influence Harry now had through the Potter name and holdings was almost like the Malfoy family once was. Technically, The Potter estate was at its wealthiest in family history, but had the least amount of galleons in the vault.

Of course, the Black accounts would and had always dwarfed the Potters by a factor of at least fifty. But, while the Potters very **affluent,** the Black family was **filthy** rich. Now that Dumbledore and the investments he made had compounded over twenty years, the Potter estate was indeed a small fortune. Just not liquid. Based on what Ragnok was showing him, overall value had increased in value by a factor of eight or nine.

Harry's feelings were mixed because Dumbledore had no right to do this. Harry wondered if it was even legal given Dumbledore's position in the ICW. Wizarding law was different than Muggle law. Hermione would shake her head and cry foul. But Harry knew enough about the Wizarding world to know it was probably just part of the 'Old Wizards Club'. He would privately confirm this. Andromeda had taken back control with Ted's help, but with the war turmoil, minimal changes were made.

Harry put the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes investment into the Potter holdings. He also transferred half of the funds it had paid to the Potter vault with the other half earmarked for re-investing. Ideally in a Paris location. Director Argus agreed to have his team look for a suitable location. Ragnok would inform George of the re-investment and potential opportunity in Paris.

Harry also moved his trust vault back to the main family vault along with his funds from the Basilisk and Hungarian Horntail harvesting. Knowing the actual exchange rate, Harry realized how significant this actually was. He changed the investment strategy from the '100% re-investment' strategy that Dumbledore set up to a more reasonable, but still very aggressive 50%. That would help build up the funds while continuing to expand the assets.

The list of businesses owned and partially owned by the Potter family was too large for review today. Harry would get an independent solicitor to review the accounts and holdings. Andromeda said she could help him. Basically, he needed a new Ted. One holding did catch his eye, apparently Dumbledore purchased 40% of the Puddlemere United quidditch team. Knowing the old man was an avid fan, Harry saw this as a selfish indulgence. 'Hey, maybe I can get box seats. Time to stop only following the Harpies,' he thought somewhat sadly.

He decided to continue donating 100% of the profits from his likeness to various orphan funds and charities. It was a very tidy sum and it built a great deal of good will for the Potter name. He asked Mr. Brun to have his team review the accounts to make sure the Charities were well managed and passing on the bulk of the funds to the proper families.

Daphne put forth a new trademarked design. It was a simple lightning bolt. It would be used for any product Harry developed and personally approved for his 'brand'. She had ideas she was going to cover with Harry when he was back in London. It would separate the 'independently licensed' products from the 'HP Owned' products. Harry had liked the idea and was looking forward to her thoughts. He had a few Ideas as well.

Ragnok took the application for the design and agreed to submit it within twenty four hours. Director Argus did raise a concern that it may be too generic for international approval. Daphne presented a few stylized versions that would be less generic. They could be submitted if the application failed to be approved.

Ragnok cleared his throat and moved to the next topic. "Now, onto the Potter **residential** properties." This is why Harry was here.

"The Potter family owns the home at Godric's Hollow. Fully restored and placed in stasis per instructions from Lady Black. It currently sits on a conjunction of two ley lines. Magical collection stones around the perimeter of the property have been disabled and returned to the ministry as of your twenty first birthday. With their removal, the wards were fully charged within three days. As of today, the Potter wards are now fully charged and the Gringotts wards have been removed. Of note is a very lethal ward on the staircase. We avoided it per your instructions, so the staircase has not been re-finished. Fortunately, it was in excellent condition. The furniture in the house was similarly restored. The only pieces that could not be restored were in the nursery and were destroyed when Voldemort was killed. The first time he was killed."

Not easy to listen to, but that was done now.

"The next property is the 118 acre primary estate. It is located in Oxfordshire on the edge of the ancient forest of Wychwood. The manor house is completely destroyed. A few of the other buildings were put in stasis and are still in functional condition. They include a dowager house, a groundskeeper house, and various maintenance and storage buildings. The ministry had been collecting mana as it has three ley lines that join on the property, but this ceased on your twenty first birthday."

Harry interrupted, "What the hell?" Harry had no idea the ministry was siphoning off his estates mana supply. The Godric's Hollow house he knew about as it was part of the settlement. The manor property he did not agree to. Bastards. And Dumbledore let them do it! Apparently, his reaction held a bit of 'flair'. The temperature dropped and he saw his hands were starting to clench into fists. Director Ragnok stopped talking and watched jubilantly.

Then, Ragnok began again, "The gates contained a few bars of orichalcum and were removed when the ministry fell. They were not returned, but we should be able to track them down as long as they were not melted down and divided."

Now Harry was getting pissed. His family property had been raided. "Track them down Director Ragnok! Those were **family** artifacts. They dated back to before the Bronze Age and I **will** have them returned. Mark my words, there will be a reckoning! I will not rest until the looters are found and punished!" A bright electrical spark leapt involuntarily from Harry's left fist to the center piece on the table, destroying it utterly and leaving a smoldering burn mark. Waving his hand, Harry extinguished the flame. Director Argus was just beside himself with joy. Despite himself, Harry was putting on a show.

Continuing, Ragnok smiled viciously, "And so they shall, Lord Potter! So they shall. Now. The grounds have a low stone fence that has center posts every one hundred feet or so with various protection enchantments and wards. One post was destroyed, likely in the initial attack. Another post was in the process of being moved, but, once Voldemort fell, deconstruction ended. It can be re-built along with the destroyed post for a moderate sum."

Harry nodded. "Proceed with the reconstruction of the stone fence and posts." He would inspect the condition and make his own evaluations. Building wards was something he and Bill could do, but they could layer on top of Gringotts wards easily enough.

Harry quickly added, "Mr. Brun, I'd like you to take steps for re-compensation for the stolen Mana. No discounts. I don't care if it was started while Voldemort was in power, they never returned the mana or stopped operations. The perpetrators may have even done it after the first war. Likely, they took the orichalcum as well. If it is the ministry, track it to the department and the individuals that signed for it." Staring directly at Mr. Brun, Harry added, "I want blood, Mr. Brun. Do you understand me?" The lawyer simply smiled and nodded. Harry's eyes were glowing.

Andromeda noted that Harry may need new glasses, these no longer do enough to contain his glowing eyes. Her eyes were showing pure pride. Harry was so much like Dorea. So much like Arcturus. He is a perfect Lord Black. Well, he will be. With a little coaching.

Ragnok grinned and continued "There appears to have been mining activity to find the basement vault, but the efforts were unsuccessful and abandoned upon your victory. Overall condition of the estate is very good." Harry just smiled. He knew what happened. No doubt the body count was too high to continue. Charlus was one skilled Warder. Without an inside man, likely Pettigrew, Voldemort's forces never would have breached those wards. His wards were ahead of their time.

The director took a sip of water and proceeded. "You have already taken possession of the Yvoire home. Nothing to add to what has already been communicated. Of note is the minor ley line intersection on the property, which is probably why the Potters purchased it to begin with."

Harry simply nodded, signaling Ragnok to continue.

"As for **rental** property, you own 3 properties in Diagon alley. All of which are rented out. One has a tenant that fell behind in the payments and is to be evicted at the end of the month. You own one property in Horizont alley, currently leased, and one property in Carkitt Market, currently open."

"Director Ragnok, which shop in Diagon alley is about to be closed?" Harry was curious about this. His knowledge of the Potter properties was minimal. Obviously, much of this came from Albus' investments.

"Florian Fontescue's shop fell behind during the war and never was able to recover solvency."

"I'm not going to close Florean Fontescue's. Please reach out to the Fontescue family and let them know we will work this out. The man gave me free ice cream when I was down on my luck, there is no way I'm shutting his doors. Who else is leasing from me?"

"In Diagon alley, there is space rented to 'Bells' and 'Sugar Plums'. Horizont alley has space rented to 'Flimflam's Lanterns'. Finally, Carkitt market has property beside 'Cogg and Bell Clockmakers'. This is a good upscale property and we expect it to fill soon."

Harry nodded along to this. He would have to check out these properties soon. "Thank you, Director." He had a soft spot for Bell's. Not only was it Katie's family that ran it, but it had the best Shepherd's pie. "Daphne, if you have any ideas for the open property, please let me know." Harry noted that she had already been taking notes.

"The Potter estate also has three Hogsmeade properties. One is currently empty retail space. The other property is leased out by the 'Wizarding Wireless Network'. Lastly, you own a modest sized wooden house nick-named 'the shrieking shack'. Of note is the ley line that runs through the property toward Hogwarts and the reputation for being haunted."

"I own the Shrieking Shack. Wow. That has a good amount of property, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Five and a half acres to be specific."

Harry wondered if he could build there. A small Tudor cottage, maybe? The land was nice… When he had kids, it would be good to be close to school. Good hills for sledding. Assuming they don't go to Beauxbaton's or Ilvermorney.

"Finally, you own wizarding business properties in the United States, France, Peru, Brazil, and Uganda. I can review the details with you now or I can make this information available to your solicitors. The list is extensive and we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Let's review the French properties in detail and the rest to be delivered to my solicitors." Harry's head was beginning to spin a little.

"Very well, you own three properties here on the 'Place Cachée', here in Magical Paris. All of which you can see from the second floor of this branch. Two locations that are leased and one location that is currently empty. It is in the shopping district, but it is rather narrow. It's narrowness makes it a challenge to rent. The establishments are all together, making it easy to find them. The two rented properties are 'Belle écriture' fine writing store and 'Dans le Sac', In the Bag - briefcases and bags for the discerning professional witch or wizard."

After the properties, Ragnok reviewed the charities and outstanding debts owed to the Potter estate. It lasted over an hour. Harry deferred the non-property businesses investments held to his solicitors. They would be here all day at this rate. He'd rather review in London.

Once completed they took a brief recess. Harry sent Colin a note – he did not see any possible way he could meet him today in Paris. They would just synch up in Yvoire for the afternoon photos with Bill and Fleur.

When they were all seated, Director Ragnok started with a surprising question. "Now, would you like us to begin with the Peverell, Slytherin, or Dumbledore accounts?" You could hear a pin drop.

"Dumbledore accounts? What Dumbledore accounts?" Harry had mended fences with Dumbledore before he died, but the man had left everything to the school and his brother. "Oh good lord. Let's start with Slytherin. That should be short and easy."

"The Slytherin vault is bare, the Gaunt family spent the entirety of the holdings. The only assets that come with the Slytherin title is a founding seat on the Wizengamot and a seat on the board of directors for Hogwarts." At this, Harry just laughed and shook his head. Two groups he had no interest in.

To activate the seat on the Wizengamot comes at the standard price of 10,000 Galleons. The seat on the Hogwarts board can be activated after teaching a class at Hogwarts for one school year. During this time, you will live on the school grounds and be the head of the Slytherin house."

Andromeda was staring at him. Daphne was looking at him as well. The message was clear, 'Please don't reject this out of hand.' Harry just started to laugh. He tried to hold it back, really he did. The harder he tried, the redder he became. After about ten seconds, he just let it all out. "Directors, maybe we can get something a little stronger down here. Do we have any fire whiskey?" Time to 'let loose' my 'inner Potter', the goblins were going to get a show.

Andromeda had her most disapproving face on. Tonks had told him about that look. But what really stopped him from cutting loose was the look on Daphne's face. She looked crushed. Harry put back on his game face. "There may be some benefit to this. I'll take it under advisement. Let's skip the whiskey. Is that all for the Slytherin account?"

Andromeda noted the change in tone. She also noted the way he looked at Daphne right before he regained control of his temper. Was he just being polite? Could there be more?

Ragnok shook his head, "Unfortunately, Lord Potter, there is more. The Slytherin account comes with a debt of approximately Two hundred and ninety six thousand galleons that need to be paid to the British ministry before any of the benefits can be realized. Most of this is from the Gaunt family debts and they have been growing with interest and late fees."

Harry did the math in his head, "That's over ten _million_ pounds!" Harry could not even think in terms of that much money. Shaking his head he was about to tell Ragnok and company where the ministry could go to get the late fees…

Andromeda quickly inserted herself before Harry could utter a word. " ** _We'll pay it!_** Out of the Black accounts. Along with the Wizengamot seat." Looking sharply at Harry, who was stunned beyond measure. "Think of your Godson." That shut him down.

Harry was lost. There was much discussion at this point. Mr. Brun was talking to Andromeda, Daphne was almost in tears she was so happy, Harry slowly rose up, walked to a the corner, and focused on holding down his breakfast. He just paid over ten million pounds to become Lord _Slytherin_. He shifted his hearing a bit and heard Andromeda say something about childhood trauma and needing time. A word about delaying this session… Harry coughed out a simple "No. Hell NO!"

Harry did not want to draw this out. "Let's proceed. I'd like to wrap this painful visit up." Andromeda and Daphne looked concerned. Looking at the table, it seemed a bit green. He realized he had overwhelmed his glasses and his eyes were glowing full beam.

"Ignoring His companions, Ragnok began again. "You have inherited the Dumbledore vault and the Hogs Head establishment in Hogsmeade. Aberforth Dumbledore asks that you view his memory before claiming the contents of the vault or the establishment. The vault content consists of eighteen hundred and twelve galleons, numerous books from the now extinct Dumbledore line, and various family heirlooms. The inn is currently in stasis awaiting your review and visitation. Additionally, there is one house elf that is associated with the Dumbledore family and comes with the estate."

"I see. Well, I guess it can't hurt to take a look. I'll view the memory in private when I return to Britain." Pausing a moment, Harry added, "I barely ever even spoke to the man. He was kind of a jackass and I think he came to his brother's wake drunk... I can't say I liked him. I might have punched him in the face. This is really odd, when did he pass away?"

Ragnok simply shrugged and said, "He was found in his pub last week. He had acute liver failure and had been on an all week drinking binge. No one knew he was dead for three days. It was only a complaint about the smell that resulted in his being found."

Harry found that truly heart breaking.

Harry had a sudden thought, "Lady Black, Ms. Greengrass, do you remember if Hogsmeade has any other inns? I really don't remember any." Both women considered the question, then shook their heads.

"Director, can you look into what it would take to purchase the surrounding properties? It's near the main strip, but if I'm going to own an inn, I'd like it to be a nice inn on a nice street. Please do this before anyone knows I am the new owner, I'd like to buy for less. We could have our own shopping district if we do this right." Pausing a moment, Harry added, "Also, see if we can get the property around the 'shrieking shack' for as low a price as possible. I bet that is near worthless due to the reputation of the property."

Andromeda and Daphne looked suddenly very interested.

Ragnok nodded and began once more. "Now, the Peverell estate. Apparently, a Potter married into the Peverell line. His wife, a Peverell by birth, was your many times great grandmother. She felt uneasy about many of the artifacts his wife inherited and was compelled to place them in a separate vault for when there is an uncontested heir. The other Peverell women who joined other families did the same. They kept the gold, but placed the 'unusual' objects in the Peverell vault until an uncontested heir claimed it."

Ragnok took a sip of water before continuing. "You see, Lord Potter, the Peverell line was split across multiple families. Namely, the Potters, the Gaunts, and the Blacks. You are now the head of all three families, with Slytherin absorbing Gaunt, making you the undisputed head of the Peverell family. Those artifacts put in storage by your ancestors are in one of the deepest vaults in Gringotts. We do not know what is there. All we know is that it is **not** gold. It is opened by a drop of blood and your ring."

Ragnok looked over his clients and shifted topics. "Now, family alliances. Shall we proceed?"

Andromeda stepped in quickly, "No, Director. We need to delay that discussion until I have time to educate and advise Lord Black. Before we break for the day, can you confirm that there are no open marriage contracts?" **That** got Harry's attention.

"No, Lady Black. There are none." Harry slowly began breathing again.

As they wrapped up the meeting, Harry was led out and to a nearby restaurant for a snack. He was mentally exhausted and perplexed. All that, and he was ten million pounds poorer. Well, the Black accounts were.

Someone had been stealing from his property. At least Ginny did the right thing. That made him feel happy. He was now Lord Slytherin. Unbelievable. "Please, please tell me why you did that? Why the Slytherin name?"

"You can't pass that up Harry. A 'Founders' seat is worth five votes at the Wizengamot. 'Even Ancient and **Most** Noble' families only get three. 'Ancient and Noble' families get two votes and 'Noble' families get one. Order of Merlin first class recipients also get one."

Andromeda was really seeing the deficiencies in Harry's education. Dumbledore should be dug up and killed again. It wasn't just negligent to fail in training a future family head, it was actually criminal.

"You now have five votes as Lord Slytherin, three Votes as Lord Black, one vote as Lord Potter, and one vote as an order of Merlin first class recipient. That is ten votes. Now add in the firmly allied families: Longbottom has three votes, Weasley has one vote, and Greengrass has one vote. Then there is an extra vote from the Malfoys. Yes, Harry. We count them. They owe you. Also, their old allegiances are no longer in place."

Pausing for effect, Andromeda made eye contact and continued, "All in all, you can influence at least sixteen votes. That is unheard of. You essentially control a sizable voting block without even trying. It is doubtful that anyone has come to realize this. When they do, you need to be prepared. The only other 'Founding' seat is with the Smith family from Hufflepuff, but they only have those five as Smith is not a noble house, unlike the Potter family."

Continuing she added, "There may be more allies, Harry. I don't pretend to know if the old Potter alliances are still intact, but I suspect they are. As a rule, Multi-generational alliances usually need to be **formally** ended. I know of Bones, Abbott, maybe Prewett, through the Weasley family. There are possibly a few more. The Bones are worth three votes and Abbot is worth two. Prewett is worth one, but they tend to be a bit… unusual in their voting. They are a _light_ family that is also a supporter of blood purity." Saying that, Andromeda raised one eyebrow. Her eyebrows speak volumes. Harry often wondered if she practiced using her eyebrows in the mirror when she was younger. Narcissa could do it too. Bellatrix, on the other hand, had only possessed one look – crazy.

Harry let these numbers sink in. "Forget Bones and Abbott... The Bones alliance is dead now. I doubt there is an Abbott alliance." So, can I represent multiple families? Would I have to delegate off any of the seats? I don't remember paying for **any** of these seats. I need to think about this." Suddenly realizing the count, he looked at Daphne. "So, our families are officially aligned? I thought it was just friendship and something or other."

Daphne paused, considering how much she had to teach him. It was almost sad how little he still understood. She was grateful that he was helping her family. Grateful that he was helping her sister. Beyond the benefits of aligning with him, she really had grown to like him. "Yes, Harry. Our families are aligned. It is an alliance we can both benefit from and do wonderful things for our world."

Daphne took a deep breath _, now or never_. "Harry, I have regretted for years the way my friends and I behaved at Hogwarts. I can't believe the way I acted and I hope you can forgive me. I want to help shape Magical Britain into a better place for generations to come. Ideally, we can work together to make **that** kind of bigotry and behavior a thing of the past… Can you forgive me, Harry?" She looked to be in pain and near tears. The ice queen had left the building.

"I'd like that Daphne. And you **are** forgiven. I'm very glad to be allied with the Noble House of Greengrass." Pausing a moment, he added. "There is too much to look forward to for us to continue looking back." Daphne just smiled and nodded. Harry knew it sounded good, but he was just being nice. Harry would always be haunted by the hell he went through at Hogwarts.

He had received this kind of confession and apology before. The horcrux in his scar had caused so much pain. Ron was so broken up with guilt, he sometimes had trouble relaxing in the same room with him. As did so many others. Draco. McGonagall. Cho Chang. Add in most of the prefects at the school while he attended and pretty much all of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He knew Daphne was sincere. He couldn't tell her about the horcrux, but he could help mend the wounds.

Andromeda was just looking on with a concerned face. Harry knew she had no idea what he went through. If she had, she never would have hired Daphne. Andromeda may have even refused to support Hogwarts. Given that the Black family is a top donor, cessation of donation would have been terrible for the school.

The tension ended and Harry began to see Daphne as a person he could count on. She struggled with the apology, not because she didn't mean it. She struggled because she meant it **so much**. Dudley had the same discussion with him after the horcrux was removed. He was now a youth minister, counseling kids with violent behavior. They keep in touch and are as close as siblings. Harry knows Dudley will never completely forgive himself. Nor will Petunia or Vernon. Maybe he will have more success with Daphne. It's not like she behaved too badly. To the best of his knowledge, she just laughed along with the crowd. Her sister was one of the few who ever came to his aid. Water under the bridge.

They went to a few shops and Harry bought a 'one of a kind' bracelet for Gabrielle. It was really nice. Rather expensive, but she was practically family. And he now knew he could afford to be generous once in a while. Andromeda helped him pick it out. The bracelet itself was platinum with sapphires inset. He hoped Gabrielle liked sapphires. If he had time tonight, he'd put a few protection charms on it.

He also purchased a singing Birthday card and a gold Eiffel tower 'charm' for Ginny. She had a charm bracelet she put charms on when she traveled with the Harpies. She would like this. When you held it, you would smell baked bread and red wine. 'A charmed charm'… or would it be a 'charming charmed charm'? That thought made Harry chuckle. Happy Birthday Ginny. It was comparable to the boots she had given him for his birthday. He'd send it off when he got home. The banishing box is a life saver.

It was nearly four o'clock and Colin would be at the house soon to take photos of Bill and Fleur with Victoire. Time to go.

- **CS** -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Harry and Bill deal with the curse on the Greengrass family. Plans are made. Teddy meets one of Harry's admirers. Harry considers his options.
> 
> Earlier in the story, I thought Teddy's real name was Theodore, but I was wrong. Apparently, it is Edward. I am adjusting this in the earlier chapters. Normally I'd just go with the mistake and live with it, but changing a name is too big to ignore. Sorry. Hopefully I catch them all.
> 
> * The Exercises Harry walks through in the morning are straight from the Warrior Discipline in the Earthdawn by FASA. He uses them to keep in shape and improve his dueling skills.
> 
> ** An incarnation is like a spirit guide that is bequeathed to a recipient. The 'Lightbearer' organization uses that to pass on their ancient lore and skills. Covered extensively in the Dance of Death Prequel. It is how Harry got so good at using his abilities by the age of 21.
> 
> *** Linear A is an ancient script that has never been translated. First found in 1893, and later found on the island of Crete. Predates ancient Greek. Used by the Minoans between 1800 and 1400 BCE
> 
> ****I never really saw the Potter family as being filthy rich. I prefer to think of them as very affluent to moderately wealthy. Nice investments, royalties on inventions (sleekeazy's), Low birth rates, and modest living can result in a nice accumulation of wealth. By the time Harry turned 21, the principal had not been touched and proceeds were re-invested for twenty years. Increasing the overall wealth of the estate by a factor of 8 or 9 is an aggressive, but realistic return. Consider: If a good portfolio doubles in value every 7 years, Dumbledore was able to use his 'old boys network' to double the funds every five years or so. A very well managed fund, aggressively invested, can do that in the real world. Especially with a little 'insider knowledge' helping out. Wizarding laws seem to favor the rich and pure blooded groups, so I don't see it as a stretch to say old Albus would not have seen anything wrong with helping Harry out and rebuilding the wizarding economy at the same time. The man was over a hundred years old in a culture that is, in many ways, even older. Yadda, yadda, greater good.


	14. Chapter 14

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns the Earthdawn Game**

**Note: All conversations in France are in French unless specified. I may start with Bonjour or oui, but that is the true limit of my knowledge of the most beautiful language on earth. Sorry.**

**I am designating anything in parcel tongue with §** _**"Italic script"§** _

**-CS-**

** A Tale of two Dinner Parties **

**Potter House**

**Yvoire, France**

**The House and the Gardens**

**3:45 PM**

Harry and Andromeda returned to the house from Gringotts. Daphne went to see her sister. Entering the house was like opening a bottle of fun. Teddy was doing metamorph tricks for Victoire and she was laughing hysterically. Harry was almost brought to tears by the sight. Tonks used to do that to cheer him up when he was down.

Harry felt blessed to have these people in his life. "Hey guys, looks like you had fun!" Teddy ran over and leapt into his arms.

"Daddy! Victoire is funny! She laughs all the time!" Everyone was quiet. Well, Victoire was still laughing. Teddy had called him 'Daddy'.

Harry got a little choked up. "I know buddy! And so are you!" Harry then proceeded to spin the little guy around. Soon they were all laughing hysterically. He'd talk to Andromeda about this. She would help find the best solution. He did consider Teddy to be his son, but he was Andromeda's son too. And neither wanted to have Remus and Tonks forgotten.

Then Teddy walked over to Victoire and said "Bonjour, Mademoiselle." He made his hair flop about and change colors while he said it. The reaction was hysterical laughter from Victoire.

Harry looked over at Fleur and said, "Teaching the language I see."

Fleur responded with a confused look, "Non, Harry. I thought you were teaching him. He has been trying new words all afternoon." Harry looked at Andromeda and she shook her head.

Harry realized teddy must be a natural if he was picking up French so quickly. "Teddy, where did you learn French?"

"Catherine! She says you're a hero." Teddy was so proud of him. Harry looked over at Bill and Fleur questioningly. They just shrugged.

"Where did you see Catherine?" Harry was a little concerned now. He didn't know anyone named Catherine.

"She is in the mirror."

AH, an enchanted mirror obviously. Welcome to the world of outrageous flattery. Odd that the mirror downstairs knew about Harry. He hadn't even spoken to it. Maybe it had been talking to the one upstairs? Were they like paintings? Moving around the house? Still. Always cautious, Harry extended his perception and felt something. Something light, fun. Slightly familiar. He quickly focused on this presence, intensifying his astral reconnaissance tremendously. He suddenly froze.

He felt an ever so slight 'tug' on his astral presence. There she was. He could easily sense her now. Walking to the window, he began scanning the back yard. Catherine, the spirit girl from the catacombs was just visible through the trees. She was dancing in the clearing near the ley line intersect. She looked so beautiful. The Ley Lines were helping her get her 'glow' back. She was no threat, but it was a little disturbing that she could find him. The wards on this property were nowhere near as high as Harry normally liked them, 'could she have squeezed through?' Harry wondered. She stopped dancing for a moment and looked up. Harry just numbly smiled and waved to her.

Bill looked at Harry oddly. "Harry, who are you waving to?"

"A ghost child from the catacombs. She must have followed me back after I destroyed that foul guardian spirit. Her death was pretty gruesome and I avenged her." That seemed to get everyone's attention.

Harry motioned for Bill to come over. Once Bill was there, "Shift your focus Bill. To the 'lower' astral plane. Look deep into it, past the glow of the living. Everything is much more subdued. Quieter as a general rule. Do you see her? Right… **there.** " Harry pointed to where Catherine was spinning about.

Bill slowly focused as Harry had taught him. Then he froze up. It's never easy finding yourself, unexpectedly, in the presence of the dead. Well, not easy for **most** people. "Harry… is she safe?" That reminded Harry of the questions he used to ask Bill while they were disarming ancient wards in Egypt during the summer before his third year. That was the best summer of his young life.*

Harry took the moment and made it educational. Bill did this with him in the field when looking at modern wards. It works. "Absolutely. Look at her closely... First, look at the edge of her aura. Can you see the dark 'blobs'?" Bill slowly nodded. "Those are the last remnants of the darkness that bound her in the catacombs. She is literally spinning them out of her aura. The ley line juncture is helping. It's like taking a deep and hot shower. Now look at her 'inner' aura. Notice there are no black streaks or malicious 'notes' close to her. No red streaks showing anger or aggressiveness. She is here because she **wants** to be." Bill was taking all this in. He was a natural. "Finally, look at the pulsing patterns around her head. The gold and silver sparks. A few blue notes as well. That is a bit of her personality. Brave, noble, mischievous… maybe other stuff too. She is kind of far away."

The entire room was watching Harry teach Bill about the supernatural. They were all engrossed. They could feel Harry's magic as well as Bill's. While Harry's was a cold and clean Alpine forest with oak and subtle hints of roses, Bill's was something else altogether. Not as strong as Harry's, but still present.

Bill's magic had a Sandalwood flavor to it. This was accompanied by a hint of Papyrus. He had the 'feel' of a warm breeze in a desert oasis. Extremely dependable. Like a rock. Egypt must have impacted him tremendously. He was hard to read with Harry in the room, but Fleur always picked it up.

Harry did note that Catherine seemed tied to HIM rather than to the house or the catacombs. That's probably why he did not immediately feel her, she was personally attached. Probably happened while he was in combat. Harry noted that he needed to be more careful and observant, he couldn't let himself miss this kind of thing in the future. He briefly considered cutting the threads that tied them together, but decided not to. She was not pulling any measurable amount of mana from him, it was more like a frightened child holding his hand. When she was ready, he would help her move on. Until then, he would care for her. His desire for a family and kids probably made it easier for her to attach herself. Intent… Harry still had a lot to learn. It pained him to admit it, but Dumbledore really did know a lot. Things you can't learn in a book.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and half the room jumped out of their skin. Harry just smiled. He had already felt Colin coming through the wards. Catherine and continued dancing off in the distance.

Colin came in and had the obligatory house tour, then the Weasley's went out for their photos. Teddy went down for a nap and Harry took the time to begin enchanting a few charms into Gabby's bracelet. He could do a lot in a few hours. The bracelet was primed to receive simple enchantments by the jeweler. Harry's enchantments were anything BUT simple.

Harry went out to the ley line intersect point to give this a little more oomph, and to save time. He enchanted each of the seven sapphires. He added a disillusionment charm, toxin detection, potion detection, a summoning charm, shielding charm, and finally, a healing charm. The detection enchantments were constant and the charms were good for one use before needing to be recharged.

- **CS** -

**Potter House**

**Yvoire, France**

**While Colin is Taking Pictures Outside**

Finishing up the enchantments, Harry came upstairs and saw Bill at the table reading over the Malta notes. Colin was likely doing a few photographs with just Fleur and Victoire. Andromeda was out with Teddy.

"Hey, Bill. How was the photo shoot?"

Bill looked up from the notes and smiled. "Very nice, Harry. Thanks for doing this. Mum is always after me to take pictures No doubt we will be financing Colin's next camera!" They both laughed at that. Colin had invested much of the Basilisk funds Harry had given him into wizarding photography training and equipment. He was good, but a bit poor. The young guys just couldn't say no to a new camera.

Harry glanced at the table before asking, "Looking over the Malta notes?"

"Yeah. I've made a bit of headway. Still plenty to decipher. But that's not why I came back early."

Looking at the door to make sure Fleur was not near, Bill quietly warned Harry, "Harry, I thought I would give you a gentle heads up. I think Fleur is laying the groundwork to set you up with her sister. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but I don't want you to be blindsided. Gabrielle thinks the world of you, and this is not her doing. So, don't screw that up if things get weird."

Harry was a bit stunned. "Oh, ok. Thanks for the heads up. Isn't she kind of young? Like, 13 or 14? I just turned 21 last month." Harry started trying to do the math in his head...

"No, Harry." Thinking about it, Bill continues, "You do know she was a first year during the tournament, right? Had the little blue uniform and everything. She's about 3 years younger than you. About two years younger than Ginny. She turns 18 in September. Everyone used to think she was younger for some reason. In a way, she is kind of like you. Looks younger than she is. Well, she used to. Then she hit 16 and that ended." At this Bill just raised his eye brows and shook his head.

Narrowing his eyes a bit and evaluating Harry's blank look, "Harry, we talked about this before you left for France. Don't you remember? She's a rising seventh year? Needed an escort? Fleur got so excited she floo called her father? Does this ring any bells? You do know you are going to the event, right? With Gabby."

Thinking back, Harry responded with a little shock, "I know I'm going with her, I'm just fuzzy on the details. I remember having just dealt with that article from Witch Weekly. I do recall Fleur saying I could take Gabby. And there would be dancing… I even got her a gift. I just did not remember it was a seventh year only event." Pausing and thinking back a moment, he added, "Don't forget my anxiety of sitting around and waiting for Ginny to show up. Then the Wizard Auction came up… I still can't believe I'm actually doing THAT."

Thinking about how the conversation started, Harry added, "Bill, you know I am still dealing with my break from Ginny, right? I'm really not wanting to start dating anytime soon. Definitely not anyone still in school. That would be…inappropriate. I never really saw Gabby as anything other than a sweet little girl. Kind of like Luna - like having a little sister. Are you **sure** she's almost 18?"

Shaking his head, Bill just grinned. "Harry, if you have to ask that, then you must have been crazy in love with Ginny. Gabby is an inch taller than Fleur and has an Allure that is just as strong." Sitting back and being Serious, "Fleur and I both know you need a break from dating, just know that she may be laying the foundation for more in the future." In his mind, Bill wondered if Harry would still think it 'inappropriate' when he saw her clearly. He'd have to suggest they all go swimming and watch Harry's reaction to seeing her in a bikini. Inappropriate! Ha! Harry is more innocent than most third year students.

"I'll make a deal with you Harry, you don't tell Fleur I warned you and I don't tell her you forgot Gabby was a rising seventh year."

"Deal!" Harry loved hanging out with Bill. The guy was just so cool. He did wonder why Fleur would even think about setting him up in the future with her sister. Harry never felt half as cool as Bill.

"Why me, Bill? It's not like I'm cool or anything. I mean, we both know I am not the kid from those crazy children's books. That kid was tall and perfect, I'm only a shade over 5'9" and far from perfection. And this scar…" Harry points to his head, "It will never completely fade. For crying out loud, it's right in the middle of my forehead!"

"Harry, are you serious? You are an attractive guy, I know because Witch Weekly keeps featuring you and your 'dazzling emerald eyes'. Seriously, it's an adjective now! 'Potter Eyes', I kid you NOT." They both laughed at that descriptive.

"And no, you are not 'cool', but you are **sincere**. That beats 'cool' every time." Smirking, he added, "And you do give off a rebellious vibe. Seriously, you are the bad boy of Hogwarts that called Snape a 'Fucking Deatheater' to his face in front of witnesses. Right after you killed a Basilisk with a sword! No, Harry, cool's got nothing on you, little brother." Harry loved it when Bill called him that.

Getting back to the topic, Bill dropped a bombshell, "When Fleur first met you, she thought you weren't into girls." At that Harry just stared at Bill.

Harry started to chuckle when Bill held up his hand and continued, "Don't laugh. You were fourteen years old and full of hormones, but you were not affected by the allure. At least, not much. You seemed a little affected at the world games. I have a high tolerance, but yours was even higher. Then, she saw you DID like girls and she was 'taken aback'. That means, at fourteen years old, you were stronger than ninety five percent of the adult wizards. After you rescued Gabby, she was ready to adopt you."

"You also earned a life debt when you protected her in the maze. She is sure Krum was going to kill her while under the imperious curse." Bill added with a smirk.

"So that's all it is, a life debt? You know, half of England owes me a life debt at this point." Harry added with a laugh and shaking his head.

"No, that's not it. Well, not entirely. Fleur really does **not** have many friends or people she cares about. Veela tolerate each other, but they are also very competitive. Normal witches often behave in a petty and jealous way. You know, even Ginny treats her bad. Her own sister in law. She calls her 'Phlegm' behind her back." This seems to make Bill really pissed. Harry knew he told Ginny to never call her that in his presence again. Harry had said much the same.

Bill continued, "Most boys and men act like love sick idiots around a Veela. Nothing endearing about that. Hell, even my own brothers act all lovey-dovey around her. So, my wife loves her parents, her sister, me, a half dozen or so friends, and, she loves **you**."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "I just assumed she had tons of friends" considering Bill's words carefully, he asked, "What do you mean by 'Veela are competitive'?"

Pausing to collect his thoughts, Bill gave him a funny look. "You are resistant to the allure, right? Well, the vast majority of wizards are **not**. Most Veela want a family, just like most wizards and witches. However, they don't want a family with a man who can't handle the allure. They also need a wizard powerful enough to protect them should any 'allure driven fools' get any aggressive or possessive ideas. It happens, believe me. I have the scars to prove it."

Bill continued as Harry just listened, "So, unless a Veela can meet a strong enough wizard, they just have to live with other Veela in a commune of sorts for companionship and protection. Usually, the rare wizard strong enough, is at their peak magically. That happens sometime between 45 - 70 years old. Not what an 18 year old beautiful young witch dreams about. And by then, the 'good' wizards are usually married. You, Harry, were strong enough at 14 to resist the allure. You **are** nice looking and very athletic. Very… symmetrical, I guess. You are kind and caring... You are wealthy. No struggling wizard here. Wealth is **far less** important to a Veela than to most witches, but security and stability are important to everyone." At this, Bill shrugs one shoulder and tilts his head. Basic stuff.

Bill wrapped up with, "Now, the competitive side. Your resistance to the allure is not something my wife wants other Veela hearing about! I promise you, she will feel threatened by any Veela that comes within 10 yards of you. Veela can be as aggressive and possessive as an allure crazed wizard. Fleur would never let another Veela 'stake her claim' on you without your consent. She sees you as a little brother and, I suspect, a possible love for her sister. Before we were married, she was very 'protective' of me around her Veela cousins."

Given the events of the last two weeks, Harry was not interested in anything related to romance or of possible love affairs. He needed time without any romance or female attention. So, he steered the conversation to curse breaking. The conversation wound around and eventually turned to Malta. Bill had made some headway on the information, but needed Harry to fill in the blanks.

Harry was the only known individual fluent in Theran runes and script. Bill was learning fast, but Harry was the only 'guide book'. Bill confessed that he was having second thoughts on breaking the seals on the kaer, assuming they could even locate them. There was a risk of freeing whatever was trapped down there. Harry felt much the same way.

- **CS** -

At Six o'clock, Draco and Astoria arrived with Daphne and… Narcissa Malfoy. "Lady Malfoy, welcome to my home. You know Lord Weasley and Lady Weasley." Harry knew to keep things formal. The Malfoys and the Weasleys are not especially fond of each other. Pleasantries were exchanged and hands were kissed.

Harry gave them a tour of the home and the consensus was that the home was charming. Harry sensed that Narcissa was being polite. As the tour ended, Narcissa pulled a small box from her bag and opened it to reveal five miniature pieces of furniture. "Harry, I have a few pieces of furniture that would work very well in your home." She placed them at different points in the main room and expanded them. They were a perfect fit. Adding a nice area rug completed the picture. So, this is where Andromeda goes for decorating advice.

There was a medium camel back sofa, a pair of very attractive chairs and a center table that was very sturdy looking. Nothing matched and everything went well together. Perfect French country styling. Now he just had to fill the walls and the upper room was done.

"Thank you, Aunt Narcissa. I don't know what to say. I'll have to get your advice when I rebuild my manor house." Harry had said the last piece half joking, but she took it seriously.

"Manor house? Yes, you absolutely will Harry. I look forward to the challenge." Regaining her composure, she added, "Perhaps we can talk further at the Yule celebration?" This would be the first big Malfoy event since the war ended. Having Harry would be a real coup.

"I can't wait. I had planned to RSVP when I returned to London." Narcissa just smiled. "Oh, and I believe we are planning a family celebration as well. We have not picked a date, Daphne and Mum will be setting it up." Oops. He called Andromeda 'Mum', it just slipped out. Narcissa just smiled and looked at her sister. Andromeda looked back with pride.

Harry and Draco expanded the Dining table and seating to accommodate the crowd. The meal was roasted pheasant and it was excellent. Harry and Bill avoided the wine, they were working later. Draco and Harry fell into their verbal melee through dinner, but it was all good natured. Mostly quidditch focused. Then the topics turned to Harry's titles.

Narcissa brought it up first. "So, Harry, I understand you are the new Lord Slytherin. What are your plans for enhancing the image?" She looks almost predatory in her eagerness.

"I am still coming to terms with it. I think I want to focus on reinforcing traditions, encouraging those of muggle birth to support the wizarding economy, and stress education." Yes! Focus on education. Andromeda looked like she approved. As did Daphne. Why did Narcissa make him on edge?

Narcissa nodded approvingly. "Will you be teaching at Hogwarts? I understand that is what is needed to be on the board. The school could use your positive influence."

"I am still considering all my options. It is hard to commit to teaching when I could get a call from a number of ministries in need of my… talents." That should do it. Harry is a light wizard who specializes in doing the things other light wizards don't have the stomach for. "The Department of Mysteries needs its Reaper."

Then Teddy got bored and wanted to play. Andromeda politely excused Teddy from dinner. Harry's familiar came down from upstairs and joined in. Narcissa and Draco had not seen the runespoor in over a year and were shocked at her size. She was not small. Astoria just stared. Runespoors tend to put people in shock. Especially when they like to wrestle with three year olds.

Harry hissed out to his familiar, "§ _Good timing 'girls'. Play gently, we have a few new people and don't want to scare them.§"_ The 'girls' just laughed. What everyone else heard was hissing. Fleur winked and Selene winked back. They loved the theatrics. Fleur took Victoire in to join the fun. A runespoor, a toddler and a baby. What more could you ask for? Harry waved his wand and the noise level dropped to a fraction of what it had been. Not silent, but manageable.

Draco was laughing and shaking his head. "Harry, you always bring the entertainment with you. At least this time it is not muggle inspired." Thinking for a minute and becoming serious, he added, "I do hope you consider the Hogwarts position. You're terribly needed. Things have gotten… Bad. Having you as head of Slytherin would be a massive step in the right direction. Consider what a positive influence could accomplish."

Daphne added, "I've heard stories about how Slytherin house is scorned. Innocent children being treated like dark wizards. McGonagall has done very little to curtail it."

Harry knew all about McGonagall putting her head in the sand. "Who is the head of Slytherin now?" Last he heard it was Slughorn. Not that he kept up. When he left Hogwarts, he cut all ties. He really wasn't a Gryffiindor anymore. No house rivalries as he resented them all at the end.

Astoria chimed in, "No one wants it. Horace retired and now they have a rotation of heads. Apparently, it carries a stigma."

Harry pondered that. Every house needs a head. "I'll think about it, but first I have a dark lord to track down." Seeing the shocked looks on all the faces except Bill, he quickly added. "Why do you think I'm in France?" The Malfoys looked blankly at him.

"At the DoM we call it 'Scout and Scythe'. I find them, and… I deal with them. Everyone was stunned. High time these family members knew he was no cream puff of a wizard. He suspected the Black side was just more surprised he had it in him. "I recommend not hanging around in Paris until I… wrap things up."

Bill then chimed in, "Speaking of wrapping things up, are we ready to get down to business?"

Harry gathered his Familiar and he led Draco, Bill, Astoria and Daphne out to where the ley lines intersected. He had advised them to all dress warm as it would get very cold. Thankfully, they had listened.

- **CS** -

**Meanwhile, Back at the House.**

Fleur went downstairs to feed Victoire and Teddy fell asleep on the sofa. This gave the Black sisters time to talk. Narcissa started with a simple one word question, "Mum?"

"Harry and I have grown close over the years. He was there for me when my husband and daughter were killed. He is quite impressive, Cissy."

"So I hear. I brought a pensieve, I would love to see how the Gringotts visit played out. It sounds like Harry is high drama at Gringotts. Ms. Greengrass says they didn't even collect wands this time."

Andromeda smiled, "He is a celebrity at Gringotts more so even than in wizarding society. He has no idea how much he gets away with. Ragnok treats him better than he treats the minister."

The Pensieve was placed on the table and Andromeda extracted her memory. "Cissy, absolutely no acting on anything you see, understood?"

Narcissa considered a moment, then agreed.

The sisters dove into the memory. Andromeda 'fast forwarded' past the sensitive details and boring information. She found the 'fun' parts and slowed things down.

After about an hour, the sisters came out of the memory. Fleur had at one point come up and taken Teddy to bed. She was out on the downstairs patio now. She said in a note she left that 'sisters should catch up', she would take care of the kids.

"That was impressive Andromeda. His power has grown, as has his business acumen. The idea to expand Hogsmeade has merit. I never knew he could be so blood thirsty as when he heard about his family property."

"That **was** a bit surprising. If Harry wasn't always checking his food and drink, I would suspect the Goblins are spiking it somehow. I do suspect the wards magnify power somewhat to cause a buildup, Harry never has 'electrical arcs' like that."

Andromeda poured a cup of tea for them both. "His childhood must have been horrible. He is both fanatically loyal to his family and ruthless to anyone who threatens him. Trust me when I say, never get on his bad side. He reminds me so much of Arcturus and Dorea. And he is learning. Daphne will help him get there."

Narcissa considered that for a moment. "I can see that. Now he is Lord Slytherin. Any hints of a Lady Slytherin?"

"No. But he is young. Ginevra was half way out the door when he proposed. She left with dignity, returning the stipend, not drawing it out… Say what you will, the Weasleys are very honorable. I am sorry it did not work out, but Ginevra was unprepared to lead an ancient and noble house. Had she shown **any** interest, I would have gladly helped her. I seriously doubt she would want to be Lady Slytherin."

"Two birds with one stone… What about the elder Greengrass daughter? Or the younger Delacour girl?"

"That would be his choice. I think my Harry needs to heal and grow. I'll support him and guide him as he needs and requests. I do like Daphne." Andromeda did not like the two birds and one stone comment. Ginevra left on her own. Right? Changing the topic, "Did you know he _loathes_ spending money from the Black account? He feels like he is robbing from Edward. He is a very trustworthy young man. I hope he takes the Hogwarts position, it would be good for him in the long run."

Narcissa agreed. "The more he grows, the more he will attract followers. I'm glad he and Draco are getting along. The house of Black is on the rise. I like his ideas about Hogsmeade. I suspect he has other ideas as well. The Hogs Head inn could be very nice with the right improvements. A nice upscale place for parents or visiting families."

Andromeda took the moment to ask about her sister's family, "How is the house of Malfoy?"

"Recovering. The health issues of Astoria are distracting Draco. Hopefully, Harry can help with that. Our finances are stable, but we need a formal alliance with the Potter house to begin repairing our reputation. There is a reason Draco has been studying in France."

Andromeda knew the reason. No one wants to be treated or work with a follower of You-Know-Who, and the Malfoy family was the poster child for his followers. Lucius' legacy lives on. "My offer to apprentice him stands. He truly is a gifted healer. He could stay at Grimmauld place and strengthen our allegiances. People need to see how much he has changed since getting away from Lucius' influence. They need to see that he never took 'the mark'."

"I still miss Lucius. The Lucius from my youth. He was a gifted wizard with such a bright future, before that damn mark. So much potential. It destroyed him. His father forced him to take it, I curse that man to hell and back." Looking at her sister, she smiled. "I'm glad we were able to re-connect, Andromeda. It is good to have someone I trust and can talk to. I regret all those years apart." Looking around she added, "I **do** like this house. It's… charming. Let's make sure Lord Slytherin builds a suitable manor house in Oxfordshire. I remember the original Potter manor. It was impressive. Dorea did a good job with it."

Andromeda listened to her sister. She had missed Narcissa, but that was in the past. Andromeda considered correcting her on Lucius being forced to take the mark. Harry had stressed to her how important it was to be taken freely. Also, the vile acts that had to be performed to qualify for it. No point bringing that up, though.

To Narcissa's credit, she never bought into the Voldemort propaganda. Andromeda knew Narcissa was a snob and believed in pure blood superiority. But where Narcissa was concerned, it was more cultural than biological. She would accept a muggleborn who recognized pure blood traditions easily enough. Unlike Bellatrix. Andromeda had made Bellatrix pay dearly for that.

With a mischievous grin, Andromeda asked, "Would you like to see Harry intimidate Gareth Greengrass?" The Black sisters poured a glass of wine and enjoyed the memories.

— **CS** —

**That Same Night**

**Potter House in Yvoire**

**While Narcissa and Andromeda are Enjoying the Penseive.**

Harry led Bill, Draco, Astoria, and Daphne to the clearing behind the house, at the Patch of Grass Where the Ley Lines Intersect. Harry had prepared a magic circle in advance for this event. It was approximately ten feet in diameter. Inside the circle he took chalk and made a triangle, cutting his hand and placing a few drops of blood at every corner. Technically, blood magic was illegal, but he wasn't worried. "If anyone is wearing anything enchanted, can you either hand them to Draco or step back about ten feet?"

Harry sat at one of the triangle points and had Astoria sit facing him in the grass. She was at the center of the circle. He put Bill on the left point and Daphne on the right point. He had Draco stand behind him about ten feet, well outside of the circle.

Taking a slow and deep breath, he instructed the participants. "Now, this would be a good time to relax and clear your minds. It might get a little cold." Harry slowly assumed his 'astral face'. His hair slowly turned silver, his skin turned deep black, and his teeth became flat white with small runes on them. His eyes blazed green and his scar lit up with silver fire. His familiar matched him in reverse. The temperature dropped dramatically.

Gazing upon Astoria, he began slowly untangling her pattern. As he proceeded to gently peel apart her pattern, without damaging the 'threads', he saw the curse deep inside near her core. Mostly dormant. He slowly and gently began tracing it back to her center. It was a 'birth curse' that had been inverted. A slow withering triggered by having a child. Originally, it had been a curse on the child. Somehow it shifted. He had heard of a similar curse before, in Scytha, long ago. Before recorded history. But this is a more modern curse. Maybe… a millennia old, possibly two. It was difficult to pinpoint the age because it is a generation skipping curse. Looking over at Daphne's pattern, he gently delved in and saw it there too, but completely dormant. If Daphne had children, it would be passed down. A daughter might cause it to awaken. A son would just carry it.

Turning is perception back to Astoria, he caught images. A jungle. A stone city very high up in the mountains. A great cat cried out in the distance. Not a lion roar, something else. A deep 'sawing' roar. Rain. Ozone. Clouds. STOP! The curse was twitching. He ever so slowly backed out of her pattern. Slowly. Gently. Calmly. He heard Selene whispering to him. Hecate, too. His vision returned to normal. He saw two owls in the trees, watching him. Catherine was there, watching also. Now that he was aware of her, he could sense her with ease. Almost instinctively. Odd. He should have expected that, but he didn't. His appearance slowly shifted back to normal.

Harry was exhausted. He had to strain to be that gentle. And he held it for hours. Careful as he was, the curse almost noticed him. Almost, but not quite. Another minute and it may have become active. He lay back and looked at the stars. Bill came over after seeing to Daphne. Helping him up, he asked, "You OK, Harry?" Looking over, Harry saw Draco and Daphne helping Astoria. Artemis whispered, "You were focused for hours, Harry."

Harry rose up, stretched, and looked at his watch. "Let's go inside and warm up." Astoria and Daphne were both a bit pale. Never easy to have someone poking around in your pattern. He had told them what to expect, and not to resist. Easy to hear, harder to experience. He was very proud of the way they adapted.

Once inside, Pipsey served hot chocolate and tea while Harry brooded. "That was difficult." They were all gathered around the table. Harry offered the sofa to Astoria, but she wanted to know what the saw.

Bill started, "Harry, I saw the curse, but it was very faint. I'm afraid all I got was a general feel for the effect."

Harry nodded. Had this been Egyptian or maybe Babylonian, Bill would have recognized it. Probably. Bill was learning, but Harry was the Master. "I saw a lot. But not enough. I need to speak with the dead."

Draco spoke up. "What did you see? We were out there for hours. You looked like… something else, Harry. What was that?" Draco was a bit shaken up. Daphne and Bill had seen him like that before, but Draco and Astoria had not.

"That was me at using full power. Well, 80-85% full power." Harry sipped his earl grey. "It is much harder to do delicate work than bludgeon around and knock over buildings. I'm knackered. Bill, take the first pass, please."

Bill started, "It's a withering curse. Very deep and tied to your family. Not active, but present."

Harry Nodded. "Agree, the malediction is 'semi-dormant'. It likely stirred at puberty. It is tightly tied to childbirth and causing deep emotional pain. I suspect the original curse was impacting the children, but it was at some point inverted. It is part of your family pattern and will never end until it is neutralized at the source." Looking at the sisters, Harry added, "It is in both of you, but Daphne's is fully dormant and will only pass down to her children."

Looking at Astoria, he added, "I think I can neutralize it right here, but that would make you infertile. From what I saw of your magic, I don't think you will not stand for that. You are a life giver." Astoria nodded.

Harry continued, "We need to go to the source of the curse to destroy it. I sensed mountains, a jungle, clouds, stone structures, rain. Can any of you identify this sound?" Harry replicated the cat he had heard with an audible illusion.

Narcissa spoke up, "Jaguar. Maybe a leopard. In the distance. They roar in a distinctive 'sawing' way. That goes with the jungle theme. South or Central America. Unless it is a leopard. Then it is Africa."

Bill added in with, "Could be either, but I think South America given the mountains. There are mountains in Africa, but the description fits South America better."

Hecate reared up and hissed at Harry. He relayed her thoughts, "Don't rule out India or China. Unlikely, but you have to consider all options."

Harry leaned back and thought about this for a minute. "Hold up. Let's outsource this. Rain, Forest, Mountains, Stone City in the Mountains, a great cat that is either a Jaguar or a Leopard, Clouds." Harry put this on a paper and ended it with 'Where am I? Please respond in 24 hours – If you can!' And added a smiley face. He held the note up to show the others, put the letter in an envelope, addressed it, and put it in his banishing box.

Andromeda seemed inquisitively amused. "Care to explain?"

"Who do we know that will take a simple puzzle and obsess over it until every possible detail is known? The little challenge at the bottom will make this a personal mission to research from every possible library in Britain. Someone who can't pass up an intellectual puzzle or challenge…" Then Harry started laughing.

Draco's eyes went wide and he leaned back and burst into a deep belly laugh.

When the laughter ended, Harry just said "Hermione".

"Let's check again on Halloween. Or Samhain if you'd rather. I need to consult the dead and that is the best time. It will take a bit of preparation. Daphne and Astoria – find out anything you can before then. I need to know which of the dead to summon. Ancestors, explorers… In the meantime, I need to research a similar curse created over ten thousand years ago. There may be a link."

Daphne took Astoria's hand. "OK, let's convene again at the Greengrass Equinox party. Midnight." Looking at Astoria she said a very simple phrase. "We have hope."

It was after midnight and the group began to break up. Teddy went to bed hours ago while Harry was outside. Victoire was sleeping in Fleur's arms. Bill had spread out a make-shift and hand drawn map of different mountain ranges and was showing the group different possibilities

Harry saw Astoria in the kitchen area getting water and decided to have a word with her. "Astoria, I remember when you helped me in my fourth year. In the courtyard. I never thanked you for that, but it meant more than you know. I was beaten down to a point where I almost gave up. Your kindness made a difference. Thank you."

Astoria just hugged him. "That was horrible, Harry. I never saw anyone go through that much betrayal in my life. And now you are returning the favor. And please, call me Tori. That's what family calls me. I am looking forward to joining your family."

"Me too, Tori. Me too."

Astoria quietly said, "Outside, the air tasted so fresh, like a snowy forest. Switzerland maybe? Trees, roses, _icy cold_ , but so _clean_. Was that you Harry? Your magic?"

"You now know me. That's my magical signature. Supposedly it gives insight to the wizard or witch, and I guess it does. But sometimes, I think we draw what we want from it. Like divination." Looking at her, he added, "Would you like to know what your magic feels like?" Seeing her hesitate, he quickly added, "It's all good. Trust me, when I say, that's not always the case."

She just looked at him, considering the choice. Finally, she nodded.

"Your magic has a Rosemary flavor. And a hint of Thyme. Very hearty and strong. Impressive. It is the magic of a 'family' person. Warm and comforting. That's how I knew you would never go for 'option 1' that would have left you unable to have children." Noting that she seemed to deeply consider this, he added, "Draco's magic has a flavor of Sage. It is intense and somewhat embracing. He is a natural healer. Very empathetic. You two make a good match, magically speaking. And seeing the two of you together, I'd say non-magically as well." He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the both of them. Happy for them, but wishing he had a partner as well.

Astoria just stared at him, slowly smiling. She had a warm smile. "You are a very surprising wizard, Harry Potter."

— **CS—**

**Paris Catacombs**

Mme. Bellamy took a deep breath. That act had been a mistake, as she nearly vomited her dinner all over the scene. Charms could be used to block the smell, but a deep enough breath let you 'taste' the air a bit. This is air that should never be 'tasted'.

The French ministry had rejected Harry Potter's demands for immunity. They actually scoffed when they heard he thought they already had an emerging Dark Lord on their hands. They believed the previous murders were likely 'one-off' crimes. Horrible, but not coordinated enough to be the work of a Dark Lord. Afraid Harry might spread rumors, the ministry decided to discredit him rather than listen to him.

The French Ministry had been preparing an article focused on Harry as a victim of post-traumatic stress that the British magical community had failed to treat. It outwardly appeared to be a sympathetic call for help to the famous young wizard, but it was actually intended to discredit him. The only reason it did not go to print was one insightful bureaucrat who mentioned that the Black family lawyers and the well-respected Delacour family might not react well to the article. That political nervousness, thankfully, delayed the release.

Deciding Potter was a bit too much of a wildcard, the French Ministry chose to send in their own DMLE Aurors to begin the subterranean reconnaissance. They selected four outlying areas of the catacombs that needed scouting. In total, there were twelve experienced aurors split up into four teams of three. The plan was simple. Teams One and Two would scout their designated areas with teams Three and Four remaining above ground, serving as backup. Once the first two teams returned, teams Three and Four would be deployed and the first two teams would be backup.

The Team One found nothing of note. They finished their job in the first hour and a half. Much of the area they were investigating had collapsed and there was no evidence of any activity.

Team Two hit the jackpot and discovered an area where muggles had been operating an underground cinema**. There was a lounge, a small restaurant, a well-supplied bar, electricity, and a movie screen. That was good for a chuckle. The Team Two Auror report read, "We have found the secret lair of Harry Potter's Dark Lords. They are muggle cinema enthusiasts!" Everyone in headquarters had a good laugh at that. The ministry brought in reporters and photographers, deciding to use the opportunity for a little humor.

Mme. Bellamy seriously doubted anyone was laughing now.

The Third and Fourth teams descended into the catacombs, full of jovial enthusiasm. Both teams hoped to find something as entertaining as the muggle movie theater. An hour after descending, Team Three discovered the site that had the DMA called in.

It was the scene of a macabre feast. Four very long tables, each with artistically arranged human heads for a centerpieces. The heads were very real and relatively fresh. The faces were all locked in various states of emotion. Some looked happy. Some appeared to be in the middle of laughter. Some were sad. A few appeared to be terrified. A quick wave of the wand told her the muscles in the face had been frozen like this. Some sadistic maniac's idea of 'artwork'.

The magical community was not very big. Hopefully, they were not people she knew. Steeling her resolve, Mme. Bellamy forced herself to look closer at the faces. That was when she noticed the eyes had been enchanted to occasionally move and blink. She actually did lose her dinner at that point. She was in good company. Thankfully, she did not recognize any of them. Her nightmares would only be horrific, but not personal.

The remains of the meals were piled in an adjoining small alcove. Some of the remains were quite old. Some were not. The bones had been gnawed on to get to the marrow and it was a messy affair. A few organs were half eaten… was that a liver? All the remains appeared to be human. A second adjoining room was a slaughter house and cooking area. There were other bodies hanging upside down. Head and Internal organs removed. Like some kind of horrific butcher shop.

Due to ministry incompetence, the press was now involved. Once the movie theater was photographed and reported on, the ministry decided to send down a few reporters with teams Three and Four to document that the catacombs were safe. A few ministry officials also went along, thinking it would be fun. Big mistake. When the horrific feast was found, the reporters had taken it all in. Thinking it a prank, they took photos as they approached the scene and enjoyed the inventiveness of muggles. Then, upon entering the main cavern, the smell assaulted them. There had to have been a charm holding it back or the catacombs would have smelled for miles.

The aurors immediately secured the area and evacuated the accompanying civilians. Among those civilians evacuated were the reporters. The aurors failed to confiscate the cameras. Mme. Bellamy was certain the whole scene was now going public in the morning. They **might** be able to delay the **some** horrific details, but no guarantees and certainly any information withheld would not be withheld indefinitely.

The Fourth Team had yet to return. Teams One and Two went looking for them. Being underground made communication tricky. A Patronus was sent to locate and summon the Team Four back, but everyone was now on edge. Pulling herself together, Mme. Bellamy pulled out her wand and went to work. There were plenty of arcane symbols and runic sequences. She had already called for DMA support to analyze the scene. Hopefully they would arrive with an empty stomach.

Harry had warned them. He had said, once the dark wizards and witches realize you are on to them, they will be much harder to track down. Mme. Bellamy knew she needed to pull out all stops to get Harry's involvement approved. As soon as the ministry did that, she would have Dominique call in Mr. Potter. She said a silent prayer that they would move quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start heating up from this chapter on. Harry is forming his new 'Circle of Friends'. In the Dance of Death, Harry and Draco will eventually work things out. But they will always enjoy needling each other.
> 
> Malta is no longer the only potential site for investigation. Harry has picked up a new ally spirit, it will be interesting to see how that goes. Hey, he is the master of death, stands to reason he would have a few ghostly fans. Hopefully my 'Feast' is within the "T" rating.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I need to brush up on key combat spells in preparation of the coming chapters. Fun.
> 
> * To be covered in Harry Potter and the Dance of Death Chapter 8. I really need to get cracking on that story. I have ch8 almost done.
> 
> ** This underground club was actually found in the catacombs. Look up "Arènes de Chaillot" to read the fun details.
> 
> Coming soon:
> 
> The Beauxbaton Garden Event, Babysitting Victoire and the Wizard Auction.
> 
> Harry has a Heart to Heart with Andromeda about Teddy
> 
> Catherine and Harry get to know each other
> 
> Padma pays a visit to the DMA.
> 
> Ginny has a chat with Katie and Fay.
> 
> Draco considers moving back to London.


	15. Chapter 15

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns the Earthdawn Game, Elianar Messias, Sperethiel, Lightbearers, Books of Harrow, etc. a wonderful world setting.**

**Note: All conversations in France are in French unless otherwise specified. I may start with Bonjour or oui, but that is the true limit of my knowledge of the most beautiful language on earth. Sorry.**

**I am designating anything in parcel tongue with §** _**"Italic script"§** _

_**-CS-** _

** Conversations **

**Potter House**

**Yvoire, France**

**Before 5AM**

Harry slept fitfully. He had planned to visit the incarnation of his parents in his mindscape, but that is not where he ended up. He was in an ancient library, sipping tea with the original Master of Death, Elianar Messias. They were speaking in a language Harry had never really mastered, Sperethiel. The ancient language of Wyrmwood. Harry knew this is one of the skills imparted on the Master of Death, but he never saw the need to embrace it as it is a dead language. Apparently, that was no longer an option.

The ancient spirit spoke first. "Descendant, I see you have grown. How long has it been young Peverell? A century, perhaps?"

"It has been only a year, Ancestor. You asked me to develop myself before I contacted you again."

"You have come far in a year. In truth, I assumed you would settle down and try your hand at a traditional family. I thought you might live a normal life for a while, before contacting me."

"Master Messias, I did not contact you… And my plans for a normal life fell apart. My chosen spouse wanted more than I could give her." Seeing his mentor waiting, Harry knew he was expected to continue. "She wanted me to settle down and have a normal job. To stay in London and stop traveling to defend our world. She also wanted to live on her own and pursue other dreams beyond a home and family."

"I see. She wanted you to support her for a few years but you wished to continue as the Master of Death, Keeper of the Books of Harrow and the Champion of the Lightbearers. In truth, I had wondered if you would take a lifetime off from that, but I am impressed that you did not. It is your dedication that must have called to me. I had expected it to be the death of your wife and children that brought you back."

Now Harry was confused. Was he supposed to be an ancient man before he took up the mantle again? Remembering the tale of the three brothers, he couldn't help but think of his ancestor who, at the end of his life, greeted Death as an old friend and equal. Is this what Messias meant? Is Messias the actual version of 'Death' in the tale?

"People are dying and there are so few that can stand up to the Horrors. I have a responsibility to help prevent the coming of new Dark Lords and Horror Spawn. If I can work out a way to have a family, I will. But not now."

"And yet, you have a child. Perhaps even two? You have a woman you call mother. There is a man you call brother and his wife you call sister. I can see in your heart that you are surrounded by family and opportunity."

Harry just chuckled. "Funny how life can give you a family right when it takes one away."

At that, Elianar Messias' eyes blazed. "You had a woman that you wanted but she wanted something else. MOVE ON descendant! Find your heart and embrace it. You are the last of my line and unless you continue, you will be the last 'Master of Death'! If you don't want to find a spouse, at least find a mate. Being a hermit is not healthy. Now, I am going to unlock a bit of your pattern." Harry felt a subtle shift deep inside his pattern. A sudden influx... of something.

Elianar Messias continued advising him. "You are already a Master of Nethermancy. My other descendants also were accomplished Enchanters, Weaponsmiths, Warriors and Wizards. You have independently learned much of what they could teach you, but you can expect to learn more. Take a year and absorb what is given. Possibly more. Find a new mate and a new family, you will need their support."

"Master Messias, before you depart, I have a Horror sighting to deal with. I suspect Bonecrown the Usurper may be crossing over. I also have a family friend to help with a blood curse. One very similar to the Scythian curse. Have you any advice?"

"Yes, I do. You had best get busy young Peverell. The Horrors will not contain themselves…" Elianar Messias was grinning mischievously. "We will talk again when you are ready."

Harry woke suddenly. His heart was hammering and his hands were shaking. He saw Catherine at the foot of his bed staring at him. Not creepy at all. His familiar was also looking at him.

Harry sat up and, using occlumency, filed that dream away for future reference and review. He knew from personal experience that he never forgot a dream with Elianar Messias, but it was a good habit to save important dreams before they were forgotten.

Selene spoke up as he finished his occlumency exercises _. §"Harry, let's go back to sleep."§_

Harry smiled and stroked Selene's neck. §" _I think your sisters are already asleep… You should join them, I'll be outside."§_

He then kissed Selene on the top of her head and cast a mild warming spell on the bed. Harry quietly dressed, noting that Catherine was no longer there. As he walked outside, he noted the guardian statue he had retrieved from the vault last night after his guests left. Andromeda helped place it. It was a seven foot tall woman reaching to the sky. Pretty. Examining its pattern, powerful too.

Walking out, he made for the ley line intersect and sat cross legged. He cleared a bit of soil and vomited in the shallow hole. Out came an acorn. The very acorn he had swallowed years ago when he first contacted Oak Heart. He felt connected to the acorn. Using his bare hands, he covered it up and tilled the soil. He also pumped a bit of magic into the earth to enrich and purify it. He ended the ritual with a sliced palm as he placed blood over the earth he had enriched. Summoning the nested owls, Harry made eye contact and commanded them to guard the acorn and the tree that would emerge. They understood. All night flyers understood the commands of the Master of Death. Especially owls.

Next Harry reached out and commanded the wards to do the same. He was looking forward to beefing these wards up, but they were still moderately impressive. Finally, he reached out and let the statue know the emerging tree was a part of his family and should also be protected. Intent and magic.

While meditating, Harry mentally reached out to the elements. He considered Earth, Air, Water and Fire. He bound them together with a massive oak tree. The roots traveled into the earth. Deriving nutrients, but also providing stability and resistance to erosion. The limbs reached up into the sky, feasting on sunlight and air. Absorbing all that the sky had to offer. The roots absorbed the life giving water that fell from the sky. Then the limbs that fall are sacrificed to the element of fire. Feeding the element that gives warmth. A single name now rings out in his mind and spirit.

"Oak Heart, giver of life and binder of the elements. Bless this acorn that it may sprout and grow."

Slowly, Harry felt the presence of this ancient spirit of wood. The one that aided him when he needed help. The one that bonded to him and rebuilt his pattern while purifying its own of ancient corruption. The Elder Elemental that his bonded rose fed and purified from his very blood. The elemental is pure and strong. Ancient and powerful.

With the sound of deep wood and rustling leaves, Oak Heart spoke to Harry. "My Acorn. I see you are well. Your roots have grown. Your spirit soars. You honor me with this new life."

"Thank you Grandfather Oak Heart. In truth, my magic directed me here. The tree I have been carrying has been ready for planting for a very long time."

"No, Acorn, not so long. You must learn patience. Years are but moments to beings such as us. Spirits of light and life. Embracers of the forest. Binders of the elements."

Harry had always been called 'Acorn' by Oak Heart. Ever since they 'rebuilt' each other. "It is good to be near you again. I have missed you."

At that Oak Heart laughed. It sounded more like a rustling of leaves. Harry could feel the love and affection from the ancient elemental. "Acorn, I have never truly left you. Our roots are intertwined and bound together. I simply slumbered. I have dreamed and thought of you. Heed my advice. Take on an apprentice, teach the truth to the multitude of young seeds and sprouts. The world is out of balance."

"I have been considering taking on new pupils, I just have not had time."

"Time is not something that you should horde, Acorn. Remember, years are but moments. I sense that you are ready to teach. You have a tremendous life ahead of you. Share what you know. Cherish the children you have taken in. Honor the balance. Ignore **not** Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. They all must stay in balance even if you have most affinity to Wood. Teach it all."

"My children?" Harry now wondered if this was Catherine. Hopefully Ginny had not failed to use 'the potion'… Didn't Elianar say something like that also?

Answering Harry's question, "Your godson and your spirit child. She is your responsibility until she moves on. She did not force the bond, Acorn. It was your magic that invited her to bond with you. Much like the rose that is forever a part of you."

Oak Heart continued, "Be a forest. Let your roots intertwine with and embrace the roots of those around you. Embrace your current family **and** your ancient family, I sense they are close. They are eager to meet you. Tell them you are my acorn and they are tasked with nurturing you into becoming a seedling worthy of your legacy."

"My ancient family..?" Now Harry was confused. He was the last Potter. He already knew all the Blacks that were left. Could this be the Dursleys? They weren't ancient…

"Good bye young Acorn. Heed what I have shared. I leave with you a gift. You know what to do with it."

Harry slowly emerged from his meditation. In the place of where he planted an acorn, a young sapling now was present. On one skinny branch was a singe acorn. Normally, a tree would have to be older before it began producing acorns, but Harry knew who this was from. He took the acorn, removed the cap and rubbed off any sharp points. He then swallowed it whole. He probably should have gotten a glass of water, but he was in the moment. It went down a little rough, but it went down.

He could feel the tree. It was his acorn. It resonated with his magic and Oak Heart's. It was fed from his blood ritual and earth cleansing. It had received a boost from the ley line intersect, Harry's magic, and Oak Hearts blessing. This tree would be magnificent and the center of his property.

Harry considered the conversation. It was the second confusing discussion in the same night. Well, not night anymore. It was nearly eight AM and he had to get Andromeda and Teddy to the international portkey site. So much to consider.

"Catherine, would you like to travel with me?" Harry asked while holding out his hand. She appeared beside him and took his hand while smiling at him. Not being physical, it was more of a tingling feeling where their hands overlapped. He smiled and took in her look of happiness. So unlike how he first saw her in the catacombs.

"Where are we going? Someplace fun I hope?" she asked.

"We are going to Paris to see Andromeda and Teddy off. They are going to London."

"Can I go to London someday? I have never been there before." Her ghostly eyes were alight with wonder and excitement.

"Absolutely."

As they came in, Pipsey was feeding Andromeda and Teddy. She was whipping up an omelet for Harry, having heard him coming up the stairs. Harry sat down and saw a steaming cup of Earl Grey waiting for him. Herrod's no.42 blend. Teddy ran over to Catherine and they went into the main room to talk and play. Andromeda watched them carefully for a few minutes.

Andromeda then looked at Harry and noted he had not slept well. "Productive morning, Harry? You look tired."

"I spent the night talking to ancient spirits and elder elementals. I can't say I slept well." Pausing and considering, he added, "I enjoyed last night. It was… natural. By the way, I have a present for you. I was saving it for Christmas, but given Teddy calling me Dad, I think now is better. Honestly, I doubt I could make you wait any longer. Kreacher!"

A brief pause, then Kreacher appeared. Pipsey looked annoyed. "Master calls?"

"Yes Kreacher, can you bring the gifts for Lady Black I had set in the vault? The paintings?"

"Yes, Master. Lady Black will be most pleased." He then disaparated away with a 'pop'.

"Harry, what have you done?" Andromeda raised one eye brow and looked amused. She knew Harry had spent a lot of time and money about two months ago on something right before leaving for Malta.

Mum, I want you to consider moving into Grimmauld place. You can have the master suite and decorate it to your liking. Just consider it. You **are** the Lady Back and Grimmauld place is your birth right. If you are willing to relocate, it will be a good fit. I can move into one of the other rooms. Maybe Sirius' room. I just need full access to the ritual room and shared access to the most of the house. Especially the library. The master suite would be all yours. Along with any other room or rooms you may want for yourself.

At that point, Kreacher reappeared with two picture frames. One contained a painting of Ted Tonks, the other had 'Tonks' (aka, Nymphadora) and Remus. Andromeda was just looking at them. Lost in thought.

Harry rested his hand gently on Andromeda's and said, "I know we can never really replace the ones we loved and lost, but perhaps this will help Teddy know he had parents that loved him. I want to be his dad, but I want him to always know Remus and Tonks."

He then tapped his wand to the first frame and slowly Ted began to move. He settled into a quiet sleep as all new paintings do. He repeated the process with the other painting. He then hung two empty paintings in the main room.

"The first two are yours. They are the 'master' paintings. The second two empty frames are attuned to the first two so they can visit other locations. As long as the master frames are near a ley line, they should be active."

"Harry, how did you do this? It shouldn't be possible. Paintings can't be animated after a witch or wizard passes on…" Andromeda was stunned. She just stared.

"Well, I **am** the Master of Death. That counts for something. It was tricky, but I was able to pull a bit of who they were from the 'æther' and draw their knowledge and a good bit of their personalities in the paintings. They should wake in a few days." The resurrection stone was of immense help here.

"Thank you Harry. Edward will know something of his parents and his grandfather. I can't thank you enough." Andromeda pulled him into a hug. She never dreamed this would be possible.

It was then that he heard his banishing Box chime. He had a letter from Hermione and the local paper. Opening the letter first, it read ' **Machu Picchu** '. Followed by a need for Hermione to meet and discuss what he really wanted. The letter went on to say she did not like being manipulated and he better have a good reason for this. Oh Joy.

The local French newspaper was in Andromeda's hands. She looked pale and horrified. Handing the paper to Harry, He knew something was happening. Something bad. The headlines were stunning. It referenced a horrific scene found in the catacombs. The "Horrible Festin de Monstres". Or in English, The Horrible Feast of Monsters. The victims belonged to old families. Prominent, but not publicly recognized citizens. Relatively unknown members of well-known families.

"My god, Harry. It's happening again…"

"Mum, I want you and Teddy back in London ASAP. Please don't stay in France any longer." Then Harry got angry. He slammed his fist down on the table. "I warned them! Now 'they' know the ministry is on to them – they'll be near impossible to track down. Why did the French Aurors go down there without me? How could they be so **stupid** as to bring the press?"

Harry was mentioned as well. A separate editorial article went on to say Harry Potter tried to warn the ministry and they laughed at him. A few of the reporters overheard conversations amongst the Aurors where Harry was mocked and made fun of. The article draws parallels with the way Britain mocked him after Voldemort returned.

Harry pulled a note out of his desk and wrote a letter to Mme. Bellamy. It opened with "How could you be so stupid?" He continued along that path ending with – "are you ready to talk yet?" He also wrote a note to the Flamels – he needed to know the full prophesy. He requested to meet tomorrow morning.

Damn! Putting both letters in the Banishing Box, he decided he would be taking a trip as well. He raised the wards and 'upped' them to lethal levels. He decided to let the girls pour over the article and give their feedback while he was getting ready. He donned his Basilisk hide armor, two pistols in astral pockets. His Iklwa short spear on his back, Elder and Phoenix wands in wrist sheaths with his blackthorn wand in his boot. On his hip was his Gringotts issued kukri knife. He loaded the girls in his dragon hide backpack layered over his Iklwa and escorted Andromeda and Teddy out. Catherine was with them as well, but out of sight. They would meet Daphne at the international portkey departure point.

Harry needed advice. Was the French ministry compromised? How could this leak out? Who could he trust? He only knew one person to go to… that meant returning to Hogwarts.

- **CS** -

**International Portkey Departure and Arrival Sites**

**Paris and London**

**Harry and Daphne**

**9:00 AM**

Arriving in Paris, Harry attracted a bit of attention. He was not on the departure list, but he was able to push through as Andromeda's departure appointment was listed as "The Black Family" departure. He was the head of the family, so he skated through. They did not want him to leave. No doubt, Mme. Bellamy would be spinning in her chair when she heard he had departed. GOOD!

Soon he had said his goodbyes to Andromeda and Teddy. Andromeda had agreed to consider moving back in to Grimmauld place. The house she was in now was not the same one she had lived in with Ted and Nymphadora… That one was destroyed in the war. Harry guessed she was just nervous about uprooting Teddy. The paintings would help. He knew magical paintings needed to be near ley lines and there were none in her current home. He'd respect her wishes, but he hoped she would move into the family home. He knew Kreacher felt the same way.

Looking at Daphne, Harry said, "I need to get a little Intel at Hogwarts. Can we follow up on any of the details of the last week after you meet with your family? I have to move quick if I am going to be on time tonight. I really don't want to go to the Beauxbaton event with everything happening. I'd skip it, but Gabby wouldn't have an escort. I can't do that to her."

Seeing him looking tense, she realized he was nervous about something. "Harry, do you want me to go with you to Hogwarts?"

She immediately noted the relief in his eyes. Harry smiled and said, "YES. I struggle with going back to that place. We can apparate in and get it done. Talk on the way."

As Daphne watched him, It all clicked into place. The bullying, the ridicule, the betrayals… It's all tied to Hogwarts. Daphne's memories were good and bad, but she suspected Harry's were mostly bad. Horrible in fact. She remembered the Yule Ball and what had happened. No wonder he refused to back out on Gabrielle.

"Let me freshen up, then we'll see about a portkey to Hogsmeade. It's a bit far to apparate. At least, for me it is." From what she had seen of Harry in recent weeks, she suspected he could cover the distance with ease.

"Thank you, Daphne." He really didn't want to do this alone.

- **CS** -

**Ginny, Katie, and Fay's Flat**

**10AM**

Fay Dunbar looked at the paper. My god, here she was worried about playing quidditch and people are being killed. Why had she given up on her plans to be an Auror? Maybe the whole thing with Voldemort put her off base for a while. She had been accepted to the Auror academy, but had deferred it. Technically, she could still get in as the deferment was for two years. The next class began September twelfth…

Katie and Ginny joined her. They were all in shock. The write up on what had been found in the catacombs was horrific. Even Voldemort never engaged in cannibalism. At least, they didn't think he did.

Katie started the conversation. "Knut for your thoughts Fay."

"I'm thinking that I should be doing something."

Ginny looked at her and winced. "You are just rattled. It'll be fine in the morning. Harry will take care of this. I know he will. He suspected there was something happening, that's why he's there. This is what he does best." She couldn't hide the slight tremble in her voice though.

Katie spoke up, "I sure hope so, Ginny. I pray he's able to." Thinking a minute, she adds, "So, we sit in a comfortable flat, eating and drinking and having fun. Harry is out there fighting and protecting us. Again. At least this time we didn't shat all over him first."

Fay nodded, "Tell me about it. I should be helping. It's not like I'm really all that great at quidditch. I should be out there."

Ginny just looked at her hands. 'Please be safe Harry. Please don't die.' She looked up and with a shaky voice said, "I need to get some air. I need to see my parents. I'll be back soon." Ginny stepped out and apparated away.

Fay spoke up "just the two of us. Good. Katie, I need to ask you something… Am I really good enough to play professional quidditch?"

Katie had been waiting for this. Dreading it. "Honestly, no. You could be, but you aren't quite there. You are so close, but you seem to be holding back. You have not **really** committed." Seeing Fay deflate, she adds, "Hey, I was the same way. I loved quidditch, but my calling was healing. Now I get to be a part of both… The question is, do you really want this? Is it your calling?"

"No, Katie. I don't think it is. I think I'm called to be an Auror. Maybe I just got a little side tracked. I'm considering exercising my option on the Auror deferment I was given. If I do, I'll join the Sept 15 class. I hope Gwenog understands."

"If that is your calling, who cares if she understands." Katie added with a smirk. "We **are** Gryffindors, right?"

Fay laughed and nods at that.

"Katie, can I ask you a question? A personal one?"

"You can ask, but I may not answer."

"How do you feel knowing Harry is out there? Fighting the good fight. Risking his life… I remember how you used to light up when he was around. Why did you never go for it with him?"

"Oh boy." Katie settled back, with a tender smile she shared her thoughts, "I remember him in first year. So tiny and vulnerable. I took him under my wing and he was like a little brother. I think I let him in my heart even back then. So brave and vulnerable. Little fella."

Katie's smile faded as she continued. "Then in his second year… that Heir of Slytherin crap. I had my chance to stand up for him when Alicia hexed him, but I didn't. I was afraid of going against Alicia and Angelina. When McGonagall asked about it, Angelina and Alicia lied. I just stayed quiet. So did the rest of the team. Alicia actually got points **awarded** for it. I think Harry even got detention for _getting_ hexed."

Fay nodded as she recalled what happened. "Right! That's when she hexed him with boils on his… yeah... ouch. Hey, didn't he put them both in the hospital after that. Some kind of weird spear that wrapped them in thorns… That was wicked. Messed up the common room."

"Yeah. But I was a coward. He quit the team and basically told us all to catch our own snitch. It cost us the house cup, I'm sure. Well, it would have if the last game wasn't cancelled."

Katie kept moving forward. "Third year was good. We became friends again, but Hermione and Ginny were always in the way of anything more. And that **Damn** Ron hated anyone getting close to him. Such a possessive bastard. After the previous year, I just didn't have the courage to force myself in. I decided we're just team mates… that's enough. He's younger than me and I thought I needed an older boy… what a crock of crap."

Fay looked up when Ron was mentioned. "Hey, Ron may have been a lazy GIT at times, but he is an amazing Auror. Relentless."

Katie ignored that comment. "Do we even need to discuss his fourth year? The tournament? I didn't do anything directly, but I also never stood up for him." Now Katie was looking really down.

Fay shook her head. "You were one of the few people who DID stand up for him. You argued in his favor against his being censored. You beat the snot out of Cho Chang at the Yule Ball. You were one of the very few on his side. Hell, look at what Abbott did. She really put it to him! Seriously, she should have gone to Azkaban. Using a dangerous spell on the heir to an ancient and most noble house!"

"Yeah, Fay, I remember that. No one ever came forward and snitched or confessed. The staff must have covered it up. Susan may have talked her aunt into looking the other way. Who knows? And he wasn't the heir of the Black family yet. Potter house is Noble, but not Ancient. Still, she got away with it. How do you think that made him feel?" Pausing a moment, Katie added, "You do know Hannah did not intend for that to happen – right? It was a malicious and nasty attack, but not intended to be so dangerous. Rumor had it she was horrified once she knew what her spell did."

"Yeah. Well, now she is in line to be the primary healer at Hogwarts. How about those apples? Just seems wrong." Thinking a moment, Fay added, "Did anyone ever get Harry a mind healer? I sure hope so. He probably has **tons** of trust issues."

Katie shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "Doubtful." Continuing the overview, "Fifth year came and we all thought he was a broken wizard. A near squib according to the Daily Prophet. I had hoped he would come back and take the 'wandless studies' program Dumbledore had offered, but he just walked away. He hated us all. Can you blame him?"

Fay nodded and smirked, "Wasn't that the year his god father was killed? The goblins and Aurors still talk about his encounter with Malfoy at Sirius' will reading. Malfoy Senior went to St. Mungo's and Junior had his ass handed to him. Don't forget what he did to Umbridge! Totally bad ass. How do you go from having your core shredded to being able to do **that**?"

"You know, Fay, I saw him the day he went to Gringotts. For the will reading. He was with Professor Lupin, his hulking cousin, and his aunt. He looked good. But he was still so angry. He at least **tried** to be nice to me, but I knew he didn't want to see anyone from school. And as for Umbridge, not possible. He beat us to the common room. He couldn't have done it. Then he came to take his OWLs, covered in those thorns. It was shocking to see him like that. We never did find out what caused them."

Fay shared her theory. "Best guess was Lucius Malfoy cursed him. Constant pain. And he became so bitter. I know, we had it coming, but the angst was hard to be around. The more people tried to apologize, the angrier he became. And I know he took care of Umbridge. i just KNOW it. No idea how..."

Katie nodded to that. "Forget Umbridge. He came back covered in Thorns and McGonagall advised us to steer clear until he was no longer suffering and in pain. I wish I had ignored her and reached out… Only Ginny really made the effort. Hermione too, I suppose."

Then his sixth year came. You-Know-Who was out killing people. Harry was so emotionally withdrawn. When the thorns healed up, he seemed _closer_ to normal. Still, he refused to re-join Gryffindor." Katie then had a laugh, "The things he did to Theo Nott… I almost felt sorry for the little snake."

Fay held up a finger and smiled. "Never proven. Just like Umbridge! Snape never proved any of Theo's woes were Harry's doing. But we all knew. Being in his year, I had a front row seat. Glorious. He had lawyers too, so no one could touch him without the risk of lawsuits. And as the next Lord Black… even the staff had to be careful." Growing serious again, Fay added, "That's when we started to notice he had glowing eyes. I think most of us were kind of afraid of him. The eyes didn't help. The people who weren't afraid of **him** , were afraid of his lawyers."

At that, Katie shrugged. "He was dating Ginny by that point. His sixth year was my last year. I graduated and got into a training program at St. Mungo's. I heard he was engaged to Ginny after the war and that was that. So, nothing ever happened."

Fay looked at her friend. "Katie, he's not dating Ginny now."

"Ginny's not the issue, Fay. Not completely. I mean, there is a girlfriend code... But this goes beyond that. I don't know if I could be with a guy who hunts Dark Wizards."

— **CS—**

**Hogsmeade**

**Harry and Daphne Arrive at Apparition Point**

**9:20 AM**

A quick portkey later and Harry and Daphne were in Hogsmeade, familiar in tow. In Hogsmeade, Harry purchased an eight by twelve foot carpet. It was thick and durable, nothing too fancy. Afterward, Harry walked by the Hogshead Inn and saw it was in stasis. It looked like hell, but it was serviceable. On a whim, he led Daphne around to the back of the property, away from prying eyes, and called out "Frankie!"

A small and scared little elf appeared. "Is yous Frankie's new master?"

"Yes, Frankie. My name is Harry. I wanted to meet you and assure you that everything would be OK."

Looking at the sad little fellow, Harry wanted to take more time to assure him, but time was not something he could afford. "I'd like to remain anonymous for a while, so please don't tell anyone. Pipsey!"

Pipsey appeared. "Master Harry is... meeting new elf?"

"Yes, Pipsey. This is Frankie, he was the elf of a good friend and a great wizard. He will be my new Hogsmeade elf. Can you help him get settled and tell him a bit about me? Also, I don't want anyone to know about me yet. Big secret for now. It'll be a surprise."

Reading the scene well, Pipsey smiled. "Pipsey will be a good friend to Frankie. Come now, let's get you settled." And they disappeared with a double 'pop'." Harry knew Frankie needed someone to comfort him and Pipsey was a sweetheart.

They then proceeded to walk up to Hogwarts. Harry was very quiet. His familiar had her heads out of the backpack and was looking around. It was a very pretty day. Daphne was touched at how Harry had comforted his new elf. Not many wizards would even make the effort to soothe a house elf. The more she came to know Harry, the more she respected him. Hmmm. She was wearing heels. This was going to be a rough walk.

— **CS—**

**Hogwarts**

**A Short Walk Later**

Mr. Filch slid open a small opening after Harry knocked very loudly for about five minutes. He appeared to be both surprised to see them and more than a little scared of Harry. Daphne noted that Harry had zero warmth when it came to Filch. He was all business. Filch had said to wait at the door while he fetched the headmaster, but Harry calmly said, "You will escort us to the headmaster or I'll rip this door off its hinges and make my own way." His eyes were glowing bright green.

As they opened the doors, Hagrid was the first to see him. He stood up and waved. "HARRY!" He boomed out. Harry could only smile and awkwardly wave back. He missed that lovable giant.

Approaching the staff, Filch apologized to McGonagall and said Harry had insisted. He appeared to be scared to death. It's not like Harry had threatened him. Had he? Harry realized three things.

There were students in the great hall. Not expected, it's only August eighth. And there were only a small number of students there. All of them older.

Harry was suddenly the center of attention. He had apparently interrupted some kind of student orientation. The students were too old for this to be a muggle-born orientation. Some kind of Prefect orientation maybe? He vaguely recognized a few of the students that were much younger than him while he was in school. The ones he remembered were all go-getters.

Minerva did not look happy. She never liked being surprised or interrupted. Harry then realized he was armed to the tooth and had a runespoor head on each side of his face with Selene casually scanning the entire room from about a foot over his head. He began to realize that maybe he was partially to blame for always being in the spotlight.

His familiar immediately picked up on the scene and quickly gave advice.

Hecate started with § _"Don't answer any questions that make you look bad. Just ignore them. Act like she never even asked the question. If she pushes, declare the conversation a waste of precious time. Declare it without venom. You may need these people."§_

Artemis kicked up with a bit of her strategic advice. §" _She'll be fishing for information. Trying to assert authority in front of the staff and the students. Give her none, but take none away. Neutrality is the key here. You are setting a tone for future interactions. Remember, you are the biggest snake in the room. You don't have anything to prove."§_

Selene wrapped up with a little wry humor. §" _Would it kill her to polish her shoes and put on a little makeup?"§_ Harry needed that! He almost broke into laughter.

Harry approached the staff table and took a deep breath. "Please excuse my interruption. I was not aware students were attending so early." Looking directly at Minerva McGonagall, he added, "I need to speak with Dumbledore rather urgently."

"Well, Mr. Potter. It is good to see you. You look… ready for action."

Harry realized she was now fishing. Artemis and Hecate had warned him. He just stayed silent.

Annoyed that he did not bite, Minerva pursed her lips and politely said, "Well, had you given us notice I'm sure we could have arranged a meeting. Unfortunately, we are in the middle of prefect orientation. Come back tomorrow and I'll arrange a meeting."

Filius and Pamona gasped at the dismissal. Hagrid just shook his head. Bless them.

Harry kept his voice low, "Headmistress, I don't have time to spare." Harry then handed her the daily Prophet he picked up in London. It had the same headline as the French paper, just in English. "As you can see, I'm on the clock."

Minerva gave him a solid look. He appeared to have had very little sleep. His gaze was focused, but obviously adrenaline fueled. He looked like a man about to engage in battle. Her pride and confidence wavered as she saw Lily and James' son. The student she had failed so miserably. The student who shared no real warmth with her at all.

"Professor, people are DYING in France. They are being eaten and their heads are put on display. Please don't draw this out."

Daphne noted the stunned silence as McGonagall read the paper and looked at Harry. Well, she was on the clock too. Daphne was wearing stylish shoes that were not suitable for the long walk from Hogsmeade she had undertaken. Her feet were killing her, enough stalling. "Headmistress, Mr. Potter has taken up the title of Lord Slytherin and as a descendant of a founder, is entitled to audience with all headmasters upon request. Past or present. Perhaps a short recess?"

That shocked McGonagall out of her stupor. "Lord Slytherin? Well, I see you have been busy. We will take a two hour recess. Prefects, please return to your common rooms and begin the inspections and preparations."

Daphne's bombshell about Harry's new title shook the room. The students were all whispering amongst themselves. The staff was in shock. Harry's eyes were glowing and he was barely containing his magic amidst the chaos.

"Harry, I'll be in the Slytherin common room. Come find me when you are done." He just nodded. The girls had a bit of an argument, but two out of three voted to go with Daphne. They slithered out of the backpack and followed her along. Harry noted that his familiar was at least eight or nine feet long now. Maybe more. Kind of large for a runespoor. He recently had to add 'feather light' and expanding charms to the backpack he took her around in. Daphne smiled at the girls with only Hecate looking back at Harry. She hissed, § _"Take notes and tell me everything, Harry!"§_ as she was led away.

Walking beside Minerva was a silent affair. Neither spoke. As they approached her office, she broke the silence.

"Mr. Potter, have you had time to reflect on the invitation to teach? I hope you will consider a position here." She seemed sincere in her request. Harry knew how close she was to his parents. He just struggled to get past the way she had failed him so many times. Oak Heart was advising him to share... to teach...

"Perhaps after I deal with this issue in France. I have a different 'issue' in South America to deal with in the spring. Can we discuss over the holidays? Also, Bill and I would like to remove the curse on the DADA position. No charge of course. I'm pretty sure we can break it."

"That would be appreciated. I do hope you will give Hogwarts another chance. I know your first time here was filled with strife." Harry knew what she was really saying. She hoped he would give HER a second chance. He just nodded his head. She gave the password and they began to climb the stairs into her office. Into Albus' old office.

"If you did return, perhaps you could head the Gryffindor house. I have been splitting my focus and doing a poor job as a head of house."

"Professor, **if** I returned, I would have to be the Slytherin head of house. It's a required part of my title." He knew how pathetic this sounded. But it was honest.

"I see. Well, that is unfortunate. I'm sorry to hear that. Still, I know you can do amazing things here. If you will give us a chance." She said with a gentle smile. She then took her leave and left him alone in the office.

Entering the office Harry had a sudden sense of Déjà Vu. It seemed like an eternity since the last time he had been here. The office as a whole was much more organized than before. It was a reflection of the current headmaster and her desire for order and organization. Harry realized that he preferred the old look it had under Dumbledore. Cluttered and messy. He approached the paintings.

"Well, look who decides to pay us a visit." The voice was loathsome and mocking. Full of condescension and disdain. Snape.

"Silence, fool. You are addressing the current Lord Black and you will show him the proper respect." A little support from Phineas Nigellus Black, a previous headmaster. Harry had talked a few times with the painting at Grimmauld place.

"I will do no such th…" Harry cast a quick 'Silencio' charm on the painting.

"Deatheater, I have heard enough from you to last a lifetime. Thank you Phineas."

Harry sat down and looked at Dumbledore's painting. Albus' eyes were twinkling. "Albus. I have a dark lord problem I hope you can help me with." Harry cast a simple spell that ensured only the two of them could hear each other. When did he get so paranoid?

Over the next hour, Harry shared what he had seen in France. His concern that the French ministry had been compromised. Pain over not knowing who to trust. He talked about finding out the ministry had been stealing his mana – Dumbledore swore he knew nothing of that. Harry also shared his failures. His relationship with Ginny fell apart. He needed help in running the three families and had to enlist Daphne. He shared his horror that he was now officially 'Lord Slytherin'. How he apparently adopted Catherine and wants to do right by her. And on and on. It just came out in a continuous stream. He was still angry at Dumbledore, why was it so easy to confide in him?

Albus listened. He then shared his own failures. There were many. He talked about why he formed the Order of the Phoenix and how much harder it is to fight a war where the enemy is not openly aggressive in the beginning. When it starts out political. How using subtlety is harder than direct force. How much easier it was to fight Grindlewald than Voldemort where he did not know where the enemies really were.

He advised Harry to deal with the issue quickly. To have lawyers on hand with iron clad loyalty contracts. He confessed that his mistake was in trying to play above the game instead of within it. His eccentric persona worked against him when he needed to be taken seriously. His lack of legal leverage allowed the Malfoys, the Notts, the Lestranges, and so many others to out maneuver him. He warned Harry about trusting the French ministry, they would avoid anything that seemed to undermine their authority. The DMA likely was better, but he had trusted the DoM and Rookwood was passing on info. Basically, until Harry knew more, he should be cautious who he trusted. Harry came to understand Albus a little better. The man struggled with Voldemort and had been betrayed repeatedly. Hence the order of the Phoenix. But there was betrayal there, too.

When Harry had heard enough to be overwhelmed, Albus simply said, "Lets pick up here next time. Find Nicolas Flamel, he can advise you on this rising force. It does bear a resemblance to the Jacobin uprising."

"Thank you Albus. This has been… therapeutic." The painting just smiled.

"We'll talk again soon, Harry. Now, go and save France. Save the Greengrass family. Find a witch that doesn't mind a few 'shadows' you may cast. Love both Teddy and Catherine as the children you always wanted. But most of all, find time to be **happy** , Harry."

As Harry walked down the stairs, he realized that he did feel better. This was a good visit. He expected it be so much worse. Seeing McGonagall, he smiled and thanked her for letting him meet with Albus.

"Mr. Potter, I know I have made mistakes, but perhaps we can start over again." Minerva then realized that she had said this very thing the summer before his third year. He accepted it then. She failed him once more in his fourth year. After which, he told her in no uncertain terms where she could stick any other offers to 'start over'. She braced for his response.

"Well, if we might be working together, it would help to start fresh." He said half joking. "Can you tell me about the state of the school? I just found out I'm kind of 'well off' and would like to help. You know I'm related to a founder…"

Minerva actually teared up. Harry hated these awkward and emotional scenes. Dammit, what had he said this time? It's so much easier to be an angry teenager.

"Harry?" Said a voice he recognized.

Harry looked over and saw Neville approaching. Thank goodness. A distraction. Neville was filthy. Obviously he'd been working in the greenhouses.

With a huge grin, Neville exclaimed, "I heard you were here! Why didn't you tell me?" It was then that Neville realized Harry was wearing armor and sporting weapons. At a school. Oh, my.

"Neville! Well, I had a sudden problem in France and needed to do a little research. No real warning. But hey I may be here more often. I'd say it'll be like old times, but the old times kind of sucked." Minerva noticed the relaxed mood between the two. "On that note, I need to get Daphne and head back to France. What I wouldn't give for a pint and a good night's sleep..."

"You decided to come here? That's great news. I can't wait to tell Hannah." Harry twitched at that, but recovered quickly. Neville picked up on it. He knew Hannah had done _something_ in Harry's fourth year, but had no idea what. She flat out refused to discuss it, so it must have been bad. Hell, if Harry could forgive **Draco Malfoy** , he sure as hell can forgive Hannah! Future discussions.

"We'll catch up soon, Nev. Looking forward to the New Year's party!" They shook hands and Neville went to take a much needed shower.

"Well, off to the Slytherin Common room." When Minerva started to give directions, he hastily added, "No worries, I can find it. I snuck in there during my second year. Walk with me?" They both laughed at that. Well, Harry laughed...

"You mostly favor your mother, but sometimes you are all James." Shifting to Harry's earlier question, "The school is having difficulty. Inter-house rivalry is very high. Many students were orphaned in the war. Muggleborn students are still treated poorly. We have our challenges. I considered making Neville the Gryffindor head of house, but he is so **mild**. He seems to excel in times of peace and in times of outright war. But thats not the normal state of realty. Most of the time we are somewhere in between. He's like his mother in that way. Very affable."

"Professor, would you consider Bill Weasley? He would be amazing as a head of Gryffindor house. And seeing the two of us interacting would do wonders for inter-house rivalry. Give it a thought. By the way, if I am able to teach, I'll cover my own salary, so maybe we can expand into an introduction to curse breaking for NEWT students. Or a course on economics. The only condition would be we'd occasionally be called away for DoM or ICW business. And the summers are when we look for 'trouble'."

"I believe he earned his Curse Breaking Mastery. He would be an excellent choice… Do you think he would agree?"

"Maybe. We are kind of apprenticing each other. And he does have a small child. Actually, we both do. I have two in fact!" Harry enjoyed the shocked look on Minerva's face. He'd let her wonder. Ha!

As they walked to the Slytherin dorms, they slowly relaxed and discussed next year. Harry discussed teaching options including Ancient Magical History, Principals in Elemental Magic, and possibly taking on an apprentice if anyone stood out. No promises on that though. He discussed the possibility of sponsoring an orphanage for magical children. Something in Hogsmeade. Might be worth putting on the grounds of the shrieking shack. Harry said he would speak to Andromeda about it. Finally, he brought up the need to teach economics in the Wizarding world and the need to buy products from the magical community. Minerva seemed to think it was common knowledge, but Harry insisted that it was NOT.

The conversation eventually turned to quidditch and a discussion around the state of the school brooms. The brooms purchased in Harrys third year were going strong. But it would be nice to have brooms dedicated to quidditch. Harry liked the idea of leveling the playing field by having the entire quidditch teams play on the same brooms. This almost happened in Harry's third year, but Lucius Malfoy monkey-wrenched the plan. Harry now suggested Clean Sweep 11's for the chasers and a Nimbus 2001 for each team seeker. Harry remembered how Ron's CS11 was fast and nimble. On par with the Nimbus 2000. Maybe a tad more stable, but ever so slightly less acceleration. Almost no one would or could notice the difference in performance. They also discussed the possibility of a just released Comet 360 for the Keepers. Apparently it is not significantly faster than the C290s, but it has been demonstrated to be insanely responsive and maneuverable. Perfect for a keeper.

Minerva brought up the merits of playing under amateur rules where the snitch was only worth 75 points. That made the chasers more important. Professional snitches are harder to catch, so the 150 makes sense given how long those games can last. School games use the amateur snitch, but not amateur scoring. This is due to legacy rules and tradition… Basically, quidditch at Hogwarts pre-dates amateur rules. Harry always thought the seeker getting 150 points seemed a bit ridiculous in school games that only last a few hours. He often wondered if the chasers ever felt overshadowed. Minerva then discussed the possibility of Harry being a flying instructor and quidditch coach, apparently Madame Hooch was ready to retire. In spite of himself, Harry was getting excited.

When they finally arrived at the Slytherin entrance, Minerva gave the password and Harry entered while Minerva went to meet with her staff.

Daphne had apparently been talking about Harry's new title as Lord Slytherin. Harry settled into a chair and fielded questions. He mentioned that he was considering returning as a teacher and head of Slytherin house. That got their full attention. Daphne was beaming at that. A few students raised concerns that he was a Gryffindor.

He reminded them how in his last few years, he was not really a Gryffindor. He was given a 'Declaration of Eiectio' by Gryffindor house in his fourth year and declared himself a Gringotts student, he was home schooled in his fifth year, and he refused to be a part of any house in his sixth year. His seventh year was spent wandering around Britain and in constant combat. Fortunately, he had to take his NEWTs before his sixth year in South America.

Harry talked about the need to heal and mend fences. He talked about how the sorting hat had wanted him in Slytherin, but he had met and instantly hated Draco Malfoy, so he asked to go anywhere else. He also mentioned that Draco is now one of his most trusted friends. That got a laugh.

One of the students asked him if he would have an issue representing children from families that supported you-know-who. Harry stressed the need to move forward. He discussed how Tom Riddle was a half-blood who lost his mind dealing with forces that should not be dealt with. That real change comes through understanding and communication rather than murder and violence.

He added, "Forget blood purity. The last guy who spouted that crap was the son of a muggle and a near-squib but had everyone convinced he was the purest of the pure. Traditions are what matter. Traditions and a drive to be the best." Most of the kids seemed to agree, a few seemed skeptical. "Look, you know I am a Slytherin descendant. Did you know it is through my supposedly 'muggle-born' mother? Full family magic, too." At that he spoke a bit of parcel tongue to his familiar.

One of the kids asked why he was in armor and carrying weapons. He responded with the same thing he said to McGonagall, "I'm on the clock. Have any of you read the paper this morning?" They all just looked at him. They'd read it. "Ms. Greengrass and I have to get back to London. I have dinner plans and a Dark Wizard to hunt down. She has an empire to help run."

- **CS** -

Harry said his goodbyes to the staff. Hagrid put him in a full body hug. Neville agreed to visit him in Yvoire after things settled down. They were all invited if they could make it. Filius and Pamona wished him well. Minerva invited him to the sorting celebration. Assuming he was finished with his business in France. A few other goodbyes and Harry unrolled his carpet. He cracked his knuckles and began weaving astral threads to it.

Filius was beside himself with excitement. Minerva figured out what was happening and looked on in concern. After about a minute, the carpet started to rise. "Don't worry, Professor, this is **not** a magic carpet, it's a **normal** carpet with a charm attached. Huge difference. Not **_quite_** illegal. And it sure beats walking." He helped a hesitant Daphne onto the carpet behind him. She looked relieved not have to make the walk to Hogsmeade. Harry applied a sticking charm to them both, cinched up his backpack to keep the Girls safe. He called out to Catherine and she appeared in front of him. The staff just looked on in amazement. Catherine waved at them.

He slowly took off. Rising about 75 yards in the air, he circled the castle slowly, then they evened out and shot off like a bullet toward Hogsmeade. Daphne grabbed him tight and made a sound that was somewhere between a scream and a laugh. Harry noted that Catherine was screaming and laughing along with Daphne. Harry laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. Then he heard Daphne scream out "Faster! Make it go faster!" Catherine did the same.

About halfway there, he disillusioned the ride so no one would report them. Harry really did not want to deal with Andromeda's disapproval. They deserved to have a little fun. He also decided Daphne and Catherine needed to experience a little more speed. He had woven enough magic onto this carpet that it was almost as fast as a broom. It would last for a few hours. Definitely long enough for them to zip around Hogsmeade a couple of times. If only every day could be this much fun.

And if Daphne had to hold him tighter, so be it. Not really a problem...

— **CS—**

**Delacour Mansion**

**5:00 PM**

Gabrielle was preparing for her 'presentation' at the Beauxbaton Gardens event. It would signal France and Europe that she was ready to be a leader in their society. She knew her father had arranged for an ambassador to escort her and serve as sponsor. He was apparently a respected gentleman who supposedly possessed enough magical ability to resist the allure. He was a friend of the family and she knew he would likely behave appropriately.

She decided to dress down a bit to ensure her escort did not get the wrong impression. She went with a more natural look with minimal makeup. A simple shirt under her robes to ensure against wandering eyes. Having an Allure meant it was her responsibility to set the tone of personal expectations. Her mum had drilled that into her at a young age. That meant dressing down and being a perfect lady.

He mum had tried to convince her to wear her hair down, but she decided to go with a more conservative look. She wore her hair up and had only a simple and tight necklace to ensure her date kept **his** eyes on **her** eyes.

Her sister suddenly came into her room. Fleur told Gabrielle that her date had arrived and was meeting with their Father. Fleur tried to get Gabrielle to let her hair down and add a little make-up, but her sister was adamantly against looking like anything other than a conservative and proper young lady.

Her mother covertly placed a bit of perfume on Gabrielle's wrists and instructed her to straighten her escort's bow tie. Gabrielle just glared. She did not appreciate having perfume applied without her consent and she had no desire to straighten his tie. That would just lead him on! She slapped away the preening hands and began marching down the stairs. Then, she heard a voice she had not heard for some time.

In the mirror at the bottom of the stairs, she saw a reflection of Harry Potter talking to her father. He was in stylish dress robes and holding a corsage! She turned around and shot up the stairs before he saw her. Her mum and Fleur tricked her!

Bill saw her shoot upstairs, he just smiled. Fleur was a mischievous woman.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was greeted by a stunningly gorgeous young lady. Long silvery hair flowing behind her. Stylish dress robes that made him suddenly realize she was, in fact, nearly eighteen and he had to force his eyes to stay up. The fancy necklace she was wearing did not help one bit as it plunged down and led his eyes to her… look up! Eye contact! Respect!

"Hi Gabby. You look AMAZING. Oh, I brought you something…" He handed her the corsage Pipsey had made of white roses. My god she looked great. Makeup was perfect. Everything was… wow.

"Harry! They didn't tell me you would be my escort! You look amazing, too. So handsome!" Harry helped her with her corsage and attempted to make a little small talk. He was a bit tongue tied and it showed. Gabby noted that he was amazed at how she looked, his eyes were too clear for this to be the allure, but his response was exactly what she wanted. For about six years.

She smiled and reached up to adjust his bow tie saying, "Here, let me help you…" as she straightened his tie, Harry picked up the subtle scent of her perfume. Damn, he thought he had his tie on straight. Still, it felt nice to have her fix it. Smelled nice too. How did he never notice how attractive she was? OK, still a student. Control. Control. She then attached a boutonnière to his lapel. Fleur must have given it to her – a perfect match for the corsage. Pipsey...!

"Thanks, Gabby. You remember Hecate, Selene, and Artemis. They'll be staying with Victoire. Oh, I brought you a gift, I hope you like it." He handed her a slim box containing the bracelet he had enchanted for her. She opened it and was stunned. It was gorgeous. "I thought the blue Sapphires would match your eyes. I put a few enchantments on it, but we can review that later."

At that point, Harry remembered Colin. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my friend Colin. He has agreed to take a few pictures so we'll always have something to remember tonight by." Introductions were made. Colin took a few photos of the whole family. Harry was photographed with Gabby. Only three or four times did Harry have to snap Colin out of a staring trance caused by the allure. Three beautiful women with Veela blood… Poor Colin. Even Bill was showing a bit of effort in resisting.

Selene gave compliments to both Fleur and Gabby. Especially Gabby who apparently went all out. Harry had never seen the youngest Delacour where she wasn't dressed conservatively. Wow. Selene was mercilessly teasing Harry, knowing that no one else could understand her. OMG.

Harry was now glad Fleur made him leave the extra weapons at the house. 'Two wands ONLY', Fleur had insisted. 'And no armor! No spears! No Daggers! No Pistols!' He fought her on the kukri knife saying it was ceremonial, bit she pointed out a stubborn little blood stain near the handle. So there he was. In a very stylish set of dress robes with only two wands and no backup weapons. Harry knew he looked good. Did he look good enough to have a Delacour on his arm? Maybe. Probably not.

Ok, time to head out. Sometimes you just gotta leave the armor behind.

What could go wrong?

— **CS—**

**Somewhere in Paris**

A Tall man steps up to a podium. He is surrounded by dozens of men and women. The podium is formed from a column of human heads with a human rib cage on top that was transfigured to be flat. The man raised his hands and the crowd became quiet.

His eyes are solid black. They collected the light and reflected nothing. He is covered in faces from his head to his feet. The faces on his flesh are animated. Eyes searching, mouths moving, teeth biting. Hungry for flesh. Many of his followers have faces tattooed on themselves in an effort to match him.

"My faithful followers. No longer will the purebloods, the elites, and the wealthy control our fate. They believe we are less than they purport to be. We shall lead our people with reason and compassion. We shall control our enemies with terror. Our rights will no longer be denied! They call us mudbloods and treat us like we are the dregs of their oppressive and corrupt society. A society of excess and opulence which we have been excluded from. **Tonight** , the wheels will be set in motion. The sweetest of the herd will be gathered. We will mark them, collect them, then we shall **feast** on them. The oppressors will be **usurped** and we will devour their flesh." The cheers and applause were intense.

**—CS—**

More to come.

Read and Review if you liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a bit longer than I expected, so I did not get to the Beauxbaton Garden event. That will be up next. Along with the DMA, DoM, and a few bad guys. Harry is moving past his break up and other opportunities will present themselves at the end of the story. A few votes for a Daphne pair up... maybe. lots of options. He will not be settling down though. No soul bonds or sudden marriage proposals. Too much to do.
> 
> The scene where Daphne has sore feet and was tired of waiting was straight from personal observations. When people's feet hurt, they tend to lose patience fast.
> 
> I originally planned to put Harry in Beauxbatons, doing a bit of teaching between adventures, but Hogwarts is so much better defined. So, back to Hogwarts. Not in this story, but maybe the next.
> 
> The event with Hannah will be touched on in both this story and the prequel. It will be summarized in this story and detailed in the prequel. The movie did a great job of showing Hannah and Ernie bullying Harry during the goblet of fire. The way they blocked him and held the 'Potter Stinks' badges up in his face – good inspiration. I only recently found out that the characters were Hannah and Ernie... More of Harry's history in this AU will be further detailed out in the prequel, 'Harry Potter and the Dance of Death'. He had a rough time at Hogwarts and the Horcrux in his scar made it significantly worse than in Canon.
> 
> Coming soon:
> 
> The Beauxbaton Garden Event
> 
> Harry has a Heart to Heart with Catherine
> 
> Padma pays a visit to the DMA.
> 
> The Wizard Charity Auction.
> 
> The opening of a massive can of 'Whoop-Ass'


	16. Chapter 16

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**Note: All conversations in France are in French unless specified. I may start with Bonjour or oui, but that is the true limit of my knowledge of the most beautiful language on earth. Sorry.**

**I am starting anything in parcel tongue with §** _**"Italic script"§** _

**OK, this chapter wraps up enough loose ends that I can now focus on the main story. The story will take on more action going forward. No more 'Breakup Angst'. He will start showing a bit more of his rebellious and sarcastic side. And a lot more of his 'Master of Death' side.**

**—CS—**

**Musee Carnavalet**

**Département des** **Mystères** **des Arcanes, aka the DMA**

**Director Bellamy's Office**

**Paris**

**The same day Harry goes to the Beauxbaton Event**

**2PM**

Four individuals sat around a conference table in Director Bellamy's office. Three women and one man. The DMA was being visited by their British counterparts, the DoM. The two Unspeakables form the British Department of Mysteries arrived ten minutes ago and were ushered into the DMA director's office.

Saul Croaker was the first to speak, "So, you really bungled up things here I see. What's being done to contain the problem?" He placed the copy of the Prophet on the table. Photos of 'The Feast in the Catacombs' on the cover.

Mme. Bellamy had expected this, "The leak was… unfortunate. We are treading carefully until we have a definite plan of action."

The young witch code named 'Charon', aka Padma, spoke next "Waiting for a definite plan of action is the same as doing nothing. You have a monster on your hands and you spurned the only person that has enough power and experience to deal with it." Charon was beyond annoyed. The first letter she received from Harry really ticked her off.

Dominique Aris countered immediately, "Are you implying that you did better against your monster? We are moving forward carefully, but we are not ignoring the problem. Writing articles to discredit the witnesses. Rubbing shoulders with Death Eaters that had enough money to buy their way out of prison…"

Padma was prepared for this. She reached into her briefcase and threw the article the French ministry had written about Harry to the table. It was the discredit piece that never went to print. Key paragraphs and sentences were highlighted. Seeing the shock on the DMA women's faces, she smirked and said, "What, you thought we wouldn't find out? We have our sources. Don't get so high and mighty with us." Looking directly at Agent Aris, she venomously added, "I know about your little 'date' with Mr. Potter. Like he doesn't have **enough** trust issues."

Mme. Bellamy cut in before Dominique could respond. "Enough. We are all here to deal with the same issue. Obviously, there are _personal_ issues as well," she said with a superior look and tone, glancing at Padma, "But those can wait."

Not one to mince words, Saul Croaker simply said, "We are considering pulling Mr. Potter. He is a British citizen and a national hero. We don't feel like he is being treated fairly here. This article found its way to our offices and we were shocked. First you request our aid, then you mock the aid we send."

Mme. Bellamy adopted a wry grin and calmly stated, "No, Saul, you are not pulling your asset. He is as much a French citizen as he is British." She then calmly laid the citizenship paperwork she had pushed through in front of Saul. It was the application for citizenship that Lily Potter had submitted twenty years ago. Retroactively approved. "You will find it is all in order. We look forward to sharing with him that his mother's final wishes have been completed. Besides, Mr. Potter does not seem to be the type to simply run away from a fight."

Padma, looked the documents over quickly after Saul, her boss, handed them to her. "You can't just say that to him. My god, you don't know anything about him. Fine. He has dual citizenship. Throwing his dead mother in his face before a fight is not going to help him. Harry needs to be focused. If he is distracted, he could get hurt."

Both Mme. Bellamy and Dominique Aris noted Padma's use of Harry's first name. They were close. Dominique took the opportunity to get a 'dig' back at Padma directly, "You seem to have a great deal of insight into Mr. Potter. Is he more than an asset to you? Have you lost your objectivity?"

At that, Sr. Unspeakable Saul Croaker let out a deep laugh. "You have no idea! We call him HARRY because he is like family to us. Agent Charon went to school with him and is a true friend. Unlike you, Agent Aris. I have personally stood by that young man multiple times because I see him for what he is. A Hero! He is not an _asset_! Call him that and he will make you regret it. A word of warning, if the temperature suddenly drops and you smell a forest with a hint of Roses, you're on thin ice. When you start smelling roses _over_ the forest, you are **_fucked_**."

"Language! I would appreciate a bit of professional respect in this office." Mme. Bellamy was not used to being talked to like this in her own office.

Saul just snorted. "Ha! And that's why you will never _really_ relate to Harry. You have no heart. Well, not one you're willing to share..."

Agent Aris calmly responded, "We have plenty of heart. We are building our relationship with our newest citizen carefully and we look forward to years of mutually beneficial interactions." In truth, she was jealous. Padma Patil obviously had a deeper friendship with Harry than she ever would. Saul Croaker too. Her deception and Mme. Bellamy's actions ensured that there would always be suspicion.

Padma chuckled. "Mutually beneficial? What can you possibly give him? Please, invite me to that discussion, I'd love to see his response."

Mme. Bellamy was beginning to feel like she was being backed into a corner. She felt the need to push back and take control. She decided to flex her 'intel' muscles and show how Harry was integrating into French society, "I will discuss the issue with Mr. Potter tonight. He will be an escort for one of the young ladies to the…"

"The Beauxbaon Garden event. Yes, he will be escorting Gabrielle Delacour. A close and personal friend. The younger sibling of his 'adopted' brother's wife. The same little girl he rescued during the tri-wizard tournament."

That was news to Mme. Bellamy. Harry had an adopted brother? Was he a Weasley? She would have to re-read his file. Gabrielle was not mentioned in it. "I intend to approach him tonight and discuss his offer of immunity."

Padma knew she had rattled the older woman. "Why not just give it to me? I can take it by while he is getting ready. I was planning pay him a visit before the event." Padma knew that was not going to happen, but she wanted the DMA to now Harry was with HER. She suddenly realized how possessive she was being and quieted down a bit.

Mme. Bellamy now realized how well established Harry's friendship was with this young lady. She should have listened to Dominique. Still, from what she had read, Harry had no friends at his school when he graduated, so maybe Dominique could still recover. If not, a different agent could be assigned.

Saul got tired of all the drama, He'd talk to Padma after they left. She was publicly showing too many signs of being overly attached. "If Harry is going to stay, he needs the same basic immunity we gave him. Otherwise, citizen or not, we're taking him home in the morning. You can call in the ICW and hope for the best, but I'm not letting that boy rot in one of your prisons because he had the stomach to do what you didn't. You agreed to work with us if we arranged for Mr. Potter to visit, so let's see the contract of immunity."

Feeling a migraine begin, Mme. Bellamy dropped the 'contest of wills' and shared her basic offer. "He will have freedom to do what must be done. This is unprecedented, but he has a 90 day immunity from any persecution that involves finding and eliminating this emerging Dark Wizard". She handed them the contract for immunity.

Saul nodded and began reviewing the document, "You have a lot of check-in and control points. Remove them. He won't sign this as it is. Maybe a debriefing after each contact… he's used to that. As I believe you already know. He usually treats for breakfast. Oh, add in immunity for actions against the followers. There are always followers." Seeing Mme. Bellamy tense up, he added, "Bear with me on this. He is going to share it with his lawyers, so make it clear the first time and cover any potential needs. Delays at this point could result in catastrophe." Saul then handed the marked up contract back to his counterpart.

"Now, let's talk about ways to root out any potential followers that might have infiltrated your ranks. Trust me, I've been there." The conversation slowly became much more collaborative. Once they understood how the new dark wizard was recruiting, they could begin looking for potential followers. It's all about motivations. Veritaserum would make a huge difference in getting details out of followers, but have samples and court orders in hand. Otherwise, witnesses would suddenly find themselves obliviated while waiting for permission. Or murdered in their cells. Speed was the key. Dark Wizards operate autocratically and there is no bureaucracy slowing them down. The meeting ended with the offer of three experienced Aurors to assist the French teams. Three of the best.

**—CS—**

**Neville and Hannah's Flat**

**The Leaky Cauldron**

**6PM the Same Night**

"Hannah, why won't you tell me what happened between you and Harry? You know and Harry knows, why won't you share with me?" Neville was normally the most affable man in the room, but right now, his patience was at its end.

"Nev, please try to understand, I can't share what I know because it involves other people too. I made a promise and I can't just… break it." Hannah had been dreading this day. One of the worst mistakes of her life was now coming back to haunt her. Again.

"A magical promise or a mundane one?" Neville knew the difference. Breaking a magical promise carried painful penalties. He couldn't pressure her if it was magical.

"Mundane. But it is a big one. Please tell me we can just let it go. It has been nearly seven years. Why do we have to rehash it now?"

"Hannah, I plan to ask Harry to be in my wedding as the best man. How on earth can I do that knowing I am marrying someone who did some anonymous and horrible thing to him? Hell, he might even decline." Considering what he just said, "No, he wouldn't decline. He'd just grit his teeth and stand by me. Pretending that everything is OK. I don't want that."

"Can you ask someone else?"

"Absolutely NOT. I'm a Longbottom and he's a Potter. He has to be a part of the wedding. It's tradition. Not only that, but he was really the **only** bloke in our house that treated me like I mattered. That earns him the top spot."

Getting up, he added, "You think about it. I'm going out for a drink. When I get back, I expect you to tell me what happened." Neville walked out.

Hannah was stunned, she hadn't seen him like this since the war. So focused and strong. Only, now she was the 'enemy' he was standing up to. She would come clean. But not alone. That would not really be fair. She floo called Susan.

Neville had a drink. Then he had another. Then he had a third. Each one a little stronger than the one before. He examined who he was and made a decision. If Hannah did not come clean and make things right, there would not be a wedding. Harry was his true friend and that was that. Looking at his watch he realized that it had been over an hour and times up. He paid his tab and headed upstairs.

Walking in, he immediately saw Susan Bones talking to Hannah. They awkwardly stopped as soon as he walked in. Oh, Boy.

"Hello, Neville. I understand we have something to discuss…" Susan did not look happy at all. Nervous. Maybe even a little scared.

"Susan" Neville walked over to the corner chair and sat down. "OK, let's talk."

After a short period of silence, Hannah started. "Let's go back to our fourth year at Hogwarts. You remember how angry everyone was when Harry's name came out of the cup, right?" Neville just nodded. "Well, at first we were all shocked. Then we became angry. But it was more than just ' **he cheated!** ', it was also about house pride.

Being in Hufflepuff was great in so many ways. We were all loyal and kind to each other. We worked together and we were really a happy bunch. Loyalty was valued, but so was hard work and friendship. But other houses all looked down on us. Neville, you don't know what it's like to be in the house no one respected."

Neville was following. He knew Hufflepuff had an unfair reputation as a third rate house for wizards and witches that didn't get selected by one of the other houses. The sorting hat gave him a choice. It had said he would do well in Hufflepuff, but he would develop more in Gryffindor. Still, he always wondered if he had made the right choice.

"Cedric was like a big brother to us all. The one we looked up to. This was his moment. Cedric would be the champion and people would realize Hufflepuff was NOT the house of duffers that no one else wanted. Hufflepuff would finally shine. Then, out came Harry's name. It was like, 'Here we go again, no respect for the 'puffs'. You know, that's how the Slytherins felt in our first year with all those ridiculous points at the end. Fifty points to Harry just for playing a good game of Chess? Now, Harry Potter gets special treatment again and we all just have to take it."

Neville remembered that it was actually Ron who got those points, but he decided against correcting Hannah. He wanted to see where this was going.

Susan picked up as Hannah finished, "I actually tried to talk to Harry. I wanted to know what happened. But, the more we talked, the madder I got. I mean, at first I was stunned and hurt. But then I became angry. I was so angry… I hated him. In the space of an hour, I went from liking him and having a mild crush to outright hatred."

Neville had seen it before. It happened in his second year and in his fourth. During those years, he had just felt a crushing inadequacy and fear of failure around Harry. But he never let it drive away one of the only friends he had. "Susan, did he say anything to you? Anything to make you hate him so much?"

"No. It was like all my fears and insecurities came out full force and it was all his fault. The more he claimed to have not entered, the madder I got. Well, all of Hufflepuff was furious." Thinking a moment, she added, "I'm telling you, there had to have been some kind of a curse involved. No way that many people can just start hating someone who is so basically nice."

Hannah nodded to that. No doubt the two women had compared notes at some point.

Neville stayed calm, "OK, so Hufflepuff hated him as much or more than anyone else. What happened to make Harry so… different… around Hannah?"

The two women looked at each other, then Susan took the point, "We decided to hex him. Embarrass him. I'm not proud of it, but it's what we did. We took the meanest hex we were willing to use and modified it. But it was something we never would have used if we knew what the modifications did."

Neville decided to just stay quiet until they were ready to share.

Eventually, Hannah spoke up. "I took a curse that is used to make girls have cramps. You know… female cramps. I thought it would be funny to make Potter go through that. Alicia gave him boils on his bits in his second year, but that seemed a bit excessive. We were Hufflepuffs, not Sytherins, you know? This felt just right. Not so severe he had to go to the infirmary, but something that would give him a rough few hours."

Neville shook his head, "I'm confused. How would that work on a guy? I mean… basic anatomy, right?"

Hannah nodded, "That's where I had to modify it. We wanted to affect his abdominal muscles. Abdominal cramps hurt, but it's pretty minor really. That was an easy modification. Unfortunately, it would affect his intestines too. We didn't want to affect his intestines because... that would be gross and extreme." At this point, Hannah stopped and stared quietly at the wall. Susan was looking at her hands.

Neville waited until he just couldn't wait any longer. "OK. So what did the modifications do?"

Susan spoke up when it was clear Hannah couldn't continue. "It affected his heart. But it wasn't really that strong a curse, his magical core was more than strong enough to resist the spell. But for some reason, it allowed The curse to affect him." Taking a deep breath, she added, "Harry had a heart attack."

" **What**?" Neville practically yelled. They had used a lethal spell on Harry Potter!

Hannah was jolted out of her stare at Neville's exclamation. "He is so powerful, it shouldn't have affected him at all. It wouldn't have even affected a first year that badly. Then he overcame it and his heart was fully functional." She was on the verge of tears.

Neville just stared. Clearly they left a lot out. " _So what happened_? I want the full story, not a whitewashed version." This was something Neville did NOT expect.

Hannah quietly recounted the event, "He was walking out of the castle, no friends around him. I enlisted Ernie to help me distract him and we blocked his path. We knew those 'Potter Stinks' buttons Malfoy distributed really got to him, so we held those up. While we taunted and harassed him…" To her credit, Hannah was ashamed. Neville knew she was a bit of a handful before her mum was murdered. That changed her. Never overtly mean, but certainly more confrontational than most Puffs.

Susan picked up where Hannah trailed off, "While they distracted him, I got in place to hit him with the hex. From the rear and hidden away so he wouldn't know who did it." Seeing Neville's face she added, "I know, it was a cowardly attack, but it was really just meant to be a cramping jinx. Neville, you know we'd never try to **kill** Harry!"

"So, if **you** cast the spell, why does he think it was Hannah?"

Hannah now had tears running down her face. "He never really knew who cast the spell. But, while he was on the ground, we made eye contact. I laughed at him." At this point she started sobbing. "I thought he was just being dramatic. You know, writhing around like that, can't handle a couple cramps. Typical boy…"

Susan rested her hand on Hannah's shoulder, comforting her friend. Neville just looked at them in shock and dismay.

Susan wrapped up the story, "Then other students got involved. They… threw trash at him. Poured drinks on him. Kicked his books. You know, petty stuff. After about a minute, we knew something was wrong. Harry still hadn't gotten up. He never faked an injury before. A few Slytherin girls actually came over and helped him. When he struggled to get up, he was shaking and barely able to walk. That's when we knew he was hurt badly."

All Neville could say was, "Oh My God."

Now Susan set herself up straight and pushed through any tears or anxiety. She was an Auror and she could separate her emotions. She went into 'work mode', "Right. Harry Potter was taken to the infirmary and the DMLE was called in to investigate an attempted homicide. More specifically, my Aunt was called in."

Neville leaned back in the chair. Wanting another drink. "This just keeps getting worse."

"Yes. Apparently, House Bones and House Potter have been in a 'Tier One' alliance since well before 1066AD. That meant she was honor bound to investigate _**personally**_. My Aunt talked to me first. I still remember the slap she gave me when I came clean. It was the only time she ever struck me in my life. She called in Hannah and read us both the riot act. Apparently, no one at the scene was paying close enough attention to have seen me cast the spell. I was in a good ambush spot – not that I'm proud of that. Ernie never left Hannah's side and he vouched that Hannah had **not** cast it, so she was out of the woods. Thank Merlin we did not include **him** in our plan. To this day, He does not know who cast the hex."

"A Tier One Alliance… My god, how did your aunt not prosecute you? Her magic would force her…" Neville understood all about alliances. Tier One was the strongest. Even the Longbottoms only had a Tier Two Alliance with Potter and Bones Houses, and those were considered very strong.

"Well, I am the sole heir to the House of Bones. This would make me an Oath-Breaker. My actions reflect on the house as a whole. The Bones family name would never recover. Our reputation would be **destroyed**. Had Harry actually been killed or permanently harmed, my aunt likely would have forced me to confess and ruined the name of Bones. Instead, she formally ended the alliance."

"Wait, you can't just end a Tier One Alliance. Harry would have to agree…" Thinking back to Harry at that age, he slowly realized what had happened. "Susan, please tell me you didn't trick him." Seeing her face, Neville knew she had. "Oh, god. You did. You took the fact that he knew nothing of alliances and our society and used it against him." Neville was one drink away from ending that sentence with 'you bloody bitch.'

"Yes. I told my Aunt that Harry would go along with it if she presented it well. Like a Slytherin. She had him sign the document ending the alliance, saying it would be necessary to put a _pause_ on the house alliance to prevent a 'conflict of interest'. He bought it, hook, line, and sinker. Dumbledore was in the loop and helped orchestrate it. He said 'when Harry calmed down, apologies could be made and he could reinstate an alliance as the Chief Warlock', and we took the easy way out."

"So, everyone wins but Harry. Wow. I never would have thought…"

Susan turned tomato red at that. " **We didn't 'WIN' Neville**! You don't know what it's like to carry this around. Harry could **still** ruin the Bones family name with a simple proclamation. 'Oath-Breaker'. The Bones family would tumble further than the Selwyn family." Seeing a lack of empathy on Neville's usually kind face, she added a personal note, "And what do you think would have happened to your precious Hannah without the cover up? Hmmm? I'll tell you. First, the main line of the Abbots would have _cut her off_. Then, she would have had her wand snapped and been _expelled_. She would have been **ruined**. For creating a simple cramping hex that somehow had results that can't be explained. Would you have wanted that? My aunt sure didn't. She said Harry had been cursed so much that year, he was now looking for someone to go after. He specifically sent her after Hannah."

Neville understood what would have happened if Harry had pressed charges. He also knew how the magical society viewed oath breakers. But to just quietly make it disappear… That is what the Deatheater families did after the first war. No doubt the intention was not nefarious, but the girls took the easy way out. And Dumbledore was in on it!

Susan continued, "So, the alliance was ended with a pen stroke. He eventually realized that he had been played and seemed to think I influenced my Aunt to drop charges against Hannah. Most people already thought she was the one who cursed him. If it had not been for Ernie swearing she was innocent… Anyway. My Aunt never really got over it. Not completely. She loved me and she never brought it up again, but it was there. How had she put it before she covered it all up? 'A thousand years of alliance, ended. All to save a stupid little witch that wanted to jinx a boy she had a schoolgirl crush on'."

"A Crush?"

"Yeah, that's why it bothered me when I thought he had cheated. Not that he'd look twice at me now." Susan was done at this point.

Neville got up and poured a couple fingers of Ogden's finest. "Did you ever try to talk to him? At least to apologize? Hell, he probably already knows or suspects what happened."

Hannah was finally ready to talk again, "No. But we both wanted to! Dumbledore and Amelia told us to stay away from him until after the tournament, then Dumbledore would step in and help. But after the tournament, Harry was magically crippled and we didn't know where he was. We heard that he was coming back to learn Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, and other 'wandless' studies. But he never came back."

Susan added, "Harry and I wrote a bit to each other the summer between our third and fourth year. We were actually becoming good friends. During the summer after our fourth year, after the tournament, I tried to write him, just to see if he was OK… He sent the letter back unopened." Susan still seemed bothered by that. Neville wondered what she had expected. "I waited and sent him another when he didn't show up at school on September first. I really poured my heart out. Apologizing for not believing him. For wearing the Malfoy button. For laughing at him at the Yule ball. I didn't include the attack, but what I did say was from the heart and I meant it all. That letter came back a few weeks later. It had been opened and used to line what I can only assume was Hedwig's cage."

Her work face was now showing cracks. Neville noted that using her letter as a liner for owl droppings was 100% pure Harry Potter. He was actually proud of him for being so creative with his rejection of her crappy apology.

Hannah now spoke up. She had noted Neville's smirk at Susan's letter story. He had no idea how much that had hurt Susan. "Later, at the end of his fifth year, he came back for his OWLs, he was covered in those thorns. And you have to admit, Neville, he seemed pretty dark. Truthfully, most of us were afraid of him. No way were we confessing to _that_ Harry Potter. He was... Hell, look at what he did to Umbridge! Amelia never pressed charges, but she was sure Harry was involved. Somehow. But there was no physical evidence. Look at all the witnesses that swore He was nowhere near. And Harry had those vicious Black family lawyers. When all of the Blood Quill punishments Umbridge forced on students came out, Amelia just dropped the investigation and said Umbridge got what she deserved. Of course he also fought You-Know-Who and a bunch of death Eaters in the Ministry that same week."

Neville remembered the Umbridge case. "Yeah, I will never know how he did all that. I think that was when we started believing Harry might actually be a match for Voldemort. He was definitely powerful enough. I really need to ask him how he pulled that off. Amazing."

Susan came back into the conversation, " **Not** amazing. **Terrifying.** You only _heard_ about it. I snooped through my aunt's desk and saw photos. Let me tell you, Neville, Umbridge's injuries matched photos from the victims of Death Eaters. But let's not get side-tracked. We were scared of him when he finally came back. Then, the thorn curse cleared up and he seemed… approachable. Certainly less dark. But, Hannah's mom… had been killed earlier that year. Her dad took her out of school." Susan reached out and took Hannah's hand. "My Aunt was killed before school even started and Dumbledore was killed at the end of the year." Now the mood was less about Harry. "I just didn't care about dealing with it."

"I'm sorry. To both of you. I know you lost so much." Neville had to say that. It was true. "Look, Harry is absolutely not a dark wizard, he just had a rough couple of years. His owl, his godfather, the thorns... He had it bad, too. Talk to him."

"My aunt tried to re-establish the alliance, before she was killed. His response must have been extreme, because she never spoke of it again. They reached some kind of rapprochement, but no alliance. Given the things he said to Fudge and Lucius Malfoy, I can only imagine what his response was. By then he had those lawyers and must have known she had tricked him."

Neville pointed out the obvious, "Yet, he never declared the Bones family as 'Oath-breakers', he never went public with what either of you did. He fought beside you both at the battle of Hogwarts. He has never said a single negative word to Hannah and he works with you from time to time at the DMLE… I just don't think you have any reason to hold off on clearing the air."

"He is always polite at the DMLE. He mostly just talks to Ron and Minister Shacklebolt. I know for a fact that Ron feels bad about that year. Hell, we all do. But I'm the one who nearly killed him." Susan stated this with cold logic. "Still…"

"It was my spell, Susan. You had no idea. I'm more to blame, really. I had no business modifying spells as a fourth year. Honestly, I can't keep living with this. I see him frequently enough. Most of the time, we're cordial, but it's always there." Taking a deep breath, "I guess I need to talk to him. Susan, if you aren't on board, I'll leave you out completely. I'll say it was all me. Doesn't really change anything. I would have done it last year, but I promised you and your aunt I would stay quiet. And so much time has gone by…" Wincing a little and adding a bit of truth, "And I'm also more than a bit scared of him… Neville, please tell me he won't curse me."

"Not a chance. Worst he will do is tell you off. You should be ready for that… He can be vicious with his tongue. He'll probably hold back if I'm there. A little, anyway. Timing is everything. You should wait until he wraps up that French problem. Let him blow off some steam in combat. I know you will be happier once you talk to him."

"And if he says ' _Go to hell?_ '" Hannah was building up her resolve.

"Well, at least you can say you tried." Neville really did not know what the outcome would be, but he knew Hannah and he knew she'd feel better after at least attempting to fix things. Looking over at the other woman in the room, "What about you Susan?"

Susan just shook her head. "I don't know if I can take that chance, Neville. He could exact too much revenge on me and my family name. I can only imagine what Lady Black could dream up. I need time to consider this."

"Well, think about it. But if you don't at least come clean, I'll never really be close to you again. Hannah might, but I'll always see you as a coward." Harsh, but it had to be said. Neville went back down to the bar.

**—CS—**

**Beauxbaton Gardens**

**That Evening**

The Beauxbaton event was an extravagant affair. Harry and Gabby rode up in a gorgeous carriage pulled by a pair of beautiful horses. There were photographers and journalists everywhere. Colin had joined the press pool and was photographing all the honored attendees. They were led down a long golden carpet, stopping frequently for photographs and handshakes. They were directed into the main ball room where Harry presented Gabrielle Delacour as a rising witch to the French magical Society. Each witch was given a beautiful gold and platinum Fleur-de-Lis pin to wear. Apparently, this was a tradition. Seven witches selected each year, high achievers from influential families. The witches and wizards he presented Gabby to were apparently well known and influential French citizens. The witches all had the same pin. Harry had no idea who they were. He was just hoping to get through the ceremony without embarrassing himself or his date.

After the formal presentation, they were led to the table of honor with the six other witches and their escorts. Harry knew Bill and Fleur were at another table somewhere with Gabby's parents. As much as he longed to just kick back, this was Gabby's night and he was not going to ruin it. He sat up straight, listened to the guest speakers, and politely clapped when everyone else did. He began to notice that he was getting a lot of attention. Everywhere he turned, he was being watched and photographed. It never really ends. France was better than England, but he still had a following. 'Probably from the Chocolate Frog Cards', he thought with a snicker!

Gabrielle looked over at him and smiled. She was having a great time. She looked amazing. She smelled great. She was fun and witty. Was Fleur ever this relaxed? They looked so similar, but Gabby had a playful, almost silly, side that her intense older sister seemed to lack. After the speakers finished up, the first course was served. Andromeda had trained him well and he knew just how to handle the setting. Well, he knew how to NOT behave at least. The other people at the table seemed nervous around him, but they eventually relaxed. The wizards talked politics and quidditch. The witches discussed charities and career choices. They all were having a good time.

After dessert, the witches and their escorts opened the dance to an orchestra. Gabby was an amazing dancer and Harry was pressed to hold his own. He suspected she was keeping it simple for him. Harry once again silently thanked Andromeda for her training and instruction. After the first dance, the rest of the room joined in. He danced with Gabby for three songs, then they politely switched partners. The other witches were very nice, but seemed nervous around him. Eventually, Harry danced with Fleur and noticed she was also wearing a Fleur-de-Lis pin that matched Gabby's. They made small talk and she thanked him for making Gabrielle's night so special. Soon, he switched back to Gabby and they decided to go for a walk in the gardens. Harry noted that Colin had taken quite a few photos of Gabby and him. All good, Colin would give them both copies.

On their way outside, Mme. Bellamy approached him. Harry guessed she had business on her mind. Bad timing. She was actually very genteel and cultured. She knew her way around a party, that's for sure. Before she left, she handed Harry the immunity contract for his perusal and made her exit. Harry placed it in his inside breast pocket of his dress robes and he continued outside with Gabby.

Walking through the gardens, they encountered the Mr. and Mrs. Delacour. They talked for a while and then the Delacours excused themselves to go inside. Gabby led Harry to a spot where the Gardens lined up perfectly with the Beauxbaton palace and it was a stunning sight. The lights and the music combined to make for a truly amazing experience. Absolutely gorgeous. Soon, the school bells began chiming – it was almost midnight. He slowly realized he was holding her hand. Looking down at her, he suddenly was overcome with a sense of… closeness. She was SO beautiful. He knew this was the moment he was supposed to kiss her, but he also knew she was a student. Three years younger than him. Still… she smelled so nice. He briefly debated leaning in, but he just didn't feel good about it. Not yet. He suddenly was drawn to her pin. The Fleur-di-Lis. It was starting to build up a magical charge.

Harry's instincts kicked in, he ripped the pin off her dress and tossed it across the garden. He then pulled out his wand and stared at where the pin fell. He was about to raise a dome shield when he noted it was now inert. Looking back at Gabby, she was staring at him. He dress torn across the shoulder and down the front. She was having to pull it back up. There was a lot exposed. He barely saw her hand as it slapped him, knocking his glasses off. She ran back inside in tears. Harry's adrenalin had kicked in, fight or flight and he was **not** running.

Quickly, Harry reviewed the events leading up to the scene. The night was a beautiful evening right out of a fairy tale. He and Gabby had danced and talked all night. She led him to a romantic spot. At a very vulnerable moment… the Fleur-de-Lis pin began to build up a magical charge. He ripped it off her as fast as he could, tearing her dress and her undergarments in his frantic burst of speed. Why did she put the pin through so many layers? Anyway, his 'snatch and toss' resulted in exposing far more of her than either of them were comfortable with. Yes, he noticed. Summoning his glasses, he looked over at the pin. Was it his imagination? He'd be in a world of trouble and embarrassment if he was wrong. Shifting his perception into the astral plane, he noted the threads of magic were very heavy. Not only was it enchanted, but it had a trigger. A time based trigger that required it to be worn. Was Midnight the time-based trigger? Probably. He had prevented it from doing 'something'. Gabby would thank him later.

Levitating it up, he began dissecting the pattern. It was a portkey. Underneath the portkey enchantment, it had a built in 'stupefy' set to trigger immediately after the portkey. He disconnected both threads, effectively de-activating both enchantments. He began to hear a commotion inside the ball room. Likely the other witches were portkey'd out. He needed to inform Mme. Bellamy. Fast. Summoning his Stag Patronus, he relayed a simple and fast message – "The Fleur-de-Lis pins are Portkeys. I suspect it is a kidnapping trap. Trace them back to the source. Find the guilty party. Time is critical. I'm going to investigate." He sent the Patronus to Mme. Bellamy. There's no way this was part of the event. Especially with the built-in stunning enchantment.

Lives were at stake. Any second now, whoever perpetrated this would realize **ONE** witch had gotten away and he'd lose his window. First, he shifted to his Black and Silver 'Astral Face' as full on Master of Death. Then he reconnected the 'portkey' thread and completely severed the 'stunning' thread. Holding his phoenix and elder wands and adopting a combat stance, he felt his adrenalin spike up. No, its not easy to just walk into god only know what. No armor, no planning or reconnaissance, no backup, no supplemental weapons. Just raw power, intense training, determination, and two kick ass wands. Time to get busy. Harry pressed his fist against the pin, activated the portkey... and vanished.

**—CS—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many messages and reviews about Hannah that I made it a priority to address. The prequel, 'Harry Potter and the Dance of Death', is taking a long time to write – longer than planned. I don't want to force any of you to wait or to read it if you are not interested. So this chapter covers the overview of what happened that day with Hannah and Susan. Basically, the Horcrux in his scar was charged up by Barty Crouch Jr. and it brought out the insecurities and worst traits of everyone near him. It actually used Harry's magic against him and projected its influence onto anyone in his vicintity. Susan was angry that Harry had 'betrayed' her. She had a crush on him and felt rejected and scorned. All the Hufflepuff inferiority issues really came out and were intensified. No, Susan was not being completely logical, but hey, neither was Ron when he abandoned Harry and Hermione in Canon. And he knew the Horcrux was affecting him. Hannah was angry that Hufflepuff was getting shown up again and with the negative influence of the Horcrux, decided to get even along with Susan by creating a vicious hex as a prank. But she screwed up the spell and created something potentially lethal. The Horcrux let the spell initially affect Harry by diverting much of his magical core. Then, it released enough of Harry's magic to neutralized it (all magical cores can resist harmful spells, Harry's is quite powerful when it is not 'blocked'). I don't plan to address this anymore in the current story. At least not until after Paris. The scene will play out in a future release of 'Harry Potter and the Dance of Death'. Note that the Horcrux had to have something to work with. Hannah and Susan are not completely blameless.
> 
> And yes, Neville has a bit of a drinking problem. I think that was true in Canon as well and it is a flaw I kept.
> 
> As for Hogwarts, some criticism for Harry being too quick to forgive. Well, maybe. OK, Probably. I think my favorite description was that he seems like a "Forgiveness ATM". Excellent Feedback. I love that image. Well, the ATM is now closed. When Harry returns to Hogwarts, it will be as Lord Slytherin and he will have far more authority than a typical teacher. He will have access to the restricted section. He will have a ritual chamber that exists on top of the highest number of ley lines in Great Britain (Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets), and he will be able to help out a few orphans.
> 
> It also puts him near his properties in Hogsmeade. Harry is not dwelling on the past, but he has not forgotten. After he spends one year as a teacher, he will be on the Board of Governors. Payback can be a B***h. Think about how Lucius Malfoy used to push Albus around… McGonagall will be held accountable if she sticks her head in the sand again. Hogwarts is a good 'home base' while Harry wraps up his familial obligations. I barely scratched the surface on that and, quite frankly, managing family business interests is boring to write about. At least for me. But, his teaching at Hogwarts is at least two stories away. He needs to travel to Machu Picchu and take care of a Malediction first. Then maybe Malta.
> 
> Special thanks to everyone who gave detailed reviews. Very good points and observations. I appreciate the different perspectives – helps keep the story moving forward. I read them and I consider the feedback. When the differing points of view presents something I had not considered that makes very logical sense, it does affect the way I spin the story.
> 
> Coming up:
> 
> The Usurper has made his move. Harry reacts and counters.
> 
> Harry talks to the Flamels. (eventually)
> 
> Open combat. Yes, finally some action.


	17. Chapter 17

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**ϡ - To prevent confusion, conversations in French will start and end with ϡ. Reminder: Harry learned French from his mother's incarnation as she wanted him to attend Beauxbatons. Not everyone speaks French, and there will be a few folks that struggle without translation charms.**

**Three sections to this Chapter:**

**\+ The First section of this chapter focuses on Ronald Weasley – Auror. It is about five and a half hours before the end of the last chapter.**

**\+ The Second section focuses on Gabrielle. It picks up five minutes after the last chapter where Harry used the Portkey.**

**\+ The Third section is all about Harry. I HIGHLY recommend you play 'Under Pressure' by David Bowie and Queen. In fact, play it while you read it. Perfect fit. It picks up where the last chapter left off.**

**Note, spells verbalized will be in Bold and in "Quotations". Spells cast silently will not be Bold and will be in between 'apostrophes'.**

" **Protego!" = Vocalized**

'Protego!' **= Silent**

**—CS—**

**Before the Beauxbaton Event**

**British Ministry of Magic**

**Auror Offices**

**London**

**6:30 PM**

Ronald Weasley was finishing up his work. Well, his paperwork to be specific. God how he hated paperwork. Unfortunately, it was a part of the job. Being a part of the ministry meant mountains of paperwork and bureaucracy. Bill had joined the Aurors instead of taking his seventh year. Kingsley had make an exception for him. He had proven himself in the field time and time again.

Ron's team had rounded up the last of the Voldemort loyalists. At least, the last ones that were willing to take any sort of action. No lives had been lost, but there had been injuries. Nothing serious, but enough that he had to do the paperwork for the whole team. He suspected a few were intentionally staying home to recuperate. Susan was supposed to help him, but she had a call from Hannah and took off. Leaving him with the shite work. He really could not complain – he had done it to her enough times. In the office Susan frequently called Ron a slacker. Ron knew it was true. But never in the field. No one ever slacked off in the field. That was where Ron had always shined brightest. He had to.

The entire Auror force had been decimated and was now in 'rebuilding' mode. They needed as many good witches and wizards as they could get. The team was never large, but now it was just a very small group of dedicated witches and wizards. Voldemort and his Deatheaters had killed most of the original force. The DMLE that formed under Voldemort were a joke. The crimes committed on their watch spoke volumes to their loyalties. They ignored the snatchers and kangaroo courts that sent muggleborns to Azkaban. Or worse. Some of _**those**_ Aurors, like Albert Runcorn, had even participated. The Aurors and DMLE officers that enthusiastically supported or were recruited during the Voldemort regime are today mostly either in Azkaban or dead. The rest were morally weak opportunists and had been sacked, like John Dawlish.

Then there were the Aurors and DMLE officers who quit or hid out after Voldemort came into power. Like his direct supervisor, Sr. Auror Williamson and Director Gawain Robards, the new Head Auror. Kingsley had said the man knew his stuff, but he was not at the final battle. He was hiding out somewhere with his family, looking for a way to the continent. Of course, like many, he said he did not even know the final battle was taking place. There was some truth in that, Ron grudgingly accepted, but those who fought in the final battel were considered true Heroes. Those who hid out, were not considered Heroes. It was a source of pride for Ron and Susan, who had fought and risked everything for what they knew was right. Both of whom had lost friends and loved ones. Unfortunately, it was a point of objection for those who were not there. Most did not know the battle was taking place and feel unfairly discriminated against for not being there.

As Ron reshuffled the rumpled and coffee-ring stained reports he had been working on, Robards walked over. The man looked tense. "Good evening, Weasley. Nice work again on the raid. I've recommended you and your team for commendations. Honestly, it's getting to be a habit. Say, where are your co-workers? I thought Auror Bones was here earlier."

"Susan had a sudden floo call from Hannah Abbot, a close friend who needed her help. About an hour ago. The rest are either off today or recovering from the raid. All good, it's my turn to file the reports. I guess." Weasley did not look happy about that, Robards noted. Well, that made two of them.

Thinking about the paperwork he would have to review, Robards held back a groan. He hated it when Weasley filed the reports. If he wasn't so effective in the field… "Come into my office when you wrap up. Don't wait too long, I want to see my wife and daughter tonight." Robards walked into his office and began working on his own paperwork. Tomorrow the rest of the Aurors will return. Most probably could have been back today, but he wanted them to rest up. The last raid took a lot of field time. Most had been burning the midnight oil for weeks in preparation of the final bust. He only hoped Bones had helped with the majority of the paperwork. Hell, they had been at it all day.

About an hour later, Ron Weasley knocked on Robards door, then slid in and sat in front of the desk. "All done sir. What did you want to see me about?"

"We have a situation. On the continent. I'm sure you read the paper this morning." Seeing Weasley nod, he continued, "Our ministry has offered three Aurors to the French DMLE to act as advisors. If this is not contained, it could cross the channel… I am tasking you with choosing two others on the team for this assignment."

Ron had read the horrific story from France. He expected to be pulled into something like this. But he had worked weeks without a break. Living on coffee and pepper-up potions. "When do we need to report in? Honestly, I could use a few days off. The last month has been… brutal."

He had expected this. Weasley was looking pretty ragged. "Unless something happens, you will report in on Monday. Today being Wednesday… I want you here tomorrow. You will pick your team and I'll cover the specifics with the team you choose tomorrow. You and your team can break until Monday. Oh, and Weasley, make sure one of your picks is Bones."

Ron nodded, got up, and left.

He knew if Susan had been here, she would be the one organizing the team. This was his career break. Ron knew Harry was in France and there was no way that was a coincidence. It would be good to see Harry again. No doubt he'd have that snake with him… But that's fine. A pint with his mate. Hanging out and going on stake outs again… He was actually getting a second wind just thinking about it. Maybe he could convince Hermione to take some time off ad vacation in Paris. She had been acting odd for the last few weeks. Ron suspected Harry and Ginny's break up had upset her. She was close to both of them.

Ron was one of the few people that actually understood why his sister had split from Harry. He thought she was a fool for cutting things off completely, they could have just had a temporary break… But he understood her wanting to be her own person. He may be the ONLY one who really understood it. His mum went ballistic over it. She really loved Harry and wanted him in the family. She even tried to make an arm for her clock that was tied to Harry, but without a marriage bond, no success. Ron's brothers just didn't understand. His dad was sad about it, but was supportive. Ron was sorry Ginny felt the need to break off the engagement, but he was glad his sister was being recognized for herself rather than who she was dating.

As much as he sometimes missed Harry, Ron also enjoyed being recognized for his own achievements. He had been awarded multiple commendations over the last two years and had a very impressive arrest record. He was being referred to as 'The Next Mad-Eye Moody'. A few had even taken to calling him "Red-Eye". Partly due to his hair, partly due to the crazy hours he worked. What is it about nick names and the wizarding world? Well, he supposed 'Red Eye' beat 'Sidekick'.

Ron knew Harry would be at the Burrow for Boxing Day and he hoped Harry and Ginny could work things out. They were good together. Ron still felt bad about how he had behaved at Hogwarts, especially in the fourth year. But he also is one of the few who knew about the Horcrux's influence. Not that he could tell anyone, oaths of secrecy and all that. Still, he had worked hard to regain Harry's trust. They were solid. Both had crazy schedules, so they rarely synched up. But, when they did, it was always fun. Well, when the snake wasn't hissing at him. One of the heads seemed to **really** hate him. He missed Hedwig. Now she was a familiar he could love. Not that snake thing. Really, the only good thing he would say about Harry's familiar was that it played good chess.

Stretching and changing mental gears, he considered that everyone survived the last big raid. He knew Harry's contributions were partially to credit for that. It was the contributions Harry and Andromeda had made to the emerging Auror force through the Black family trust. In Tonk's name and remembrance. They contributed to the DMLE as a whole too. In addition to the financial contributions, all Aurors and Hit Wizards had been issued a suit of dragon hide armor. The armor alone must have cost a fortune to provide for the entire department. Had they not all been wearing their armor during the last raid, there may be a few less Aurors on the team. Even Ron had taken a direct hit. He had to have his armor repaired after one of the Voldemort supporters caught him with a cutting curse. Thankfully, the armor absorbed it all and he was fine. Almost everyone now had 'badges of honor' on their designated body armor. A few of them now had badges on their skin…

So. Enough day dreaming. Back to the French mission. Who would he choose? He was the best 'fighter' in the Auror department. Susan was the next best in combat. Honestly, she could probably beat him in a duel half the time… but not a flat out, no holds barred, fight. She was also really smart. Susan was so much like her aunt. She would probably be running the department one day. Who as he going to pick as the third team member. Someone cunning. Smart and reliable, but able to see things he and Susan might miss.

Tracy Davis would be a good fit there. Sly and cunning, she understood dark wizards and their tactics. She had survived the snake pit at Hogwarts as a half-blood. Ron knew she had been treated poorly and only her alliance with the Greengrass family shielded her from the worst… With all the Jr. Deatheaters in Slytherin house during that period, she had to have had it bad regardless of her affiliations. Also, she had participated in the final battle too. On the LIGHT side, of course. She was one of the Slytherins that fought with the defenders and had earned his trust. She had the scars to prove it. Thorfinn Rowle got her good before Harry took care of him. She had made him reevaluate his opinions of Slytherins.

There is usually a little friction between Davis and Bones, but it seemed to be competitive in nature and they actually worked well together. Still, he'd have to listen to the two of them bicker and 'one up' each other. Susan would have chosen someone else. There was already enough talk of bias toward those who fought in the final battle. Toward those who graduated together in the same year. It was actually true. But Ron had learned long ago that when it came to choosing someone to cover your back, political correctness goes right out the window.

Ron would pick only those who he trusted 100% with his life. Only those who could hold their own in a fight or on a crime scene. There were a few who made up for lack of combat training with intelligence and deduction skills, but Susan was as good or better than most of them. So was Tracy. The odds were that most newbies wouldn't last more than a year or two before transferring to a safer department. Their time on the Auror force would help their careers and help the force by seeding the ministry with knowledgeable bureaucrats that wouldn't take them for granted. But he wouldn't choose to have them watching his back!

 **-** **CS** -

**Beauxbaton Gardens**

**Just after Midnight**

**12:05 AM**

Gabrielle Delacour was heartbroken. Her big night had just been ruined by the one person she never thought would hurt her. As she walked up the hill toward the main ball room, she took a moment to magically repair her dress and dry her eyes. No one would see her cry. Nope, not tonight.

How could Harry do this to her? The evening had been so magical and wonderful. The moment was _perfect._ The lights, the music, the garden, everything. Even the bells chiming as midnight approached. One moment she was sure he was about to kiss her, the next, he was ripping her clothes off. He used her pin to actually tear her under clothes as well as her dress – fully exposing the left side of her torso. Then he maliciously threw her pin across the lawn. It just did not make any sense. One moment was pure romance, the next was violence and assault! Even his eyes changed, glowing emerald green in the dim light. Her kind and wonderful Harry was gone, replaced by an aggressive and incredibly intense version of the man she thought he was. It might have been attractive if he had not just attacked her.

Entering the Ball room, she realized that everyone was in panic. The music had ceased and people were frantically running about. What on earth…?

 **ϡ** " **GABRIELLE! OH, THANK MORGANNA!** " **ϡ** Her mother ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. Fleur rushed up and joined. They were both in tears, they were nearly in a full on panic. Where was her father? Had they heard about what Harry had done?

Bill suddenly asked, **ϡ** "Where is Harry? Is he safe?" **ϡ**

His French was poor and it took Gabrielle a moment to understand what he had said. He had his wand out and looked ready for anything. He had the same intense and aggressive look Harry had, without the glowing eyes.

 **ϡ** "Harry attacked me! Of course **he** is safe! Why wouldn't he be?" As the words came out of her mouth, she began softly crying again. "It was so wonderful, then he just grabbed my pin and ripped it, and my dress, off me…" Full on tears at this point. **ϡ**

Fleur gently placed a hand on either side of her sister's face. **ϡ** "Gabrielle, listen to me. Look at me." Once she had her sister's full attention, "Your classmates have all been **kidnapped**. All of them disappeared as the midnight chimes ended. They were port-keyed away and we do not know where. Whatever Harry did was to protect you." **ϡ**

Fleur then pulled her sister into a deep hug. She would be safe tonight. In her own bed. Her dear little sister was safe. Gabrielle was slipping into shock. They needed to calm her, keep her warm, and find Harry!

For Gabrielle, Numbness began to set in. Had Harry been protecting her? It had all happened so fast. Replaying the scene in her head, she realized that Harry was intent on throwing her pin. More than on… how exposed she was. Could…

 **ϡ** "Miss Delacour!" Gabrielle looked over at the middle aged witch Harry had spoken to while they were leaving. She could not recall her name. "My name is Mme. Bellamy, the Director of the Département des Mystères des Arcanes. The DMA. We met briefly a few minutes ago when you and Mr. Potter were heading outside. I need you to think about what I am asking and answer to the best of your knowledge. Where is Mr. Potter? Is he with you?" she asked while scanning the nearby crowds. This was a woman with authority. **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "No, he is… I left him… in the garden…" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "Your pin, where is it? Quickly now! Where is your pin?" The woman was intense. **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "Harry ripped it off me and threw it... Somewhere in the garden…" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "I see." The DMA woman looked like she had just solved a complex puzzle. **ϡ**

Before the woman could say more, Bill inserted himself into the conversation. **ϡ** "Director Bellamy, I'm Harry's close friend and business partner Bill Weasley. Can you tell us what is happening?" **ϡ**

Mme. Bellamy looked over at the red haired man. What had the British Unspeakables said? Harry's 'adopted brother'? **ϡ** "Not here. Soon. I assume you are used to the same _problems_ that Harry is? Please, help me contain the crowd. We need order now. Until the Aurors show up." **ϡ**

Seeing Mme. Bellamy begin to turn, Gabrielle reached out and touched her shoulder. **ϡ** "Wait, what about the pin? Why did Harry pull it off me?" **ϡ** There was a desperation in her voice. She had to know. Realization was beginning to dawn on her, but she had to know…

Seeing her desperation, the Mme. Bellamy softened a bit, **ϡ** "Mr. Potter identified the pins as port-keys. Your date may very well have saved your life. He likely used your pin to go after the other young ladies. Do **not** share this information with **anyone**." There was a subtle threat there. "We will talk later." Seeing the state Gabrielle was in, she addressed Gabrielle's mother, "Mme. Delacour, your daughter has had a shock. You should take her to a quiet area and gather yourselves. It will most likely be a long night, and I will certainly have more questions for her. Mr. Weasley, please assist me." **ϡ** She then walked off.

Bill hugged his wife, smiled at Gabrielle, **ϡ** "All will be well. This is what Harry does. Fleur, let your dad know Gabrielle is safe, he's outside looking for her. Love you." **ϡ** Bill Weasley then went to join the DMA woman.

 **ϡ** "Oh, mum! I slapped him. I slapped him so hard I knocked his glasses off! What if… I may never see him again…" **ϡ** She was on the brink of tears once more. Her mother pulled her into another embrace. Shushing her and gently stroking her back.

Fleur rested her hand on Gabrielle's back. **ϡ** "Harry will be fine. He saves people all the time. This is like eating breakfast to him. He will be back soon and you can take him out to dinner to show your appreciation." Considering her sisters state, she added, "The slap meant **nothing** to him. I promise. He just wanted you to be safe." **ϡ**

Internally Fleur was worried. As powerful as Harry is, he is still just a mortal man. Did he really just leap off into who knows what kind of place? Surrounded by enemies? Harry is the **worst** at using the floo and portkeys. No chance he will arrive without being _**at best**_ off balance. At worst, flat on his back. She had seen the look on Bill's face and knew he was worried too. She silently said a prayer that her petite frère came back safely. Her sister needs her now.

They sat and calmed Gabrielle down. Her father came back and they filled him in. He was normally a very controlled wizard, but his relief was visible. As was his concern for Harry. The entire Delacour family had a soft spot for Harry. He'd earned it after the tri-wizard tournament.

Fleur was extremely impressed with how well her little sister was coping. Proud of her. Gabrielle wanted to go and help calm the families impacted. To help. Fleur just held her and shook her head. She knew it might be a distraction to the other families that one student had evaded capture. And Mme. Bellamy had insisted on no communication. Still, she was proud of her baby sisters desire to help others.

Suddenly, a large glowing white stag appeared and headed to Mme. Bellamy. That was Harry's patronus! It relayed a message, but Fleur was too far away to make it out. Mme. Bellamy immediately sent out a patronus of her own. Something was happening.

- **CS** -

**Somewhere in France**

**Right after Midnight**

**In A Rather Dangerous Place**

**NOTE: This will be a BETTER chapter if you are listening to 'Under Pressure' by David Bowie and Queen.**

Harry materialized and was tossed sideways. He transferred the momentum into a roll and came up firing. Until he knew the scene, he stuck with silent 'Stupefy' spells. There were four wizards and a witch tending to the unconscious young ladies from the event. The whole scene seemed so wrong. He dropped them in less than two seconds. They were completely unprepared. As he rose up from his crouched position, he felt the wards.

**NNNN...PRESSURE!**

The wards were VERY powerful and once they had sensed him attacking 'friendlies' within the building, they had retaliated. He lost his black and silver 'astral face' as he focused on his internal resistance. It was as if he was having his teeth drilled without Novocain.

**UNEARTHLY PRESSURE!**

A lesser wizard would be reduced to rolling on the floor. Or been outright killed by these wards. They felt modern and professionally set. These wards had at least two ley lines connected to them. Maybe three.

He'd have to keep his attention focused on resisting the wards. The spells he would cast would be verbal and low powered. No silent casting unless the spell was truly second nature and instinctive. No wandless magic either. To hold the wards power back would mean keeping 90-95% of his focus on resisting them. He'd have to go 'old school'.

First, he held up his Holly and Phoenix feather wand and said " **Rennervate** " over the unconscious students.

**WHITE-HOT-PAIN!** **PRESSURE!**

He'd have to be very slow in his casting to avoid moving his attention from resisting the wards. As the students regained consciousness, he addressed them.

 **ϡ** "Please, listen to me, we don't have much time. You have been kidnapped. I am going to get you out of here, but you must follow my instructions." The girls were obviously shocked and scared. Once he had their full attention, he proceeded. " **First, do not cast a single spell.** I am currently under attack from the local wards. Trust me when I say, you **do not** want this. Follow behind me, but not too close. Let me go ahead and clear the rooms as we make our escape. There **WILL** be fighting." **ϡ**

Harry then raised the Elder wand and said " **Spiritus Ærmis!** ", Emerald green translucent armor suddenly formed around him.

**PRESSURE! NERVE PAIN!**

The spell he cast is called 'Spirit Armor' and it would help him resist the wards and hostile curses. It would last abut thirty minutes. Hopefully that would be enough time. His nose was beginning to bleed. This would happen every time he cast a spell.

Turning to the young ladies, Harry asked the group, **ϡ** "What Questions do you Ladies have before we set out?" **ϡ**

The questions came all at once. He could barely focus on them. **ϡ** "Where are we?" "How did we get here?" "You look terrible. Is it the wards?" "How will we defend ourselves?" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "Whoa! OK. We don't have much time." He knew he was twitching. **FOCUS**! "Answers to your questions: I don't know where we are. Your pins are portkeys, take them off. Yes, the wards are _brutalizing_ me." **ϡ** Defense was important… He then _slowly_ transformed the stunned wizards and witches into spears.

**PURE AGONY!**

He went too fast. **ϡ** "If you have to, defend yourselves with these." Poetic justice. "Don't even **touch** your wands until I give you the all clear." **ϡ**

Given time, he would draw a protective circle, gather his strength, and send a heavy pulse of power at the ward stones - shattering them, but time was not something he had. He needed to outsource the problem while making a break for it.

No time to draw a summoning circle. Stick with simple elementals. Earth Elementals. Harry then focused just enough to summon three moderately powerful Earth Elementals.

**PAIN! CRAMPING! PRESSURE!**

His knees buckled and he almost lost control of them. They were about four feet tall and three feet wide with arms that ended in pic axes. "Destroy the ward stones". Hopefully he would survive long enough. Their response sounded like stones grinding together. It was an affirmation. Then they merged with the stone floor, and were gone.

Just then, a wizard wearing an filthy, splattered apron entered the room and stopped suddenly when he saw Harry. He drew his wand and shot a cutting curse at Harry. Harry deflected it and stunned the wizard with a silent 'Stupefy'.

**AAAARRRRGGGG! PRESSURE! WHITEHOT!**

He reflexively cast the stunner silently. The armor helped, but he needed all his concentration to resist the wards. Very, _very_ slowly, he transfigured the man into yet another spear, he now had armed all six of the ladies.

Next, Harry gently summoned 'Fashad', an allied spirit of a dubious nature. Dubious meaning theft and assassination. **PRESSURE!** This was easier with Fashad as he was already allied with the spirit and did not need to exert control.

The spirit spoke in a whisper, "Greetings, Master of Death. You are in a VERY dangerous place."

No, Shit! Way to state the obvious. Harry just stared at the spirit for a moment.

"Fashad, I need to know the layout of the building. Number of opponents and the best way out."

At that Fashad bowed and faded from view. Tic-toc, time was wasting. Harry used the time waiting on Fashad to return to focus on resisting the wards and recovery. The students were huddled together, comforting each other. He thought he heard his name spoken a few times amongst themselves.

Fashad returned in less than a minute. That was fast. "The best route out of here is through the door in front of you, which is a kitchen. Proceed down the hall at the end of the kitchen, then up the stairs to the main level. The occupants of the house are being awoken now and will be setting up an ambush. Be vigilant, young Master. There are **many** in the house. From the top of the stairs you should proceed to the front door. The going will be tough, but the back door is too heavily warded. Make haste!"

Good Intel. "Payment for services?" Fashad rarely did anything for free. Even if the charge was minor.

"I only wish to watch and enjoy. Payment enough. The other spirits in the house are hoping you will exert vengeance on their behalf. I told them to expect death and retribution. Don't embarrass me." Fashad faded away, but Harry could sense his lingering presence. Spectator.

Blood thirsty bastard. Harry often wondered why he liked the spirit so much. Vengeful spirits, expecting retribution. Thar explains how Fashad was able to gather the Intel so fast. Harry knew spirits would interact and communicate. Never underestimate an angry spirit. Time to get going.

As he staggered under the wards, Harry realized that he was in no shape for dual casting. Which wand to keep out? He would need his most vicious spells to survive. The Holly wand could handle mage level power, but it was not as good with the ancient 'Nethermantic' spells. Better with 'Elemental' spells, though. The Elder wand could cast any spell with full mage power and it loved those vicious Nethermantic spells. It was a tad long for wrist sheath summoning. At 15 inches, it is an awkward length for a wrist sheath, it required a sheath with a minor astral pocket. It was slower to draw once sheathed. The deciding factor: the Holly wand was one he could effortlessly summon left handed in a split second. It actually seemed to prefer the left hand – closer to his heart, maybe? So, he put his beloved Holly wand in the left wrist sheath and kept the Elder wand out and in his right hand. Ready for action.

Addressing the students, Harry gasped out **ϡ** "Follow me. But not too close." **ϡ** They made their way through a kitchen. Apparently, the last Wizard to barge in was the cook. He had come to see what was taking so long. Well, he was now a spear… The kitchen had pieces of meat on a cutting board. One of the ladies gasped and Harry realized there was a human hand on the counter. Based on the size, it had either belonged to a small woman or a child. He muttered "Bloody Fucking Cannibals". The girls seemed to be emboldened by his anger. Or maybe it was his lack of fear.

 **PRESSURE!** **PAIN!**

Harry was distracted just enough by the kitchen 'leftovers' that his knees wobbled from the wards. Can't lose focus.

Proceeding quickly down a short hall and ignoring adjoining doors, they followed Fashad's directions and went straight to the stairs. The pace was as fast as Harry could manage, faster than a walk but less than a jog. Now, ascending up the stairs, he slowed and prepared for the inevitable ambush. He had to stop twice to gather his focus and his balance.

**RESIST! PRESSURE!**

Lord help him if he had an extended fight in this state. Those flunkeys he had already defeated downstairs did not count. As he rose to see around the corner at the top of the stairs, he had to lurch back to avoid some very brutal spells. Bone-breaker, Cutting, and a Piercing Hex. Maybe more. Swirling his wand, Harry said, " **Aut Tenebræ!** " He did not have to be silent with this one, it was so old no one would recognize it.

**PAIN! PRESSURE! AGONY!**

Harry had summoned 'Ethereal Darkness' and directed it to rapidly swirl up and out beyond the stairwell. He could see through it, as could anyone trained to perceive the world as a Nethermancer – into the 'lower' astral plane. But there were so very few who could do that now. Something of a lost discipline. They could not see through it and he could. Perfect cover. The opponents began firing blindly into the inky blackness. Harry motioned the girls to stay put and crawled under the spell fire.

Harry countered with a wide cutting ribbon. Flicking his wand and focusing, " **Ferrum Uitta!** " It was a very dangerous spell that could affect multiple opponents. He referred to it as his 'scythe'. He hoped to cut their numbers in half. By cutting _them_ in half. A powerful spell, he had to divert a bit more attention than he wanted to. Harry knew casting it would open him to the wards, but it was do or die time.

**PAIN! PRESSURE! RIPPING AGONY!**

He counted eight opponents and under the cover of his darkness he had reduced them to five with that last spell. Better odds. These guys were moving well and somewhat coordinated. Don't get cocky!

**PRESSURE!**

Working together, two of them had managed to dispel the darkness, leaving Harry moving and dodging for his life. He dodged three curses while batting aside a cutting curse and a piercing hex.

**PRESSURE!**

The pressure from the wards was unbelievable! He felt his core straining to resist it. Harry's nose was now bleeding in a steady stream now.

He was in full on defensive mode and that was not a good place to be. The wards were really holding him back. A Blasting curse was sent at the ground in front of him, but he saw it and shielded the floor, " **Protego!** "

 **AAAARRR!** **PAIN! PRESSURE!**

He had angled the 'protego' to rebound the curse back at the ceiling over two of the combatants. The other three were pressing him with direct spells. His movement was impaired and his Spirit Armor was wavering under the onslaught. Without his attention, it would not last long. He was not moving anywhere near as well as normal, so his spirit armor was taking a few glancing hits. He lacked the focus to attack as he normally would. He had to improve his odds or they would wear him down.

" **Hastam Tonitrua!** " Summoning an elemental spear tied to air, he hurtled it from the elder wand the way a primitive hunter would use an Atlatl. He had to put enough force into it to destroy a shield. Harry knew the price he would pay.

**HHHSSSSS! BURNING PAIN! AGONY! PESSURE!**

The spear shattered one of the opponent's shields, piercing the wizard's chest and exploding with a deafening thunder clap. The wizard's chest was opened up and the others were stunned by the thunderous sound and the mini shockwave. This bought him three breaths.

Reinforcing his spirit armor, Harry began hurling astral darts. 'Sægittæ' was very precise and extremely fast to cast. Like having a .45 ACP semi-automatic pistol. Not as destructive as Confrigo, but he couldn't divert his attention enough for a blasting charm. So second nature, he could do them silently and perfect to finishing of the stunned opponents. Harry could snap off Astral Darts faster than a Royal Marine could fire bullets. Astral Darts are unimpaired by physical armor or defenses, they only became destructive when they found living targets or anything with an astral presence. Meaning, you cannot just hide behind a wall. The same held true with Astral Spears.

**MORE PAIN! DAMN THE WARDS! RELENTLESS!**

The hastily cast astral darts dropped two opponents leaving only a pair or attackers. Recovering from the thunder clap, they began firing curses back. Harry dodged, but his focus was WAY off. One of the bone breaker curses caught his leg. His armor held off the worst effects, but enough got through that he was sure there was at least a hairline fracture. He managed to keep moving and numbed his leg. He'd feel that tomorrow. Assuming he saw tomorrow. These opponents were **so** **much** better trained than the ones down stairs.

Harry managed to somehow dodge a killing curse, but was clipped with a blood boiling curse. His armor deflected much of it. His core resisted most of it, but he had to perform a fast counter-curse to localize the damage.

**PRESSURE!**

All out of options. Harry fired a wide area lighting strike. " **Fulgur Uitta!** "

**EXCRUCIATING PAIN! PRESSURE AND STRAIN!**

One of the opponents could not shield it enough and fell. The other was strong enough to resist it, but his shield was destroyed and he was off balance.

Harry focused through the pain. Spinning to the side and using his centrifugal momentum, Harry flung his wand hand forward and yelled " **Hastam Æstræ!** " He hurtled an astral spear straight at the wizard while continuing his movement and pivoting painfully away from another killing curse. It caught the wizard in the shoulder. Harry followed with an overpowered cutting curse, " **Diffindo!** " Splitting the wizard cleanly in half. Harry briefly thanked Merlin he did not have to clean up the mess he was leaving behind. Ick.

**DAMNATION! PAIN AND PRESSURE!**

All in all, the battle had lasted no more than thirty to forty seconds. Eight trained wizards down, but it cost him. He had shifted too much focus from resisting the wards. His ears were now bleeding. His ears ringing. It took Harry a moment to recover from a swirling sense of vertigo the pain from the wards and his injuries caused.

Looking around, Harry realized he was standing in a main foyer. There were hallways and stairs all converging on this area. And a Front Door! There was a staircase leading up to the second level opposite of the stairs he had followed up from the basement. He knew the girls were still on the basement stairs. Hopefully safe. He would not leave without them.

He heard movement on the descending stairs. He moved his wand in a jagged manner, then thrust it forward saying, " **Unctæ Devourare Æstræ!"**

**BURNING PAIN!**

Harry nearly collapsed from the pain the wards were inflicting on him.

He had summoned an 'Astral Maw'. It was like a cross between an octopus and a megalodon, but it only exists on the astral plane. Basically, a huge tooth filled mouth surrounded by tentacles. For the next five minutes or so, it would be on THIS plane. He sent it gliding up the stairs and flicked his wand saying " **Glisseo!** " transforming the stairs into a slide. The Astral Maw would float up while the opponents on the stairs would slide down into its mouth. He steadied himself and reinforced his armor again while he heard the screams. That beast would take out any wizards or witches that it encountered until it was destroyed or dispelled.

**PRESSURE! PAIN!**

He heard movement from the two hall ways on either side of the front doors. Making a small circle with his wand, he said " **Aspera Caliditas!** " He placed a cold field in front of one of the hall ways.

**JOINTS ON FIRE! PRESSURE!**

Before he could repeat the cold zone on the second hallway, two disillusioned attackers came running out of the one he had just set up the cold field in front of. He could see their 'distortions'. They hit the cold field and fell screaming. No longer disillusioned he saw two witches in their mid-thirties. Cold that intense is like fire. It sucks the heat from you so fast it causes burns. 'Sægittæ! Sægittæ!' He silenced them with a pair of silently cast Astral Darts to the head.

**NAUSEA! TEETH SCREAMING PAIN!**

What was taking those elementals so long?

He once again staggered under the wards and, as his vision came back into focus, he saw four new opponents. He was now squaring up against three wizards and a witch. They all seemed confident in their abilities. These were the leaders. The lieutenants, actually. They had apparently entered from the other side corridor and were between him and the front door.

He straightened up and felt the blood vessels in one of his eyes pop. It would be an ugly bloody mess, but he could still see from it just fine. While he rapidly steeled himself against the ward's influence, the new opponents approached. He still heard screams from the top of the staircase he had sent the monster up. No worries there, which was good, as he had his back to the stair cases.

One of the wizards stepped forward. Obviously the top lieutenant. He looked vaguely familiar. "Ah, Harry Potter. Long time no see. Too bad we have to meet again under these conditions. I've followed your career closely." Perfect English... Harry noted the others were fanning out. Using the time to set themselves up in more advantageous positions.

Harry couldn't place him. "You have me at a disadvantage." Who is he? Not French. He sounds English. He seems…

 **PRESSURE! PAIN!** Analytical thought was almost as bad as spell casting.

Don't focus on figuring out who he is! Focus on resisting the wards! Harry staggered slightly.

The 'Top Dog' continued to speak. Harry decided he was 'Monsieur' Dark Lords version of Lucius Malfoy. "I see my wards are taking their toll. How you are still alive is beyond me. But, we can remedy that. **Avada Kedavra!** "

Harry twisted to avoid. He knew his reflexes were impaired, but he had spent years dodging. His affinity for his Owl animagus form had greatly increased his speed of perception and ability to plan his movements, but his injuries and the wards were greatly impacting him. Using the momentum of the twist, he whipped his wand around and said " **Ferrum Uitta!** " throwing out his scythe once more. It was aimed at two of the new opponents, but he had no time to see if it had connected.

**PRESSURE! PAIN!**

He was then struck with a Bombarda that shattered his spirit armor and threw him across the room. He felt ribs shift and break. His arm and shoulder instantly went numb. He saw another killing curse miss from a different angle. It slid through the space where he _might_ have finished his dodge. The Bombarda _might_ have saved his life, but it was not a loving kiss. He flew through the air and collided with the wall head and face first. He lay limply on the floor, unconscious.

Harry was floating in space while ice daggers slowly pressed into him from every conceivable angle. He saw Catherine, bleeding from her nose, ears, and eyes. She suddenly yelled, " **RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS!** " This snapped him back into consciousness. His spirit armor and his core had saved him. But they would not take another hit like that. Not in his current state. Where was his wand? Dropped it somewhere.

**PAIN! PRESSURE! UNBELIEVABLE! MUST RESIST!**

Two wizards and a witch now approached. Wands up. Apparently his 'Scythe' had taken out one of them. He heard others entering the room as well. Must be 'flunkeys' as they were holding back. Letting their bosses enjoy their fun. Enjoy their kill.

**RAZORBLADES! PRESSURE!**

The leader, aka 'Lucius Jr.', spoke to him, "And now, we come to the close. Broken bones. Constant assault from my wards. Numerous other injuries. Your right wrist looks to be broken. No wand either." The man said while holding up the elder wand. He must have summoned it when it was dropped. "Look on the bright side, you have been 'pre-tenderized'. I will personally feast on your heart. Any last words?" The others enjoyed his little 'pre-tenderized' joke.

Harry looked up. He made deliberate eye contact and pulled his focus together. One last spell. He'd summon his Holly wand from its sheath and cast left handed. No worries there, he was just as good left handed as he was right. Something powerful. Full force. The wards would kill him, but he'd blow this house apart. If the girls were still below ground level, they should survive… Stall for time. "Yes. Who are you? Why did …"

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Oooohhhhh...** **RELIEF!**

The ward stones had been destroyed. The elementals he had summoned had done their job. FINALLY! Good Lord, did they think they were getting paid by the hour?!

Harry could see the leader suddenly stagger. He must have been tied to the wards. Apparently, he had felt the wards come down as well, but not in a good way. The others looked over at 'Lucius Jr'. For a split second, Harry realized no one was looking at him! Apparently the cavalry just arrived. And it's ME!

He had maybe a half a second. Summoning his Holly wand from its sheath while he moved, he silently shot a full force 'EXPULSO!' blasting curse directly at the leader. No messing around with stunners! The leader had no time to throw up a shield, but it wouldn't have saved him if he had. The 'Expulso' struck with so much power, it liquefied the man in a massive explosion. Harry used Expulso as he was too close and did not want to risk getting burned. It worked on pure pressure and force rather than heat.

The gore from 'Lucius Jr.' went everywhere. The entire room was showered if blood and bone and entrails, as well as the content of the man stomach. The temperature was quickly getting colder and Harry was now rapidly regaining his power and focus. The force of the Expulso explosion had thrown everyone standing within ten yards to the ground. The wizard who had blasted him with the Bombarda was the closest to Jr. Lucius and was sent flying through the air. He landed rough. Probably injured by bone fragments. Karma! This bought Harry enough time to get to his feet. Harry shielded the next few curses that came his way from the 'late-comers', methodically batting them aside left handed. His Spirit Armor was fully formed once more. Hopefully he would not need it.

He wasn't moving well at all, but he had plenty of raw power. Massive amounts of adrenaline. Harry pressed forward, his wand a blur a Harry deflected spells from multiple sources while firing off Diffindo, Sægittæ, or Confrigo curses between spell deflections. There were quite a few of these newcomers. No time to count, but at least a dozen. He was slowly whittling the masses down, but he was not mobile enough to avoid multiple unforgivable curses cast in concert... assuming they could cast them. Harry needed a distraction. Mentally, he reconnected with the summoned Astral Maw and instructed it to 'swim' back down the stairs and devour the rank and file late-comers. It was just swimming around upstairs. Lazy fish!

Then, to his side, he heard " **Crucio!** " His mobility was low, too many broken bones and injuries. With a flick of his wand, Harry ripped the front door off its hinges and put it between himself and the curse. It moved so fast it was just a large wooden blur, but it managed to barely intercept the spell in time. He then banished the door straight at the 'lieutenant' witch who had cast the crucio, knocking her flat. She appeared to be unconscious. He threw his head to the side to avoid a piercing curse and volleyed two cutting curses back to the casters. Some fool shot a jelly-leg jinx at him. Harry just ignored it and let it slide off his spirit armor. Even without armor, it would have had zero effect on him. Now that the wards were no longer impacting him, his core and his power level were just too high for those kinds of spells.

He glanced over at the 'lieutenant' wizard who had caught him with the Bombarda and had been most impacted by the 'Jr. Lucius' explosion. He had raised a shield and was beginning to get up. Harry cast a stabilized Protego between himself and the flunkies, He then cast the 'Umbræ Petulæns!' silently at the wizard. It was a 'Shadow Tether' spell. The man's own shadow would wrestle and hold him down, restraining him from inside his shield. For a while. Long enough to buy Harry some time. He needed to deal with the rank and file.

While his shield was holding, Harry summoned 'Ethereal Darkness' over the side of the room he and the last two lieutenants were on. That would keep the dozen or so flunkies from drawing a bead on him and reduce the incoming spells he had to deal with as his opponents would not know which image was him. Now, something to further distract and reduce the count of the red shirts. Yeah, Harry liked Star Trek…

Avoiding casting any flashy spells that would give away his position, Harry transfigured furniture into wolves and sent them after the new rank and file red shirt opponents that had entered the room. He took a cue from his father's old tactics and conjured illusions of wolves to intermingle with the transfigured ones heading their way. About half of the illusions would get to the opponents first, tricking the victims into think they were **all** illusions. Then the physical wolves would attack. They would all hit right as the Astral Maw made its way down to them.

Seeing that the 'lieutenant' witch, who had tried to crucio him, was started to rise up from under the front door, he quickly raised his wand and focused, silently casting 'Dolor!' It was an ancient spell that resembled the cruciatus, but not **quite** as debilitating. It also did not require his full attention to maintain. It was not _technically_ an unforgivable as it is an ancient and unknown spell. Inflicting tortuous pain was a grey area, but hey – she started it with that Crucio. Tit-for-Tat.

This gave Harry time to deal with the remaining 'lieutenant' Wizard from the 'experienced' group. The one that hit him with the blasting curse and was wrestling with his own shadow. Looking over, Harry noticed the bastard had just managed to overcome the 'Shadow Tethers' but had dropped his shield. Unable to see through the Ethereal Darkness, he apparently decided to strategically withdrawal – Harry saw the astral threads rapidly winding up in an apparition pattern. He was apparating! _Hell no_! In half a second he would be gone.

Harry flicked his wand so fast it was barely visible, his 'Sægittæ' caught the fleeing wizard with an astral dart right as he began to 'wink' out of existence. The Astral Dart was very fast to cast and its astral nature allowed it to affect the partially apparated wizard. Striking the wizard center mass, the man lost focus and splinched horribly. Where ever he was headed, only about half of him would show up. Given that half of his head and torso stayed behind, Harry was satisfied that the man had _not_ gotten away.

The group of 'red shirt' late arriving flunky wizards were busy fighting the wolves. The Astral Maw was being held back, but it was taking three of them to do it. Harry peering through the darkness and bolstered the number of wolves – both transfigured and illusion. That would keep them busy a little longer. He stayed inside the area of darkness to lessen the chance of any random curses of 'opportunity'.

The lieutenant witch he had cursed was writhing on the ground, in pain. She was trying to do something with her wand. Harry quickly disarmed her with a quick 'expelliarmus'. He tried to stun her, but she had some kind of protection against 'Stupefy'. French Aurors were probably like their British cousins and always led with Stupefy. Whatever charm or enchantment she had on her would have been effective against them. But Harry was not planning on sticking with 'stunners'.

He quickly noted that she was trying to reach into her pocket, he summoned a fire whip and severed her hand at the wrist. She screamed and tried to use her left hand, but he severed that too. The flame whip cauterized the wounds, so she would not bleed out. It had sliced up a good bit of her torso as well, but not fatally. So much for disillusionment.

Harry guessed she had a portkey in her pocket. She was far more experienced than the cannon fodder red shirts that made up most of the opponents fighting the wolves. Harry had killed all the other more experienced fighters. He wanted her alive for questioning. Dispelling the whip, he silently cast a 'Petrificus Totalis', also known as a full body bind. Unlike the stunner, THAT took effect. Maybe he should have started with that instead of 'Stupefy'. No second guessing now.

Turning and peering through his 'Ethereal Darkness', Harry noted the 'late-arrival-red-shirt-flunkies' that had entered the room when he was blasted into near unconsciousness, right before the wards dropped, were about a third their original number. Maybe less. He never really got a good look and no telling how many were devoured by the Astral Maw. But they were ankle deep in blood and body parts.

They likely assumed all the wolves were illusions only to be horrifically surprised. There were four or five wizards in a defensive circle. All but one of the transfigured wolves were destroyed and the illusionary wolves were fading. Someone must have had enough power behind their 'Finite' charm to end his illusions. Maybe it was a combined effort. Same with the Astral Maw. Working together, it could be dispelled. Not bad. Some talent there, apparently.

Flicking his wand, he mentally thought, 'Ignis Pila'. With this, Harry silently hurled a fireball into their defensive circle to break them up before they could recover or apparate away. They probably thought the wards were still up or they would have already left… Two of them saw the fireball and raised their shields, but their protections shattered under the raw force of the explosion. Half of the wizards were blown to pieces, all were burned horribly. The two who managed to raise their shields **might** be alive, but they weren't going anywhere.

Suddenly, all Harry could hear was the steady ringing in his ears. It was constant, but there was no other noise. His right arm was killing him. His leg too. Ribs busted up. The Blood Boiling curse had done 'who knows what'. Blood was seeping from so many wounds. Hard to stay focused. He noticed his right shoulder was out of its socket. A quick 'Episkey' put it back. **THAT HURT**. Best to leave the other injuries to the professionals.

Harry summoned an orbital spy and sent it off to search the house for any hidden opponents or unknown survivors. With a left handed flick of his Holly wand, he summoned his Elder wand and caught it in the same hand holding the Holly wand. It was happily re-united with him. He then checked on the 'lieutenant' witch, he had to make sure she was not able to somehow kill herself or escape. Once satisfied, he reinforced her full body bind. She had already passed out. Hopefully she was not dead. He struggled to put the elder wand in the sheath one handed while holding the Holly wand, but he got it.

He limped over to the descending stairs where the students were hiding. Not wanting to get stabbed by a spear, he croaked out, **ϡ** "Its safe now, ladies. You can come out." **ϡ**

The six young ladies slowly emerged and then recoiled. Harry realized what the scene must look like. Horrific. Severed body parts, blood everywhere, the overpowering smell of burnt flesh… His orbital spy returned and told him there were no other people in the house. Harry assumed that if there **had** been anyone else, they would have left when the battle turned against them.

 **ϡ** "Battles over. The wards are down. Let's get out of here." **ϡ** He staggered out the front door. Taking one step at a time very carefully. Basically dragging one leg behind the other.

He slowly levitated the surviving opponents into the front yard. He collected the spears and transformed them back into the wizards and the witch he had first stunned when he arrived. He re-stunned them all for good measure and put them in body binds.

Looking back at the house they had exited, it was a grand manor. Stately and beautiful. Surely it was a known location. **ϡ** "Ladies, do any of you have any idea where we are?" **ϡ**

One of the witches spoke up, **ϡ** "Yes, I've been here before. It is the home of the Lavoisier family." **ϡ**

Harry summoned a patronus and sent it to Mme. Bellamy to inform her of their location. Hopefully she knew the Lavoisier family, too. If not, she could ask around.

Thinking of what to do with the students. They looked like they were all pretty shaken. An hour ago they were enjoying a party in their honor. **ϡ** "Now, I can create a portkey, but I really don't know where to send you. The Beauxbaton Academy is probably warded up. I don't know any other locations… I guess I can send you to my Paris flat. I still have it for a few more days… No wait. I know a DMA agent who has pitiful wards." **ϡ**

One of the ladies spoke up, **ϡ** " **NO!** We will not just leave you. You are battered and broken. We'll wait with you. Please, sit." **ϡ** The others were nodding along. Harry now realized that he must look like hell warmed over. Was **his** appearance the reason they had recoiled when he called them out of hiding? These were brave young ladies.

 **ϡ** "I can't sit. Too many injuries. Once I sit, I'm done. I need to stay alert. At least until the DMA gets here." Thinking of what they can do to stay active, "You can use your wands now, please help me guard the prisoners." **ϡ**

One of the ladies refused to leave his side. **ϡ** "At least let me help support you. Here…" **ϡ** She wrapped her arms around him, careful not to touch his obviously broken wrist. Normally, Harry would refuse as it would prevent him from moving effectively, but he wasn't exactly moving well now.

Within about ten minutes, the sound of multiple apparitions was heard. Harry held his Phoenix wand as defensively as he could in his current state. "Keep your guard up ladies. Probably friendlies, but you never know…" Had he slipped back to English?

"Harry!" Familiar voice… "It's alright, Harry. We got your message. My god, you look like hell." She slowly came into focus. Harry realized he was fading fast. Internal bleeding likely. That blood boiling curse may have done some real damage. Concussion? Probably.

Harry checked Padma's pattern. No Polyjuice or Imperious.

Harry recognized her. "Ah, thank goodness. Padma Patil, You are a sight for VERY sore eyes." He also noted Mme. Bellamy and a small army of Wizards and Witches. Including one Dominique Aris.

Mme. Bellamy approached, she gently asked, **ϡ** "Mr. Potter, What is the status?" **ϡ** Looking him over, she noted a broken wrist. Shallow breathing in line with broken ribs, heavily favoring one leg, eye glasses gone except for one arm still hanging from his ear, possible concussion. Covered in blood. He needed medical attention badly.

Harry looked her in the eye, "All the students are safe and recovered. I have nine or ten captured dark wizards and witches." Looking at their mangled forms, he added, "A few may have expired." He was no longer speaking French, but he didn't seem to notice.

Harry continued, "The one without hands is a lieutenant and should be interrogated ASAP. She probably has a false tooth or vial of poison or some way to kill herself, be careful. She is shielded from stunners and almost certainly has a portkey in her right pocket. Heal her, protect her from assassination, and interrogate her. I'd bet my fortune she will know more than the others combined."

Harry took a deep breath, then coughed up a bit of blood. His whole body trembled. Thankfully, the student holding him added support. This was not good. He noted Padma looking at him very concerned. He flipped back to French. **ϡ** "The rest are low level. Or at least, they were not as skilled at combat. Inside the house is a battleground. Pretty messy. I have no idea how many I fought through. The wards finally came down, but I expect there are booby traps and self-destruction curses, which is why we are waiting outside. Don't go in without a **very good** curse breaker, I expect any evidence is protected. Seriously. This is a one of a kind opportunity. You need a master curse breaker before you step inside. Like Bill." **ϡ** Mme. Bellamy listened and nodded. She hadn't considered that. She mentally noted that Harry had been fighting Dark Wizards most of his life. She wanted him tied to France. She wanted the knowledge he brought.

Mme. Bellamy seemed to be in a state of disbelief. **ϡ** "I see. And you did all this while under the influence of wards?" **ϡ**

"Yes, POWERFUL ones. Professionally set. Had I been prepared or had time to counter the wards… I would not look like _**this**_. Oh, here you go." Harry put his Holly wand in his teeth and handed her the paperwork. Not easy doing everything with his left hand. He had signed it just before she arrived. The contract was a bloody mess, but it was legal. He needed the immunity with all the dead bodies lying around. The details of the contract looked good enough. Taking his wand back, he realized how much he was being supported by the witch beside him. Had he just been speaking English?

Padma spoke up, "We should get all of you to a hospital. You should all be checked out."

"Right. So, the students are fine. They are safe. I have a few… captured… wait. We already did this – right?"

Padma was busy healing his minor wounds and scanning him for serious injuries. "Yes, Harry. You covered the status. You have a hairline fracture on your Tibia. You really should not be standing on it. You have the lingering effects of a Blood boiling curse resulting in a damaged lung. Broken ribs. Concussion. Broken wrist. Sprained ankle. Dislocated shoulder, you appear to have roughly fixed that at least… and bruises and lacerations from head to toe. The wards really messed you up too, but nothing permanent. How are you even standing?"

The student with her arm around Harry started crying softly. He had endured this to save them. She was sensitive enough to have felt the wards. She couldn't believe he had actually survived that, let alone during a full on battle. Her adrenalin was dropping and the raw fear and emotion were kicking in.

Padma was tersely holding it together. She hated seeing Harry like this. It reminded her of his fourth year. After the final task. **ϡ** "Let's go now. Director Bellamy, do you have a portkey Harry and the students can use?" **ϡ**

The older woman handed them a rope. **ϡ** "This will take you to the St. Genevieve Hospital." **ϡ**

Harry straightened up. "I want my own doctor. No offense, but I want my personal physician."

Padma tried to reason with him. "Harry, we don't have time. You are not thinking clearly…"

"Yes, I am. I want Andromeda Tonks nee Black or Draco Malfoy. Otherwise, I'll apparate straight to Hogwarts." Harry was gripping his wand dangerously. Padma's eyes widened in fear.

"Harry, you can't apparate in your current state. And Hogwarts is MUCH too far away. Even for you! Also, the wards would block you." Padma took his hand. "I'll come with you to St. Genevieve. We'll summon your family when we get there. **I won't leave you**." Padma reflected on his request, Draco Malfoy? Well, according to the DoM intelligence reports, they did mend fences. They are family. Padma came to the realization that HELL, apparently, **had** frozen over.

Harry softened, but shook his head, "No, you have to stay on the scene. Too much opportunity for data collection. Have I briefed you yet?" His ears were ringing. It was getting louder. Deafening.

"Yes, Harry. You briefed us. Saul can cover for me. Mme. Bellamy is in charge." Padma was calming him down. Mme. Bellamy was impressed. With them both.

"She doesn't know what they're like… Saul? OK. He's good. 'Monsieur' Dark Lord almost certainly left incriminating evidence…Wait! Hermione and Ron! Are they…?" Harry looked confused.

Padma smiled. Harry, always worried about his friends. She gently said, "They're fine. Come on Harry." Padma, The six girls, and Harry held the rope. "Ladies, support Harry. Portkeys tend to throw him around." The other young ladies swarmed around him. Padma noted they seemed eager to move in close to him. Padma noted a bit of confusion when Harry named the Dark Lord. He had started referring to the mysterious French Dark Lord as 'Monsieur Dark Lord' to prevent confusion with Voldemort. Typical 'Harry Humor'.

"Wait!" Harry let go of the rope and touched his wand to one of his many wounds, extracting a little blood. " **Sanguis Mundat!** " His blood began to sizzle and smoke. The blood on him, that was his, did the same. Much of it was on the witch who had been helping him stand as well. "There, my blood has been cleansed from the site. Can't be too careful…" Looking over at Padma, he asked, "And you will stay with me? Protect me if I lose consciousness? No unchecked potions or spells?"

"Yes, Harry. I won't leave you!" At that, Harry reached out and took the rope.

Mme. Bellamy said, " **Sécurité!** " and they were off.

To be continued…

**—CS—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Réveillez-vous = French for 'Wake Up'
> 
> 'Monsieur' Dark Lord = French Dark Lord. As Padma stated, it is 'Harry Humor'.
> 
> SO, a lot of combat, and it was a HUGE challenge to write. I think I re-wrote it half a dozen times. Now, if you look at it in detail, it was only maybe about three to five minutes of actual combat. The rest was Harry summoning the Elementals and Creeping through the house. End to end, the third section lasted between fifteen and twenty minutes. Thats why I had his "Come and get us" Patronus arrive in the second section. tied it all together.
> 
> The Wards were brutalizing Harry and a lesser wizard would not have survived. Resisting them really cut into his abilities. Imagine having o fight for your life while having your teeth drilled without novocain. I hope I wrote it well enough to convey that Harry really struggled, but still managed to take out a great many opponents. He had a close call with the best of the Wizards and Witches in the house, but it was the wards and his injuries that really wore him down.
> 
> Note that the entire event happened at midnight. Most of the wizards and witches in the house Harry portkeyed to were likely asleep or at least in bed. This bought him a little time. The eight that set up the initial ambush were well trained. As were the six that tried to cut off his escape (two dropped immediately due to the cold zone).
> 
> The others? Not so well trained. Yet. I alternated calling them 'late comers', 'rank and file', 'cannon fodder', and 'red shirts'. Basically, there are the basic followers and new recruits. Think 'snatchers' and 'sympathizers'. Not used to all out combat, like the others seemed to be. I do love the star trek reference! Any time you hang out with William Shatner, make sure you are not wearing red…
> 
> So, who are the Lavoisier family and why were so many Dark Wizards and Witches in their house? Who was the 'Lucius Junior' and how did he know Harry? What will be turned up in the house once properly searched? And most importantly, will Gabrielle ever get her dream date?
> 
> Special thanks to everyone who gave detailed reviews.
> 
> Special call out to KrisB-71854 whose detailed analysis and feedback has helped me consider and define the story from a different perspective.
> 
> Constructive feedback is appreciated. Especially around writing combat. I SINCERELY hope I did the scene justice. It was VERY challenging and I have a lot to learn.
> 
> New Spells (most are from Earthdawn):
> 
> Sanguis Mundat = 'Blood Cleanse'
> 
> Spiritus Ærmis = 'Spirit Armor' aka 'Soul Armor'
> 
> Æut Tenebræ = 'Ethereal Darkness'
> 
> Hastam Tonitrua = 'Thunder Spear'
> 
> Hastam Æstræ = 'Astral Spear'
> 
> Unctæ Devourare Æstræ = Astral Maw, Astral Devourer
> 
> Aspera Caliditas = 'Drastic Temperature'
> 
> Ferrum Uitta = 'Ribbon Blade'
> 
> Umbræ Petulæns = 'Shadow Tether'
> 
> Vide Bellator = 'Phantom Warrior'
> 
> Dolor = 'Pain'
> 
> Ignis Pila = 'Fireball'
> 
> Sagitta = 'Piercing Curse' (Arrow)
> 
> Sægittæ = 'Astral Dart' aka 'Spirit Dart'
> 
> Fulgur Uitta = 'Lightning Ribbon'
> 
> Expulso = 'Blasting Curse'. Force spell without flame and heat.
> 
> Coming up:
> 
> Harry is treated and he treats himself.
> 
> More on how this new 'Monsieur' Dark Lord is recruiting.
> 
> Harry's relationship with Catherine is strengthened.
> 
> Harry talks to the Flamels.
> 
> Harry approaches a possible apprentice


	18. Chapter 18

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**ϡ - To prevent confusion, conversations in French will start and end with ϡ. Reminder: Harry learned French from his mother's incarnation as she wanted him to attend Beauxbatons. Not everyone speaks French, and there will be a few folks that struggle without translation charms.**

**Note, spells verbalized will be in Bold and in Quotations. Spells cast silently will not be Bold and will be between apostrophes.**

" **Protego!" = Vocalized**

'Protego!' **= Silent**

**I have had many messages and reviews stating that the first few chapters of this story were not well received. My writing style has changed quite a bit since I began and I decided to go back and clean them up a bit. I took out some of the silly elements and consolidated a few of the chapters. Overview of the Revisions:**

**Chapter 1 is new. It is an introduction chapter with the character bio's as they are at at the beginning of the story as well as information of the Earthdawn world setting that I borrow from.**

**Chapter 2 is a brand new chapter that I really like. The first section was originally something I wrote for a future chapter of the prequel 'Harry Potter and the Dance of Death', but it works here too. The second section was not designed for the prequel and is brand new. It involves a certain bushy haired witch…**

**Chapters 3-5 are reworks of the original. My main goal was to give Ginny more depth and make her less childish. I like to think I have improved since I wrote the first few chapters. All told, I picked up about 6000 words. If you don't want to re-read anything, then I would suggest just reading Chapter 2.**

**Updates will slow a bit through the holidays and I will be prioritizing the Prequel, 'Harry Potter and the Dance of Death' until that story is caught up a bit.**

**—CS—**

**Chapter 18: Playing with Fire**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Auror Office**

**London, England**

**Thursday, August 9, 2001**

**4 AM**

Ronald Weasley was the last to enter the Auror offices. To say he was tired did not even begin to touch how he was feeling. Ron knew this happened on occasion, but he had expected a break after they rounded up the last of the Voldemort loyalists. Entering the conference room, he saw that he was not the only one summoned. Director Robards was there, a large man with a very belligerent attitude. Given the hour, he was likely in rare form. Susan was getting settled in and looked as tired as Ron. She must have arrived just slightly before him. Ron's immediate supervisor, Williamson, was also there. He was a tall and weedy middle aged man who preferred to wear his hair long and in a pony-tail. The man had been injured in their last raid but he was called in anyway. At 4 AM – this must be Serious. This could only mean one thing: France.

Robards kicked it off. "OK, the situation in France has deteriorated. Apparently, a number of witches were kidnapped right under the French ministry's noses." He then addressed Ron directly, "Your boy, Potter, went and got them back. But… there were complications. First things first. Weasley, who did you select for your team?"

"Bones and Davis, sir. Between the three of us, we cover the skill spectrum." Ron could sense Susan stiffening. She did not like Ron getting a leg up on her. She also had deep seeded resentments toward Davis from her Hogwarts years.

Williamson groaned and shaking his head spoke up, "Wait. All of these are school mates of yours, right? Same year? Battle of Hogwarts?" Turning and looking at Robards, "Sir…"

Robards acknowledged Williamson, "Weasley, I expected better. You can't just pick your friends and class mates! What about Savage? Or Proudfoot? They both have more experience. Why did you select Davis?"

Ron was ready for this, "Davis is a Slytherin half-blood. That in itself shows tenacity. She understands how dark wizards work. She is cunning and crafty. She can also hold her own in a fight." Ron _wanted_ to say, 'that's more than I can say for most of you old timers', but he was smart enough not to. "And for what it's worth, we were NOT friends at Hogwarts. Completely different circles."

Robards looked over at Susan, "Bones. Who would you have chosen? Susan looked over at Ron. They both know she would NOT have chosen Davis. Personal animosity. They both also know Davis is a solid choice. "I'd Choose Davis as well, sir. For the same reasons." Ron knew she was showing solidarity. But he knew her heart was not really in it.

Robards shifted his eyes. He appreciated loyalty. "I see. OK, well I asked you to make a choice and you did. Now, you two," pointing at Ron and Susan, "get coffee and be back in five minutes. Williamson, hang back."

At the coffee machine, Ron approached Susan, "Thanks for supporting me, Susan. It meant a lot."

With an annoyed huff, Susan said, "You'd do it for me... Still, I don't like her. She was an arrogant, sarcastic, malicious snake in school and she has not changed one bit."

"Agree on the sarcasm. I'll conceded a bit of arrogance, but I suspect she developed that in the snake pit. Probably a bit of 'Bravado' there too. Being a half-blood with all those mini-deatheaters had to be brutal for her. But hey, she came through in the final battle…"

Susan cut Ron off before he could go further. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You like her. I don't. I supported you, now YOU support ME. Keep her out of my hair." Ron nodded and she changed the subject. "Now, how do you feel about Williamson?"

"He's okay. Kind of a prick, but he knows his stuff. Don't expect to go outside the lines with him, though. He is a by-the-book Auror all the way. Definitely a part of the 'old guard' under Scrimgeour. He's a less belligerent version of Robards. Not as flexible as Savage, but fair. As long as you stay within the approved guidelines." Pausing and considering his gut feeling, "I wouldn't want him watching my back in a fight."

Susan nodded. She and Ron had discussed the failures of the remaining members of the 'old guard' plenty of times. "Agree. Watch each other's back?"

Ron smirked, "Always, Bones! Always." They both knew they were getting coffee for Williamson and Robards as well. It was a seniority thing. "Ready to head back?"

Re-entering the office and taking a seat around the table, coffee was distributed. Robards started the discussion, "Weasley, you have chosen your team. Unfortunately, I need someone with more experience on the team as well. Williamson, you will travel to France. While there, you are in charge and will be the primary contact with the French Aurors and DMA. Weasley, you will be the lead while deployed to the field, but reporting to Williamson."

Ron accepted the news tersely. It probably would have happened regardless. Otherwise, why would Williamson have been called in? Williamson for his part, did not look at all surprised. Ron supposed they had a chat just like he and Susan had. He wondered what they thought about the 'Young Guard'."

Robards began the briefing, "Six witches were kidnapped from Beauxbaton's. Potter managed to prevent one witch from being kidnapped, then he went in pursuit of the others. Using a captured portkey."

Susan and Ron both flinched at this, Susan spoke first, "Is he insane? Does he WANT to get killed? What the hell?"

Robards held up his hand, "He arrived at the home of an affluent French family. Once there, he managed to rescue the witches, resist the wards, and fight his way out. The death toll is somewhere between twenty and forty. Eleven kidnappers were taken alive. Apparently, it is a new terrorist movement. There appears to be a budding Dark Lord at the helm. Jury is still out, though. I'd like you three to leave within the hour and see the scene of the crime before it gets stale. The curse breaker at the scene is your brother, Weasley. He is moving slowly and carefully as the house is apparently warded up and down. Questions?"

Williamson spoke up, "Sir, you say there are between twenty and forty casualties… How can they not know how many are dead?"

Robards gritted his teeth and looked at the table for a moment. Looking back up, "Apparently, when Potter gets in a fight, he doesn't hold back. There are body parts and exploded opponents all over the entry room of the house. I'm told you should wear boots."

Ron spoke up, "Wait, he was resisting wards? They must have been feeble if he was able to do THAT."

Robards took a deep breath. "No, they were **not** feeble. Three ley lines, feeding very modern wards. I'm told Potter barely survived. He is getting treatment for his injuries." He then added, "Before you ask, the witches were all unharmed."

Ron suddenly realized Harry had been there when the kidnapping occurred. But why… "Sir, why was Potter even there? Did he expect the kidnapping attempt?"

Robards looked straight at Ron for a moment before answering. "He was escorting your sister in law's little sister to some kind of High-Society-Social-Extravaganza. Apparently, the Beauxbaton school does this every year. Seven pureblood witches from wealthy families are paraded around and told they are special."

Being a Pureblood from a prominent family, Susan had heard of this. Hogwarts used to do this as well, but Dumbledore ended it when it seemed to become a 'Slytherin Only' event.

Robards then addressed the team, "Williamson, prep your team and leave in the hour. I don't want those inexperienced 'Frenchies' screwing up the crime scene. If there is a Dark Lord in France, we need it contained before it hits OUR shores. Oh, and floo Davis before you leave and have her join as soon as she is able. The DOM is already engaged with Unspeakable Patil and Sr. Unspeakable Croaker on the scene."

Ron had to ask, "Sir, How is Harry? Is he all right?" Susan was watching and listening as well. Her conversation with Hannah and Neville was still weighing on her. Harry Potter was a sensitive subject to her.

Robards nodded. "He'll be fine. But for this mission, he is not 'HARRY', he is 'POTTER'. I have dozens of dead French citizens at some influential aristocrats home and the French ministry is not going to take that well. He literally ripped those people to pieces." Trying to add poor humor, "At least he's not a sexist, he ripped the witches apart just as badly as the wizards." Robards huffed a forced laugh at his own joke.

He then got serious and looked straight at Ron. Weasley, listen closely to what I am about to say. If the French ministry goes after Potter, you are to stand aside and let Kingsley handle it. DO NOT create an international incident. That goes for all of you." Ron and Susan knew he meant that goes for the TWO of you.

Ron maintained eye contact and nodded. "Right. Yes, sir." There was no freaking way he would abandon Harry. Not again. NEVER again.

Robards dismissed them and Williamson took them into his office. "Now, do either of you speak French?" Susan nodded and Ron shook his head. "OK, we'll get enchanted ear pieces with translation charms. There will be a slight lag, but it will keep you in the loop." Sipping his Coffee he added, "Now, onto business. Pack fast and light. Bring your Armor. Listen, I know both of you went to school with Harry, but don't do anything crazy. Kingsley will intercede if the French try anything funny. You have to leave your friendship at the door. This is business."

Ron addressed Williamson, "Sir, if there is a Dark Lord emerging, we will need Harry." Susan nodded, but seemed less enthusiastic.

Williamson calmly responded, "So **you** say. I've seen the file on people who crossed him. Are you sure **he** is not the emerging Dark Lord? Seriously, body parts all over place? So mutilated they can't even get an accurate count of the dead? Don't look at me like that, Weasley! Did you know he refuses to help any countries or departments unless he has a contract of immunity? Did you know he makes a point of stating he doesn't use stunners? Read the Umbridge file before you pass judgement. Look at the crime scene photos. It is not a pretty read and he was a key suspect. A suspect we were never allowed to investigate."

Ron shook his head. "Sir, he was in the Great Hall. He was there **before** half of us that were escaping from Umbridge and her goons. And you can't apparate at Hogwarts… No way he hung around and got in a fight. Without a wand. Beating us back to the Great Hall. The math just doesn't add up."

"Weasley, I personally interviewed the students at the scene. He definitely knew more than he let on. Don't deny it! He knows what happened. I'd bet my life on it!"

Ron just breathed deeply He was now getting pissed. "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. I definitely remember writing lines for hours with a blood quill. So did a lot of other people." Referencing Williamson's earlier comments, "And Harry refuses to use stunners because he saw the same Death Eaters return over and over, killing, torturing, raping and maiming. Harry doesn't play 'tag and release'." Seeing no affirmation from Williamson, he takes a cheap shot, "His own godson is an orphan whose parents were killed by Deatheaters that had been captured multiple times*. You remember Tonks, right? Do you?"

That got the Senior Auror's attention. Tonks was a personal friend of Williamson. Through gritted teeth, Williamson snarled, "Not one more word from you Weasley. This is your one and only warning. Tonks is off limits. Get the hell out of my sight."

Ron knew he had gone too far, but it felt good. He had always thought the 'old guard' of Aurors had failed miserably. Robards, Williamson, Savage, and Proudfoot were ineffective and lost every time they squared up against death eaters. Dawlish was a puppet under the imperius so long he became a joke. Runcorn was a traitor. Scrimgeour was a politician. Crouch was too aggressive and caused far too much collateral damage. Only Amelia Bones, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Tonks were worth a damn in his book. There were probably others, but they were killed in combat and he never met them. Now, the weak have inherited the department. At least they didn't bring Dawlish back. Normally, would have held it in, but hearing the ease with which the man was willing to give Harry up… after all he had done… while they hid until the dust settled… He turned and walked away. He needed to pack.

**-CS-**

**Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France**

**Place de Furstemberg**

**Bureau des Aurors Office**

**Briefing Room**

**Thursday, August 9 2001**

**6AM**

Director Audric Berger was having a very rough morning. Minimal sleep and a crime scene out of a nightmare. He had been summoned by his counterpart in the DMA, Director Bellamy, when six students from very well established families had suddenly vanished. He arrived at Beauxbaton's just in time to learn that Harry Potter had rescued the young witches and was at the Lavoisier home. Within five minutes, they had a team of top Aurors, DMA personnel, DoM advisors from the British Ministry and a team of French Combat wizards ready to apparate to the site.

Once they arrived, they found Harry Potter looking like he had been through a meat grinder. Based on feedback from Mr. Potter, they waited until a curse breaker could be summoned. Apparently William Weasley was a master curse breaker and he was pulled in immediately. Upon entering the house, they found a horrific scene. Apparently, Mr. Potter was not exaggerating when he said he fought his way out. Careful not to disturb the scene, they slowly made their way through the carnage.

Many rooms held a treasure trove of clues and evidence, as well as lethal curses. Bringing the curse breaker along was an amazingly good move. The information was being tallied and reviewed and should be completed within the next twenty four hours. The basement kitchen turned out to be another nightmare scene as apparently the Lavoisier family had been murdered and devoured.

Now, Director Berger had to brief the department. There were also heads of the various departments, including his counterpart on the 'Bureau de la Justice Magique' (BJM). Director Bellamy was still at the scene, so it was just him 'enjoying' the spotlight. This was going to be a rough ride. Stepping up to the podium, Audric Berger briefed the teams on the previous night's activities. He would also be informing them that a small number of experienced British Aurors would be arriving later this morning to assist.

After a full hour of briefing, Director Berger closed with the ending he always dreaded the most… **ϡ** "So, what questions do you have?" **ϡ**

The head of the BJM opened with the first question, **ϡ** "Why has Harry Potter not been arrested or at least detained?" **ϡ**

Director Berger was prepared for this question. **ϡ** "Mr. Potter was asked to come to France at the request of our DMA when suspicions arose of activities requiring his unusual skill at locating and identifying dark wizards. He agreed to assist as long as we were willing to grant a limited immunity. It covers actions against dark wizards and witches. Evidence suggests that the students kidnapped were to be part of an elaborate ritual centered on cannibalism." At this statement, there was a great deal of commotion. He waited for it to end before continuing. "In short, he has not violated the terms of our agreement and the witches he rescued probably would be dead now had he not intervened." **ϡ**

One of the Senior Aurors dug deeper, **ϡ** "Why didn't he just summon us to the scene? It seems that he just took delight in butchering French citizens." **ϡ** Hostile question. His answer will stun a few of them.

 **ϡ** "Mr. Potter was under the influence of malicious and very powerful wards and did not have the focus to cast a Patronus. He was able to apprehend a number of the suspects with minimal harm, but apparently used more lethal means once he was under attack. Based on 'Priori Incantatem' wand evidence from the scene, there were multiple killing curses fired at him as well as at least one cruciatus curse. It should also be noted that many of the deceased were actually foreign wizards and witches. At least two were British, one German, one Russian, and three were from the Americas. We are still identifying and reviewing the deceased, so the numbers may very well increase." **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "Director, did you say he fought while under the influence of the wards? That should not be possible. Has anyone checked to verify his elaborate story?" **ϡ** No, it should not be possible. Director Berger would have once thought the same thing.

 **ϡ** "Mr. Potter is a mage level wizard and was able to resist the wards. Unfortunately, the wards were powered by three ley lines and this has resulted in significant damage to Mr. Potter's nervous system. It apparently impaired him to such an extent that he was nearly killed in the escape. In addition to his nervous system damage, he suffered a concussion, a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist, a broken leg, multiple broken ribs, injuries from a blood boiling curse, and numerous other injuries. My personal observation was that he looked like he had been through a meat grinder. Next question?" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "Where is he now? Did he return to England?" Easy question. "Also, did we confiscate his wand for the duration of the investigation? Are there plans to administer veritaserum to ensure he had cause to act as he did. At the very least he should be brought in for questioning." **ϡ** Not so easy a question.

 **ϡ** "Mr. Potter is currently recovering from his injuries here in France. He will need time to recuperate. We have agreed to allow him to recover as long as he does not leave France before the investigation is completed. Once he is able, he will be asked to give a statement. His wands are currently in possession of his contact in the British Department of Mysteries and will be returned to him after he gives us a statement. Initially, we tried to confiscate them and that almost had an international incident. Apparently, the wands used to stop Voldemort are considered national treasures by the British government." **ϡ**

Privately, He had also been warned by Sr. Unspeakable Croaker that taking his wands would cause irreparable harm to the young man's relationship with the French Ministry. After seeing a glimpse of what Mr. Potter was capable of, Director Berger did NOT want to alienate such a powerful mage. Especially one who now had such powerful allies. They might need him one day. One day soon.

Not wanting to paint the young man as a homicidal maniac, Director Berger added, **ϡ** "It is worth noting that Mr. Potter kept his DMA contact informed at every point when he was able. He notified Director Bellamy when the students were kidnapped, how they were kidnapped, when he went in pursuit, and where he was located once he managed to escape. His timely feedback allowed us to apprehend suspects who we believe placed the portkeys on the pins. Please also note that both the British Ministry and the attorneys hired by the Black family to represent Mr. Potter are currently working with us to ensure he is treated fairly." **ϡ**

Seeing a few members of the audience looking irritated at the mention of Lawyers, he decided now was a good time to drop the citizenship bombshell. **ϡ** "Bear in mind, as a French citizen, Mr. Potter has the right to council and legal representation even without the immunity. Next question?" **ϡ** Director Berger knew he had just said four very important things:

Harry Potter is a French citizen. No doubt this would surprise many in the room. It certainly surprised him. Also, Mr. Potter was working with the DMA. It was a bit unclear if he was working as a DoM representative or as a DMA agent, but that didn't really matter now.

Harry Potter would not be leaving the country while under investigation. He was effectively under house arrest until he healed enough from his injuries to be mobile. Even then he would remain in the country until cleared. Or, at least until his Lawyers pressed for him to leave.

Harry Potter's legal team had been engaged. Everyone knew how vicious the Black Family Lawyers could be. Even here in France. Clear message – be VERY careful.

 **ϡ** "Where in France is he staying?" **ϡ** Perfect timing. Director Berger was now ready to give the final warning to any 'eager beavers' looking to make a name for themselves.

 **ϡ** "The families of the students he rescued are all established members of the French community and have all agreed to house him during his recovery. Their names are in your case packet. It was practically a bidding war, but he is currently at the Delacour family estate due to familial connections. Mr. Potter was escorting their youngest daughter to the event and he prevented her kidnapping altogether. The oldest daughter also fought beside him at the final battle in Britain that ended the reign of Voldemort." **ϡ** That got their attention.

Director Berger knew the name 'Delacour' held a great deal of influence. No one would intentionally cross **that** family if they wanted to help their careers. And the Delacour family was not even the biggest name of the bunch. The witch seen helping him when they arrived was a niece of the French Président Magique. Her parents were some of the most influential in Europe. One look at the names of the rescued students and the assembled briefing would realize that Mr. Potter had garnered **very** influential allies. While it does not put him above the law, it definitely garners him a high level of caution when approaching. Now, back to business. **ϡ** "Next question?" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "Why do we need British Aurors? We are more than capable of managing this without them." **ϡ** It was a good question and Director Berger could tell that not everyone in the room agreed with that statement. The mistakes made when they found 'The Feast in the Catacombs' illustrated their inexperience in dealing with monsters. He deeply regretted his own decisions on that adventure.

 **ϡ** "The British Ministry has been kind enough to loan us a few Aurors to act in an advisory capacity. They are more used to dealing with Dark Wizards since having recently endured one of their own. Based on what I have seen, they have a wealth of experience." Seeing the looks of disdain, he added, "Consider this: We never would have thought to bring in a curse breaker to a crime scene without Mr. Potters advice. The first ward the curse breaker found and removed would have destroyed most of the house and everyone in it. Use the British Aurors, learn from them, but do not think for one moment that any of you are reporting to them. They will be here as advisors ONLY." Some did not appear convinced. Here it comes. "Questions?" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "What are their qualifications? We all know the British Aurors failed miserably with their Dark Lord and Britain relied on school age children to turn the tide." **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "I know that at least two were at the final battle of Hagwarts. We specifically requested the best and most experienced. We know that two specifically have been very successful in apprehending dark wizards and witches, Ronald Weasley and Susan Bones. We have been assured that they will be part of the advisory attaché." **ϡ** Judging from body language, this answer was well received.

The questions became more typical after that. Crime scene questions. The kind you would expect from trained experts. All good questions. Unfortunately, very few answers at this time. This would drag on for at least another 45 minutes.

The interrogations should provide more information. Mme. Bellamy had followed Mr. Potter and Unspeakable Croaker's suggestions and had all prisoners under constant guard. Especially the witch that Mr. Potter had maimed. The one with the false tooth, the vial of poison, and the portkey. The false tooth had a counter agent to veritaserum. The poison was fast acting, and the portkey was examined and nullified. The location was determined to be the catacombs. However, when investigated, it turned out to be an empty site. Always back to the catacombs.

**-CS-**

**Delacour Manor**

**Friday, August 10 2001**

**5:45 AM**

Ever so slowly, Harry Potter opened his eyes. It was very dark. He was stiff and in pain. But he was at least warm and on a soft bed. The comfort was enchantingly wonderful. He suspected he could lay here all day and night… Wait a minute. Nope. Potions. FOCUS!

OK, he was on a bed and in a room. Harry closed his eyes and took 'inventory'. His body was oddly numb… pain killers. Battle. Yes, he had fought. Wards had taken their toll. Leg… no longer broken. Knee feels sore. Wrist… Stiff, but he could move his hand and fingers. Mended. On to the torso… Ribs… sore. Also mended. Nice work, too. Deep breath… PAIN. Lingering effect of blood boiling curse. Don't breathe deep. Head still aches, but clear of thought. No nausea. Concussion had been healed. Of course, once the potions wear off, he'd feel more of the effects.

He shifted his eyesight and adopted an owl's level of vision. This basically meant he was able to see just fine in the dark. Nice room. Smells good too. Clean. Two people asleep, one on either side. Draco Malfoy and Bill Weasley. His familiar was asleep in the corner. Had she always been that large?

OK. Time to look around. First, get a lay of the land. With Draco and Bill close by, it was almost certainly safe. With concentration, an Orbital Spy was summoned. A little exerted will power and the spy cycled through the house and took in the surroundings. About three minutes later, it returned. He was in a nice Manor house on the second floor of a three story mansion. Everyone inside was asleep. Lots of movement alarms in the hallway outside the room he was in. Apparently, someone wanted to know if he tried to sneak off.

Where were his glasses? Across the room on a dresser. Reaching out his hand, he summoned them. His hand – eye coordination was off. He cast a wandless silencing charm on himself. No need to wake anyone up. He knew what he needed to do. Hmmm. These were one of his spare sets. Andromeda must have brought them from Grimauld Place.

Sitting up was a challenge. He was sore. Very sore. Nerves were raw like he'd been under the cruciatus curse. Those damn wards. Fingers were numb… either from pain killers or lingering effects of the wards he had resisted. OK. Now stand up. OOOHHH My God. Harry almost fell forward. His balance was off. His legs were unresponsive. Good thing he thought to use the silencing charm. Harry staggered over to the window and looked outside.

He saw a dark shadow about fifty yards away, created by a patio light. He could use that. First, he shifted his vision and scanned astral space, it was clean and clear. Turning to a shadow behind the bedroom door, he silently cast the shadow walk spell 'Umbræ Deambulatio!' He took his time and attached about twice as many threads as he normally would have to both identified shadows. He knew he was going to be moving slowly. One complete, the darkness of the shadows intensified.

Given the elevation differences between the shadows and his difficulty walking, perhaps a creative solution was in order. Harry shifted into his owl form and gently flew through the shadow. About ten seconds later, he emerged from the shadow outside.

Fluttering gently through the air, he heard Gabrielle before he saw her. She was softly crying on the patio. He flew over and landed on the table in front of her. She dried her eyes and looked right at him. **ϡ** "Bonjour, do you have a message for me?" **ϡ** She must have thought he was a post owl. Makes sense, actually.

Harry half-hopped, half-flew over to the chair beside her. Even flying was a stiff and painful affair. He slowly shifted back into his human form. Looking over at her, he saw she had drawn her wand. **ϡ** "Harry?" She said right before she crouched down and hugged him. "I was so worried about you!" **ϡ** She cried a bit… Always awkward. Harry patted her on the back.

 **ϡ** "It's OK Gabby. What are you doing up so late?" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "I couldn't sleep. I was so worried. You were injured so badly and it was all my fault…" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "What? How on earth were my injuries your fault? And trust me, I have been a lot worse than a concussion and few broken bones…" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "One of your lungs, Harry. From the blood boiling curse. Lady Black says it will need special healing to regain functionality. She says your nervous system was burned as well and will need intense treatment. You may never move as fast again." **ϡ** She was softly crying again.

Harry just chuckled. **ϡ** "Do you believe everything you hear? Walk with me, I want to show you something." He rose and staggered a bit. "OK, help me walk to your family's ceremonial fire pit." Harry knew most old families had one for Samhain and a few other celebrations. Very Wiccan. He hoped the Delacour family had one… He need it to perform his next ritual. " **Please** tell me you have one." **ϡ**

Gabrielle looked at him a moment in confusion, then said, **ϡ** "Yes, we have one. It is on the edge of our property, though. It does not get used much." Pausing and thinking, she adds, "You got hurt protecting me. You would not have even been there if it wasn't for me." Then she hesitantly said, "When you saved me… I slapped you. I am VERY sorry." **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "It's all right, Gabby. I was exactly where I needed to be. And for the record, if any guy ever rips your clothes like that, you SHOULD slap him!" Struggling with each step, Harry decided to pass the time. "At the rate I'm moving, this will be a slow journey. Would you mind telling me whatever you know about the Elements?" **ϡ** He had a feeling about Gabby and the elements, that she may be balanced enough to understand them. But he wanted to test his theory.

As they walked to the edge of the property, Gabrielle shared her knowledge of the elements. She started with fire and how it ties to passion and destruction, then water for healing and defense, air for thought and creativity, and finally earth for strength and perseverance. It was text book perfect. She went into much more detail, but nothing he had not read before. Her knowledge was a modern take on the elements. It was watered down. It was a Wizards view, something from a book. No mention of wood. No real _depth_ or _feeling_ to it.

When they got to the fire pit, Harry began drawing runes on stones and placing them around the pit in clusters. It would have been easier with his wands, but he could do it with wandless magic, just at a slower pace. He instructed Gabby on the different runes and how to arrange the rune stone clusters. She was sharp and knew her runes well. But these were elemental sequences. It reminded him of how Bill had trained him the summer before his third year…**

Suddenly, Harry remembered where he knew 'Lucius Jr.'! It was that other Novice Curse Breaker… Frank. Or was it Wilson. No, definitely Frank. Wilson was a bit of a prick, but that cannibal he took out with the 'Expulso' was Frank 'Something-or-Another'. Harry had lost touch with all of the initiates from his induction and first field work in Egypt. He would have to discuss this with Bill. Harry didn't really like Wilson, but Julia was nice. She really knew her Mayan runes. He may reach out to her and see if she could help with their pending journey to Peru for Astoria's Malediction. Assuming she wasn't with that group of cannibals…

Harry thought about the faces of the witches he had fought. He didn't remember any that looked like Julia, but he took out a bunch that he never got a great look at. He really hoped she didn't go dark. She was nice to him. Kind too. They had cooked together at the dig site. Enough of that, it would keep for now. Focus on the ritual.

Back to the present, Harry reviewed the rune stone clusters they had placed. The element of Earth cluster was on the left side from where Gabrielle was standing. The Air cluster was directly in front of her. Water was to her right and the Fire cluster was opposite the water cluster, on the direct opposite side of the fire from Gabrielle's position. All in all, it took about an hour and the sun was rising. Good, Harry preferred using his Elemental magic in the day time. And sun rise is the perfect time to perform this ritual. Normally, he could perform it in half the time, but his injuries and his desire to instruct Gabrielle extended the time. Well worth it in his opinion.

Looking over at Gabby, **ϡ** "Ok, this should about do it. I also set up a zone to prevent the estate wards from extinguishing the fire. So, let's get this party started. First, let's gather fallen limbs. Nothing still attached to a tree." **ϡ** The wood gathering was fast. There was a fallen tree and that made the collection much easier.

First, Harry used a 'Diffindo' cutting charm to split the wood it into easily burned logs, adding runes to each representing the Element of Wood. He showed Gabrielle how to carve them as well and she sped up the process considerably. When they were done, the wood was levitated into the pit and arranged to burn hot and powerfully.

Harry then took a five and a half foot branch and removed all the bark. It was solid and strong. Using wandless magic, he carved runes on it. In a spiral pattern, Harry placed each of the same runes they had used on the rune stones. After each set of elemental runes, there was a rune representing Wood. Then the next set of element runes were carved. The runic sequence was: EARTH–wood-WATER-wood-AIR-wood-FIRE-wood, then the sequence repeated itself.

Once finished, Harry turned to Gabrielle. **ϡ** "Gabby, I carved all the elemental runes we're using on this branch. Stand right **here** , about ten feet in front of the rune stone cluster for the element of Water. That will ensure the heat of the fire does not burn you." Harry proceeded to hand the branch to her. She realized it was actually a staff now. "This will help you see and, more importantly, _**feel**_ the elements." **ϡ**

Placing the wood in the pit and, Harry silently cast an 'Incendio' and lit the wood in the fire pit. **ϡ** "Gabby, do not do anything to interrupt the fire. Just watch and try to ' _feel'_ the magic. The ritual will be summoning pure elemental fire." **ϡ**

Gabby just nodded along. She was completely enraptured in Harry's ritual. Harry began walking around the fire. He was focusing on the rune stones, but speaking to Gabrielle. The runes were arranged in clusters at four equidistant quadrants around the fire.

 **ϡ** "Ok, Gabby. So, almost all the books written assign and relate only one or two attributes to the elements. Some authors will quote more, but they only focus on the obvious. The problem is, the books are written by Wizards, not by Elementalists. Wizards see the elements in logical ways and patterns. They are not wrong, but their view is limited. The Elements are so much more than what can be explained rationally. To an Elementalist, the elements are spiritual and understood in the heart, not the mind. But the elements are so much more than what we see at first glance." **ϡ** Harry could see Gabby taking all this in. The fire was flickering in her eyes.

Moving counter-clockwise, Harry began circling the fire just outside the runes. He very slowly made three rotations around the fire and rune stones. On the fourth rotation, as he approached the rune stones in the Earth quadrant to Gabrielle's left, he began speaking. **ϡ** " **Earth** is the element that is commonly referenced with Strength and Durability. But it is also about Fertility, Orderliness, Sustenance, Wisdom and being well grounded. However it can be destructive as well. Earthquakes have leveled entire cities in their destructiveness." **ϡ** As Harry said this, the Earth rune stones lit up and begin glowing as Harry slowly proceeded to the next rune stone cluster.

A wave of power emanated from the stones and through the staff Gabrielle was holding. Gabrielle was startled by it. She had a glimpse of the power of Earth.

Next, Harry slowly approached the rune stones representing Water in the quadrant between Gabrielle and the fire. **ϡ** " **Water** is the element that most attribute to Healing and Purification. But it is also associated with Dreaming, Devotion, it sustains aquatic Life, and some attribute it birth. But it is also the destructive power of the Tsunami. The immense force and disaster of the flood. It can relentlessly wear away stone and eat through metal." **ϡ** Harry activated the next cluster of rune stones.

Gabrielle felt something similar to what she felt ten years ago, when she was under water during the tri-wizard tournament. But this was so much different. She was safe and supported. Cared for and loved. Was this what a baby feels in the womb?

Harry moved to the next quadrant, **ϡ** " **Air** is the element associated with Perception and intelligence. But it is also Communication, Imagination, and Harmony. It provides the oxygen we breathe and sustain our Lives with. But it can be deadly and destructive. Tornados and lightning are also a part of the element of Air." **ϡ** With this, Harry activated the Air rune stones.

The wave of power Gabrielle felt was like a sudden breeze, but coming from all directions. Icy fresh and invigorating. Clean and clear.

Finally, Harry reached the last quadrant directly across from Gabrielle on the other side of the fire. **ϡ** "And then there is **Fire!** " At this, Harry activated the last rune stones, they blaze unbelievably intensely. "Fire and Destruction! Aggressiveness! Passion, Excitement, Love, Courage, Creativity! Fire can Destroy! But it also provides warmth! The safety of the Hearth, cooking raw food, protection from the cold. Fire can fuel Rebirth! **Life**!" **ϡ** At this Harry actually steps into the fire, much to Gabrielle's surprise. She suddenly feels the warmth. The safety and energy. The Intensity and Passion of the element of Fire.

She knew Elemental flame had been summoned. Even more than ten feet away, Gabrielle felt the extreme intensity of the flames. From within the flames, Harry was still talking. She could just hear him over the sound of the roaring fire that had now reached extreme levels of heat and light. **ϡ** "Fire destroys but it allows for new Life. **Rebirth**! It can **heal** and **purify** as well as destroy and burn!" **ϡ**

Harry felt the fire engulf him completely. He was glowing with power and merging with the raw element of fire. It coursed through his blood, his veins, his bones and his nervous system. He inhaled the flames and felt it cleanse his lungs. His injuries burned away and were rendered as smoke. It burned and the pain was _exquisite_! It cannot be described. Pain, rapture, joy, all rolled into one. To merge and become ONE with the element of fire itself! Any potions or pain killers in his system were burned away instantly. Vaporized!

Holding the staff, Gabrielle also felt it to a lesser degree. Her very blood screams  
ed for joy as the wave of power washed over her. Is this how men felt in the wake of her Allure? It was Amazing! The runes on the staff were glowing and pulsating. Looking at the staff, she slowly realized the runes were pulsating to Harry's heartbeat. Each elemental cluster of runes were like a quadrant of the heart. The wood runes between them were like the heart valves that direct and control the flow of blood. The flow of Power… the Elements were Life itself!

Stepping out of the fire, Harry continued speaking, **ϡ** "And tying them all together is Wood. Very few modern scholars even mention wood as part of the elemental wheel. But the ancients knew what the element of Wood really is. That it is the **most important**. It Grows in the earth and prevents Erosion, it Absorbs and Oxygenate the air, it Consumes and Filters the water, it provides Sustenance for the flame… Wood is _the_ source of Unity for the elements and the center of the elemental wheel. Balance! Unity." **ϡ**

Gabrielle then felt the last and final wave of power roll over her as the runes began to dim. Bringing it all to a close. The elements. The way Wood binds and unites them. Rapture. Amazing. Her heart was beating like she had just sprinted a mile. She had felt the magic of the ritual and the magic Harry was generating. It had rolled off him and the rune stones in waves. Having Veela blood, she was already attuned to fire, but this was something else. Almost spiritual in nature. So _primal_! As she had realized moments earlier, it was _life_ itself!

Gabrielle just watched Harry approach. She knew he had shared the power with her. It was something very precious. Very personal. She had been… introduced to something enormous. She wanted **more**.

As Harry approached her, he added, **ϡ** "Finally, there are the quasi-elements, where the primary elements overlap. Best not to get **too** distracted by these areas as they only encompass a portion of the overarching elemental spectrum. We'll cover them more in the future. If you wish to." **ϡ** He was smiling. His eyes were a bright luminous green. Like life itself. Leaves and grass. His scar was still smoldering and glowing as if containing a fire of its own. Gabrielle smelled wood – fir and oak! Underneath it was an intense scent of Roses. Harry's magic is Arctic fresh. How could he feel/smell so wintery when there was so much heat?

She reached out and touched Harry as the flames died away. **ϡ** "Harry… that was **Amazing**. I felt so connected. To it all. Even the Water. You… look so much stronger…" **ϡ** She was truly enraptured.

Harry just smiled. He had found his apprentice. The elements had called to her and she had _listened._ Listened and _Responded_! He had suspected, but he needed to be sure. She is an Elementalist now. **ϡ** "You heard the call of the elements. Should you choose to proceed, I will guide you. Teach you. Have you ever considered becoming an apprentice? If you want, I can…" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** " **Yes**! I felt… it all. I was connected to the… everything… to YOU as much as the fire! **Yes**. I want…!" **ϡ** Gabrielle was so enraptured. She jumped into his arms and held him tightly, but for some reason he pulled away quickly and kept her at arm's length. She was suddenly feeling the sting of rejection. He had never recoiled from her before.

Seeing her embarrassment and disappointment, Harry quickly said, **ϡ** "Hey, I'm actually only wearing a Glamour… my clothes kind of burned off…" **ϡ** Gabrielle blushed and realized why he pulled back. She had felt his 'excitement' while in the fire… Awkward. They both started laughing.

Harry magically extinguished the flames and stretched his healed body. **ϡ** "I feel **so** much better now. I can't wait to teach you how to do that." **ϡ** He was eager to assume his animagus form again and fly, but it was day time now and he preferred to fly at night.

 **ϡ** "I can't wait to learn, Harry. I felt so… ALIVE!" Then, looking a bit concerned, "I still have one more year of school…" **ϡ** She wondered if he would choose another apprentice.

Harry then took her hand, **ϡ** "I can wait. And I'll make sure you have plenty of material to prepare with. You know, Bill started training me when I was twelve. He'd send me training materials while I was in school and we'd write back and forth. Actually, he started some of the correspondence training when I was a first year, but the curse-breaker specialized instruction started the summer after my second year." **ϡ**

Gabrielle was shocked he was that young and training to be a curse-breaker. **ϡ** "That is so young! I'm impressed." **ϡ** Most curse-breakers only take it up after graduation, and they are only the smartest wizards and witches.

Harry just shrugged. He then looked intensely into her eyes and said. **ϡ** "You took the first step tonight. The elements spoke loudly and you heard them. Honestly, that is **not** common. You were hearing and feeling **all** the elements. Most would have only felt one or maybe the two elements they were most aligned with. Having Veela blood, I was concerned you would be unbalanced toward fire, but that was not the case. Affinity, yes, but there is _balance_. You are now, officially, an initiate Elementalist. Keep the staff to remember tonight." **ϡ**

Harry had tried this once with Ginny, but she was far too focused on the Fire and the Air to feel Earth or Water. Wood never sung to her as it did Gabrielle. Yes, Gabby was perfect. Fire would sing for her, but so would water. And Air. And Earth. Wood had accepted her in the wheel.

Gabrielle felt her magic sing. It fit. **ϡ** "Thank you Harry… I can't even describe what I am feeling now. It was all very primal. Like touching life. And… maybe something else…?" **ϡ** She was struggling to find the words.

Harry decided to help her, **ϡq** "Life is only a part of the cycle. Life, Death, Rebirth…" He saw realization dawn on her face, "It all goes together. You felt the dichotomy of it all. While holding the staff, you could feel it in me and I could feel it in you. Life is a cycle. The elements represent that cycle in many ways. Without death, there is no rebirth, life becomes stagnant." **ϡ**

Harry realized he was still holding her hand, looking at it he noticed the bracelet he had given her. **ϡ** "Still wearing the bracelet? Let me show you how to use it." **ϡ** Harry proceeded to show her how to activate each of the stones. It was nice. They were so relaxed together. He had found his apprentice. Of course, she would need to graduate from Beauxbaton's first… That would give him time to take care of the Greengrass malediction.

 **ϡ** "Well, I feel mostly healed up now. WAY better than an hour ago… I would like some clothes, though." **ϡ** Harry added the last bit with a sheepish grin. The glamour covered him, but he still felt a bit exposed.

Gabrielle laughed and transfigured a basic robe out of leaves and foliage. Transfiguration was hard without a wand. And he was exhausted from his ritual.

Harry yawned, **ϡ** "You know, I've been sleeping for hours, I could use a cup of Earl Grey and a big breakfast. Hungry?" **ϡ**

At the mention of food, Gabrielle lit up, **ϡ** "Oui! I'm famished, Harry! Our house elf makes the most amazing blueberry crepes!" **ϡ** She looked over at the man who had inspired such passion and energy in her. Harry had his health back. He was moving like a gymnast again. A duelist. So smooth and certain.

Harry was thinking about food. He was more in the mood for an English breakfast, but he could do crepes. Fruit was good, and he loved blueberries. Then, with a shudder, he wondered how long he had been asleep. **ϡ** "Don't I have some kind of auction to attend? Has it happened yet?" **ϡ** Silently he was praying he had slept through it…

Gabrielle tried not to laugh at the thought. She knew Harry well enough to know he was hoping he had missed it. **ϡ** "I think that is tonight. I doubt Lady Black will approve of you going…" **ϡ**

Harry tilted his head to one side and took a deep breath with his newly rejuvenated lungs. **ϡ** "Let's hope. Honestly, she may be my only option out of it. Say, do you know where my wands are?" **ϡ** Harry assumed Bill had them. Maybe Andromeda.

At that, Gabrielle lost her glow… **ϡ** "They were confiscated, Harry. But they will be returned now that you are better! Papa can help you…" **ϡ**

Harry felt his emotions begin to smolder. If someone took his Holly and Elder wands… They would regret it! **ϡ** "I'm suddenly feeling like I might need to 'Express Myself' to someone." **ϡ**

Gabrielle stood beside him. He was angry and she could feel it. His eyes were like green torches. All would work out. Her father was amazing and influential. He'd get Harry his wands back. Hopefully, Harry would not do anything rash… but in the back of her mind she knew the odds of that were slim.

From the edge of the woods, Harry and Gabrielle were being watched by inhuman eyes. Orbs so black all light was lost in them. They had been observed the entire time. More accurately, Harry had been observed. Watched. Listened to. Evaluated. Appraised. All questions were answered and doubts were resolved. 'You are mine Harry Potter! You belong to me! Soon I will claim you…' it thought hungrily. Watching the pair walk back to the manor. It could be patient. But not _overly_ patient.

**—CS—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. I spent quite a bit of time on the ritual of healing, but it kind of sets up Gabrielle for future interaction. It also ties Harry closer to the Delacour family. In the next chapter, Harry finds out that his absence was not missed. He also does something rash that he may or may not regret. The British Aurors are in town and Harry gets to deal with a Snake, a Badger, and a Lion. Hermione will also pay a visit soon. But that will be after the Auction…
> 
> * Bellatrix was captured when Voldemort first fell, but bribed her way out, along with the Malfoys and so many others. Then re-captured after torturing the Longbottoms. She went on to kill Nymphadora Tonks in the battle of Hogwarts. Dolohov was captured after Voldemort fell and did not have enough money to bribe his way out. He was recaptured after the battle in the DoM. He went on to kill Remus Lupin in the battle of Hogwarts.
> 
> ** In the prequel, 'Harry Potter and the Dance of Death', Chapter 8 – 'The Best Summer Ever!'. This is the chapter Bill begins teaching Harry about curse-breaking. It is one of the happiest chapters I have been able to write.
> 
> New Magic:
> 
> Umbræ Deambulatio = 'Shadow Walk' aka 'Step Through Shadow'
> 
> Fire Heal = A ritual that uses the elemental power of fire to heal wounds and speed recovery.
> 
> Note that the Elements are a force of life, but also of rebirth. More than just Life, they represent the Cycle of Life. As Harry told Gabrielle, without death, there is no rebirth, life becomes stagnant. Harry as the Master of Death has learned how to balance this. Generally, he prefers to use Elemental magic in the day time and Nethermantic (Death) magic at night. Not a hard or fast rule, more of a preference. Sort of Seelie and UnSeelie… It helps him stay balanced.


	19. Chapter 19

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**Note: All conversations in France are in French unless specified. I may start with Bonjour or oui, but that is the true limit of my knowledge of the most beautiful language on earth. Sorry.**

**Note, spells verbalized will be in Bold and in Quotations. Spells cast silently will not be Bold and will be between apostrophes.**

" **Protego!" = Vocalized**

'Protego!' **= Silent**

— **CS—**

**Lavoisier Manor**

**Thursday, August 9, 2001**

**4PM**

Ron and Susan had stepped out of the manor to collect their thoughts and compare notes. The scene of the battle had been a gore laden and disgusting. Harry was holding nothing back at the end. Ron knew Harry enough to know he must have been desperate to have held so little back. According to the conversations they had heard, the Wards had really messed him up. And no wonder!

Ron had briefly discussed this with his brother, a master curse-breaker. Bill couldn't believe Harry survived. Apparently, the wards were extremely well done and had three ley lines powering them. In fact, the whole house was full of curses and wards. It was as if the manor was the home of a master curse breaker with an extreme case of paranoia. There were even two rooms Bill had refused to enter until he was better rested and had a backup team.

He and Susan were both tired, having been up since their 4AM meeting in London. Davis had come to the scene for a few hours, then left to assist in the interrogation of prisoners. Williamson left with her citing he had done this a hundred times. Ron held his tongue for once. Ron and Susan had been joined by a rotation of French Aurors. They knew how to act at a gruesome crime scene. No doubt the French Aurors could handle any standard crime scene well, but this was more like a battlefield. Closer to what Ron and Susan were used to. There was one DMA agent who went out of her way to introduce herself. She was, apparently, assigned to Harry and wanted to meet his friends. Saul Croaker was working closely with Bill, but Padma had left the scene with Harry, citing a need to keep him calm and out of shock.

Susan poured Ron a cup of coffee, she knew how he took it. Black. She added cream to her own as they breathed deeply, having just removed the bubble head charms.

She looked at her friend and partner, "Appraisal?"

Ron winced and took a sip of his coffee. "Bloody awful. No idea how Harry got out of that house alive. The residue of the curses was awful. You can almost trace Harry's path just by looking for the spots without gore. Also, the group near the staircase were not professionals. They seemed to be in panic mode."

"Agree. This was an odd mix of Wizards and Witches. I actually recognized a few of them from international wanted lists. But many just seemed… I don't know, Normal?"

Ron nodded, then chuckled, "Susan, if you're spending your free time reading wanted communications from the ICW, well, you _really_ need to get out more."

She actually laughed at that. "No kidding! What's a young witch to do on a Friday night, but read about hardened criminals…?"

"All kidding aside. This looks like some kind of recruitment drive. I'd say the Wizards and Witches near the ascending stairs were newbies. Some of their wands showed signs of advanced spell usage and knowledge. Most seemed to be just using what is learned in school. Given the time, most had probably just rolled out of bed."

Susan nodded and labeled them, "Recruits."

Ron nodded. "The ones near the Basement steps, where Harry came from, seemed to know their stuff. Good defensive patterns based on where they fell. Powerful curses too. They seemed to have missed a lot, but they were up against Harry…"

Susan picked up on this, "Deatheaters. Marked Rank and file. Well trained."

Ron nodded again. He liked working with Susan. She was a more aggressive version of Hermione, without all the theory. "Then the ones near the door, well they were a different story. Their wands showed the darkest curses from them. Three were recognized as ICW criminals. Let's call them the 'Inner Circle'."

Susan pursed her lips, "Yeah. They're the ones that kicked Harry around the worst. Except two of them. They seemed to have stumbled through a trap he set. Ron, Harry killed them after they fell. In cold blood…"

Ron took a breath. "Don't go there Susan. Just don't. You and I both know how many times fallen Deatheaters got back up and killed again."

"We can't just look the other way, Ron. We have a responsibility…"

To her credit, she didn't look happy about it. Wait, was she referencing...

"Oh god, not the Umbridge thing again. _Please_ don't go there." Ron had heard enough of that.

"I wasn't going there, Ronald! I just think Harry should have held back. We don't really know if the 'new recruits' had been recruited or not. Harry sure as hell didn't know."

"Harry was fighting for his life. For the lives of the girls he was with. While under the effects of hostile wards! What did you expect him to do, have a debate with his attackers? Ask them their intentions?"

"Fuck you, Ron! You have zero objectivity where 'Saint Harry' is concerned. Yeah, you were a shitty friend in school. Yeah, you screwed up… Well, get over it. We have a job to do and your personal guilt trip is interfering." Susan didn't admit that she was talking to herself as much as Ron. Guilt.

Ron looked away and scowled. Finishing his coffee, he walked back into the manor. Under his breath, he just said, "Fuck you, Bones."

Susan watched her friend walk away. A man she trusted with her life. But he was wrong about Harry. No, Harry is not evil, but he's not a lawman. He's not an Auror. He is more like a damn Vigilante. He needs to be… controlled. but in the back of her mind... a different voice was speaking. It told her to _hold_ him. **_Protect_** him. To _Care_ for him and stand _beside_ him. This was the same voice that was infatuated with him in school. the one that tormented her after the ambush she and Hannah planned. No! Susan would be rational, not some starry eyed school girl.

Ron knew Susan was right about this guilt. She might be right about his objectivity, as well. But she was wrong about Harry's tactics. Harry wouldn't just murder people randomly. The first people he took down he did with 'Stunners'. He got lethal when his life depended on it. The Umbridge thing actually bothered him too. He'd have to ask Harry about it some time. Still, no way had Harry done that to Delores Umbridge. He barely knew the woman, and those curses were horrible. He may have hated Umbridge, but that was extreme. And the evidence just doesn't add up.

— **CS—**

**Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France**

**Place de Furstemberg**

**Bureau des Aurors Office**

**Briefing Room**

**Thursday, August 9 2001**

**5PM**

Tracey Davis settled back into her chair. She was given a desk and a chair to work from while in France. The call to come had been a surprise, but one she jumped to. Bones would never have recruited her, this had to be a Weasley move. The man was a thick headed GIT, but a good Auror. Probably their best field operative. After a couple of hours at the scene of the battle, (and yes – it was a battle, not a crime), Tracy realized she was adding nothing to the scene investigations. She elected to participate in the interviews. Intimidation and subterfuge. Reading people and determining their underlying motivations. Basically, Slytherin skills. Harry had captured one high level witch. Her interrogation had been illuminating.

This new movement was preying on Muggleborn Witches and Wizards who felt persecuted. Plenty of them out there… They had infiltrated the 'Equal Rights for Muggleborns' aka, the ERM organization and were using it to find the best and the brightest among the bitter and angry. Those who joined up, were promoted and elevated into the radical 'shadow' organization. The 'Usurpers'. Those who refused to become radicalized, or just didn't have it in them, were obliviated and sent back into the ERM face of the organization. It was shocking how many were touched by this group.

The 'Usurpers' even used some form of blood ritual on those who never became radicalized. The ritual had enabled the use of imperious curses from a great distance. The Witch who placed the 'portkey' enchantments on the Beauxbaton pins had been controlled this way. She apparently attended a conference a year ago. She was ambushed after a dinner, stunned, had blood drawn, was obliviated, and then woke up the next morning in her room and enjoyed the conference. She had been an outstanding witch with a bright future. Now, her life was in ruins and she has no recollection of any wrong doing. How many others?

The cannibalism was the tricky piece. Some kind of indoctrination ritual and required of all members of the shadow group. Apparently, all the members of the house had accepted the invitation to the Usurpers. All were prepared to join in the ritual 'feast' that would have claimed the Beauxbaton 'princesses'. Each feast garnered a tattoo. What was it with dark organizations and tattoos? Why not just certificate or a patch to wear? Insane fuckers and their tattoos.

Tracey knew they were finding all kinds of evidence on site. As well as the remains of the Lavoisier family. Only their heads and a child's hand was left. Disgusting. Horrible. The Lavoisier family was a pureblooded as you get. Big supporters of maintaining traditions and the rights of families. Or, more accurately, the rights of pure blooded families. Not evil like Deatheaters, just intent on preserving their influence. And they had paid the price. Horribly. Ironically, their 'half-blood' cousins would now inherit the name and the manor.

The real question was – did they get the Dark Lord? The head of the organization? No. The 'Usurper' was not present. He was out gathering power or followers, or something. He was due to arrive the next day and lead the initiation ceremony for the new recruits. Well, 'ceremony' was a stretch. It was a macabre cannibalistic feast.

Rubbing the left side of her face, Tracey now considered what it meant to be in France. To see Harry Potter again. And her friend, Daphne. Three years ago, Harry saved her bacon with Rowle. He had saved her life from that god-awful curse. Yes, she was blind in her left eye and had to wear a patch, but she was _alive_. Other than the eye and a few small scars, she was also intact. Tracey had taken the pain and anger of that battle and forged herself into an amazing Auror.

She actually looked forward to seeing Harry. To showing him what she had become. She had regrets about how she and others had treated him in school, but she backed him up when he needed it. She wasn't apologizing for stupid school antics. She was proud of who she was and who she had become. Harry would be too. So would Daphne. And maybe even Lady Black.

Speaking of her old friend. Well, Daphne had not bounced back as well as Tracey had. She still had nightmares. But her friend was pulling herself together and was actually working with Harry Potter. Confronting her fears. Her recent letters seemed… better. More like the old Daphne. Strong. Ice Queen from hell!

While Tracey was decompressing, Audric Berger, the Head of the French Aurors, had approached her. He had a croissant and a cup of coffee. "Ms. Davis, you look like you could use a little refueling."

Tracey looked at the coffee and the flakey and buttery croissant. "Thank you!" She added a bit of sugar to her coffee. The croissant smelled divine. So did the coffee.

Mr. Berger smiled as he saw this young lady so obviously enjoy the snack he had brought her. "I want to thank you personally for your contributions today. You seemed to instinctively focus in on the knowledge the criminals were so eager to protect."

"Thank you. It's really a matter of finding the elements they avoid and try to misdirect us on. Veritaserum is notoriously easy to work around if you know what you are doing. And it helps if your interrogator doesn't know what they're looking for."

Mr. Berger smiled. "Yes. Well, you certainly knew what to look for. As does your superior, Mr. Williamson. Although, I must confess, he seemed more… detached. You seemed more _engaging_ with your questioning. More effective, too. Why is that?"

"Well, I was a Slytherin at Hogwarts. A half-blood Slytherin to boot. That means I got to see the worst in a lot of very intelligent people. Picking apart dark wizards is kind of my thing, what with having to sleep in the same area as them for seven years. Seven _developmental_ years."

The man just smiled politely, "Ah. I'm not familiar with your house system. Were you friends with Harry Potter?"

Tracey smirked a bit. "No. In fact, I used to make a game of sabotaging his potions. He was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. Seems pointless now, but it was important in school. Anyway, I stood by him in the end. That's what that matters." That's what she told herself, anyway.

The man just nodded. "I see. Do you have an impression of the young man? Some are calling him a dark mage…"

Tracey just laughed out loud, "No way is Harry Potter a Dark Lord! Hahahaha. Not a chance. He is the _least_ subversive person you will ever meet. Can't lie or cheat to save his life. I'd _love_ to play poker with him – it'd be like... taking candy from a baby." She considered for a moment, then added, "But don't underestimate him. Almost everyone he ever loved was killed by dark wizards or witches. He doesn't play around with 'evil' doers. He 'Smites' them. And yes, he can be terrifying when he is in his 'Master of Death' mode. But, puppies and kittens will never have to worry about Harry Potter. That's for damn sure."

Mr. Berger seemed to stop smiling at that. "Is it true? Is he really the mythical 'Master of Death'?"

Tracey sat back and took the last bite of her croissant. Swallowing, she just nodded and said, "You bet your sweet ass he is." She said it low and quiet. There was depth there.

Mr. Berger noted the shift in this young lady. He had seen her file and knew she had lost her eye in the final battle against Voldemort. He also knew she was rebellious and headstrong, but very reliable. Whatever had happened to make her so in awe and somewhat afraid of Harry Potter must have been intense.

Despite her rather crass language, he liked this one. Far more than Sr. Auror Williamson. He saw a fire in this young Auror that was sorely lacking on his team. He wanted her. Almost as much as Mme. Bellamy wanted young Harry Potter.

— **CS—**

**Delacour Manor**

**Friday, August 10 2001**

**9:00 AM**

The entire house was in a panic. Harry had disappeared and so had Gabrielle. Bill knew Harry had a few tricks up his sleeves around moving through the astral plane, but he wasn't giving away Harry's secrets. His alarms had been placed carefully, but he never doubted Harry could avoid them easily. He and Draco were deep in the dog house for falling asleep. Between Fleur and Andromeda, neither man was feeling very proud. The women had been furious. Bill and Draco exchanged a look. Harry Potter, where ever you are, You are gonna pay for this!

Daphne heard something in the back yard. Walking out, she saw Harry and Gabrielle talking. Harry looked both healthy and furious. Gabrielle was trying unsuccessfully to calm him down.

Daphne spoke up in a quiet moment, "Harry? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me."

Ouch. He is pissed! "So… you seem better. Is something wrong?"

Gabrielle then spoke, "Harry is angry that his wands were taken. He is planning to… go to the DMA and get them." The beautiful young lady was in a state of near panic.

Shite! "Harry, you need to come inside and calm down. Starting a battle with the DMA will _not_ get your wands back."

Harry just smirked, held out his right hand and concentrated. He said something in parseltongue and the air round his hand began to shimmer… eventually, a wand formed. It had wicked barbed thorns running its length. It radiated anger and malice. Power too. Daphne recognized it immediately. It had haunted her for years. The black thorn wand.

"Daphne, you will find that I can be very persuasive." His eyes were glowing. Years later, Daphne would look back at this moment and realize how pivotal it was.

"NO! Harry Potter, you are about to do something just plain **stupid**! Pull your head out of your **self-righteous arse** and come inside. Everyone is worried and you are about to go out and **embarrass** us all."

Harry just stared at her. The ice queen! The woman practically glowed with intensity. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time. She actually cared about him. On top of that, she was… gorgeous.

Harry gave a short but defiant nod, and the three of them went inside. Gabrielle made eye contact with Daphne and mouthed a silent 'Thank You'. Apparently, things almost went completely off the rails.

Going inside, everyone seemed to be in the kitchen. Apparently, Daphne's little speech was loud enough to get everyone's attention. Harry was slowly shifting from anger and outrage to embarrassment. He really was about to march into the DMA, make threats, and demand the return of his wands. He wasn't a teenager anymore. He was the head of multiple houses and he needed to start acting like it. Damn.

Andromeda seemed intense, but controlled when she asked, "So, Harry. Is there something you'd like to say to us?" Obviously, she was looking for an apology. Nope. Not gonna happen. All he did was step outside and heal himself.

"Yes. Yes I do. First of all, nice work on the ribs! They feel very good. A touch tighter when I twist, but better than just about anyone else who's ever fixed me up. You are the absolute best!"

Andromeda coolly responded, "Thank your cousin Draco, he mended most of your ailments."

Harry nodded, "Nice work, Draco! This is why I only let family work on me." All smiles. Not quite sarcasm. Right on the edge.

Draco just leaned his head to the side and said, "Thank you, Harry. I'm… glad your ribs are better…" What the hell? Harry always gets away with this kind of rebellious crap.

Now that Draco was part of Harry's core team, he kind of enjoyed watching everyone else combust over it. The way he used to. Harry refusing to allow anyone else to help him had been noted. Noted by the medical community. He could finally overcome the Deatheater stigma his father, Lucius, had left him. Maybe he could even return to Britain. With Astoria…

Andromeda did that eyebrow thing. "Anything else, son?"

Yeah, she was cracking. Andromeda loved him. "Yes. I have a new apprentice. Gabrielle Delacour has agreed to become my apprentice and learn Elemental magic from me." Pausing for effect, he added "After finishing her NEWTs, of course…"

This was huge. Harry had never accepted an Elementalist Apprentice before. In the magical community, this was the equivalent of winning the lottery without bothering to buy a ticket. Mr. Delacour looked ecstatic. Fleur seemed… less so. Odd.

Bill came over and hugged Gabrielle. "Congratulations! You will be amazed with how much you will learn. Harry has so much knowledge. We all kind of look after each other, too."

Gabrielle beamed, "Thank you, Bill! I'll be his second apprentice, after you. And the things I saw… the raw power of the elements. Have you ever seen the Fire Healing ritual?"

Bill just smiled, "Yeah, I have. But, to me it was just a ritual. The Nethermancy is what spoke to me. We just have different callings. Word to the wise, Harry is not like most 'Masters' in a 'Master – Apprentice' relationship. Just be yourself and ask lots of questions. He loves teaching. He was my first apprentice for curse breaking. I'm so proud he chose you."

"Thank you, Bill!"

They all had a celebratory brunch. Gabrielle was the center of it and made to feel special. She deserved this after the horrible fiasco of the garden event. She showed everyone the Elemental Staff that she had held in the ritual. She described how she felt. It was a nice, nice morning. Thanks to Daphne for keeping Harry from doing something stupid.

Halfway through brunch, Gabrielle made a startling announcement. "Harry, there is something you should know. Years ago, when you saved me in the lake, something happened. You see, Veela magic is different. it acts differently. Especially under stress."

Harry noted that everyone had stopped talking. This seemed serious.

"The stress of being underwater, surrounded by enemies, then the relief of being rescued... well. It created a bond. Between us. My magic now sees you as my mate and unless we are married before I am eighteen, there will be dire consequences."

Harry was stunned. Why was he just now hearing this. He cared deeply about Gabrielle, but marriage? Why had no one told him... He noticed Bill had a frozen look. Fleur had turned away and was focusing on Victoire. Andromeda should have been all over this... but she wasn't. Daphne had her ice queen face on. Then he saw Fleur's shoulders shake. Just a little. Shite! "Hardee-Har-Har!"

The whole table burst into laughter. Damn, they got him. Fleur said, "Harry, my Veela bond wants more bacon. Can you pass it to me? Also, Victoire has a Veela bond too and needs her nappie changed."

Bill just smiled and said, "She totally owned you, Harry. Payback for sneaking out..."

The rest of the brunch was Veela bond this and Veela bond that. Draco was especially enjoying himself. Gabby got him. She got him good.

As the Brunch broke up, Mr. Delacour took Harry aside and sincerely thanked him for saving Gabrielle. Again. They spoke about the apprenticeship and Harry admitted to not really planning it, but the elements seemed to speak to Gabrielle. He apologized for not asking him first, but the older man just waved his apologies off. Harry mentioned having to spend a year in Hogwarts and Gabrielle would likely have to come too, but she'd get her chances to grow and teach.

The whole group went into a large side room and relaxed. It was nice. Astoria and Draco were there. Narcissa had paired up with Andromeda and Appolline Delacour. Daphne soon joined and began talking fashion. Soon Harry's Familiar joined them. Teddy was quickly put on Harry's shoulders and even Catherine appeared and hovered around Harry and Teddy. Life is good.

Padma had been in the background of the room. She approached Harry to discuss giving a statement. "Harry, I have your wands upstairs. You are asked to give a statement before having them returned, but it's really up to you. Honestly, the Elder wand makes me uncomfortable."

"Wait a minute, the wands are _here_? In this house?" Padma just nodded. "Wow. Remind me to thank Daphne."

Padma narrowed her eyes, "Harry…"

He suddenly looked about twelve years old. Like he just got caught sneaking chocolate frog cards into potions class. "Yeaaaahhh. I almost over-reacted…"

Padma knew what that meant. She just shook her head and muttered, "Oh, Shite." He always used that cute act when he did something like this.

Harry thanked Draco and Andromeda again for the mending. Draco pulled his wand and scanned him. Harry put Teddy down and he ran over to Catherine. Soon they played around Victoire.

Harry started to squirm away, but Draco was insistent. "Hold Still. Yes, we're doing this. Hmmm. The nerves seem to have... regenerated. The lungs are nearly perfectly healed. I'd like to see this ritual sometime, Harry. You are… fine. For a sixteen year old."

Harry just looked at him. "Draco, we were in the same year. I'm twenty one."

"According to my scans, you are biologically sixteen. Look on the bright side, you should grow another inch…" Draco was enjoying this. "You may even be fifteen… no, really. You are an old 15 or a young 16!" And he put on his trademark 'Malfoy' smile.

Andromeda diffused what was about to be a childish argument, "You are a mage, Harry. Mages age differently. Surely you noticed that you were always… smaller than your peers." Ouch.

Draco then spoke up, "No champagne for Harry. Too young! Not legal." And he smirked. Harry so wanted to strike him. Astoria gave Draco a pointed look... and Draco stopped smirking and looked away. Damn, he really does love her.

Bill came over. "OK, Harry. We finally finished going over the manor house you broke out of, but they need you to come down town and answer a few questions. Standard stuff. Ron and Susan will be there. Hey, how did you get your thorn wand?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It's tied to me. I might be able to do the same with the Elder wand, but it would be tough. Hmmm. Maybe I could even do the Holly wand. I'd just have to focus on the tears in my system. No idea how to do that, though. The thorn wand is easy – focus on anger and wanting to mess someone up. Speak a little parseltongue... Voila!"

Snapping out of the wand talk, Harry just said, "As for the statement, Padma mentioned it. Pretty standard practice really. I had to fight my way out of that awful place. The wards were _brutal_." Looking at Bill, he asked a curse breaker question, "How many ley lines?"

Bill winced, "Three. I have no idea how you managed…"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Me neither."

Harry asked Andromeda to send over a lawyer and went upstairs to dress. Pipsey had to bring him his trunk. He elected for casual dress robes. Catherine appeared and picked out his tie. They talked about Paris and Harry offered to show her the Eiffel tower. He'd never actually been. Maybe he could get Teddy and Andromeda to come too. Make an afternoon of it. He really liked Catherine. Silly girl that she is. She filled him with hope.

Coming downstairs, he saw Tracey Davis was there. As was Ron and Susan. Harry realized this was his 'escort' team. Tracey was having her eye looked at by Andromeda – she had treated her after the battle and fixed most of the cosmetic damage. Daphne was with them. Ron was chatting it up with Gabrielle. The allure was affecting him slightly… Harry knew how annoying that was to the Delacour women. Susan was just looking at him. A strange look. She seemed... conflicted.

Susan smiled politely, "You look much better than I would have thought, Harry. We should head in for your de-briefing." Harry just nodded.

Susan was all business. Just like her aunt. Harry never completely forgave Amelia or Susan for tricking him in his fourth year, but holding on to anger only hurt _him_. Or so his therapist had said. And that was so long ago. Susan stood and fought in the final battle. That earned her a bit f a clean slate. Truthfully, the Bones family paid dearly for their betrayal.*

Padma interrupted, "As soon as Harry's lawyer arrives. Mr. Brun should be here soon. Why not have a cup of coffee, Susan?" Harry sensed something else here. Padma didn't trust Susan. Hmmm.

Ron came over while the two women were talking. "HARRY! Looking good mate! I gotta say, you have definitely not lost your touch…"

Harry laughed. "Personally, I hope I don't have to touch anyone else. That was a close shave."

Ron grinned, "Yep, three ley lines! I never would have believed it. How did you do it?"

Harry just shrugged, "Not easily. Fried my nervous system. Had to do that thing I do with the fire. Same as after the Cruciatus…" Harry was being vague, but he didn't want everyone knowing the details of his ability to use elemental fire to heal himself.

Daphne soon approached. "Harry, Andromeda asked if you could look at Tracey's eye. Do you have a minute?"

Excusing himself, Harry went over to see what Andromeda wanted his opinion on. "Davis. I hear being an Auror agrees with you."

Tracey shrugged, "No complaints, Potter. I hear you don't like cannibals." Daphne and Andromeda both flinched. Yep. Typical Tracey Davis.

"Yeah. Not much." Taking a second for the shock of her question to wear off, "It's the table manners that bother me the most. You know. The term 'finger food' tends to confuse them." There, right back at you Davis!

"Harry!" Andromeda was just looking at him. Oh boy. Not worth it.

"So, what can I help with?" Change the subject fast!

After a brief pause, Andromeda went into work mode, "The eye socket seems unable to take a prosthetic. I suspect it relates to the curse burning out the nerve connections… Do you know of a way to correct this? Something unorthodox? Maybe your fire-trick?

Harry scanned her. He shifted his vision deeper into the astral plane. She could never take a simple prosthesis. A glass eye would keep the skull from collapsing over time… Andromeda wasn't asking about that. She was either hoping his fire healing would work, or she was looking for a blood charm.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "The fire trick won't work because the nerves aren't just burned up, they're gone. Devoured. And the time since the injury... We have options, but they won't give normal vision. It'll always be a little cloudy. Tracey, has your accuracy been impacted?"

Tracy answered after a moment's thought, "Not too much. Depth perception is poor, but linear accuracy is good." She wasn't joking around now, Harry noticed.

"Let's synch up over the holidays. I think I have an idea. It won't be normal vision, more like 'magic' vision." Harry would have to make something… but what? If it was her dominant side, he might make a targeting eye. But that wouldn't do as much given it was her left eye. For Tracey, an astral eye might be best. He'd have to teach her how to use it though. And find some amber.

Mr. Brun had arrived and was talking to Susan and Ron. Likely setting them straight on how this would go. Harry asked Andromeda if she and Teddy would like to visit the Eiffel tower afterward. Then he had to get ready for his 'auction'. She was all in.

**—CS—**

**Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France**

**Place de Furstemberg**

**Bureau des Aurors Office**

**Statement Room**

**Friday, August 10 2001**

**3:30 PM**

Harry had walked Mr. Berger, Mme. Bellamy, Ron, Susan, and Tracey through the battle at Lavoisier Manor. A penseive was brought in allowing Harry to better show the scene. It was shocking to see how quickly it had all happened. How lucky he had gotten. So many lethal curses had narrowly been avoided. Harry usually loved watching the blow by blow after a fight. Seeing where he could improve… But this was different. Those wards had been awful. He almost bought the farm right before they came down. The cannon fodder by the stairs were horribly trained. Had they ever even been in a real fight? Maybe three or four of them knew a little. The rest seemed way out of their league. They still shot some nasty curses at him, though.

They took a brief break afterward. Harry went to check on Andromeda and Teddy. They were being treated like visiting royalty by the French ministry. The Black family still held so much power. After a few minutes with Teddy, Harry went back down to the Auror offices. He was getting a lot of odd looks. Respect and… fear? Nervousness? Well, beats the open animosity he frequently gets in Britain.

— **CS—**

Susan was preparing herself. She knew the battle scene and she saw Harry's memories. He had sent that astral beast up the staircase without knowing who or what was at the top. He had ruthlessly attacked the new recruits without offering terms for surrender. Yes, he meant well. No, she didn't want him to go to Azkaban. The idea that Harry would be punished made her dizzy and sick. But she had to point this out. Every time she thought about looking the other way, she thought about Umbridge.

Harry had to be accountable to someone. She knew others had felt that way, but were afraid to act on their beliefs. Harry was still a national hero. She would hit him with the hard questions after the break. She knew how to do it. It would likely end her friendship with Ron. Padma too. Possibly others. But she knew it was the right thing to do. The Auror force could work with Harry to better define his allowable activities and behavior. Maybe he would even sign up. But he couldn't just be a vigilante. Could he?

Why was she so conflicted. The thought of pressuring Harry made her actually feel sick. Why did she want to protect him so badly? Was it a compulsion charm? Was Harry subtly using charms to control those around him? That was chilling, but it explained her irrational drive to nurture and protect him. Was he a borderline Dark Lord? A Grey Lord? Was there even such a thing? He had the power. Both magically and politically. Why was she... proud of him? Definitely not natural.

— **CS—**

When the questions resumed, it was predominantly Mr. Berger and Mme. Bellamy. They asked the standard questions. Mr. Brun had interceded a few times, but nothing major. They really just wanted to know what had happened.

Susan Bones hated herself, but knew it was now or never. "Mr. Potter, I have a few questions…" Unnnn, stomach pain. "Sorry." She sipped her water. Why was she so conflicted?

She started again, "So... when you…unnnnnnn" More pain. She wanted to stop! But she pressed on.

Harry looked concerned. They all did. Ron asked, "Susan, are you OK?"

"Yes… so. When you summoned…. BBBBLLLEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Susan vomited the content of her stomach along with a lot of blood. Harry leapt back and avoided the worst of it. Most were not so lucky. She couldn't stop vomiting. It was awful.

Mme. Bellamy began barking out orders. "Elevate her head! No, turn it… she might choke. Someone get a doctor."

Harry sent a quick Patronus to Andromeda. He used his Thorn wand, and the Patronus came out looking vicious. Covered in tiny thorns. But it was a Patronus and it would take the message. God, Susan was still vomiting. Wait, her eyes! They were bleeding! He shifted his vision and looked her over… Her pattern was revolting. Merlin! Susan's magical core was turning on itself! What the hell is this? Harry reached out and took her hand. "Hold on Susan! Just hold on..." He noticed her core settle down immediately. Whew.

— **CS—**

**Paris, France**

**St. Genevieve Hospital**

**Friday, August 10, 2001**

**6 PM**

Susan Bones was being looked over. She was beyond mortified. She had vomited all over the head of the French Aurors and DMA. She had planned to really grill Harry with questions on his dangerous decisions, but couldn't get the first one out. What the hell happened? It had been horribly painful in addition to the embarrassment.

Lady Black was there reviewing the results. She was one of the best healers in the world and probably the authority on healing curses. Was this a curse?

"Lady Black? Thank you for checking on me. Is it just a stomach infection?"

"No." The woman didn't even look up from the chart. That can't be good.

Susan started to speak, but Lady Black raised one finger, silencing her. After finishing the medical chart, she looked up at Susan. There was no warmth in her eyes.

"Tell me, Lady Bones, when you and your aunt ended the Tier One Alliance with the Potters, did you really read into the terms and penalties?" Susan just paled. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. "No, I didn't think so. Cast a lumos for me."

Susan then cast a weak and flickering light. She had to really focus to get it to stabilize. "Oh, god. No-no-no-no. This can't be."

"I'm afraid it can and it is, Lady Bones. You have violated the terms of the alliance, likely you had planned to do something less than supportive of Lord Potter and your magic turned on you. Am I correct?"

"I… I had planned to ask him some hard questions." Susan was now pale with fear.

"Your ancestors vowed to support and protect the Potter family. You were in the process of breaking that vow. I suspect you broke it seven years ago as well. Then used subterfuge to end the alliance. Am I right? That would explain why today's episode was so incredibly harsh." Seeing her patient suddenly close up, Andromeda added, "Anything you say will have healer – patient confidentiality."

Susan visibly relaxed at that. "Yes. We tricked him into signing the document." Susan then shook her head, "But the Potter Wards and enchantments all failed after the alliance was dissolved. The alliance is ended."

"It is ended on the Potter side. Harry ended it in good faith. The Potters were released from the alliance. You and your aunt did not end it in good faith. Tier One alliances are more than simple paper and bloodquills. Tier One alliances involve _family_ magic. The Bones family betrayed the Potters when you and your aunt tricked him. Harry's motivations were pure, so his magic accepted the end of the alliance. Your motivations were not pure and your family magic has not released itself of the alliance. The Bones family must still honor the alliance even though the Potter magic is no longer bound by it."

"Wait. Will I heal?"

"Yes, Lady Bones. Your magic will heal. Harry apparently took your hand and said something 'supportive'. That was enough to calm your magic. Without his help, you would now be a squib. If it happens again, and Harry isn't there to assist you, you **will** be a squib." Andromeda was being very professional, but her eyes were like ice. Her son had been tricked in a time of need. Now, the new Lady Bones wants to be above the laws of magic.

"What can I do?"

Andromeda did her single eyebrow raise, "I'd recommend you honor the alliance. Your own family magic appears to be 'over-compensating' for previous betrayals. Toe the line and you should be fine. Cross it, well... don't."

Susan couldn't let herself be under the thumb of another. "If Harry agrees to allow the Bones family to leave the alliance… With full knowledge…" Harry might agree...

"Why on earth would he do that? Do you know that your ancestors pressured the Potters into the alliance? Do you know what it cost them? Their head of family sacrificed his own magic to build your family manor. For a century, they built your weapons and artefacts. Frequently using their own magic to boost them. Now, it's no longer convenient, so you wish to cast it off…"

"I never did that. I never pressured anyone. That was my ancestors!"

"Yes. And they used the power they squeezed from the Potter family to carve a powerful political position for themselves. The Bones family, small as it now is, still has much power and wealth. You are still benefitting from what the Potters gave. Be smart, Lady Bones. Support and protect Lord Potter. You _really_ have no choice."

With that, Lady Black left Susan Bones alone with her thoughts.

She remembered something her Aunt had once said, 'That's the trouble with Tier One Alliances, they tend to _stick_!'

— **CS—**

**Delacour Manor**

**Friday, August 10 2001**

**9:00 PM**

Fleur was trying to stress the importance of Gabrielle decision to her. "Gabrielle, are you sure you want this? Harry is at a point where he can tip either way… He cares for you, I can see that. He thinks you are beautiful, and why wouldn't he? But if he takes you as an apprentice, he will not date you. For the next three years you will be his pupil. No romance."

Gabrielle stopped and considered what she was hearing. "Oui, Fleur. You know I like Harry, but the magic he shared with me… it made my heart sing. I have never felt so alive and… and… it sings to me."

"Even if it means you cannot be with Harry? One year at Beauxbatons, Two years as an apprentice, then _maybe_. But that's three years. what if he finds another. And he very well might!" Seeing the pain that was crossing her sister's face, Fleur softened her approach. "I only want to see you happy my sweet sister. I think you could be very happy with Harry."

"I do too. I care deeply for Harry. I do. He has saved me twice now. He never treats me like… like wizards so often do. Even when I know he notices me. But, I love the elements more, Fleur. I can't describe it. It's a calling." Fleur just hugged her sister.

And there it was. Fleur now knew the window was closing. Harry would still be her little brother, but he would, in all likelihood, never be her brother in law. Still she could love them both, no matter who they end up with. Hopefully, not Ginny.

Downstairs, Daphne was frantically looking for Lady Black. Something about a cougar and a lamb. Draco's laughter drowned out anything else that could be heard.**

— **CS—**

**Paris France**

**L'Savoureux Restaurant**

**Friday, August 10**

**11:57 PM**

**NOTE: This scene works best if you are familiar with Ellen Barkin in Oceans 13. If you are not familiar with the character, google it. You tube it. Ellen Barkin, Oceans 13. Chasseuse Coquin is based on that character. You'll thank me.**

Harry had gone to the auction as planned. The bidding was setting records. It went back and forth for thirty minutes. All was good, because Harry knew the DMA was supposed to fix the auction, so he could help scout the catacombs. An attractive middle aged woman named Chasseuse Coquin had won the bid. Harry looked over at Daphne and noticed she seemed a bit nervous. She was probably just worried about him. At least, that's what he had thought. At the time. Now he knew better.

The last three hours had been horrible. Apparently, the plans to use this 'auction' as a means of establishing an alibi while scouting the catacombs was abandoned. Nobody told him! Could the DMA do _anything_ right? When he suggested the catacombs, she said something about skulls and being kinky. At every turn, Harry had the woman on him. She was dangerous in a way he had never experienced. SO aggressive. Her hands were all over him. He was checking all his drinks and food for potions or 'additives'. Harry had used his celebrity status to get into numerous clubs and restaurants. Keep her moving. Never stay in one place. This was just like combat. You stop moving, you get tagged! He had no intention of having this woman 'tag' him.

They were in the best restaurant Harry could think of, L'Savoureux. Jean Chopin had made space for them. He had also read the scene well enough to make sure Harry had constant interruptions. His date had excused herself and gone to freshen up. Harry considered just bolting. But, the woman had paid so much money! What on earth was he going to do? If he had any of the twin's candy, he could fake a sickness… no. His core was too powerful for that to work on him now. Something. Anything.

— **CS—**

**Paris France**

**L'Savoureux Restaurant**

**The ladies Room**

Chasseuse Coquin was applying her trademark lipstick. Deep and dark red. It was called 'Sinful Witch' and Chasseuse knew it had applied perfectly to her. Harry Potter was everything she had hoped for. Young, wealthy, athletic, and most of all, _**innocent**_! Well, not after tonight. She had her plan. He was putty in her hands. He would take her home. He'd come in, reluctantly. She'd slowly make her move, prey on his kindness, then close the deal. He was worth every galleon she had paid. She leaned forward and lightly kissed the mirror, leaving a trace of her lipstick. Her mark.

She stared into her reflection and said in a lusty tone, "Chasseuse, it's time to devour that boy!"

She turned to leave, but the door was locked. "What…?"

A voice behind her simple said, "Chasseuse Coquin, I'd like to have a word with you. Woman to Woman."

She turned and locked eyes with the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. Horrifying. Her blood turned to ice and her hands started to shake. "L-L-L-Lady Black…"

— **CS—**

Ten minutes later, Harry's date returned. She looked tired. Her lipstick was lighter than before. Maybe she had gotten sick! Oh, thank Merlin. Harry stood and held her chair for her.

"Harry, dear, perhaps we can have a nice dessert, a cup of coffee and call it a night. This has been wonderful, but I'm afraid the excitement may be too much for me…"

"Oh. Well, the coffee here is exceptional. And the Crème Brûlée is amazing."

The next thirty minutes was nice. Harry felt like he got to know the woman. She had been a model in her youth and had lived quite the fast life. Harry admitted to having a difficult childhood.

While he didn't admit to any real abuse, Chasseuse was no fool, it was clear in the topics he avoided. Once she got over her intense fear of Lady Black, she realized that Harry Potter was a bit too innocent for her. Abused orphans may be a bit more than she could live with. You have to draw lines. Preferably lines that don't result in your being cursed horrifically.

They took a nice carriage ride back to Coquin Manor. He walked her to the door and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. Thank god. Harry was a bit worried he change of pace was all an act to get him into a compromising position.

Walking back to the carriage, he noted that life was good. A lot of money was raised for some obscure set of fountains or statues, his family was happy and healthy, he would just sit back and enjoy the ride back. As the carriage began to move, he relaxed, looked up at the stars and did something he almost never did. He began very softly singing. He sung a song his mother used to sing him when he slept: _You light up my life,_ by Debbie Boone.

He didn't know all the words, but no one was around. Just the driver. no one would tease him. He would just repeat the words he did know. If need be, he could fill in the blanks with a little humming. Who cares, really. Harry knew he was no singer. What was it Ron had once said? 'Cats sounded better when they're forced into a shower.' But he was happy. After a few minutes of softly singing, he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Singing with him. It was unbelievable. Magical. The driver had joined in and she was amazing. Harry just let himself listen to her. Then, she slowly turned around and made eye contact.

She was unbelievably beautiful. Perfect features. Stunning in every way. Her hair was pure white and her skin, dark and dusky. He recognized her immediately. The woman from his first night in Paris. At the restaurant opening. The unknown Nethermancer that had been watching him. He had forgotten her. Harry had a wand in each hand in a blink of an eye. She was still singing, somehow Harry took that as a sign that she meant no harm. And it was so beautiful. His heart _ached_ as he listened to her. As she hit the last note, Harry realized she had triggered a portkey. The whole damn carriage.

And they were gone.

**—CS—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> I finally got 'the Dance of Death' out of neutral and driving on the right path again.
> 
> *The Potter/Bones Alliance and the Susan-Hannah ambush is detailed in the Dance of Death, chapters 14 and 15. The full effects are seen in this story. Basically, Susan screwed up. Sometimes you can't just walk away from your mistakes.
> 
> **Daphne had heard of Chasseuse Coquin. She alerted Andromeda to Harry's situation. Draco had heard of her too and laughed for ten minutes. Until Astoria made him stop.
> 
> Gabrielle made her choice. She'll still be around, making people jealous. But until she becomes at least a 'Journeyman' there will be no pairings.
> 
> Daphne came through for Harry a couple times in this chapter. Keep in mind, her job was supposed to officially start when Harry got back from France. Oh, Well. Harry has really begun to take notice of her.
> 
> There have been lots of updates over the last few weeks. Now that I am back at work, things will slow down. Hopefully, those of you following have enjoyed the updates.


	20. Chapter 20

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**Note: All conversations in France are in French unless specified. I may start with Bonjour or oui, but that is the true limit of my knowledge of the most beautiful language on earth. Sorry.**

**Note, spells verbalized will be in Bold and in Quotations. Spells cast silently will not be Bold and will be between apostrophes.**

" **Protego!" = Vocalized**

'Protego!' **= Silent**

— **CS—**

**Tristesse et Désespoir***

**Paris, France**

**French Ministry Hangout**

**9PM August 10, 2001**

Dominique Aris brought the Padma, Ron, and Tracey to this small pub named Tristesse et Désespoir.* It is very popular with the ministry, pub after Susan Bones had been sent to St. Genevieve's. Ron was finishing up another pint. Tracey relaxing with her own drink while taking in the entire pub. Padma seemed irritated that she had her back to the crowd. Dominique noted how both young Aurors found a corner table and put themselves against the wall. One was scared on the outside. Both were scarred much worse on the inside. The DoM agent was more polished, but seemed nearly as wary.

Dominique took out a small disk and placed it on the table. She traced two circles on the disc and sat back. Noticing the unusual looks from her guests, she explained. "Standard privacy disc. Looks like a muggle compact disc, but enchanted to provide privacy. You circle once for tight radius, twice for moderate radius, and three times for the maximum radius, about ten feet. More than that, and it starts to fail."

Tracey Davis showed zero reaction. Ron Weasley became suspicious. Padma Patil, aka Charon, seemed most interested in the device and how it worked. Dominique decided that Davis was the more wary of the two Aurors as she was hiding all feelings. Occlumency. The DoM agent, Padma Patil, just seemed tired. She would give nothing away.

Dominique relaxed in her chair and addressed her guests. "I wanted to get your take on the interview with your friend. And before you ask, this is all off the record. My boss appears to be massively infatuated with Harry Potter. Or in her case, with his skill and knowledge." She added the last bit when Weasley snickered.

Ron Weasley chuckled again and said, "Get in line." Padma smiled and Tracey just rolled her eyes. Or 'eye' in her case.

Dominique took it all in. Yes, these three knew each other. Very comfortable, but not overly _close_. They were like old combat veterans who watched each other's backs, but knew very little about each other's personal life. Of the three, Patil would be the toughest nut to crack, but Davis might give her a run for her money. Weasley would wear his heart on his shoulder, but would clam up if he decided not to trust you…

Patil opened with, "it seemed open and shut to me. Harry did what he does best and when the criminals used lethal force, so did he." Dominique noted that she seemed very open and forthcoming. Nope. She was hiding her real thoughts. That was rehearsed.

Dominique pressed a bit more, "How do you think he knew who was a criminal and who wasn't? In the end, it seemed like it was just chaos."

Weasley set his drink down. "Agent Aris, have you ever been in a full scale, 'fight for your life', battle?" After a brief pause, Dominique realized it was an actual inquiry, not a rhetorical question.

"No. Only training exercises." Honesty would her more than evasiveness.

Ron nodded, no judgement. "It's crazy and confusing. You become hyper-focused on what is in front of you, but constantly distracted by everything around you. You don't _think_ , your instincts take over and you just _react_. Likely, Harry was returning fire."

Tracey added, "No way Potter attacked any group first. They had to have fired off something at him. The penseive memory backs that up." Dominique noted that both Weasley and Patil call him Harry. Davis called him Potter. File that away.

"Honestly, though. How did he manage to fight under those wards? I never would have thought that was even possible." Dominique was still 'fishing' for information.

Padma took this one, "Harry is extremely knowledgeable with curses and wards. Some have referred to him as a prodigy in the field. He's able to create full body 'mystic armor' that gives him a degree of continuous protection. He also wields a tremendous amount of raw power… All of these factors kept him alive. Based on what I saw, he was lucky the wards fell when they did." The two Aurors nodded in agreement. Harry took a horrible chance and was lucky to be alive. Dominique remembered her first meeting with Harry and how he had discussed her wards. He knew what he was doing.

Davis then changed the subject, "So, what happened to Bones?"

Patil groaned, "That was awful. I'd say it was a stomach bug, but Lady Black was called in."

Ron was genuinely upset now, "Did you see her eyes? They were bleeding. Thank Merlin Lady Black was so close by. I hope she didn't pick up some curse at the site. We were there for hours."

Dominique shook her head, "Not a chance. Your brother was _**way**_ too thorough. Whatever hit her was internal. We would have detected a curse or a charm in the debriefing room. Is there a chance she was cursed or potioned in London? Some kind of delayed effect?"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? It sure seemed sudden."

Davis reluctantly added her thoughts, "for a second, at first, I thought it might be Potter. But he was as shocked and surprised as the rest of us. He also seemed genuinely concerned." Seeing the sour looks from Ron and Padma, she added, "What? She was about to ask something serious. She never got it out. She looked guilty too, like she was throwing a friend under the bus. But Potter can't hide his feelings. He had no idea." Dominique suspected that last point was directed toward her.

Ron didn't like the sound of that. Tracey must have picked up on something. She was right about Harry, too. Whenever they used to play chess, you could always tell when he had made an important move by the look of delight or intensity on his face. There was far more to playing chess than reading the board. You had to read your opponent as well.

Dominique had one more question, "So, what's the deal with Williamson? I notice he seems more intent on working with the department heads. Do you guys work directly with him in your jobs?"

Dominique noticed the mood got a bit cooler. More wary.

Padma shrugged, "I don't work for him. I think he's a coward." She then shrugged and sipped her wine.

The table grew silent. Too silent. Tensions rose.

Padma laughed, "Wow. I always heard Tracey was the 'inappropriate' Auror and Ron was the 'headstrong' one." Padma then looked directly at Dominique. "Before the last Battle against Voldemort, the Wizarding Wireless Network sent out a call for help. Anyone willing and able to fight was asked to come to Hogwarts. We had dozens of volunteers show up. But not many of the old Aurors. About four came, but only Kingsley survived. The others used the battle as a way to get to the continent." Making sure Dominique understood her, she added, "They ran."

Dominique figured now was a good time to ask questions. Questions she would normally be too polite to ask. Questions many others had wondered about. "Why would Voldemort allow the call for help? Couldn't he have… stopped it? It's not that hard to jam a signal like that…"

Ron finally burst, "Because he wanted us all in one place. Like fishing in a barrel. He never dreamed we would win. No one did. When my family showed up, I almost cried. They came knowing there would be no prisoners. Then, Harry cut loose at that first battle, radiating so much power… I can't even begin to describe it."

Tracey spoke up, "I can. It was like we had **hope**. A chance. And he was so powerful. So terrible. You guys here in France only see _Mr. Potter_. ' _I have to do the right thing'. 'I walk around forgiving everyone'. 'Let's all get along…'"_ Tracey leaned forward toward Dominique. "But let me tell you, the person that ripped apart those giants and slaughtered so many death eaters… well, you have _yet_ to meet **that** Harry Potter."

Dominique raised her eyebrows, huffed and replied with, "I think I have seen his handiwork." That cut the tension and the group chuckled a bit. "So, why did so many people who could have helped run?"

Ron spoke up at that, "They put their families first. Williamson wasn't just sneaking out, he was sneaking his family and friends out. Muggleborn wizards and witches that were in danger. Had we lost the battle at Hogwarts, they would have been praised as heroes. Voldemort had blocked the borders, but with so many of his followers at Hogwarts, there was a mass run on the channel. Hundreds of refugees crossed over. But, we won. Voldemort was killed and his followers became the 'fish in the barrel'. Not many survived, most of us were definitely **not** taking prisoners. Now, there is… resentment. Toward those who didn't answer the call for help."

Dominique very gently pointed out what she felt was painfully obvious. "France had already accepted that the war was over and we were preparing for an attack on our shores. The ICW was in a state of emergency… Can you blame them? For trying to save the lives of innocents and family? Loved ones?"

Padma spoke before Ron could, "We all lost loved ones. Many of us had family members die. Friends… I think what bothers most of us was that the Aurors who **ran** were supposed to be the first line of defense, but they… weren't. Most of us don't blame them for going into hiding when the ministry fell. But when it was time to stand and deliver, they acted like civilians." Ron visibly wanted to say more, but Tracey caught his eye and shook her head. Dominique noted the exchange.

"So, why were they given their old jobs back?" Dominique was curious. No one in the French ministry had heard any of this.

Padma took a deep breath. When it was obvious she was the only one willing to talk, she answered as delicately as she could. "Kingsley needed Aurors. The ones that changed sides after the ministry fell were either slaughtered in the last battle or sent to Azkaban. Those who didn't change sides and didn't go into hiding were killed when the ministry fell. So, compromises were made. Ron and Tracey just recently graduated from being Junior Aurors in training… Susan too. After the last battle, Kingsley was the only Auror left." Thinking about it, she added, "And a few of the old guard pointed out that they suspected the whole wizarding wireless 'call to arms' was a trick. At least one of them said he didn't have a wireless to hear the call."

Ron snorted and Tracey kicked him.

Dominique did not know when to quit. "What about the Department of Mysteries? Were they able to aid or assist?" She wondered what she would have done. Whether her friends and coworkers would have been brave enough to risk their own safety?

Padma just smiled. "That's classified." She knew they had done far more than anyone knew. Well, most of them. A few toed the line. But that was before her time.

Dominique had never intended to ask so many questions, but her guests seemed willing to talk. "So, why is Harry Potter friends with the Malfoy family? Weren't they big supporters of Voldemort? When he was injured, Harry refused to let anyone treat him except Draco Malfoy. Lady Black couldn't get here in time and he needed to be looked at. We almost called in Aurors to restrain him…"

Ron made a horrified sound. Tracey broke her stone face and just looked in horror. Padma was the only one not gasping and looking like the sun changed colors.

Padma shook her head and said, "That would have been bad. He was concussed and not thinking clearly, but still amazingly powerful. He probably would have leveled your hospital." Pausing to consider the scenario, she added, "Fortunately, Draco is honor bound to help Harry. Draco and his mother both went to Harry and Lady Black to escape Lucius Malfoy and the other Deatheaters. Beyond that, it's private."

Padma had stayed with Harry and defended his wands. It was almost a huge incident, but she refused to comply with the French Aurors. Only a Patronus message from Mme. Bellamy calmed the Hospital administration. Well, that and Monsieur Delacour. Padma wondered if Harry had any clue how many influential friends he has. Those witches he saved were from amazingly well connected French families. Some were actually related to British nobility, but not ones Harry associates with. Rosier, Moreau, LeStrange, Beaufort, and Kama. Padma wondered how Harry would feel knowing he was supported by elite French pureblood families.

Dominique knew that was the end of her little 'inquisition'. She had learned a lot. These young witches and wizards were the real force in Britain. The ones who were forged in the fires of battle. Within ten years, there would be a changing of the guard and Britain would be run by the bold and the courageous.

Ron then decided to ask a few questions of his own, "OK, we've been answering questions since we got here, I have a few of my own. Tell us about France and how they had viewed our war. Why they didn't send Aurors, and what the normal people all thought."

Dominique had expected this, "Initially, France viewed it as a small terrorist group and so did the ICW. They were shocked at what they had heard, but believed Dumbledore had it in hand. The British ministry also didn't want foreign Aurors involved and never asked for aid. Until it was too late. Once Dumbledore was killed, we had to take stock in our own ability to battle a dark lord. It was not a positive assessment."

She sipped her wine and continued, "To the average French citizen, it was just a series of internal skirmishes. Then the ministry fell and it seemed to become horrific. The rumors and stories from those who escaped **after** the take-over was horrifying. The French people were scared and the government began preparing for Voldemort to expand. The ICW woke up and began looking for ways to contain the threat. We truly expected another Grindelwald.

Ron pressed further, "What was heard during the occupation? What did the average French Wizard or Witch know?"

Dominique held very little back. "The Borders had become near impassable, but refugees found ways. We did work to establish an underground movement to get muggleborn witches and wizards out of the country, but it was a challenge." She then leaned in and shared a bit more, "There were stories of rebels and freedom fighters, but there was no way to reach them or give aid. Ironically, your friend Harry was now labeled a terrorist by the new government. Stories reached us of his escapades and he is viewed as something of a savior by those he assisted. Those he helped escape. In France, he is looked upon like a mythical figure. Many believe he could never have done what they are saying he accomplished… But there are so many eye witnesses."

Dominique noticed her guests had grown silent. "Then, in one day, everything seemed to change. Harry Potter and his freedom fighters won a huge battle and the war ended. All of you who fought in that last battle are looked upon as heroes. The ICW got involved in helping relocate the displaced citizens. But, Britain refused to allow the ICW any say in their trials and sentencing. Your minister has been genial, but has kept other countries out of Magical Britain."

Tracey then added her thoughts, "Hey, we're still a sovereign state. We fought our own war and no one is coming in and telling us how to act after the fact. I heard about the opportunists from around the globe, pressing for entry. All offering to help. But most of them had goals and objectives of their own. No thanks."

Padma added, "Absolutely right. Opportunists and scavengers, looking to profit after the hard work is over. I don't know how Kingsley kept them all out."

Dominique realized that they may not really know. "He threatened them. I imagine this is why he accepted all those old Aurors back. He needed to show internal strength and structure. Many of these 'Opportunists' had dealings with Voldemort and his followers. They were trying to salvage their investments and hide their crimes. A few were trying to shield their deatheater friends. But they all had one thing in common." She paused for the dramatic effect. Ron and Tracey were waiting, Padma already figured it out. "They were afraid of Harry Potter."

Ron and Tracey just looked at her. Padma had apparently heard this before and was unaffected.

Dominique found she was enjoying this. Sharing. "Really, if you had been dealing with Deatheaters and you had heard the stories…"

They all knew Harry's 'no-stunner' policy toward Deatheaters. For Ron and Tracey, it made perfect sense. Padma had a question though, "So, what did you think when you first met Harry? This 'fearsome' and 'powerful' mage. The 'Boy-Who-Won'. The 'Next Merlin'. Were you surprised?"

Dominique knew she was with Harry's friends. They had shared and been honest, so she would too. "I thought he was an abused child. I thought he was sad and a bit lonely. I was shocked to find out no one ever got him therapy with a mind healer." Looking at the expressions on the faces of her guests, she knew her comments had really hit home.

She continued, "He clings to those he sees as family like a life line. He is always looking for attackers. When we had dinner, he constantly checked our food for potions and poisons. Not just when the food arrived, but between every bite. He never stopped scanning the room. It was second nature. Then he admitted to having 'astral spies' circling us. When a powerful Witch seemed to notice him, he suddenly felt threatened and apparated us back to my flat. He punched right through my wards. One moment we were talking, the next… he was ready for combat and I was terrified. I never did find out who the witch was or why she was watching him. She did nothing threatening, she was just eating her dinner. Frankly, I imagine lots of Witches watch him."

Dead silence. Dominique noted that they looked upset. Ashamed even. File that away.

The conversation then turned to simple things like Quidditch and whether or not the Yanks will ever produce a world class team. But the evening had really hit the point of no return. None of them were in a happy or carefree mode. When they decided to call it a night, Padma finally asked the last question Dominique expected to hear, "So, who did you have at the auction to 'buy' Harry?"

Dominique suddenly realized that, in the fury of events, everyone at the DMA forgot about the auction.

"The scouting mission was cancelled in favor of examining the Lavoisier Manor." Suddenly, all three of her guests were staring at her. "We had assumed Harry was going to be recovering for at least a week. Seeing him at the Ministry had been a shock. No one imagined he would look so well. Then, Auror Bones got sick… No, we never cancelled. Oh, lord. Harry is going to be _pissed_." Domonique realized she was now babbling.

Davis started laughing. Padma looked furious. Ron looked both amused and shocked. Yes, they knew Harry Potter. Even she knew him well enough to know how much this going to upset the young man. Dominique went to the bartender and asked if he had heard anything about the auction. Hopefully Harry been auctioned off to a sweet old lady. The news the bartender gave made her step backward. According to the bartender, Harry Potter raised a record breaking amount of money, but was auctioned off to Chasseuse Coquin, the infamous 'Man-Eater' of Paris.

Dominique Aris needed another drink.

— **CS—**

**Five Senses Gardens**

**Yvoire, France**

**2AM, August 11, 2001**

After a wild spinning sensation, the carriage portkey that was carrying Harry came to a halt. It took him a moment to re-orient himself and take in his surroundings. The carriage was now in Yvoire, France, at the entrance to the Five Senses Gardens. The Driver that triggered the portkey was not brought along. Neither were the horses. It had apparently been transported without its wheels or the driver platform.

Harry's heart was beating fast and furious, his adrenalin spiking the moment he realized this was a trap. The driver had been the woman that he spotted during the L'Savoureux restaurant opening. The one who seemed to wield a great deal of power and appeared to be quite adept at using the astral plane. She was undoubtedly a Nethermancer, and a powerful one at that! He was always so careful, yet she had managed to 'snag' him effortlessly. Like she knew where he would be and when he would be alone. She also heard him singing...

Calming down, Harry noted there were lights and music coming from the gardens. He tentatively stepped out of the carriage and realized that it had arrived perfectly aligned with the entranceway. There was a sign outside the gardens declaring a private party was in progress. Harry approached the sign and read further. The party was in honor of 'Lord Harry Peverell, MoD'. The hosts were Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel.

Harry simply stated, "You have _got_ to be kidding me." Reviewing his options, he could easily apparate straight to his home, which was heavily warded. He could apparate to the Delacour Manor, also heavily warded. Or, he could pull a Sirius Black move, and just walk right into this party to see what was going on. Sirius' plan was not the smart one.

Harry couldn't shake the thought that he would have been at their mercy if they had wanted to harm him. Here he was, fully armed, fully conscious, and standing in a location free of wards or any restraints. Maybe… he'd take a peek. But first, he'd take a different kind of peek. Opening his senses, he picked up on a few minor wards. There were plenty of muggle repulsion runes. Looking further and shifting his vision to pick up astral signatures, Harry noted quite a few plant elementals guarding the entranceway. Yep, private party. Very Private.

Harry scanned himself to see if there were any charms or potions administered during the portkey. Nope, clean and clear. Looking himself over, he noticed that he was a bit rumpled. Between dodging Chasseuse Coquin and all the nights' activities, he looked like he could use a strong coffee and get his suit pressed. Hmmm.

"Pipsey?" Harry said this and sparked a bit of magic into the name.

His lovable house elf appeared. "Master Harry! We's waiting for you to return. Yous was with a Bad, Bad woman!" Pipsey was just shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"Well, I'm Ok now. I dropped her off. Say, I'm about to go to a party, do you think you can help straighten my clothes a bit?" Harry knew this is what house elves lived for.

Pipsey smiled broadly and went to work. Within sixty seconds, Harry looked neat and tidy. His dress robes were immaculate and not a wrinkle in sight. Shoes polished to a nice satin sheen. Dress tie straightened. Apparently he had a few tiny stains from dinner, but they were minor and she got them out easily enough. Harry suspected Chasseuse Coquin had caused them. Thank goodness she relented before the evening ended.

Harry lifted Pipsey into the carriage so she would be at eye level. "Ok, Pipsey, Do I look presentable?" Harry knew she still saw him as an infant, but she knew how to keep him honest.

The tiny elf nodded and smiled. "Have fun, Master Harry! Pipsey will let Lady Black know you are at a different party. When will yous be back?"

"I should be back by dawn. Sooner if I don't like the party. Wish me luck!" Harry kissed Pipsey on the fore head and proceeded into the garden.

— **CS—**

**Paris, France**

**St. Genevieve Hospital**

**Friday, August 10, 2001**

**11 PM**

Susan Bones had come to terms with her situation. There had been no choice, really. She would support Harry Potter, and pray he never goes Dark. She did need to understand the alliance better to ensure she did not suffer another attack, but she knew it was unlikely it would happen again. Her body and mind tried to warn her off multiple times, but she assumed Harry had somehow hexed her.

She would ask to return to London. She could use the sickness as an excuse. Ron and Tracey could stay here and wrap things up. She felt guilty bailing Ron, but he brought Tracey along, so… She could watch his back. Maybe a trainee could even be assigned. Once Susan completely understood the terms of the alliance and the penalties that had apparently been invoked, she could safely interact with Harry. But not until then. She was the last of the Bones core family, she couldn't chance it.

Thinking about the continuation of her family made her wonder if she was in the right line of work. She loved it, but it was dangerous. On top of that, she had no heir. There were maybe a dozen or so cousins. It might be time to bring them in closer. If she liked any of them, possibly a marriage could be arranged. Whoever she married had to adopt the Bones name, so it helped if they were already called Bones… Marriage and children. Alliances and work obligations. When did she grow up? Maybe that was the problem, she hadn't.

Susan decided to treat this as a wake-up call. Time to stop acting like a self-centered child and be a person her Aunt and parents would have been proud of. First, she'd get her estate in order. Take steps to strengthen the family, small though it may now be. Then she would reach out to Harry and offer a formal Rapprochement. Full honesty and let the chips fall where they may. Susan had every intention of making Wizarding Britain a better place, but it would start with making herself a better person.

— **CS—**

**Five Senses Gardens**

**Yvoire, France**

**2:15 AM, August 11, 2001**

As Harry slowly walked down the pathway, he saw a few individuals talking and laughing. As he extended his senses, he realized how much ambient power was in the air. There were some high powered individuals here. If they started throwing around spells, there'd be a major 'EM' pulse generated. Probably fry all the electronics in a half mile radius. As Harry cautiously approached the nearest group, he noticed Nicolas Flamel raising a hand to greet him.

Harry raised his hand as well without even thinking. Should he be angry? Probably. But they were also throwing a party for him. This was just all so confusing. Nicolas had invited him over after the auction, was this what he meant? What exactly had the man said…? Harry finally decided to just go with it.

Walking up Harry greeted his 'host', "Mr. Flamel, it's good to see you. I wasn't sure what to expect."

The man was smiling. "Please, I've already told you to call me Nicolas. I was beginning to wonder when you would get here. Aina said you were having difficulty with your date. Even I've heard of Chasseuse Coquin." Seeing Harry flinch, he hastily added with a small chuckle, "Well, you're here now, and that's what matters."

A very attractive woman approached them as they talked.

"Harry, this is my wife, Perenelle. And this is Harry Potter, also known as Peverell and Black." Tilting his head, he half-jokingly asked Harry, "Any other names I should introduce you by?"

"Believe it or not, Slytherin! But Harry is fine and Potter is what I have been my whole life. It's nice to meet you Mme. Flamel."

She gave Harry a little hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It is Perenelle, and it is a pleasure to meet you. Your eyes… so like your mother's. We have so much to discuss, but for tonight, let's introduce you around. They are all eager to meet you." Harry noticed more guests had walked over. They all seemed happy and outgoing.

Suddenly, Harry remembered Oak Heart's message. ' _Embrace your current family_ _ **and**_ _your ancient family. I sense they are close. They are eager to meet you. Tell them you are my acorn and they are tasked with nurturing you into becoming a seedling worthy of your legacy.'_

"Can I ask a question that may seem a bit odd?" Seeing both of his hosts waiting, he proceeded, "Are we related? I mean, distantly?"

His two hosts exchanged a look, Nicolas responded with a very calm and somewhat subdued tone, "Why do you ask that, Harry?"

Strange answer. Very telling, also. "I bonded with an Elemental a few years ago and he mentioned seeking out my ancient family. Well, I call him a 'he'. But 'he' might be a 'she'. If you know what I mean."

Perenelle gave a mirthful laugh. "Oui, I **do** know what you mean. I am a bit of an Elementalist myself." She then looked him in the eyes and asked a question that seemed to hold a lot of weight, "If it's not too personal, can you share with us the name of the Elemental?"

Harry considered this. There was really nothing they could do even if they had the name. His 'Grandfather Oak Heart' would be safe.

Harry calmly said "His name is Oak Heart." They both seemed to be visibly stunned. Gasps and whispers were occurring all around him. Knowing the condition the elemental was in when he bonded with Harry, they might draw the wrong conclusion.

He tried to reassure them, "You may have heard of him, but he's OK. Or she. He's not damaged now and he constantly gives me guidance and advice. When he's not sleeping… It's a long story, but we healed each other. So, anything negative you may have heard is not really accurate anymore."

There was a silence. Others around them had grown silent, too. They began to form a circle. Around him.

"I can show you his tree sometime if you'd like." This was getting very awkward, very fast. If he showed them the tree, he'd have the wards dialed up to eleven. Growing more cautious, he thought, maybe he wouldn't show them anything. Maybe he should look for a way out.

No one was now talking. They were _surrounding_ him. Not normal. Some of their eyes started glowing... just like his did when he was scanning someones pattern... Or charging up for a battle.

Shifting his own vision, he saw how powerful these individuals were. These were mages. A dozen or more mages, all in one site. Harry's adrenalin started to kick in. He was totally surrounded. By a dozen or more mages in Dumbledore's power level. All looked to be gazing at him. Intently. Harry remembered a science fiction show Dudley once liked to watch on television every Saturday morning. A phrase rang through his mind. ' _Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!'_

No anti apparition wards. He'd practiced the move a thousand times. In less than a tenth of a second, he could flick his wand from his sleeve and disapparate to his house. There, he could pump up the wards. Shite! He had told them about his tree… Well, if they want his tree, they'd have to go through him to get it.

Harry slowly shifted into a defensive position. He chose the 'Water Defense' basic stance. Safe and reliable. Works better than the 'Earth Defense' when you are surrounded. He looked all around himself. His heart started beating double time. Harry noticed the other guests began slowly closing in. Tightening the circle. They didn't _seem_ hostile, but they were definitely focused on him. Was this how people felt when his eyes glowed?

No more standing around. After a half a second, Harry made up his mind. He thought, 'Fuck it. This is just too weird. I don't owe any of these people anything'. With that thought, Harry discretely straightened his left arm in preparation of a quick departure.

Then, Perenelle Flamel stepped forward and held out her hand, palm up. "Please don't leave, Harry. Hearing you have met Oak Heart comes as a surprise, but it just reaffirms that we are family. Take my hand. We've waited a very long time to meet you. Please, you are safe here." Her hand was still out.

Harry looked at the woman. Ok, they could have attacked him half a dozen times by now. "I've had a long day... maybe this isn't the best time..."

Perenelle smiled. "You can leave whenever you wish, but if you are up to it, stay a little longer. We are, after all, family."

Harry slowly reached out and took her hand. His left hand was still ready to act on a moments notice, but he really wanted to know what they had to say.

— **CS—**

**Thanks. A little shorter than normal, but I covered what I wanted.**

**Feedback is appreciated.**

*** Tristesse et Désespoir = 'G** **loom and Despair', a popular pub with the French Magical Community.**

**NOTES:**

**Harry now knows that other mages exist. He said something that shocked them and they acted in a way that made Harry nervous. I originally wrote this scene a different way, then I realized that Harry was already borderline paranoid around people he doesn't know. I'll pick up the 'meeting of the mages' in the next chapter. I want to really consider everything, so it will take a bit of thought. Basically, Harry will find out there are other very large fish in the sea and where he fits into the picture. Also, why they acted so oddly when he mentioned Oak Heart.**

**Susan has vowed to grow up and straighten out. Hopefully we can wrap that little angst filled chapter of Harry's life up. I do regret going there now, the angst it put into the prequel alone was not worth it. Still, it may have potential as a leverage point in the future if Harry needs extra support.**

**It may have been a bit one-sided, but now I've detailed a bit of what the Aurors in hiding were doing and why they didn't help. All were valid reasons. Especially the argument that they either did not have a wireless radio or they thought it was a trap. The trap is the best answer, but the survivors may not be so inclined to just accept that at face value. The fact is, the old guard failed. This was never really addressed in canon to my knowledge. I have always felt like the DoM was performing rituals and subtle tricks to undermine Voldemort. Maybe weakening border wards and allowing refugees to escape. Who knows.**

**Dominique Aris is a Profiler. I tried not to write her as a 'bad' person, just an introvert that observes lots of details and files them away to consider later. She is also very curious and loves solving riddles and answering questions. She's not manipulative like a Dumbledore, but she needs her observations to help her in her interactions. She is a person that has always been a bit of an intellectual outsider and doesn't know how** _ **not**_ **to be. I hope I wrote her convincingly.**

**The whole scene at the** **Tristesse et Désespoir is setting the stage for a group of young movers and shakers. I originally had Luna included, but it just didn't fit. Maybe I can work her in one way or another, but not in this intense environment. i like having a group of background support players I can pull out as needed.**

**State of my stories:**

**1\. Casting Shadows is a world building story with action thrown in. I'll be focusing on the World Building a bit more in future chapters. I also am at a point where I see a 'pairing' form. There was really only one choice once the pieces fell into place. Daphne. I went ahead and updated the story description. We'll see how it goes. This is, and will remain, the primary story. International hero. My only real question is, do I end it when he leaves France and have separate stories (Casting Shadows 2) as Harry travels or just keep building chapters on this Story...**

**2\. The prequel to Casting Shadows, ‘Harry Potter and the Dance of Death’, is very close to the point where it diverges completely from canon and Harry prepares for war. The prequel is more of a combat story, not a world builder.** **Harry will transition from being an angsty and beaten down teen to being a rebellious young combat wizard.** **I'll pair Harry up with Ginny as per canon, but there will be key differences. Ginny's development will differ a bit from the books. As will Ron's development. And the relationship will end in Casting Shadows (as you all know).**


	21. Chapter 21

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and all the Supporting characters from that universe.**

**FASA Owns Shadowrun**

**Most of the Mages in this story as well as Oak Heart are from either FASA or Earthdawn.**

**Note: All conversations in France are in French unless specified. I may start with Bonjour or oui, but that is the true limit of my knowledge of the most beautiful language on earth. Sorry.**

**Note, spells verbalized will be in Bold and in Quotations. Spells cast silently will not be Bold and will be between apostrophes.**

" **Protego!" = Vocalized**

'Protego!' **= Silent**

**Note: Twenty one chapters and Harry's break up with Ginny was only two weeks ago (in story time). He has been in France for eight days. The man needs to rest. Nothing has been relaxing about his holiday/vacation so far. I was a bit shocked when I reviewed my timeline and realized how little time has passed.**

**OK - time to get this party started.**

**—Casting Shadows—**

**Château d'Yvoire**

**The Home of the Flamels**

**2:30 AM, August 11, 2001**

Perenelle led Harry out of the garden and into their home. Nicolas asked the rest of the people to wait and be patient. A few became angry and said they had a right to meet Oak Hearts 'speaker'. The dusky skin woman from the carriage and the restaurant joined Nicolas in keeping the other guests away. Harry overheard a bit of the conversation as he was led away and the words 'frightened', 'overwhelmed', 'poor thing', and other embarrassing words. He always hated being treated like a child, but at least they seemed to be concerned about his welfare. Where the hell were they when he was sleeping in a cupboard?

Sitting in a private room, Perenelle summoned one of her house elves and coffee was brought in. She looked over at Harry and smiled. Harry still had his wand in his hand, but he was waiting to see how things went. His parents had trusted the Flamels. That prevented him from just cutting his losses and going home.

"Harry, I'm sorry for the way people reacted. It was your mentioning Oak Heart that caused the… well, the horrible manners. You must have dozens of questions. Let me start by saying that you are the latest in a very long line of powerful 'mages', as you call them. This was intended to be a welcoming party, but things changed when we found out how important you really are." After a long moment of silence, she asked, "Please say something, Harry."

Harry was tired and didn't need this. But he'd make an effort. For his parents sake and Oak Heart. "Are you saying that we are all Peverells? That we are all related to Elianar Messias?"

Perenell smiled at that, "No Harry. Well, maybe Aina is, but the rest of us are not. We are all tied back to Caynreth. That is our primary blood line, and Elianar was a branch of that primary bloodline. Your father and mother both descended from the line of Caynreth, but through different families and branches. Your eyes mark you as part of Alachia's lineage. Like Elianar, Alachia was a child of Caynreth. Your heritage as a Peverell marks you as Elianar's descendant from your fathers side. The Peverell line is a branch of Messias' line.

"I know who Alachia is and I want nothing to do with her. She is the one who poisoned Oak Heart all those millennia ago."

"She did what she thought was best and she saved her people."

Harry emphatically disagreed. "No, she took the coward's way out. She saved her own skin and doomed hundreds of people. If she had sacrificed herself, Oak Heart would have been fine, but she resorted to Death Magic. One in ten died in that ritual, but it wasn't an accident. That was what it took to protect the ancient people from the Scourge. But had she _willingly sacrificed herself_ , it would have been unnecessary."

Perenelle looked at Harry with shock and revulsion. "Harry, please believe me when I say **Do Not Repeat That**. To anyone." She settled back into her chair. "My god."

Harry had heard the story. Oak Heart had shared his pain and loss. Changing the subject, "All those people out there… They were all so powerful. I could _feel_ how powerful they were. If there are a dozen or so Mages, why was I left alone to fight Voldemort? I was just a teenager and way out of my depth."

Perenelle focused and regained her composure. "That is a good question. Before I address your question completely, let me start with a history lesson. One that you will _never_ learn in school. First of all, there are more than a dozen or so Mages. In fact, there are twenty known mages from the bloodline that Nicolas and I belong to. Fourteen of us are at this party, in your honor."

Perenelle sipped her coffee and continued. "Before you ask, there are currently three active bloodlines of 'mages'. There were once more, but two appear to have disappeared. Predominantly reduced in size by internal strife, then ultimately extinguished by external conflict. Not everyone we are related to are of 'the family'. There is a very rare and recessive trait that very occasionally appears and marks you as a part of 'the family'. With this, comes intrinsic power."

Perenelle adjusted in her seat and returned to the discussion, "As I said before, you are a part of Caynreth's bloodline. From both parents. So is Nicolas, myself, and all the attendees at this party. In ancient times, when our bloodline first formed, we venerated and built our society around an ancient and powerful Elder Elemental named Oak Heart. He guided us and protected us when we were most vulnerable. You mentioning Oak Heart so casually… and radiating the presence of Oak and Roses so strongly, resulted in… Well, that's why everyone reacted so _emotionally_ when you revealed your connection. But we'll talk about that later."

Seeing Harry was following, she added, "Caynreth's line is a powerful one. It is the first documented line and the one most prevalent today. We approach magic from a _natural_ point of view. We are the originators and sponsors of the light bearer organization and we believe we have a duty and responsibility to defend this world. I know you know what I'm talking about, as you have stated yourself to be the Champion of the Light Bearers and the Keeper of the Books of Harrow."

Harry nodded, "I thought I was the last of the light bearers. So, you mentioned other bloodlines. Can you tell me about them?"

"Well, the other main line in the Eastern Hemisphere is the Denairastas line. They are more Machiavellian and quite dangerous. They are a powerful line of mages that tend to be drawn to power and control. They are far less interested in magic as a force of nature and tend to see it as a force of will. They also seek to protect the world, but they do it far differently than our line. They strive to gain power. Your old Headmaster was a Denairastan. As was Gellert Grindelwald. At least one of the Medici's was a Denairastan. Grigori Rasputin was one. As was Baba Yaga. Never underestimate their power or the lengths they will go to when they set their sights on something. We estimate less than a dozen or so could exist. Six to eight is a good guess, certainly not more than ten. They only live three to four hundred years, under natural conditions. Most die long before that of 'less than natural' causes."

Harry was shocked. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were of the same blood line. But what did that mean? Was it just a common ancestor thousands of years ago? "So, was Voldemort from the Denairastas line?"

"No, Harry. Tom Riddle was a descendant of our line, but not a mage. He achieved his power through dark and 'unnatural' means. We only count as 'family' those who inherit the particular gene that came from the first of our line. Those who have been born as mages. He was not of 'the family'. He achieved his power from a very specific Horror in a crystal cave. An otherworldly Horror from the last scourge became his teacher and mentor after Tom offered up the souls of two classmates for knowledge and power. Fortunately, the Horror that mentored Tom Riddle and created Voldemort has been dealt with. We'll cover that soon enough."

"Finally, we know of three blood lines in the Western Hemisphere. They all originated in the east, but during the last scourges, they migrated across a land bridge to the Americas. The line of the Fire People, the Water People, and the line of the Air People. we suspect the Water People were either wiped out or absorbed into another line. We don't really know their original names, so we went with the element they venerate. It is thought there were sub lines as well, but we can't be certain how many. The Fire People watched over the Olmecs, the Toltecs, the Aztecs, the Mayans, and others. Basically, Central and South America. We _believe_ this line is currently wiped out, primarily by the Denairastas line. We are always alert for newly emerging members. They tended to consort with Horrors and made extensive use of Death Magic."

"The North American region is where the line of the Air People took root. They spawned and mentored the sometimes nomadic tribes among the Native Americans. The Pueblo, the Cherokee, the Navajo… so many tribes. There are perhaps a half dozen or so of them left. Again, the Denairastas were involved in reducing their numbers. We stepped in and defended the people of the eagle, but we were late. We maintain contact with most of that line. There are rumors that some of this line still exists in the Himalayan mountains. One branch may have setled in the mountains of Peru and looked over the Mayans."

"The Water People were likely the settlers of the North Pacific and coastal tribes along the pacific. We believe they were powerful but peaceful. There is talk that you may have a bit of them in you. The Havenherders came from Messias' branch of our bloodline and, when Thera fell, many traveled to the west. Consider that the Potter family is the only known European family that demonstrated a propensity for Animagus Transformation and the Blacks are the only European or asian family known for their ability as Metamorphmagus. Both traits occasionally surface in the Americas. It is curious that Peverell descendants demonstrated these abilities."

Harry was slowly taking all this in. "So, basically, the descendants of Elianar Messias 'got around'. We're a bunch of mutts... I am curious thought, what element is Caynreth and Denairastas associated with?"

Perenell was glad Harry was keeping up, but this was a very broad overview. "The Denairastas line is associated with Earth and Caynreth's line is Wood. But we are all more than our base element."

Considering what he had heard, Harry began looking for patterns. "So, the Denairastas mages are just a bunch of power-mad murders. And there are some alive today…" Did he need to start hunting them down?

Perenelle shook her head, "No, Harry. They aren't _inherently_ evil people. They tend to fixate on a goal, and frequently toward the pursuit of power and control, but most actually desire to do good works. Even Grindelwald had a 'Greater Good' in mind. He just did horrible things to try and accomplish those goals. While he was quite willing to commit horrendous crimes, the worst atrocities were committed by the muggles he partnered with. You must also remember, it was another from the Denairastas line that brought an end to his campaign. Your old headmaster. To be honest, most Denairastas believe our line to be aloof and uncaring. They're not always wrong."

Perenelle paused a moment, considering if she should share one mysterious piece of the puzzle. "Grindelwald is a mystery to us. While we are certain he had Denairastas blood, he had eyes identical to yours. That means he may have been tied to our line. Some connection to a descendant of Alachia..."

Harry pressed further, "But look what the Denairastans did to the other bloodlines. The ones in the Americas. How can that possibly be considered a 'Greater Good'?" He wasn't surprised Grindelwald was tied to Alachia. But he wasn't ready to accept that he was related to the man.

Perenelle continued her lesson, thankful Harry didn't press her on the Grindelwald topic. Too much was unknown. "The Central and South American line of the Fire People was cavorting with Horrors to gain power. They were a menace and, if left unchecked, could have brought on a premature scourge. Our bloodline assisted in the eradication of that line and _good riddance_. It was quite tainted with Horror magic. The mystical battles were horrific and many passed away on all sides. The Denairastas line was significantly reduced in the battles. Once the corruption was curtailed, our line returned to Europe and Asia where we made our homes. The Denairastas line pressed on and targeted the people that worshiped the Fire People. Their subjects and victims. They then went north. There was evidence that some of the Fire people had migrated north centuries earlier. We believed they wanted nothing to do with Death Magic... The Denairastas weren't so sure."

She seemed quite saddened by the story. "We stepped in and put an end to the plans the Denairastans had in North America, but we were aided by a few of their own number. Most Denairastans truly want to do good deeds, they just have an unhealthy appetite for power and control. Those were dark times, Harry. Very dark times that reduced the bloodlines down to three."

Now Harry was processing all kinds of questions, "Perenelle, you said Denairastas line tended to live three to four hundred years. Dumbledore looked pretty old at 175 or something. I can't remember his actual age, but he said he was under two hundred. And he looked every bit of it."

"Yes. Well, Nicolas and I are not of the same mind when it comes to Albus. He was not an _evil man_ , but he was prone to misdirection and manipulation. Did you ever see him fight, Harry? I have. It was impressive. Tell me, did he move like an 'old' man?"

Harry shook his head. Albus moved like a younger man. A very athletic younger man. He was nearly as fast as Harry, and Harry had his animagus form to thank for much of his reaction speed.

Perenelle just smirked, "Right. If you shave off that beard and return his hair to its natural shade, I guarantee you he would look to be in his early to mid forties." Thinking for a moment, she added, "Well, the glamour would have to be removed to see through the wrinkles… still."

Now Harry had a sobering thought, "So, how long do the other bloodlines live? How long will I live?"

Perenell looked somewhat sad now, "It varies, but you will outlive your children. Unless you get yourself killed."

Harry suddenly remembered what the Flamel's were famous for, "So why create the Elixir of Life?"

Perenelle just smiled. He had seen his smile before on Sirius.

Harry groaned. "There is no such Elixir." Harry realized that the Elixir was a hoax. To prevent others from questioning their long life. A big con. But he wanted to get back to his original question. "This is all fascinating, but what does it have to do with why no one helped me stop Voldemort?"

"Harry, you saw fourteen mages when you arrived. They are all older and more experienced than you. One or two _might_ even match or exceed you in raw power, but that doesn't make them combat mages. Most are dedicated to their pursuit of knowledge and have dedicated their life to it. Herbology, Alchemy, Astrology, Art, Philosophy… Ask yourself this, if the most powerful and knowledgeable wizards and witches in Great Britain gravitate toward the department of Mysteries, why didn't they join in your fight?"

Harry knew the answer, and he knew it would apply to these mages as well. "Because they don't know how to fight. Not in 'full-on' combat, anyway. They create rituals and defend magical Britain in ways other than combat. In a real fight, they would have been a liability."

"Right. Being powerful magically does not equate to being a trained combat mage. Also, Albus appeared to have all he needed at the time. The British Ministry of Magic was finally backing him. He had his own private force of supporters in his Order of the Phoenix. The deck was definitely stacked in his favor. We just didn't think he would _**hold back**_ so much. Why would one side of the war play 'catch and release' while the other was mercilessly killing? We still don't understand his motives there. Then you add in all those legal and political maneuvers… That was such an odd civil war." She looked a bit bothered by the facts she was sharing. Pausing for only a moment, she added, "We did offer. Nicolas and I asked Albus if he wanted us to assist. Albus told us we would be better served preparing France for the worst case scenario."

Harry wasn't ready to accept this. "What about after he died? When the ministry fell?"

"Well, we have a handful of us who are experts in martial and magical combat. But who would we have helped? You were _impossible_ to find. The refugees had their own lines of freedom… The only area we were really able to assist was in the destruction of the Horror that had mentored and created Voldemort. To that end, we secretly crossed the channel and traveled to the crystal cave where Voldemort encountered his Horror. Six of us dealt with the Horror approximately the same time you were engaging in your final battle. It was a brutal battle and only four of us survived. We intended to assist you after that, but you had already won your battle."

Thinking for a moment, she added "I am sorry we couldn't assist you more, before the destruction of the Horror. But even if we had known where you were, we had dissention in our own family on a course of action. At the time, some of us believed you were one of his Horcruxes and there was… confusion on how to proceed." She let that sink in, then asked a difficult question, "Are you certain you destroyed them all?"

Harry knew this meant some individuals believed he should be killed for the 'greater good'. Looks like the Denairastas line wasn't the only group of 'greater good' fanatics. Better to get this out of the way than let it linger. "We destroyed all seven. He is dead. The one in my scar was removed by Voldemort's own hand."

"That's a relief, Harry." Her answer was sincere.

Suddenly he remembered something very important, "What about the prophesy? The one you gave the DMA? What do I need to know?"

Perenelle laughed. "Harry, we just made that up so they would reach out to you. France needed a wakeup call and you were it. Thankfully, you were in the right place at the right time. The new Dark Lord still lives, but three of us took care of the actual Horror that mentored him. It was locked below the Catacombs in an ancient kaer. We destroyed the foul creature two nights ago. Nicolas and I have been pursuing _**that**_ particular Horror since the French Revolution. He mentored Robespierre and orchestrated the bloodiest chapters of the Reign of Terror. We didn't suspect it was under the catacombs until you destroyed the remnants of one of its acolytes."

Harry was surprised by this insight. "So, the Horror is gone? You didn't even need me…"

Perenelle shook her head. "Oh, France needed you. The Horror is gone, but this new Dark Lord remains. I expect he is now scrambling to gather what's left of his forces. You decimated his organization. Those not slain outright at the Lavoisier manor were mostly identified by the French Aurors and the majority have been apprehended. Your guidance and insight drove this. None of us would have been able to direct them so well. The 'inner circle' witch you captured wove a horrific tale. Horrific, but very informative."

Perenelle became very somber at this point, "Be very cautious Harry. That Dark Lord will be seeking revenge. His power levels may be lower now, but he'll still be dangerous. The loss of his mentor and creator may have unintended side effects."

'Great', Harry thought to himself, 'one more psychotic bastard who wants me dead.'

Perenelle perked up, "Now, we have selected one of our number to mentor you. You saw her in the restaurant opening and she drove the carriage on your date. Truthfully, we thought the date was a cover for a scouting mission with the DMA. That's why we moved so quickly in destroying the Horror in the catacombs."

Harry laughed a bit. "It was supposed to be. The DMA seems a bit unreliable. I ended up fighting a different kind of battle." They both chuckled at that. "Do I have any say in who I get as a mentor?" Harry didn't like not having any control.

Perenelle nodded. "Yes. Normally, there would be an adjustment period where the two of you would decide if you were a good fit. But, given your connection to Oak Heart… Let it stand. Aina Dupree has no political ambitions and if you ask for a new mentor, it would have to be voted upon. There are a few that abstained from this introduction meeting, but now would be very keen to 'move in' as it were. And she was carefully selected. Like you, she is a master Nethermancer and a bit of a rouge. Who knows, she may even teach you a thing or two. Mystically speaking of course."

Harry just looked at her and bluntly said, "So, there are a few 'Denairastas types' here as well." No one would control him. Never again.

"That's a rather bleak way of putting it, but yes. We have a few who desire power and influence a bit too much. No doubt, they have will soon hear of your connection to Oak Heart and will be looking for a way to insinuate themselves. Aina Dupree has zero political motivations and skirts the edge of our 'family' as a borderline outcast. You will like her. The individuals who abstained from joining tonight's welcome party, you will probably _not_ like. As much."

Harry knew all about people who tried to use him. Fudge. Dumbledore. So many others. "Why didn't they come to this meeting?"

"They didn't think you were ready. They believed you to be too… reckless." She just smiled. They both knew there was an element of truth there. "Also, there was concern that you may be a blend of multiple bloodlines. As you said, Peverell got around. But being a contact point for Oak Heart trumps all those arguments."

Harry smiled and realized he really liked Perenelle. "So, what do you suggest?"

She tilted her head as if the answer was obvious. "Complete the first half of the mentorship ritual. It will ensure Aina Dupree is, and will remain, your primary contact with the family. That will keep the opportunists away until we complete the second half in a week's time. She has already taken up a home on one of your Scottish Islands, so she will be readily available when you return to Great Britain. Oh, and please avoid Caimbueul Har'lea'quinn. He has no _nefarious_ intent, but he is reckless to a degree that makes you look… well, let's just say he redefines the term 'reckless'. He's also the most martial and potentially dangerous member of the family. incredibly powerful. His grudges are terrible and can last for cent... decades. He wasn't invited, but he desperately wants to meet you. Aina can run interference better than either Nicolas or me."

"He almost sounds fun." To Harry, this mage whose name he can't pronounce sounds like a massively powerful Sirius Black. Harry caught the near slip up on the length of time that mage could hold a grudge.

"Lots of dead people thought so. Trust me, you want to give him a wide berth. He already was impressed with you before you activated a portkey into a den of violent criminals. That is the kind of insanity he seeks to foster."

Harry understood. Yep. Just like Sirius Black. He then sadly thought 'Look what happened to him'.

"Now, it is very late and there are many who wish to meet you. Are you up to it, Harry? I am certain Aina and Nicolas have calmed them all down."

Harry thought about it. "They acted like I was some kind of second coming… I'm not sure how to deal with this."

"Harry, to them, you represent something of a second coming. The return of Oak Heart. You represent something many of them have not considered in a very long time: _**Hope."**_

"Perenelle, I still have so many questions. Can we meet again when I'm not half asleep? Now that the adrenaline has worn off, I'm practically out on my feet."

She smiled kindly at him, "Yes, Harry. For now, let's perform the first part of the ritual of mentorship. We thought we would do it in the courtyard. Then Aina can coordinate our future discussions and interaction."

Harry and Perenelle then went out and mingled. Harry was uncomfortable being the center of attention, but everyone was so unbelievably kind. Perenelle was right, most of these people were artists, researchers, and scholars. A few seemed to move like they had been trained in combat, but only a few. Aina Dupree, his new mentor, was one of them. Perenelle was another. Someone named 'Ehran', seemed particularly agile. The only other attendee who seemed to move and react like a warrior was Walter Urdli from Australia.

The party improved as everyone relaxed and stopped treating Harry like he had just come down from Mt. Sinai. Harry considered having them over to his house, but it was too soon. He eventually was led into the main courtyard of the Château. Nicolas presided over the Ritual. Aina Dupree vowed to guide Harry and help with his assimilation and education. Harry promise to learn and respect the ways of the 'family'.

This was not a magically binding oath or vow, but it definitely meant something. The ritual was to be repeated in one week to seal the commitment. By tradition, only those who participated in the first ritual would be allowed to attend. Maybe by then Harry would be comfortable sharing more of himself.

Aina approached him. "Harry, I know you've had a long day. Let's meet up Sunday morning. I know you'll have many more questions. Your family is welcome to come, but please don't share too much at first. Having extended family is one thing, having an extended family of _mages_ is not the kind of attention one would desire. We have our own statute of Secrecy." She said it all very calmly and sincerely.

Harry wasn't sure he liked the sound of the last bit. "So, be selective in what I share? I pretty much share everything with my immediate family. Dumbledore taught me the error of keeping too many secrets."

Aina just smiled. "Just make sure they know it's confidential. I can explain more to them in person. I take it we are only really talking about Lady Black, correct?"

"I also consider Bill and Fleur Weasley to be family." Harry was struggling to place her features. He thought she was either African or Indian, but her eyes were an electric blue similar to Elianar's.

"Well, they can be included. Where would you like to meet?" She was letting him choose the location. That was refreshing.

Harry stifled a yawn and said, "How about my house. Let's make it more of a Brunch. You can bring the Flamels if you'd like. I think I offered to show them my tree."

Aina seemed to consider it for a moment, then answered, "Perhaps next time. The first meeting is typically just the mentor and the new family member. Until we have our second ritual, it is strictly forbidden for any others from the family to contact you. Again, I see no problem with you bringing your family to the meeting, but it might be better if you keep it to just you and Lady Black. I'll leave that up to you."

Harry was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Most of the guests had already departed, saying they looked forward to the next ritual in a week. It was no longer late, it was now ' _early_ ' in the morning. The sun was starting to rise.

Aina took him into a gentle hug, "Once more, welcome to the family, Harry. Don't stop singing, you should always feel free to sing when you are happy." Harry chuckled at that. He'd keep his singing in the shower with a privacy charm to prevent listeners from losing their appetites.

Harry said his good-byes to his hosts and departed back to the Delacour manor. He was exhausted.

— **Casting Shadows—**

**Ginny's Flat**

**Saturday Morning**

**August 11, 2001**

Ginny Weasley woke up relaxed and refreshed. Today, she was no longer a teenager. She was officially twenty years old. She would be going to her parents for lunch and dinner. Spending time at home was so relaxing. Her brothers had all planned to be there and wish her a happy birthday. Ron had said he could only stay a couple of hours due to work in France, but the rest would make a day of it. Hermione would be with him. Bill would be by with Fleur and Victoire. Ginny could put up with Fleur if it meant she could have time with Victoire and Bill. Small sacrifice, really.

Hermione would be there, too. So would Angelina, as George's date. They had gotten quite serious recently. That could be awkward. Angelina had been seeing Fred before he was killed in the final battle. Ginny had never completely forgiven her for Harry's fourth year, but she came through in the end. Hermione was less forgiving, but Ginny doubted she would say or do anything to ruin the party. Ginny frequently wondered if Hermione felt more than friendship for Harry. That witch always seemed unbelievably loyal to Harry. But she was with Ron now and Ginny knew Harry only saw her as a friend. Well, his best friend. Which made his friendship with Bill more of a familial closeness. Honestly, with the possible exception of Charlie, Bill was closer to Harry than to any of his actual brothers.

Later tonight, she would go out with her flat mates and meet up with most of the Harpies. They planned to really do it up right. You only turn twenty once! In the Wizarding world, seventeen is the legal drinking age, so they could go anywhere. As she got off her bed, she looked about her room and saw Harry's stuffed Jersey. He had given it to her when he quit quidditch and she had it cleaned and stuffed to make a pillow.

She had thought about Harry a lot over the past week. She really missed him. Had she done the right thing? Maybe Andromeda had been wrong and they could have just had a long distance relationship. Until she stopped playing quidditch… No, that would be selfish. They would still have time to get back together after they had seen and done more with their lives. After Harry had stopped fighting Dark Lords and other worldly monsters. After she had stopped dominating the quidditch world with her brilliance. HA!

Hey, it was her birthday, no more thoughts about Harry Potter or failed romance. Today was going to be epic. But first, breakfast. She showered and dressed. She'd go over to the burrow in two and a half hours, plenty of time for toast and coffee. She came downstairs to find Katie and Fay had decorated. Balloons and streamers. They had a quiche and pastries waiting. She frequently forgot that Katie's parents owned a restaurant.

"Happy Birthday!" Her friends exclaimed as she came down stairs. She hugged her friends and thanked them both. Sitting at the table, gifts arranged in front of her. The quiche had a candle in it. They laughed and cut up and had an amazing breakfast. Once seated, Ginny asked Fay how her extra practice sessions were going. Fay confessed that she was planning to drop off the team and join the Auror force. It apparently just seemed like the right thing to do.

Ginny hated hearing that, but they'd keep the room open for her. The three of them were tight and had no intention of replacing her. She would have six months of class room training, then field training with an experienced Auror. Maybe they could find someone who they could rent to for six months, but not permanently.

Then the mail arrived and right on top were three copies of the latest Witch Weekly. They learned long ago that it was best not to share copies. So, they each had a subscription. Right there, bright as day, was a picture of Harry. It was a really good photo and one Ginny hadn't seen before. The title read "Most Eligible Wizard of the new Millennium!"

Everyone was quiet. No one moved or said a peep.

Ginny broke the silence first, "It's a good picture. Do you think they did something to make his eyes that green?"

Katie shrugged, "Looks about right to me." She had always been dazzled by his eyes. Most witches were.

Fay picked up her copy, "Alright, let's see what they say." That was the signal for all three girls to go ahead and tear into the article.

It started with an overview piece, but ended with a detailed overview of Harry Potter 'Single Wizard Living it up in France'. A whole damn issue covering Harry James Potter! Photos in it ranged from his Hogwarts days to just this week. The photos followed the story and it was chronological. Ginny decided to start at the back and work her way to the front. Reverse chronological review. She wanted to see photos of him in France. The recent photos outnumbered the Hogwarts photos by a factor of ten.

There were photos of Harry with a very attractive witch at a restaurant opening, photos with Daphne Greengrass, photos with Gabrielle Delacour, photos of him dancing with other witches at a Beauxbaton event. Colin had apparently been following Harry around. Ginny knew how protective Harry was of Colin. Based on these photos, Colin was protective of Harry as well. All the images were flattering. Very much so.

Then, the slightly less recent photos from earlier in the year. There were the photos with Bill and Fleur, with Teddy and Victoire, a few photos with Lady Black. There were even a few with Hermione. The most were with Ginny, however. By a wide margin. She lingered over those. Remembering how happy they were.

There were three from after the battle of Hogwarts. Two were from the Order of Merlin Award ceremony. And the one iconic photo that had been taken right after the final battle with Harry looking battered and bloody. And so handsome. It was still popular, even in other countries. The image had become synonymous with 'Victory'.

Paging backward, there were a few photos of Harry in his final months at Hogwarts, full on teen rebel. A Lone wolf dressed head to toe in black and wearing Dragonhide. Had he really been so dark and angry? It still made her heart beat a little faster looking at him. What was it about a rebel? Then the photos of him in a suit, where he refused to wear Hogwarts robes. It's amazing how much better those Gringotts uniforms look on Harry than on a Goblin. He looked so dashing and in that suit.

Then the period where he had those thorns… That was awful. Only one picture of that, thank goodness. Nothing but pain there. She continued to work her way 'forward'.

Earlier photos from the Hogwarts years included a few of Harry in the fourth year, when life sucked for him. There seemed to be a lot written about that year. A photo of his tortured appearance after the final task, holding that cup. Covered in blood… A moving picture of Harry in the first task was brilliant. Another of Harry with Gabrielle and Ginny coming out of the lake.

There was even an unusual photo of Katie with bloody knuckles in a gorgeous ball gown. Where the heck did that come from? Had to be Colin. Cho may start getting hate mail after this article. Merlin, Cho did nothing but cry about it for the next two years. Bitch. She's Cedric's problem now.

Then the third year, and that had photos from Egypt as well. And there was Bill, always watching him. The photos showed Harry playing quidditch, studying, and just hanging out. Quite a few of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. The so-called 'Golden Trio'. Neville was in a few too. So was she. they were all so young and innocent.

There were a few pictures from his second year… but only the beginning. Almost none after the first part of the year. That would line up with when Colin was petrified. They talk about Harry killing a Basilisk with a sword to save a first year student.

Then there was a large time gap and a photo of Harry as a baby with his parents. One photo. There were also two Pictures of his house in Godrick's Hollow. One before and one after Voldemort's attack… It was so sad.

Katie looked miserable. "Merlin, they held nothing back. Where did they get all this information?" She was skimming, but obviously had started at the front, not the back.

Fay was actually reading. "There were hundreds of students, any one of them could have been interviewed. So far, most of it looks pretty accurate… Nothing to be proud of." Fay knew as well as the other girls that the Black Lawyers would eviscerate anyone who 'pulled a Skeeter' on Harry. Everything would likely have been triple checked for authenticity before going to press. "The way they write this, its like he's some kind of tragic Hero, saving the world. Like they hired Gilderoy Lockhart's PR team."

Harry is going to be _Pisssssed!_

Katie put her magazine down. "OK, today is Ginny's birthday. This article will keep. Let's focus on Ginny and her amazing twentieth birthday."

They all agreed, but the mood was shot. The one sentence that caught Ginny's eye, while scanning the post-graduation pictures, was under one of the last pictures taken of the two of them together. It was in bold and simply said: ' **What was she thinking?'**

Ginny was beginning to wonder the exact same thing.

Happy Fucking Birthday…

— **Casting Shadows—**

**L'Savoureux Restaurant**

**Paris, France**

**1:30 PM Saturday**

**August 11, 2001**

Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were led to their table. Tracey marveled that Daphne was able to get a table on almost no notice. It wasn't the best table, but it was decent. And she couldn't get in earlier than 1:30, but this was one of the hottest restaurants in magical Paris. As they sat down, the proprietor made a point to stop by.

Jean Chopin saw Daphne Greengrass enter the restaurant. He had made sure she had a table, but couldn't fit her in earlier than 1:30. She was Harry Potter's social manager and coordinator. In Jean's mind, she was the most important person in the hotel. Harry Potter was becoming nearly as famous in France as he was in Great Britain. He saved seven witches from extremely prominent witches and now he was featured in the latest issue of Witch Weekly.

"Mademoiselle Greengrass, so good to meet you in person. I'm flattered that you thought of L'Savoureux."

Daphne was in her ice queen mode. She fit perfectly into this environment. "Monsieur Chopin, thank you so much for working us in. Hopefully I'll be seeing you frequently in the near future. Lord Potter seems quite taken with your restaurant."

Jean brightened up like the sun, "Harry is always welcome here." Lowering his voice a bit, he added, "How is he today? I tried to help him last night, with that horrible woman…"

Daphne politely smiled, "Harry is fine. Mme. Coquin can be a handful, but Harry managed to _escape her clutches_." She said the last part half-jokingly. She knew there was no point denying that Harry had a rough date. Andromeda had filled her in. Daphne made a mental note never to cross Lady Black. She could be terrifying. "Mr. Chopin, allow me to introduce Tracey Davis, she works in the British Aurors Department and is here collaborating with the French Aurors. She was in the same year as me at Hogwarts."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Davis. So, you had to see the horrors that befell poor Harry in school. Hopefully his godchild will attend Beauxbaton's where children are protected!"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Daphne and Tracey were both thinking the same thing, 'Did he just say _poor Harry_?'

Jean realized they didn't know what he was talking about. "In the Witch Weekly article. It covers the way he was treated at Hogwarts. Every year with such horrible treatment. If not for the pictures, I wouldn't believe it. He spent his fourth year living in a filthy little hut so others would stop hexing him. The humiliation he suffered at the Yule Ball… I am just sorry so many children had to go through such a horrible and dangerous environment." Pausing and collecting himself, Jean continued, "Please excuse me, I let my emotions get the better of me. Enjoy your lunch and let Lord Potter know we look forward to his next visit."

And he walked away, leaving two stunned witches.

Tracey looked at Daphne, "Well, I think I need to get a copy of that magazine."

Daphne was still stunned. "Harry will be _mortified_. It sounds like someone sensationalized his life."

Tracey smirked, "Well, it wouldn't take much. I expect the article is reasonably accurate. No one would dare print lies about the Black family. Not with their legal team. Honestly, it's a miracle this never came out before. I imagine the ministry would have squashed it if they caught wind. It doesn't really paint them in the best light. Do you need to head back?" Tracey couldn't help be a little disappointed. It had been weeks since she had a chance to catch up with her best friend.

"No. We put Harry to bed at seven in the morning. Lady Black was furious! Harry just said he sent word through Pipsey…" She couldn't help but laugh a little.

Tracey was grinning broadly, "Did you just say, ' _ **We** put Harry to **bed**_ …'? Is there something I should know Daphne?" What an excellent time to torture her best friend.

Daphne blushed and gaped. "I didn't mean it like that… He came back late… everyone was worried…" The ice queen has left the building.

Now Tracey wasn't grinning. "Daphne, you're blushing. _You_ _ **do**_ _like him_!"

Daphne smiled sheepishly. "Well, maybe a little. I'm still getting to know him." No point denying it with Tracey. Her best friend could read her like a book. "He is so different than you'd expect. So incredibly kind and vulnerable. When he's with people he trusts." She added the last part when she considered the way Harry tended to present himself to the public.

Tracey was always cautions by nature. "Just be careful, Daphne. And no matter how nice you may think he is, I've seen firsthand what he's capable of. So have you. _So did Umbridge_." Seeing her friend begin to shut down, she added, "I'm not saying he's some kind of evil Dark Lord, but he tends to use lethal force as the default response when under pressure. That can make things… complicated."

Daphne could never forget what happened to Umbridge. It had bothered her for years. How did he do it? Why was it so horrible and so personal? He never showed an ounce of remorse, either.

Tracey snapped her out of her tortured thoughts, "Bump that, let's focus on this amazing lunch we're having. Now, how's Michael?"

— **Casting Shadows—**

**Thanks. A little shorter than normal, but I covered what I wanted.**

**NOTES:**

**My goal in this chapter was to introduce the concept of extremely powerful Bloodlines. What this means is that most of the more powerful mages tend to originate from a few distinct bloodlines and those bloodlines have their own internal sub-cultures. It is a way of slowly removing Harry's dependency on foreign ministry departments like the DMA and the DoM to direct him. Harry will have a massive amount of questions for his new 'family', but I covered the ones I wanted to cover in this chapter. The rest will keep. If you have more questions or suggestions, feel free to let me know. This is an area where I am borrowing a great deal from the Earthdawn world setting and its modern equivalency – Shadowrun. In fact, with the exception of the Flamels, every named person at that party is from either Earthdawn or Shadowrun. Including Oak Heart. Especially Oak Heart.**

**Note: This does not mean all mages come from these bloodlines, it just means they tend to be the source for most. They also tend to have more raw power than the rare mages who develop slowly and naturally. Also, Perenelle does not know everything. Much of what she shared about the Fire and Air People was guess work. Water People may have a future significance. without a doubt, the other bloodlines have their own perspective on history. They may not even agree on the bloodlines. Not everything revolves around the elements.**

**As for love and marriage,** **He's in a sticky position because, to the other mages, he's a child. Maybe in a century he could potentially have a relationship, but for now he just doesn't have the life experience to have a meaningful relationship with another mage. To non-mages, he's going to dramatically out live them. So, he may say "screw it, live life to the fullest. Marry who you love." But would a potential spouse want to marry someone that won't grow old with them? Most would give it a second thought. But, i like to think real love would win out. Then you have any children to think about... Even marrying another mage, the odds are not great that the children will inherit a long life. They are perhaps ten times greater that his children will inherit the trait, but you're starting out at something less than 1%, it will still be highly likely Harry will watch his children and grand children die of old age. Some bloodlines may differ... I am not ready to define that out.**

**Harry's long life is hinted at earlier. This goes back to chapter 15 where Messisas' spirit told Harry he thought Harry would try to have a normal life: Messias said, "I had wondered if you would take a lifetime off from that, but I am impressed that you did not. It is your dedication that must have called to me. I had expected it to be the death of your wife and children that brought you back." I also commented in one of the very early chapters on Harry looking in the mirror and realizing he looked like he was still in school. I never really bought into the Elixir of life crap. Someone else would have figured that out by now if it was possible. Makes a wonderful cover story, though. I imagine most mages live a normal life with a spouse, then join 'the Family' and fade out of everyday living.**

**As for the scene with Ginny, well, that is one for all the people that have reached out and requested a scene where Ginny regrets her decision. There will likely be more in future stories, especially after Harry and Daphne grow closer. But I don't want to focus too much on her. It's not her story and she already has taken up a good bit of space. I don't hate the character, but she is not the same as the one in canon. She wanted a few fun and independent years and now she has to live with the down side of that decision. **

**Daphne and Tracey are best friends. This lunch was overdue and it opens the door for the pairing of Harry with Daphne. I'll address the Umbridge scene in Harry's fifth year in the Dance of Death Story. It is a pivotal scene and it is not what anyone will be expecting. It's killing me to wait so long. On another note, I struggled with whether or not to use Titles. Lord Potter? Mr. Potter? Harry? Harry told Jean Chopin to call him Harry and the two seemed to get along well. But in public? Around Daphne with her frosty demeanor? I don't know. So I just mixed it up. Life isn't perfect and neither are my characters. If I'm unsure, they are too.**

**The article is an overview of Harry's life. I considered making it more of a fluff piece, but that didn't seem realistic. Too many awful things happened to be just swept under the rug. I don't plan to fixate on it, but the article will be a reasonably accurate overview of his Hogwarts years. Yes, he will not be happy. But those who treated him so poorly will be even less happy. The main focus is on how Harry is a heroic figure that overcame terrible tragedy and adversity to save Britain, become wealthy and influential, and being the most eligible Wizard of the new millenia.**

**Harry has been in France over a week now and still hasn't seen the Eiffel Tower. Maybe next chapter.**

**Till next time…**

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and all the Supporting characters from that universe.**

**FASA Owns Earthdawn**

**FASA Owns Shadowrun**

**Most of the Mages in this story as well as Oak Heart are from either FASA or Earthdawn.**

**ϡ - To prevent confusion, conversations in French will start and end with ϡ. Reminder: Harry learned French from his mother's incarnation as she wanted him to attend Beauxbatons. Not everyone speaks French, and there will be a few folks that struggle without translation charms.**

**Note, spells verbalized will be in Bold and in Quotations. Spells cast silently will not be Bold and will be between apostrophes.**

" **Protego!" = Vocalized**

'Protego!' **= Silent**

**Parseltongue is designated with** _**§"Italic Script"§** _

**A quick note on Power levels and Mages. I had a question about this and I keep changing my thoughts. Basically, Mages are all about 3-5 times as powerful as the average Witch or Wizard. The ones that train intensely and push themselves are at the high and of the 'power' spectrum. Note that pushing your magical core until it is 4-5 times as powerful as normal does not equate to becoming a combat powerhouse. Dumbledore and Voldemort were at the 5X level, and that's about as high as it gets. The spell knowledge makes them seem a lot higher than they really are. Their skill in combat and dueling is why they were so famous.**

**Most Mages can defend themselves to a degree, but they pursue other interests. Not everyone is passionate about combat. Certainly not in a way that lasts hundreds of years. Harry has the benefit of having received two 'Incarnations' giving him access to a great amount of knowledge as well as the massive knowledge that came with the 'Master of Death' title. He is basically starting out way ahead of the curve. Given his raw power and the fact that he has been in training his entire life (well, since 11 anyway), he is in the top tier for power and combat skill among mages. I really don't think there is a point to measuring out and estimating who is more powerful at that level.**

**Please note that skill does not equal life experience. Knowing how to fight is important, but the Mages Harry dealt with know so much more about just living and managing their lives. In that regard, Harry has a lot to learn. Of course, Harry is smart enough to surround himself with others to make up for his weakness.**

— **Casting Shadows—**

**Chapter 22 To Best Friends**

**Delacour Manor**

**August 11, 2001**

**2PM**

Harry slowly woke up and found he was wrapped up by his familiar. She had grown so much in the last year. She was wrapped around his arm and had two heads on a pillow with the third was draped over the top of his head. He didn't have to wonder, he knew it was Selene. He even used a shampoo she liked the smell of since she was always in his hair. She sometimes called his rebellious head of hair 'snake feathers'.

Harry then noticed a weight on the bottom of the bed. Looking up, he saw Teddy had joined him for a nap and off to the side, Catherine was looking out the window. This was nice. This was _**family**_. He wondered if he had pressured Ginny too much and driven her away. He didn't wonder long, he knew it was the case. He just needed to look at what he had as opposed to what people tell him he should have.

On paper, Harry was a single man with a few close friends. In his heart, he has a close and loving family. His familiar is more like a set of triplet teenage daughters, always up to crazy antics. Catherine is his daughter in spirit and magic and he needs to spend more time with her. Teddy is his son. Completely. Andromeda is his mum who was there for him when he needed her and vice versa. Bill is his older brother who has always been there for him. Without Bill, no telling where he would have ended up. Fleur is his older sister and frequently smacks him on the back of the head when he is impetuously self-destructive. Arthur Weasley, who he hasn't seen him in months, is like a father. So kind and gentle. No one would suspect the man of having a brutal temper when his family is in jeopardy.

So, what was Gabby? He always saw her as a little sister, but she didn't seem so little anymore. The way the elements sang to her… He knew she was his apprentice. That took priority over any other possible feelings. Still, did he intentionally sabotage it before anything may have started? And why was he suddenly thinking about Daphne so much? Ha! He knew the answer to that! The witch was amazing. Well… You can't date an employee, but was she an employee?

According to the contract, she was more like a representative from a family that was seeking an alliance. Maybe it would be OK to ask her out. Still, he didn't want to come across as a creep. Harry decided to have a talk with Andromeda about it. And maybe Selene. Selene understands girls so much better than he does.

His thoughts slowly shifted to the topic he was trying _not_ to think about. The new group of Mages. His potentially extended life… Who would want to marry someone that would still be reasonably young when they grow old and die? Did he really want to outlive Teddy? Was this one of the reasons Albus had so few real friends? So many questions. Well, he could address them over brunch tomorrow.

He slowly extracted himself and moved Teddy up to his spot on the bed. That way Selene would have a mop of hair to snuggle into. He gently kissed Teddy's head, then Selene, then Hecate. He passed on Artemis as she get so angry in the morning. Best not to upset her. He went over to Catherine and whispered that he wanted to spend more time with her today. She seemed to brighten up at the idea.

He went into the bathroom and took a very long and very steamy shower. He reviewed in his mind the events of when he returned to the manor early that morning.

Andromeda had really lit into him when he got back and he was in no mood for it. Not after the emotional rollercoaster he had just been on. He had snapped back and they had a huge row over it all. He definitely told Pipsey to relay the message that he would be out late. He knew she did it, too. He had reminded Andromeda that he was twenty one and capable of having an all-nighter if he wanted. It spiraled on from there. He seemed to recall Neville saying his Gran had a similar argument with him once. Inspiring him to move out.

Time to face the music. He finished his shower and had a nice shave. It was easy when there's not much to shave… He towel-dried his hair and just went with the wild look. He put on something basic. Without Kreacher, he always defaulted to simple attire. It's safer that way.

White Oxford button down, nice pair of jeans – non distressed, and brown wig tips. Kreacher had 'forgotten' to pack his loafers. Considering that he was a guest, he added a solid green tie. He almost grabbed a blazer, but wasn't in the mood. Then he thought of Daphne and grabbed it. It was the one with the 'Black Family Crest buttons that Kreacher preferred. When did he start caring so much about his presentation? _Daphne_ …

He tiptoed out of his room without waking anyone. Catherine followed him, but checked on Teddy before leaving. Apparently, the two had bonded. Coming down the stairs, Harry checked the time. Nearly three in the afternoon. He had slept the day away. He decided to face the music and went into the main parlor. There he saw Andromeda talking to Apolline Delacour.

Harry approached the pair, **ϡ** "Good morning, I'm sorry I slept so late. I hope it didn't cause any problems." **ϡ** He realized after the fact that he should have said 'good afternoon'.

Apolline smiled, **ϡ** "None what-so-ever, Harry. It is good to see you enjoying the night life of France! How were the Flamels?" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "They were fine. It was actually a party in my honour. Apparently we're distantly related. I wish they had sent a formal invitation. I could have done without the 'surprise aspect of the party. I almost started hexing people." He then just shrugged. "Is Daphne around?" **ϡ**

Andromeda coolly answered, **ϡ** "She went to have lunch with her friend, Tracey. You missed her by about two hours." **ϡ**

Harry nodded. Deciding to just get it over with, **ϡ** "I'm sorry I was a 'bear' last night. My date was terrifying and the party was… unusual. You mentioned that mages age differently, can you tell me more some time. Apparently I am now a part of some big mage family." **ϡ**

Andromeda picked up on his concern and dropped the 'Lady Black' act. **ϡ** "Do you want to talk about it, Harry?" **ϡ**

Apolline excused herself so they could talk privately. with her departure, they switched back to English.

"Yes, very much. I'm having brunch tomorrow with my new 'mentor' from the 'mage family'. Apparently, there are mages scattered around the world and I'm somehow related to them." Seeing the look of skeptical disbelief on Andromeda's face, he added, "Yeah, I could feel their power. They were what they claimed. Most aren't fighters though. Just really powerful Wizards and Witches."

'So, why didn't they contact you sooner? Why didn't they help us when we needed them?" She was asking the same question he had.

"I'll fill you in, but it has to stay confidential. You too Catherine!" He added the last bit with a grin. Harry had figured out that Catherine likes to fade away and listen in. She is one mischievous little spirit. "But first, maybe we can get some food. I'm starving."

They went into the informal dining area and the house elves brought him simple food. Without Daphne around, he felt foolish for wearing the blazer. He filled Andromeda in on the conversation. She picked up on the whole 'Outlive your children' distress Harry was feeling.

"Well, I have quite a few questions for your new mentor. But really, Harry, this doesn't change anything." Seeing the surprise on Harry's face, she added, "So you live a long time and have a huge number of years ahead of you, that doesn't mean you have to stop living in the present."

Harry nodded. That was similar to the advice Messias and Oak Heart had given him. 'Live your life'. 'Embrace your family'. Of course, Andromeda just _said it_ , the other two talked around it.

"Listen, Mum. I'm sorry for the way I snapped when I came home. I was out of line. I'm glad there are people that care for me, and I regret taking it for granted." Catherine ran her translucent hand over Harry's arm. It tingled.

"Thank you for saying that, Harry. Truthfully, I overreacted. Losing my husband and daughter has made me more… protective of who I have left." Now Harry felt like a heel. Of course she was protective. Just like he was.

"You know I love you, right?" Harry needed to reassure her.

Andromeda just smiled. "I know, son. I know." She took his hand and Catherine lay her hand over the both of theirs. She wasn't really solid, but they could feel the cool and tingly influence of the spirit child's hand. For a spirit that didn't speak English, she seemed to keep up.

Gathering his courage, Harry took the conversation into another direction. "One more question. But this is going to be a long one… How do you feel about Daphne?"

Andromeda was a skilled occlumens. It took all her skill not to smile broadly.

— **Casting Shadows—**

**Le Narcisse Blanc Hotel and Spa**

**7** **th** **Arrondissement**

**Paris France**

**Saturday 5PM**

Hermione Granger settled into her hotel room. Her mother was planning to join her tomorrow and they were going to spend the week in Paris. She had decided to take a week off after the whole Garden Gnome fiasco. She really needed to re-appraise her life and decide where she wanted to go. She also wanted to meet up with Harry at some point. Lots of conflicting thoughts there, but she wanted to meet up and see if there were any lingering pull on her heartstring.

She had enjoyed a lunch with Ron at the Weasley's where they celebrated Ginny's birthday. It was such a busy and chaotic affair. Molly waited at least two hours before bringing up Harry. Ginny shut down at that point and everyone squirmed around awkwardly. Angelina was taking heat over some article. And Fleur couldn't wait to talk about how Gabrielle was going to be Harry's next apprentice. Fleur knew how to draw blood… It all went south from there.

Hermione arrived and checked into her room. She was now just relaxing in the room. Her parents favored this hotel and she was very comfortable here. Fleur told her that Harry was at the Delacour manor and she had sent an owl asking to meet up for dinner. Hopefully, Harry would be available. If not, she would just enjoy Paris on her own. Ron had hinted at coming over for the night, but Hermione lied and said her mum was arriving soon. She hated lying, but until she was 100% sure about her feelings for Harry, it just seemed wrong.

She knew Harry had been in a huge battle with the followers of some dark lord or another. She also knew, thanks to Ron, that the ERM (Equal Rights for Muggleborn) had been the recruiting tool for this organization. That alone shocked Hermione. She had been to a few ERM meetings and it had always consisted of non-violent and intellectually driven discussions. Whenever anyone got out of hand, they were taken aside and asked to leave. Now, it appears they had been asked to join in a different and radicalized version of the ERM. For some reason, Ron really wanted to know if she had ever attended any overnight conventions. He seemed very relieved when she said she had not.

Based on Ron's description, Harry had a rough time of it, but managed to save a half dozen influential Witches. Or as Ron had put it, 'Pureblood Princesses'. There was a lot that Ron refused to share, but Hermione got enough out him to know that Harry was pretty messed up in the fight and had managed to heal himself of any lasting effects. Apparently, it had been close.

Well, hopefully she would hear back soon. Otherwise, she would just go out and have fun on her own.

— **Casting Shadows—**

**Delacour Manor**

**4:30 PM**

**ϡ** "No. Oh, please say it isn't so." **ϡ** Harry was looking at the latest edition of Witch Weekly. The one that featured his life. He had Daphne, Andromeda, Appoline and Padma all in the room with him. Gabrielle was out with friends and Bill and Fleur went to Ginny's birthday lunch.

Daphne and Padma were watching both Harry and Andromeda read the article. It was one of the most painful things Daphne had ever seen. Outside of watching students under the cruciatus at school, that is. Andromeda looked to be far more shocked and upset than Harry. She must have had no idea how bad Harry's life had been. She was on the verge of tears. Harry was mortified to a level that Daphne hadn't seen him reach since… well, since Hogwarts.

Andromeda's eyes flashed with fury. **ϡ** "Don't worry, Harry. By the time our lawyers are done, Witch Weekly will be a distant memory. Slanderous sons of bitches!" She was in 'Lady Black' mode and it was frightening and terrible to behold. How could such a kind witch express such malice? **ϡ**

Harry sadly shook his head. **ϡ** "It looks pretty accurate. I think they are actually trying to make me seem… I don't know. Like some kind of 'hero' or something. If the stories are accurate, _**can**_ we sue them? Do we really _want_ to?" He set the magazine down and quietly said, "I feel like throwing up." **ϡ**

Andromeda stared at him for a moment. She then looked at Daphne. **ϡ** "So, it's all true, then. And I'm donating to that horrific school?" **ϡ**

Catherine slowly materialized. **ϡ** "Oui, Harry is a hero. To deny it is the slanderous lie. Why is this so bad? Harry Peverell saves the day." Looking up at Harry with sparkling eyes, she adds, "It's what you do. I knew you were a hero when you slew that monster in the catacombs. The one who cut out my heart." **ϡ**

Now everyone was gaping. Well, not Padma. She knew the events of that day.

Andromeda actually stood up. "When the hell did that happen? Oh sweet Merlin, Harry." Depite being in the Delacour's home, she flashed back to English. Too stunned to maintain her manners even with Appoline in the room.

Harry just shrugged. He was proud of freeing Catherine and the others. **ϡ** "What? Scout and Scythe… I think it's pretty transparent. I found a horrible monster – _Scout_ , and I dealt with it - _Scythe_. Now I have a spirit daughter." **ϡ** At that he looked at Catherine and smiled.

Daphne spoke up after a few moments of complete silence. **ϡ** "So, I'll draft a response. I recommend going with a humble approach. Many of the families in Britain will be scandalized. Rather than deal with a lot of painful apologies or denials, let's just nip it in the bud." Seeing Harry and Andromeda both nod, she continued, "First of all, you **are** a hero. Catherine is right. I'll write a response that basically says you hold no grudges and… Well, I don't know. I look back and still can't believe it all." **ϡ**

Daphne took a moment and asked, **ϡ** " **Do you** hold grudges, Harry? I wouldn't recommend it, but you really could damage a lot of people…" **ϡ** Andromeda was also looking at him. Yeah, Harry knew not to cross any Slytherin girls.

After thinking about it for a minute, Harry said, **ϡ** "Yeah, I kind of do. Against a few people. But, it's not doing me any good to hold on to that. The only people I really wish harm to are either dead or still in Azkaban." He suddenly straightened, "Daphne, how much longer before we can get Michael out of there? I never liked that plan, but with Ron rounding up the last of the dissidents…" **ϡ**

Daphne smiled. She knew Michael had helped Harry during the war, but didn't know if Harry remembered it. **ϡ** "We are petitioning the Ministry now. He should be out in a week. It's minimum security, so no dementors. Still, it will be good to get him back home." **ϡ** She didn't say anything about her father having a few road blocks. Mostly families that needed someone to blame.

"Hell no! I'm going to call Kingsley now. I want him out of that hell hole by this time tomorrow." Now Harry was too angry to continue in French.

Padma had been silent up until this point. **ϡ** "Harry, let me relay the message. Saul will help as well. You really need to enjoy what's left of your time in France. Honestly, this has been a terrible holiday for you. Besides, you tend to make problems worse when you get… passionate. No, that's not right. When you get… _pissed off_." She rose up and touched Harry's shoulder. "Harry Potter, you are capable of doing _**anything**_ , but you don't have to do _**everything**_." **ϡ** With a light squeeze, she left the room.

Daphne and Andromeda left to begin drafting Harry's response. They would of course run it by him for approval and editing. He knew they had his best interests at heart. Padma's statement to him had really rung true. He needed to let his friends and family help him. Andromeda had taken her copy of the article with her. Harry knew it would be a rough read for the woman.

Harry then called out for Pipsey and sent her to get his Banishing Box. He knew the Goblins were reviewing and consolidating the messages he likely was getting. Angry fans who read the articles. Maybe even a howler or two from people who thought the article was a bunch of lies. Still, he hadn't checked his mail in days.

Hmmm. Right on top was a note from Hermione. Maybe… Well, he did need to get out. He sent an express note to Jean Chopin to see if the man could work him in. It would be nice to see Hermione. He had important plans to discuss with her. Jean too.

There really was a shortage of fine dining in Hogsmeade. The Red Wyvern had a stranglehold on Diagon Alley, but Hogsmeade was somewhat under represented. If done right, there might be potential. But he needed a professional opinion. Just because you want something doesn't mean you should build it. Or that anyone will actually come.

— **Casting Shadows—**

**Le Savoureux Restaurant**

**Paris, France**

**7:30 PM Saturday Night**

**August 11, 2001**

Harry had arrived an hour early and greeted guests with Jean Chopin. He was amazed at how much fun he had just walking around and talking to patrons. Watching Jean was so similar to watching Horace Slughorn. Both men were masters of the party life. Harry made the rounds with Jean and just had a blast. He toured the Kitchen and tasted a few of the main dishes so he could talk intelligently about the food. Jean seemed surprised at how much Harry took to the culinary arts.

Once Hermione arrived, Harry broke off from Jean and they were taken to their seat. Per Harry's request, it was in an out of the way corner so they could talk privately. Harry lay down his best privacy charms. Hermione looked gorgeous in her dress and turned a few heads. She deserved a little recognition. Harry gave her a hug and remembered how much he loved her.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you! I saw Casablanca a month ago and thought about you." It was pay-per-view in Malta and Harry was pretty sure he shorted out a few televisions while on site. Still, he knew it was her favorite.

Hermione laughed, "Harry Potter! Only you would think about Casablanca while in one of the poshest restaurants in Magical France! How on earth did you get a reservation on such short notice?"

Harry just smiled and said, "Jean and I go way back. He'll be by shortly, the man is so much fun. He reminds me of Horace Slughorn, only in a restaurant."

Hermione smiled, "Harry, how far back do you really go?" She was always amused by the way Harry reacted to Horace Slughorn. This was very similar.

Harry laughed, "About two weeks." At that point Jean approached the table, as if on cue.

Jean was so ecstatic he was practically dancing. **ϡ** "Harry! You have been the talk of the evening. Ah, Miss Granger! I'd recognize you anywhere! So many photos of you in that amazing article! Always so brilliant and loyal to our Harry!" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "Thank you for working us in, Mr. Chopin. I've heard amazing things about your restaurant…" **ϡ**

 **ϡ** "I'm so glad to have you both here. Harry, lets meet in Hogsmeade next month and discuss your plans. I've taken the liberty of ordering one of my favorite wines from my personal stores. All you two need to decide is white or red. On the house! Well, I need to make the rounds… Bon appétit." **ϡ** And he was off.

Hermione stared smirking at Harry for a minute. "Our Harry?" She was going to tease him about his for quite some time.

Harry shrugged. "He must have read that article. Every other person I meet expresses their _horror_ at my school years." He emphasized the word 'horror' in a comical way, but Hermione could tell it bothered him.

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

Harry pulled out a folded up magazine, "Here, you can have my copy."

Hermione looked at the cover and gasped. "Oh, my. Harry, how accurate is this?" She slid it into her bag. No way would she read it in front of him.

"Mostly accurate. They gloss over a lot, but seem to catch the 'juiciest' parts of my school years. Fortunately, the real emphasis is on the last two years, especially the last two weeks. They want to make me a real catch. You know, most eligible wizard and all. Unfortunately, they did their research on my school years. Colin sold those pictures for different articles years ago, he asked me first, and I agreed. He needed the money. Yeah, they definitely own the rights. I should reach out and assure Colin everything's OK."

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry." Harry could see the pain on her face. She meant it. Hermione was with him through thick and thin during those awful years.

The waiter showed up at that point and took their order. They both went with the sole meunière and a white wine. As the waiter left, they picked up their conversation.

Harry pointed at the magazine hanging out of her bag. "Hey, at least they didn't go after the Dursleys. God, can you imagine?"

Hermione gave him an irritated look. "Do you ever get tired of being so forgiving, Harry?" She hated the Dursley's after hearing how they treated Harry most of his life.

"Sometimes. Then I remember how many people stood beside me in the final battle. Puts things in perspective." Thinking a moment, he added, "There are still a few people I don't care to be friends with. Ever." He wasn't talking about the Dursley's. They had made things right long ago.

"But you forgave Draco Malfoy!" Seeing Harry withdraw a bit, she hastily added, "No judgement, just… shock." That had always fascinated Hermione. Harry always seemed about a half inch away from murdering the smarmy little GIT. Now they are friends. The kind of friends that 'snipe' after each other constantly… but there is trust there.

"Draco had a rough childhood. And my scar always seemed to focus on him. Ron too. I cut them both slack for it." Harry looked sad for a moment. "His dad was a real piece of work." Hermione knew Harry wasn't talking about Arthur. Harry loved that man like a father. He meant Lucius.

Hermione knew not to push on this. Draco had been civil to her the last few times they had interacted. Conciliatory even. Still… Every time she looked at him she heard that mocking voice… _Mudblood_.

"Hermione, I was actually hoping we could talk about an opportunity. I'm planning to do a few things that will affect the magical world, and I need help. I have a lot more influence than I thought and a great many international holdings. I'm struggling with keeping up with it all. I also found out that there are lots of orphans and I don't want them to fall through the cracks in our society. "

Hermione listened. She felt a sudden longing. Harry was trying to change the world. He wanted her help… Harry always made her feel important. Relevant.

The food arrived and they talked while they ate. The food was excellent. The wine, even better.

Harry always found it easy to relax around Hermione. "Maybe when we get back into Britain, we can discuss it further. This whole Dark Lord mess… Voldemort preyed on the fears of the Pureblood families. The way they feared losing their culture to the Muggleborns. This 'French Dark Lord' preyed on the anger and bitterness of the Muggleborn community. The problem is not going away on its own. Did you even know that the purebloods resent muggleborns for not shopping in Diagon Alley? Apparently, they see it as blatantly not supporting the Wizarding economy."

"Harry, everything in Diagon Alley is so expensive. It's all custom made. And most of us can't afford it. Add in that it's hard to even get a job in Magical Britain…" She was amazed at how well Harry used a knife and fork. Andromeda must have been training him. Near perfect manners.

"Unemployment feeds the problem, Hermione. Muggleborns don't get jobs because purebloods know they won't spend their galleons in Magical Britain. Self-fulfilling prophesy." Hermione's eyes narrowed a bit. It was a subtle 'tell' but Harry read it well. "Yes, there is bigotry, but I really think it is mostly ignorance. I have to believe that. Otherwise the situation is hopeless."

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled. Her best and oldest friend was such an optimist. Of course she had read this argument before. In addition to being an optimist, Harry was an idealist. And a bit naive. But he had energy, a huge following, and far more political influence than he knew. He might actually be able to drive change in the magical world. And he wanted her help…

"I want to know more, Harry. Are you supporting a platform for equal rights?"

"Yes and no. Well, maybe. I'm still figuring it all out. I don't want to alienate anyone. Educate first, seize opportunity second. Also, figure out what holdings I have. Apparently, Dumbledore invested the Potter estate all over the globe. I've recently found out I have partial ownership of a quidditch team?"

Hermione got a terrified look on her face, "Oh, no. Not the Cannons…"

" **No** , _thank god_. Puddlemere United." They both laughed awkwardly at that. "I have partial ownership in hotels and businesses across the magical world. Did you know I am the landlord for Florean Fontescue's? Also the Bell's family restaurant... and a few others. I forget the names." Harry darkened a bit and added, "Unfortunately, people have been stealing from me my whole life and I'm just now going after them."

"Harry, I really don't know what to say. But, as I said before, I'd like to know more." This was a lot to take in.

"Say you'll think about it. Say you want to help me make the world better for our children." Harry let that sink in before adding, "But this will not be _fast change_ , Mione. This is not a soap box or a stage for making short term change, I'm talking about slow and educational changes that will impact generations." He hated adding that, but he knew Hermione tended to alienate people with her drive for instant change. In many ways, she was her own worst enemy.

"O-ok, Harry. I'll think about it." The soap box comment stung. But maybe it was time for her to take a different and less radical approach. Being over-passionate about topics hadn't gotten her the results she wanted.

Harry suddenly rested his jaw in his left hand. He did that when he was intensely thinking. "One other thing, why don't you ever vote in the Wizengamot?"

"I'm not a member, Harry." Hermione wondered where he was going with this.

"You have an Order of Merlin. You get a vote." Seeing Hermione's stoic face, he added, "See, no one told you. They just expect you to know. Muggleborns can be a part of the society and culture, but they need to know the rules."

"OK. Let's talk more. I'm interested." Hermione knew she technically had a vote on the Wizengamot. But it had to be purchased each year and it was extremely expensive to pay for a seat. The fees ensure that only the wealthiest had a voice. Sometimes an Order of Merlin recipient could get a 'sponsor', but that always put you in debt to the Family paying the fees. Harry was so cute when he thought he knew something she didn't know. She just let him have his moment. It feels good to be around all that creative energy and passion.

Hermione considered where she was now. Harry is still the big picture guy. Ron is still the small picture fellow. She loved the idea of the big picture at work, but when she came home… Small picture was more to her liking. She loved Harry and always would. But romantically, she was with Ron and that wasn't going to change. Best of both worlds. A big picture best friend and a small picture boyfriend.

Harry raised his glass. "To the future and _**to best friends**_."

They clinked their glasses together and smiled. Topics turned lighter and toward France. Harry confessed that he had yet to see the Eiffel Tower…

— **Casting Shadows—**

**Outside the Restaurant.**

**Saturday 10 PM**

When Harry and Hermione left the restaurant, Hermione said she needed to send a message. So, they walked to a late night owl post office. Harry walked with her, scanning the streets in a casual way that most people would miss. Just like most people would miss the way he kept checking the food for potions, poisons, or enchantments all through dinner. She really felt for Harry sometimes. She found it easier to walk in silence as Harry was primarily focused on their surroundings and would only hear about a third of any conversation.

Once they arrived, she hastily scribbled a letter and sent it off with an express owl. She then paid the fee for a late night delivery.

_Dear Ron,_

_Mum is delayed… Come by for a drink?_

_~ Hermione_

Harry walked her to the apparition point where she gave her dear friend a hug, kissed him on the cheek and apparated away.

— **Casting Shadows—**

**Delacour Manor**

**Saturday, 10:15 PM**

Harry came into the parlor and saw Daphne. She was still working on the draft of Harry's response. Seeing Harry, she smiled and invited him over.

"How was dinner with Hermione?"

"Pretty good. We had a nice talk, it was like old times. Jean was a blast. We greeted tables together for an hour before Hermione got there. I plan to get his feedback on a possible restaurant in Hogsmeade."

Daphne smiled. "We'll need privacy agreements, of course." She turned back to her work. "Would you like to see the first draft of the 'response'?"

"Sure. Hey, I had a thought during dinner." Harry pulled from his pocket a napkin he had written on. "I want to make a point of saying something about the people who showed up and fought in the final battle. Something along the lines of how they came through and we are all good. You know, 'Even-Steven'… I said it better in the restaurant."

Daphne thought about her lunch conversation with her friend. Tracey had said something similar. She could work with this. Harry was good when he was thinking on his feet, but not when he was talking from memory. She'd have to remember that.

"Hey, Daphne. I was wondering. Well, I haven't been to the Eiffel Tower yet and it's kind of required of all visitors. Would you like to go with me? Tomorrow afternoon? Then maybe we could go back to Le Savoureux." Jean had already reserved a spot for him. They worked it out before Hermione arrived.

Daphne just smiled and said, "That would be amazing. I can't wait." Andromeda had hinted that Harry was noticing her. Basically asking her intentions and making sure Harry wouldn't get hurt. This may be a 'one and done' dinner, but it may be more. Either way, it would be fun. Just take it slow. No rebound issues.

Harry gave that 'boyish smile' he was known for. "OK, let's see what you guys have cooked up."

— **Casting Shadows—**

**Harry's House**

**Yvoire, France**

**Sunday 11AM**

Pipsey had prepared a very nice Brunch. Loads of fruit as well as a quiche. She also had Bacon and sausage prepared and ready. To Harry's happy surprise, she had Frankie helping her. Apparently, the sad elf needed to stay busy. Harry privately kicked himself for not thinking of the little fellow sooner. Pipsey was looking out for the little guy.

His familiar was sitting quietly in the corner. Harry knew she would be listening in, but she gave him such excellent feedback, he didn't mind. One different perspective helped round out a scenario. Three was significantly better. Teddy was with Bill and Fleur. Apparently, the couple had a minor 'tiff' at Ginny's birthday party. Fleur said something that set Ginny off. Harry knew Ginny was frequently taking pot shots at Fleur, calling her Phlegm and such… Still, it's a real shame they can't just get along. Fortunately, he didn't have to be there for the fireworks.

Aina Dupree arrived at 11 AM and brought fresh flowers. Harry placed them on the table and the three of them sat for Brunch. They made small talk until everyone had eaten. Then, Harry wanted to check on his tree, so he offered a tour. He showed Aina the garden he was going to put in as well as the area where he would build the different element veneration sites. But when he came to his tree, he was more than a little surprised. It had grown significantly. It was perhaps 12 feet tall.

He lay his hand on the tree and could feel the magic within. It was feeding on the ley lines. The tree was connected to him. It was also connected to the acorn inside him. From what he knew of oak trees, it had to be growing at a rate of about a year per day. Soon that would have to slow down, but still. Amazing. So peaceful under the still smallish tree. Aina came over to him.

"Harry, do you mind if I touch your tree?" She looked at the tree reverently. Harry could tell how badly she wanted to reach out, but she stayed in control and waited for his blessing.

"You may. It's grown exponentially. I only planted the acorn… four days ago." Harry looked back at Andromeda. She seemed curious. "Mum, come and place your hand on the sapling. It has a bit of me in it."

Aina gently touched the tree and closed her eyes. She seemed so at peace.

Andromeda slowly reached out. She could feel a slight stirring, but just a tingle. Sensing her difficulty connecting, Harry placed his hand over hers. Having her hand set between Harry and the tree that was connected to him opened up so much of her perception. She gasped as her senses slowly took in the tree and the entire property. Is this what you feel all the time, Harry? It's so… Beautiful."

"When I'm surrounded by nature and calm, yes. Aina, may I…?" Harry offered to set his hand on top of hers. She nodded and Harry gently laid his hand over hers as well. Aina had a similar reaction as Andromeda, but not as sudden or intense. Harry suspected she could already feel and sense much of what Andromeda was feeling for the first time even before he lay his hand over hers.

They could slowly feel the presence of Oak Heart. Quietly slumbering. Peaceful and content. Soon, they relaxed their hands and withdrew to the patio. Harry had never been able to share this before. With anyone. It was personal without being… overly private? Something. It was hard to describe, but he felt like the three of them had shared a real moment of friendship and bonding.

None of them wanted to go inside, so they sat on the patio and Pipsey brought them coffee and tea. For a while, no one spoke. Slowly, Aina began the conversation.

"Thank you, Harry. I won't lie, part of me wondered if that really was Oak Heart… but there's no doubt. The way he touched us. In the past, only the queen was allowed such contact. The rest of us could feel it, but not so... intimately."

Harry smiled, "I'm glad you were able to experience that. Honestly, I think Oak Heart is doing something to the ley lines. Everything just… hums with power. Natural power. Maybe we can invite the others over for my final ritual in a week. I feel guilty keeping this all to myself."

"That is very kind of you, Harry. You know, I could feel **you** through the tree. It's as tied to you as it is to Oak Heart. You have a lovely spirit, Harry. Lady Black, your presence was there as well. You are quite ferocious where your family is concerned. It was an honor sharing this moment with the two of you."

"Oak Heart calls me his acorn. I think he wants me to spread my trees. Our trees. Hmmm." Taking a deep breath, he shared, "This site just sings with his presence." Harry sipped his Earl Grey. Pipsey and Frankie were tending the guests. Harry was especially kind to Frankie, knowing the little fellow had suffered a loss.

"So, Harry and Lady Black, what questions do you have for me?" Aina was so open and kind. So different than Harry expected.

Harry started with a simple question, "Why were you watching me at the restaurant? And why the carriage portkey? There had to be better ways of getting me here."

Aina smiled. "The Carriage portkey is a tradition. I had hoped my singing would calm you, and it seemed like it did. The restaurant was far simpler. I like good food. When I saw you, I decided to make sure you were safe." Seeing Harry concentrate, she added, "I like to avoid using my real name. I wouldn't have been on the guest list."

Andromeda had a few questions too, "Why are you just contacting him now. Why not sooner?" She was trying not to be accusatory, but it was hard. She knew how much Harry had suffered.

"We had to make sure he was ready. A slight minority believed he was not. They believed him to be too young and reckless. Others drew attention to the fact that Harry appears to be a blend of different family Bloodlines. His connection with Oak Heart shot that argument down." She paused and sipped her coffee. "Sometimes we wait until a member of the family has lived a full life before approaching them. Marriage, children, career… But Harry is different. You have received two greater incarnations along with the greatest incarnation ever bestowed as the Master of Death. You are like a walking atomic bomb, Harry. The equivalent of many lifetimes of knowledge lies in your mind. I do wish we could have waited a bit, but you were ready."

Lady Black sensed more. "Are there any other reasons?"

"Yes. Harry has adopted the code of the Lightbearer. He is relying on the somewhat incomplete information provided to him from the Department of Mysteries and the French equivalent. Sometimes that is sufficient, but frequently its lacking. We are the sponsors of the Lightbearers and that makes us responsible for guiding and supporting you. Also, we have a few very powerful members and can back you up when you need it."

Harry had to admit, he hated bringing Bill into some of the areas they trek. Bill is powerful, but not quite at a mage level. "Do any other members of the 'Family' hunt Horrors? Would I be asked to hunt them as well?"

"Some members may ask, but they will have to relay the request through me. That is one of the reasons so many wanted to mentor you. Also a reason the Flamels pushed for me. I have no political aspirations, I truly only want to see you brought into the family." She added, "Two of our number fell destroying the Horror that spawned Voldemort. We are a bit… thin now. Walter Udli has been protecting Australia alone since his wife fell. You should also know that the level of magic has been very gradually rising for the last few thousand years. Eventually, the Horrors may be able to leave their prisons. We try to deal with them now, while they are weak."

Harry and Andromeda were considering her words, so Aina continued. "We can offer you support and friendships that will last centuries. I can arrange for better training to complement the already frightening levels of power and skill you now possess. And Protection. We are quite dangerous when we set our mind to it. Protecting one of our own brings out the aspects of ourselves we usually avoid." Aina Dupree's eyes glowed softly. It was a warm Amber. "Also, don't forget, better intelligence than your Department of Mysteries and the Département des Mystères des Arcanes. I'm not saying cut all ties, I'm saying you won't need them as much in the future. You are rather dependent on the different ministries now."

Harry wanted to know the downside. All families have their issues, "What kind of politics exist in the 'Family'? Perenelle hinted at some kind of division or groups. Also, a wild member named something… Harlequin?"

Aina nodded, "Caimbueul Har'lea'quinn is a bit of an outcast. He always was a maverick, but recent times have exasperated that. I see him a bit differently because I'm a bit of an outcast, myself. I do my own thing and that is that. The difference is Caimbueul seems to delight in challenging the status quo. The Flamels don't interact with him and a few others have great animosity for him. But he's not someone to worry about. You will meet him in time."

Andromeda didn't like the sound of that man one bit. It screamed 'Bad Influence'. "And the others?"

Well, we have a hierarchy of sorts. The more traditionalistic boycotted your initiation as they felt it was too soon. There is no open animosity, but they tend to play games. Lady Black, you know the kind of games I'm talking about. They've been doing it for centuries. A few of the attendees actually fall inside their influence, but they felt they should be present. Eh'he'ran is a traditionalist. As is Walter. But even though they voted against approaching you so soon, they wanted to be here and welcome you. Don't hold it against them."

Harry was a bit curious, "Have the Traditionalists said or done anything since the party?"

Aina smiled. It was not a kind smile. "Since your connection to Oak heart was revealed, the traditionalist faction that abstained from attending your welcoming party are going insane with envy. The fact that they have to work with me to arrange a meeting…" She laughed lightly. He voice was beautiful. "Eventually, you'll meet. For now, we'll keep it small."

"How long will I live? No one seems to want to really answer that"

Aina scrunched up her brow, "I don't really know. At one end of the spectrum, the Denairastas bloodline lived the shortest at somewhere between three and four hundred years. On the other end, Caynreth's Line tends to live… far longer. Messias was of Caynreth's line, but his descendants traveled around the globe. They were known as the 'Heavenherds and they were near fanatical in their approach to saving civilization from an approaching Scourge. His favored descendants were known as Peverell and they intermixed with other mage bloodlines around the world. So, there is no real way to estimate how long you will live, Harry." She leaned forward and made strong eye contact, "Don't let that keep you from living! Most of us have had families and children at different times in our long lives. To become a hermit is no way to live. And the truth of the matter is, most Mages don't die of old age. If you know what I mean."

Harry nodded. He'd heard this before. Still, he was curious about one thing, "How old are you, Aina?" She talked as if she knew of Oak Heart before he was damaged. But that was thousands of years ago.

Aina smiled, "A woman never tells her age and a gentleman never asks."

They talked on other topics, but the serious ones had been covered. Harry still had questions bubbling up, but they would keep until he was ready to ask them intelligently.

At four o'clock, they broke off and Harry went to meet Daphne. Andromeda stayed in the house for a bit of peace and quiet. Aina left for a meeting with the Flamels to plan the final ritual in a week.

As Harry prepared to apparate away, he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Reaching out with his astral perceptions, he felt a presence on the edge of his property, just outside the wards. It was somehow familiar, but he couldn't place it. Raw and powerful in a primal way. Definitely not human. As he shifted his focus, it was suddenly gone. Maybe it was his imagination… No. It was there.

Great. Now how was he supposed to relax on his date?

— **Casting Shadows—**

**Deep in the Catacombs**

**Paris, France**

**Sunday, August 12 (Barely)**

**Midnight**

A tired and broken down old man sat quietly on the ancient stone floor. His back ached and his knee hurt so bad he was forced to use a cane. His vision was poor and his mind was cloudy. All his plans had been laid to waste. He was a shell of a man, so much less than what he had been. Where a week ago he was 'The Usurper', now he was just John Franklin, retired Master Curse Breaker*. Three days ago, he was a titan among men. Now, just a hollowed out old man, dreaming of worldly power and wishing for a longer life. Both of those goals were now forever denied to him.

The energy that had coursed through him was gone. His joints had begun swelling and showing signs of rheumatoid arthritis once more. His back was beginning to stoop. The ancient entity that had mentored him was destroyed. Gone from this plane forevermore. And with its departure, came the loss of the strength and vitality he had grown so used to having. His body was slowly reverting to that of an old man who had sustained one too many injuries. The faces that had covered his body had frozen into simple tattoos that held nothing but ink and the memory of lost power.

John Franklin needed a new source of youth and vitality. He needed a new mentor to fill the immense void within him. But where to look? He found his last mentor by accident. Time was not on his side. Within a week, he would be in a wheel chair. In a month's time, his mind will be faded to the point that he couldn't care for himself.

Even if he stopped degrading physically, he was not a young man and his mobility was limited. He couldn't just go traipsing about looking for ancient entities willing to share their power. He needed to know where to go and he needed the knowledge immediately. He needed to find someone who already knew where these ancient sources of power exist. Someone who can sense them… he only knew of one person who fit that description.

He needed Harry Potter.

— **Casting Shadows—**

**Notes:**

***John Franklin was the Master Curse Breaker in Chapter 10 of Harry Potter and the Dance of Death.**

**John Franklin was in an earlier chapter of the Dance of Death, but only in a small way. He noted Harry's unusual abilities and apparently, it stuck with him. The Horror that 'mentored' him likely addicted him to the raw power and feelings of youth. He is like a worst case example of an addict. Only in his case, his body is going to give out unless he finds another 'hit'. Even worse, he is feeling his mind slipping as well. That may be imagined, but it is terrifying him. Count on drastic actions on his part.**

**OK, so Hermione is now officially 'friend-zoned'. In this story, I definitely think that makes sense. I do really like the character and I don't want Harry to lose ties to his old friends. She has a lot to offer, but Harry will have to moderate her. Harry trusts very few people, so this makes good sense. If it seemed like Harry came across a bit rough with the whole soap box comment, consider SPEW. He can't afford for her to go off on a muggles rights crusade. Harry is looking for unity and understanding.**

**I also made a point of showing that Harry wasn't telling Hermione anything she hadn't heard before. She's Hermione for crying out loud. Of course she has researched the Wizarding World from top to bottom. She just didn't want to embarrass her friend. Still, Harry tends to get things done.**

**Gabrielle is now an apprentice, so there will be no romance there. She was still too young, really. Fleur only used her to put a little sting on Ginny, but she was subtle. Ginny in this story has been a real pain in her neck for years. Unlike in canon, where they became friends. I don't want to spend too much time on that mess, but I know it can be a real pain when family and in-laws don't get on well. Bill is the one I feel sorry for. Well, I wrote it, so I guess I don't feel too sorry.**

**Soon the pairing will begin picking up. Daphne will almost certainly have a few questions. Especially about a certain toad faced ex-teacher. Stay tuned.**

**One area I have done poorly is writing in time spent between Harry and Teddy. Also, Harry and Catherine. I need to build that out so it doesn't feel so forced. Catherine knows him way better than he knows her. And Teddy needs to spend time with his 'dad'.**

**I'd like to thank my new Beta reader, MoleOfWar for helping with this chapter.**

**OK – that's a wrap until next time. Please note, the next chapter may be a bit longer and take more time to write well. Lots of events are coming to a head.**

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Harry with a runespoor familiar and I have not read anything similar in other fictions. I have their personalities mapped and even a few out of sequence stories ready to go about 'the girls'. They are Not at all like Hedwig, she was exactly what Harry needed in his life at the time. his new familiar is loving, but not mothering. She is more like a set of teenage triplets.


End file.
